Mystically charmed to fall
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Bella learns that she's a witch after Edward leaves her. She goes to Mystic Falls to learn more with her grandmother. Set in New moon and at the end of season 1 of TVD. Evil Alice. Bella's the Charmed kind of witch. Review:-) NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Mystically charmed to fall**

* * *

_TVD/Twilight X-over. Set during season 1 of TVD (about the same time Isobel arrives in town) and New Moon in Twilight. Bella is a witch, the Charmed kind of witch. I borrowed some Spells for the TV show Charmed._

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Bella was on her way to Mystic Falls to live with her grandmother. She had been through so much lately that she was surprised she could still function. But then again, she knew now that she wasn't really a normal girl…she never had been…. She sighted as the memories of these past few months flew back to her brain…

* * *

Bella had been forced by Alice to go to a birthday party she never wanted in the first place with gift she demanded they didn't get her. There, she got a stupid little paper cut and Jasper, feeling the thirst of every other vampire in the room on top of his own couldn't hold it in… Edward over reacted as usual and it resulted in her getting a bigger cut and on him taking the decision to leave her…

Bella didn't understand why Alice never saw this coming… She should have seen it the second the decision to wrap the gift was made… did that mean she wanted this to happen? That thought haunted Bella lately and kept her up at night… She didn't just lose Edward that day he left her in the woods she also lost her best friend and her family… Those thoughts haunted her and for the next few days she was just the shadow of herself… she scared not only her father, who was afraid he'd have to have her hospitalised but her mother and grandmother too. The two women arrived as fast as they could: her mother from Jacksonville, Florida got there first on a plane and her grandmother from Mystic Falls, Virginia, arrived a couple of days later in her car, saying she was on her way for a surprise visit when they called her. Bella felt there was more to it but decided to put it aside for now. Her grandmother would tell her the truth when she was ready and only if she wanted.

* * *

Right now, they were all eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Bella sweetheart, you can't stay like that…You have to get out of this funk you've been into…" Charlie said as the four of them were sitting around the kitchen table.

"You'll just have to come home with me Bella. Some normalcy will do you good." Renee said in a tone that showed she was sure of herself. She didn't see Charlie or Isabelle rolling their eyes.

"Oh yeah, having to take care of you will do me a lot of good…" Bella replied sarcastically, shocking her mother only.

"Bella! How can you say that?" Renee asked in a mad tone.

"It's only the truth Renee and you know it. With my son Bella does the cooking but she's still a child, with you she's always had to be the responsible one… She had to spend all her time taking care of you when you should have been the one taking care of her! You never let her be the teenager she should be! Why do you think she's always so serious? You never thought it was strange that she never went to school dances or football games or other things with her friends? I'm sorry Renee but you seem to only care about yourself…" Bella smiled softly at her grandmother. She was the only one in her family who truly got her.

"Mom is right Renee… Maybe it's not for the best if Bella goes with you… But I agree that she can't stay here where everything will remind her of them…" Charlie said as he spat the last word like it was some insult or a very dirty word.

"What would you think about coming to live with me in Mystic Falls Bella?" The elderly woman asked her granddaughter, seeing there the opportunity she had been looking for to spend a lot of alone time with the youngest Swan.

"I don't mind…Maybe some changes will do me good…" Bella answered in a small voice, ignoring her mother's glare at the older woman she never really liked.

* * *

After that, Renee left, not even saying goodbye to her daughter. Bella understood her mother was hurt but for once she needed to do what was best for herself and she felt that being with her grandmother would be the right choice. Renee just needed to get over it because Bella had decided she wasn't going to worry herself with this new problem when she wasn't done grieving the Cullen's departure.

A few days passed where Isabelle and Charlie planned everything for Bella's stay in Mystic Falls. Since the Swan's were one of the most important founding families of the town, it hadn't been very hard to enrol Bella in school so late. Also they had a lot of money and they would be able to buy Bella a new car once there so she didn't have to depend on her grandmother driving her around.

* * *

That day, the day Bella would always remember as the day her life changed again forever, she was in her room, grieving her loss of the Cullen's and Charlie was at work when Isabelle Swan, Bella's grandmother, decided she needed to talk with her granddaughter before they left for the town full of mysteries.

"Bella, I need to talk to you Sweet." She said as she sat on the young girl's bed, next to her only granddaughter.

"What is it grandma?" Bella asked in a surprised voice. Until that moment, her grandmother had respected her need to be alone and to grieve… She didn't understand why the woman was here now…

"Before you come to live with me I need to let you in on a very important family secret…" She started, pausing a second to make sure she had Bella's attention.

"You're finally going to tell me what's the secret ingredient to you Lasagne's recipe?" Bella asked with a small smile. She didn't know why she felt better already… Maybe her grandmother knew what she was doing after all… But then again, she always felt better when she was close to her grandmother.

"Very funny Love… I'll be on my deathbed when I tell you this one." The older woman replied with a chuckled, happy that she managed to make Bella smile and forget the Cullen for a moment.

"Figures… So, what is it?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'm going to ask you not to interrupt me okay?" She asked and when Bella nodded, she kept going "We are witches Bella… I am a witch and so are you… Now remember, no interruptions before I'm done because it's really important okay?" Bella, who was about to ask her grandmother if she had hit her head recently, nodded and the old woman kept going "Good. There are two sorts of witches on Earth. The first one is weak and they are servants of nature…well more slaves really in my opinion… They have to say specific words in an ancient language and get tired pretty easily… Then there is us… We are the real witches, the most powerful ones and our line of especially powerful… We have specific personal powers and can cast spells in our own language…We can kill demons and other supernatural beings with potions or spells…sometimes both are necessary when they are very strong… We are much more powerful than the other kind and most of them don't know we exist… In our family, we have seen premonitions, telekinesis, freezing people, healing and exploding things from a distance as personal powers… We don't know in advance what powers we'll have and it can be hard to adjust as a child so I bind you powers when you were a baby, knowing I wouldn't be around to help you all the time… The spell I used was so you could unbind them after your 18th birthday with the right spell…" Isabelle decided to stop there.

If at first Bella seemed to doubt her grandmother's mental health, it looked now like it was starting to make sense to her. Isabelle could see she was accepting it.

"I'm a witch?" Bella asked, surprising her grandmother by not being shocked at all. She asked it like she would have asked 'so we're having Enchiladas for dinner?' or anything else.

"You don't seem surprised by that…" Isabelle knew Bella would have accepted it pretty easily, it was in her nature after all, but she couldn't help but be impressed by the fact Bella wasn't shocked over the fact supernatural really existed outside of fairy tales books.

"Well, I always felt like there was something different with me. I never really adapted well with other people… and …also…The Cullen…they…they are vampires…" Bella said as she felt the familiar gap opening in her chest, only it wasn't as big as usual.

"Really? I've heard they were out quite often… did they have rings with lapis Lazuli? It's a blue stone." Isabelle asked her granddaughter.

"They didn't need it…they hid out of public sight when it was sunny." Bella explained, trying to hide her pain from her grandmother.

"You've seen them in the sun without rings?" The elderly woman was having a hard time understanding.

"Yes… Ed…They were quite lovely the way they sparkled!" Bella exclaimed. If she could talk about the Cullen without breaking down, she couldn't say Edward's name yet… she could barely think it without pain.

"Sparkled, you mean they didn't burn?" Isabelle asked her granddaughter, starting to remember why she used to call Bella her little 'danger-magnet' when she was a kid.

"Burn? No…of course not…" Bella was confused not.

"Cold ones… You dated a Cold one! Oh Bella… come here…" She motioned for Bella to come closer and took her in her arms. Bella did as she was asked and let her grandmother hug her.

After that Isabelle proceeded to explain to the young girl the difference between real vampires and Cold ones. Even though they appeared stronger, real vampires, even young ones, were much stronger than the Cold ones and could kill them easily. Plus, their venom made real vampire much stronger. She told them that nobody knew where Cold ones came from but that she knew how real vampires were created. She informed Bella she would be able to read the entire story in the Book of Shadow.

"How do we know so much about them?" Bella asked curiously.

"One of the first vampires from the Original family told a Swan witch his entire story about a century ago… I think his name was Kol…He was trying to flirt with her and use her so she could protect him from his brother Klaus… I don't remember everything but you'll be able to read everything in the Book." Isabelle answered before she drifted the conversation to others magical beings.

After that, it took the elderly Swan a couple of hours to resume to Bella the different races there was in the supernatural world. She did her best to explain everything as well as she could without having their Book of Shadow with her, knowing Bella would be reading it later anyway…

"So, are you ready to come to your powers?" Isabelle asked.

"Sure… What do I do?"

"I left our Book of Shadows at home but I've written the spell down. Here it is… All you have to do it say it and call for your powers." She handed Bella a piece of paper with a few words.

Bella unfolded the paper and read it first in her head.

"You have to say it out loud Love." Isabella said.

"Okay, here we go… _Hear now the words of the witch, The secrets I hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought. ... In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to the last Swan witch, Give me the power…I want my power._" Bella was stressed out and suddenly, an amazingly beautiful blue light appeared and went in her.

"Is this it? Am I a witch now?" Bella asked her grandmother.

"You've always been a witch Bella, it's in your blood…but yes, you have your powers now…"

"What powers do I have?" Bella asked, a little excited about all of this.

"There is a prophecy in our family… I can't say it all because it might keep you from fulfilling it but all I can tell you is that your going to live forever…and be the most powerful witch of our line…maybe ever…"

"How can I live forever if I'm just a witch?" Bella asked, confused…

"If the other sort of witches cannot keep their powers once they change into vampires, you will be able to…" Her grandmother answered.

"So my destiny is to become a vampire?" Bella asked, feeling the familiar pain as it reminded her of the Cullen's and the future she thought she had with them.

"Don't worry about it now sweetheart… At some point it will come and all will make sense then." Isabelle said as she softly patted Bella's hair, guessing it brought painful memories of her past with the Cullen's and the future she wanted.

"So how do I find out what powers I have?" The young woman asked, trying to keep her mind busy and off of painful things.

"We just have to wait and see Bella… But you can already do some spells." She informed her.

"Like what?" Bella was getting really excited. Edward and the Cullen's were far from her mind right now.

"Why don't you call the book of Shadows? Here, I wrote the spell down too." She said as she handed her granddaughter another piece of paper.

"Okay, to summon the book of Shadows… _I call upon the ancient power to help us in this hour. Let the Book come to this place and claim refuge in its rightful owner's place._" Bella recited, anxious to see what would happen and kind of expecting it not to work at all.

The old tick book appeared surrounded by little blue lights after only a few seconds of waiting. Then Isabelle let the young witch look at it while she sat next to her, answering her questions and guiding her.

"There are a lot of spells to kill…" Bella noted after she flipped a few pages and saw words like '_Kill_', '_destroy_', '_banish_', '_trap_' and '_summon_' coming up quite often.

"Only demons Bella… when they attack innocents, we kill them."

"Are they all bad?" Bella asked.

"Of course not Bella, just like the Cullen's were nice Cold one some demons are good and some are bad… You need to remember there is bad in every supernatural race just like there is good in every single one of those races… I've seen supposed Angels act badly just like I've seen demons save people's lives… Nothing is completely black or white." The elderly witch answered as Bella kept looking and found the page about Cold ones.

"Look Granny… Cold ones…Sub-race of vampires, hard as rock, sparkle in the sun, have poor control. That's it… It's not even half of it!" Bella exclaimed.

"It's all the witches in our family have gathered over the centuries… Why don't you add what you know?" She suggested.

"I can do that?" Bella asked with surprise.

"Of course you can, this book is now yours and every witch in our family has added things over the years… I did it, my mother did it and now it's your turn to do it…" She said as she handed Bella a pen. The young girl smiled and started writing down everything she knew, including names of the Cullen Family or other coven they told her about like the Denali's, what she heard about the Voltury and everything else like the eye colour and their abilities.

* * *

The two women stayed a few more days in Forks before they loaded all of Bella's things into the car and Isabelle drove off with Bella.

In those last few days, Bella had taken very seriously her new found powers and spent a lot of time reading the book and practicing. She quickly had discovered that she had the power to heal other people when they were wounded.

She discovered it when her grandmother cut herself while cooking and Bella put her hand on the cut to stop it from bleeding long enough to get the emergency kit. A warm light left her hands then and she healed her grandmother without even knowing it. She discovered she could heal herself too, as long as she could reach the place that needed healing. Her grandmother warned her it would be best not to count on it if she got to important injuries or if she got sick… it wouldn't work… The ability was limited but Bella liked it anyway… she could use it to help a lot of people and it was the most important in her opinion.

In the book of Shadows, a page was dedicated to the powers of the Swan witches and there was a warning under '_healing_' that stated that she would use her own energy to heal people and that she shouldn't abuse it if she wanted to stay strong. Another handwriting recommended taking a nap and eating something after healing other people.

She had discovered she could also move things from afar when she concentrated and had practiced a lot on it. She had discovered this one when she was in the shower and realised her bottle of shampoo was empty and the new one was on the shelf… To get it she would have to walk on the slippery floor and she knew it wasn't a good idea for her. She was looking at it with irritation when it flew right into her hand. After that, she practiced this gift a lot and managed to control it pretty easily. Her grandmother had explained to her it was because her body had been ready for her powers for a long time now so it all came naturally…

She was pretty confident she would be able to defend herself if she was to be attacked.

Also she did found a few spells that seamed to be more fun… Like to create a door, to make people say the truth, to view a past life, to erase o memory or attract men (she sure didn't need that one here…)… She did considered casting the '_To discourage a lover_" on Mike Newton and was sure she would have done it if on someone at some point if she had been forced to stay any longer in Forks. Also she figured this spell would have been useful to her during the past year on Tyler, Mike and even Eric.

* * *

After digging in the book, Bella also found out that the La push Quileutes were shape-shifter. They had a whole page in the Book and the young witch decided to go and introduce herself officially as a witch. She went to see Billy Black with her grandmother.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Is Charlie okay?" He asked as he wheeled himself out of the house to meet her.

"Charlie is fine Billy… This is my grandmother and we would like to speak with you and the pack's alpha please." Bella said, not wasting a minute.

"Pack's alpha? What are you talking about Bella?" Billy said, trying to get out of this.

"Bella, maybe you should say something else to Billy to help him understand how we know…" Isabelle suggested.

"Right… Grandma' is a witch…So am I." Bella said.

"A witch? You? Does Charlie knows?" Billy said as he motioned for them to step inside.

"It's complicated… He was blessed enough to be born during a time were I didn't have to fight off demons all the time. He witnessed only a couple of attacks when he was a child and I erased his memories with a simple spell… But when he was a teenager, I decided to tell him everything when he fell in love with a Succubus demon…I killed the demon and he decided he'd rather not know the specifics…" Isabelle explained.

"What about Bella, does he know she's a witch?" Billy asked.

"Yes, he knows Bella has inherited my gifts… He was going to send her to me this summer but since… Well, she's going to come with me to learn to control her magic." Isabelle replied.

"Does he know about us?" Billy asked.

"No, he doesn't. But he knows there is some good supernatural beings in your reservation that makes everyone safer." The old woman replied.

"Okay… So why did you come exactly?" Billy asked.

"Well, your tribe's shape-shifters have a page in our Book of Shadows, which means our families has crossed path before… I just wanted you to know who I really was in case you need my help or I need yours." Bella explained.

"Sam is patrolling for now but I will inform him of you gesture Bella. I'm sure we can stay on friendly terms right?" Billy asked.

"Of course we can!" Bella and Isabelle said at once.

"Well, I'll tell Sam to come by your place and speak to you about it." Billy said.

"About that…I'm going to live with Grandma' in Mystic Falls, Virginia tomorrow so I'm giving you here the new address in case you need to come and find me personally along with the house phone number, my cell phone number and my email address." Bella said as she handed a piece of paper to Billy.

"I better not let Jacob find this or he will get more ideas into his head…" Billy said with an amused smile.

"Yes, I think my little Bella doesn't need any more unwelcome admirers." Isabelle said, also amused.

"It's not my fault you know… I never had this kind of problems in Phoenix… I don't know why boys here like me so much…" Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're a very pretty girl Bella… You should know what the boys around La push say about you every time you come over to visit us." Billy joked, enjoying making fun of Bella with her grandmother. The young woman was blushing. Billy added:

"Jacob should be home in less then 30 minutes…"

"Well, we better go, we still have some packing to do… No offence Billy, but I only see Jacob like a friend, nothing more…" Bella said as she waved good bye at the native man and ran to the car, followed by her grandmother who was also laughing.

* * *

Before they left the next day, Isabelle decided to drive Bella to the Cullen's house so she could get some closure. She had taken some paper and an envelope out of the bags and watched as belle walked around the house and garage and started to get mad. After a while, Bella must have reach a point were she couldn't hold it in anymore because she picked a stone on the ground and threw it at the garage. The stone hit and broke a small window but a big part of the roof also exploded. Bella had the power of explosion… It comforted Isabelle in her belief that Bella was the Swan of the prophecy.

After that, Bella let herself go and ended up destroying most of the garage along with most windows of the house.

"Are you feeling better now?" The elder witch asked as she stood against her car.

"Much better yes… but now I feel bad about the damages…"

"Why don't you leave them a letter were you explain everything to them?" She suggested as she handed the block of paper to Bella.

"Good Idea…" Bella grabbed the block of paper along with a pen and started writing down:

"_Dear Cullen's,_

_First of all, I'm sorry about the damages I've cause to your house and the garage but you all leaving me made me very mad and since I came to my powers…. Right, you don't know… _

_I'm a witch… _

_Well, you probably don't care since you left me without a goodbye…_

_Anyway, I had to take out the anger you brought out in me on something… I decided on something that was yours and it helped… I do feel a little better…_

_I'm really mad at you… for leaving me behind, for giving me the feeling you were just using me to feel more human…to make me feel worthless…_

_Shame on you all!_

_I wanted all of you to know how much your leaving me without saying good bye hurt me… Edward breaking up with me was hard but I could have gone through it much easier if I still had my best friend with me… _

_Alice… _

_Can you honestly tell me you didn't see the paper cut coming? Why you would want to risk hurting Jasper with this guilt I have no idea but I know now that you weren't being very truthful with me… _

_Maybe everyone else was in on it, maybe you're using them too… _

_All I know is that one day, you'll understand why they say that 'Karma is a bitch'. _

_I trusted you… You were my sister… It hurts… I hope you're happy…_

_Carlisle, Esmee, _

_You hurt me a lot too… _

_You were supposed to be my surrogate parents… You said you loved me like a daughter and I did love you as if you were my parents… You made me feel part of your family only to break me later… Who does that?_

_You should be ashamed of yourselves… _

_Don't come with the excuse of a clean break or of Edward asking you … _

_I thought you at least would have come to say good bye… But maybe you're not the people I thought you were…_

_Rosalie, _

_I'm not mad at you and you're the only one who didn't hurt me by leaving… You always made it clear that you didn't like me and I can't be mad at you for that, even if you never really gave me your reason… it was your choice and if Edward and Alice thought me something, is the value of free will…_

_Also now I have the power to grant you what you desire the most…Being human again (If Edward wasn't lying)… _

_Well, since you never lied to me, if you manage to find me and ask nicely, I'll grant you your wish… I'll start looking into it as soon as I'm in my new home._

_Jasper, _

_Please don't feel bad about what happened…it's not you I'm mad at… _

_Just like Rosalie, if you come and find me, I might be able to find a way to help you with your bloodlust control… _

_After all, it comes because of your gift… I can help you with that I'm sure… After all, what's the point of having powers if I don't use them to help good people?_

_Emmett, _

_in the short time we spent together you became the big brother I kept asking my mother for when I was a kid and it's why your leaving without saying goodbye hurt me just as much as Edward's or Alice's. _

_What was I to you? A sister? A friend? Just a simple pet?_

_Edward…_

_It's hard writing to you how much you've hurt me because I don't think words can describe the pain I feel… The hole I feel in my heart every time something reminds me of you… _

_I know I'll recover because I'm strong but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did to me… _

_Making decisions in the place of people is wrong… _

_You might think that you're better than other people, better than me… _

_You're not!_

_Taking people's free will away from them is never good and I hope you all learn that lesson some day...for your own sake…_

_I'm going to be around a while… According to an ancient prophecy maybe even forever… _

_Once again I'm really sorry for the damages I did to your house… I needed to let out my anger at you on something…_

_In the end, no matter how much you've hurt me with everything, I miss you and I know I won't be able to forget you any time soon…and even if I'm angry, I do hope you'll all have nice lives…_

_Maybe one day our paths will cross again and I'll be ready to face you… _

_Until then, have a nice life and please be careful, there is a whole dangerous world out there you don't know about._

_Bella"_

As she wrote, Bella cried and she didn't pay attention as some of her tears dropped on the paper without damaging the ink. When she was done, she folded the paper and put it in the envelope. Her grandmother cast a spell on it to protect it from time, weather or people. She also put a spell on it so it couldn't be hidden or kept from the rest of the Cullen just in case Alice saw it and took the letter first. It would be able to be destroyed only after the last of the Cullen had the opportunity to read it or hear its content.

"You really think it's necessary?" Bella asked her grandmother as the woman put the spell to ensure the letter couldn't be hidden by only one member.

"I have a bad feeling about this Alice and I think this is necessary to keep her from keeping this letter from the others…" She explained.

"You're right…" Bella nodded.

Then they both jumped back in the car and this time, they hit the road for they journey to Mystic Falls.

* * *

They were on the road for 4 days, taking their time to get there. Isabelle had it all planned and she even knew when they would arrive in destination. She had planned their nights in motels and where they would eat… Nothing was left to chance.

When she wasn't driving, Bella had the Book of Shadow in her lap and she studied it, reading it from front to cover to know as much as possible and be able to find specific things easier.

"Grandma, something has been bothering me a little for the past few days…" Bella started as they had been on the road for only a couple of hours.

"What is it?"

"You said I was to be the last Swan witch… I know I don't have cousins but don't we have far away relatives that have powers also?" She asked.

"Of course we do, but what I meant by that is that you will be the last Matriarch of this family… You might have children later too, but none of them will be as powerful as you…"

"How can I have children if I'm going to be a vampire?"

"Everything will make sense in time Bella… Don't think too much about it… Prophecies are often made to guide us, but when we obsess too much about it we risk missing out on what's important!" The elder witch told the younger one.

Then Isabelle proceeded to inform Bella of the supernatural being in Mystic Falls, their names, their history… She wanted Bella to be prepared for anything. She told her of the Lockwood's werewolf line and how to activate it, everything.

"Then you have Elena Gilbert, she's a junior this year, you'll be a year above her right? Well, she is a Petrova doppelganger, they have a page in the book."

"Yes, I remember reading it… is she in the innocent category or not?" Bella trusted her grandmother completely and she believed her judgment was the right one, she, after all, had more experience than her.

"She is innocent for now… But every other Petrova doppelganger turned out evil so I don't know how long she will be able to stay innocent…"

"Maybe she's still innocent because the last doppelganger still exists…" Bella guessed.

"That's actually not a bad idea… Any way, the Bennett women are witches but the other kind."

"They're slaves of nature then?"

"Yes, but they think they are all powerful… They have no idea of our existing and what we can do… Also the council does, we work with them and help them. They know not to fear our family and that we only want to protect innocents. I'll take you with me to the next council meeting."

"Cool." Bella replied.

"Then I need to tell you about the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon."

"Oh, yes, I've read about them in the book." Bella exclaimed.

"Then you know everything until they came back to town… Both of them have been close friends of our family ever since our ancestor met them when the town was founded… They are both starting to make peace with each others… You need to know that they are both very good friends of mine… Stefan was even named my Godfather by my mother… Damon is just a friend… But his destiny is somewhat intertwined with the destiny of our family… I told him of Katherine not being in the tomb and he is starting to get over her…"

"It must be hard for Damon… I know how he must feel…" Bella said with Edward's face in her mind.

"I know… That's why I invited the two of them to join us for dinner once we arrive… I would like you to be friends with them… but I don't want you to feel forced into it by me or anyone…"

"Don't worry… I will give them a chance…"

"They have always been close friends of our family… Be careful with Damon though… he can be…"

"Difficult? Dangerous? Temperamental?" Bella suggested with a half smile.

"Yes, all of those…Also he can be an ass just as easily as he can be a perfectly charming gentleman!" Isabelle chuckled as kept on driving and added: "But he keeps his promises and he takes good care of the people he loves… he promised me not to hurt you and to watch over you" Bella blushed.

"I don't need watching over Granny, I'm not 6!"

"Maybe not, but you are a danger magnet!" The elderly woman said with a giggle as she watched her granddaughter blush some more. The '_Danger-magnet_' comment might hurt her because Edward called her that but she tried to keep in mind that her grandmother had given her that nickname a long time ago.

The two of them kept on talking and every two hours they would stop to have a drink and a bite to eat in a local dinner and exchanged driver. They stopped to sleep just like Isabelle had planned and they didn't meet any problems on the road so far.

"I've already send your transcript to Mystic Fall's high and I'm sure you'll be glad to know you won't have to take PE." Isabelle said as they were almost there.

"That's great! Hey, how will I drive myself to school?" Bella asked.

"Well, about that, Stefan will drive you the first few days. It will give us time to shop around for a car for you."

"Oh Grandma, I don't have money for a car…" Bella said blushing.

"What about my money? It's going to be yours some day anyway, why not use it now?"

"I don't want you to have to cut on your personal money for me… I'm sure I can walk…"

"Don't worry about it Bella… We are a founding family in this town… We have a lot of money and some of it hasn't been touched for the past few generations… We will be able to buy you a new car without denting the account." Isabelle replied with a smile as she parked the car in front of the last motel they would be staying in before they arrived home the next day.

* * *

**_Hello my readers..._**

**_What do you think of my new story? _**

**_Do you like it? Hate it?_**

**_Ideas, wishes or suggestions for the rest of the story are welcome, i know where i'm going but am still open to suggestions or funny ideas._**

**_REVIEW please? They are like Italian food to me, only much better (if that's possible!)_**

**_Keep reading me!_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

They arrived in Mystic Falls earlier that Isabelle had planned, around 9 in the morning.

The house was pretty big and isolated, surrounded by woods. It was obvious it was a very old house that had been upgraded with the years. Bella could see herself being happy there… it felt more like home than any of the other places she stayed at. For a moment, she though of Esmee and how much she would like this house but shook her head quickly and looked around. It was peaceful… She would be able to heal her heart here, she knew it.

Isabelle showed her granddaughter the big garden with all kind of herbs she might need for potions. She told her she stocked some for later when she didn't use them right away.

Then she showed her the basement with a holding cell (for bad supernatural creatures) and stocked wines, herbs and vegetables. After that she showed her the upstairs, with all the bedrooms and bathrooms. Beside the basement and the first floor, there were two other floors and an attic which was stocked with old clothes, pictures and memories of the Swan family over the centuries.

"On the shelf over there you'll find the collection of journals of our family… Reading them will inform you on the family and town history." Isabelle said as she pointed to a side of the attic where a huge book shelf was full of journals.

"Isn't reading them violating people's privacy?" Bella asked, worried.

"Not if they were written for that purpose Bella. They wrote them so their descendent could know our version of history, not the official one…" The old woman explained.

"Because history is written by rich people and people in power…and by men…" Bella guessed with a smile.

"Exactly Sweet, you understand it well."

"All of this is since 1864?" Bella asked.

"Yes, on the shelf they go up to 1864. If you want to read before that you have those boxes… I think it goes back to the 10th century… Some of them are quite hard to read but with a little spell it's always easier…" She explained.

"I might take to reading those at night instead of the classics I know by heart…" Bella said as they left the attic.

Belle promised herself she would come back soon to snoop around and pick some of the journals as she followed her grandmother down the stairs. She also couldn't wait to watch the old photo albums.

"I thought you'd like to have this room, you have a small balcony, your own bathroom and some independence… I set the room right next door so you can do anything magic in it, even potions… it's locked so only you or I can open it." Isabelle said as she showed Bella the third floor. Her own room was on the second floor but she wanted Bella to have some independence.

"Thank you grandma…" Bella said, grateful for the privacy her grandmother was giving her… She had a whole floor to herself!

"You take your time to unpack. I'll get some lunch ready later and call you then." She said before she left the room.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast. Bella took a small nap before she got to put her things away. When she was called for lunch, she ate a couple of sandwiches with her grandmother and went back in her room to put the rest of her things away.

* * *

When she saw that it was 5 pm, she took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she liked and went down to help her grandmother make dinner for them and their vampire guests.

"Will they come alone or with someone?" Bella asked as she set the table.

"They will come alone. Stefan wanted to bring Elena but I told him not to… not today." She said.

"You look relieved…" Bella observed.

"Yes, Elena Gilbert might not be evil yet but I can't help but feel uneasy around her…"

"Do you think it's some kind of magical warning?"

"I don't know… It's possible…" Isabelle said as she opened a bottle of wine for her, Damon and Stefan.

"What is it you really think?" Bella asked her grandmother.

"I think that it doesn't matter what she is like now or what she wants to be like… She will end up playing two brothers against each other just like other doppelgangers of the Petrova line have done before her… Tatia played the original vampire Elijah and Klaus, Katherine played both original vampire brothers and Salvatore brothers… Elena is already with Stefan and somehow tries to have attention for Damon… I think it's in her nature…"

"Wow… I never heard you not liking someone so strongly before Grandma'… I'll try to give her a chance though… Everyone can change…even a Petrova doppelganger." Bella smiled as she finished setting the table.

A few minutes later, Isabelle decided it would be best to warn Bella right away:

"Remember Bella, Damon can be charming and a perfect gentleman but he can also be an ass…" Isabella warned her granddaughter one last time.

"Don't worry Grandma', I'll be careful." Bella said with a smile. Hearing her grandmother call Damon and "Ass" was quite funny for her.

Bella turned around and went back to the dinning room to check if everything was done and Isabelle went to the cupboard on top of the fridge and grabbed a pill bottle. After making sure Bella couldn't see her, she swallowed a couple of them and put them back in place before grabbing a second bottle from which she took 1 pill. Closing the cupboard, she sighted… She would have to talk with Bella sometime soon but she didn't know how to do it… This kind of things was never easy.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, everything was ready and Bella was excited to finally meet the two vampire brothers who had been such good friends of her family ever since the foundation of the town.

"Damon, Stefan, come on in." Isabelle said as soon as she opened the door.

"How are you doing Is?" Stefan asked as he kissed the old woman's cheek.

"I'm fine. Hello Damon." She answered as she turned to the other brother.

"Hello Is. Now, where is your granddaughter?" Damon asked with his trademark smirk.

Just then, Bella shyly came in the hall to great the two men.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, Damon, this is Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella." Isabella introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Stefan said nicely as he shook her hand.

"_Bella_ indeed…You have a very fitting name sweet Bella… I'm charmed." Damon said as he kissed her hand softly with a flirting smile in place.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said to Stefan before she turned toward Damon: "Nice to meet you Damon…. Does this flirty smile of yours usually work?" Isabelle and Stefan smirked. Damon looked taken back for a while but caught himself and said with a smirk:

"It does… Are you feeling my charm working its way into your heart?"

"Oh is that what it was? Your charm? Sorry, I didn't recognize it!" Bella said with a sorry smile as she led the way to the dinning room, followed by a chuckling Stefan and Isabelle.

"So Bella, won't you miss Forks?" Stefan asked. Bella looked down and replied:

"No, not really… I'm more of a sun person…"

"It's not the whole truth though…" Damon guessed.

"It's a long story…" Bella said.

"We have time!" Damon replied.

"It's just… you know…heartbreak… realising one day that the person you love more than your own life was just using you and never really loved you…" Bella said softly, trying to keep the pain in.

"Yes… I believe I know how that feels…" Damon said softly as they all took their seats.

They spent the next few hours talking about everything, getting to know each other and Bella was starting to really like the two brothers. Damon was being perfectly charming and Bella was amused by his constant flirting. Stefan promised Bella to pick her up the next morning for school and to show her around. They even exchanged phone numbers and Damon, not wanting to be left out, gave her his also.

"Oh, Damon, I think I should warn you… I've put a shielding spell on Bella's bedroom… You won't be able to enter it until she invites you." Isabelle told the vampire as he helped her put the left over away. Bella was in the dinning room with Stefan, talking about the next day of school.

"It's not like I do this kind of things all the time…" Damon said but when he saw Isabelle's doubtful eyes, he sighted: "Fine, I'll behave myself…" He promised.

"She's been really hurt by the Cullen's… Don't rush her into anything…" She said before they both went back to the dinning table with the deserts.

"What have we missed?" Damon asked as he took his seat next to Bella.

"Stefan was telling me of Lexi and how you killed her to get the council off your back." Bella replied with a small glare.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Damon exclaimed.

"It's not enough… You killed his best friend! She was the only person who helped him through his dark periods!" Bella exclaimed back.

"It's not true, I could have helped! And your ancestors have helped him too!" Damon said smartly as Stefan and Isabelle sat back and enjoyed the show they were provided.

"It's not a reason… You can't just kill someone important to your only brother and expect to let it go with a simple '_hey, I'm sorry, let's go have a drink!_' It's just not done!" Bella replied with a raised voice.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Damon said with a raised voice, just like Bella.

"What would you have expected to hear from Stefan if he had been the one to kill YOUR best friend?" Bella shouted.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to break this screaming match!" Isabelle said as she handed both Bella and Damon their deserts.

"As I was saying before, Stefan, I think I can do a spell and try to contact Lexi's spirit so you can say your goodbyes." Bella said.

"Right, I forgot about that spell!" Isabelle said.

"Thank you Bella, I would love that!" Stefan answered.

"Hey Is, why don't you do magic anymore?" Damon asked, bringing all the attention to the old witch.

"Oh, I still do magic, just not as much as I was used to." It was the subject the woman would have liked to avoid for as long as possible, both with Bella or the Salvatore brothers…

"Why is that?" Bella asked.

"Because I was cursed by an evil warlock a few years ago… I managed to destroy him and usually that breaks the spells they cast but it didn't break this curse… If I use too heavy spells I get tired… It could end up killing me so… I've learned to live without magic." She explained, hoping they bought this shortened version of the story.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Bella asked, feeling there was more to it than what her grandmother just told them.

"Because you have enough on your mind Sweet Bell…Don't worry, I'm fine about it!" She replied with a soft smile.

"Is there anything I can do? Can I break the curse?" Bella asked with her eyes full with worry.

"No, there isn't Bells, but don't worry… I'm fine with it." She said softly.

"Does it mean you're going to die soon?" Stefan asked, worried for his Godchild. Bella's head went right up and she looked really worried. Isabelle looked down.

"Eventually we all die…" The old witch replied.

"Don't play around with us Is. Tell us the truth!" Damon asked in a hard voice. He would never admit it but he liked the swan women a lot, and not only because they're women but because they all ended up being his friends.

"Yes… I will live a little less time than I should have… It's mainly why I wanted you to come here Bella… I wanted to make sure I had enough time to train you and tell you everything you needed to know before it was to late… I wanted to make sure you knew Stefan and Damon so they could protect you and take care of you after I'm gone…" She said and when she noticed Bella tearing up she said "Don't cry Bella, I'm fine with it and I will never leave you completely… I'll only be a small spell away from you anytime you need me!" Isabelle said as she hugged Bella.

"I don't buy that crap Is!" Damon said.

"Damon!" Stefan scolded him and both women turned toward him.

"What? If I've learn anything from you Swan's is that if magic did it, it can also undo it." Damon said as understanding dawned on both Stefan and Bella.

"Grandma'?" Bella asked. Isabelle looked guilty and stood up.

"I didn't mean to lie… The spell story is true…. But it got lifted…Only I kept being tired and sick afterwards…So I talked with Meredith Fell, the doctor and she did some tests… I have a heart condition… Not curable, not operable… All she could give me was some pills to calm the pain and help me hold on as long as I can…" She said.

"Why didn't you ask me for some blood?" Damon and Stefan asked in one voice.

"Because Meredith had some and gave me some… It didn't change anything… There is only so much vampire blood can do…" she said.

"How is it possible? Why doesn't it cure you?" Stefan asked, curious and worried.

"Because I'm old, and maybe because it's not meant to be… or maybe I've been cursed so vampire blood didn't cure me…" Isabelle named her ideas.

"If it's a spell there is something that can be done about it!" Damon said.

"I tried with a few friends of mine… I even tried calling an healing angel…since it's not a supernatural injury, there was nothing he could do for me… I've accepted it…" Isabelle said calmly.

"So you're dying and there is nothing we can do to help?" Bella asked in a tearful voice.

"The only thing you can do for me is live your life the way you want to, be happy and be fair… I'm already proud of whom you've become Sweet Bell… Nothing could make me happier than knowing you'll be happy once I leave this world." Isabelle hugged her granddaughter and Stefan said:

"You talk about it like it's a big trip!"

"It's how I see it… Another big travel to a land where I'll rejoin with my ancestors and friends who passed away…" She replied as she hugged a sobbing Bella close to her sick heart.

When Bella had calmed down and they had finished eating their deserts, everyone was a little cheerful, thanks to Damon who had let out a few jokes to make Bella smile. He didn't know why but he really didn't like to see her cry… If he always had the urge to protect the Swan women, he never felt like this for any of them. He knew it wasn't love, that much was sure for him because he knew love and how it felt like… But what was it?

"Well, why don't we all go upstairs, I'll call Lexi." Bella said as Stefan, Isabelle and Damon followed her up the stairs and into the room where the Book of shadows was set up along with a stock of candles and other witchy things.

Bella walked to the book and turned the pages until she found the right one. While she did that Isabelle grabbed the necessary 9 big white candles and placed them in circles. Bella stood in front of the book and recited:

"_Hear this words, hear my cry; spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide._"

Bella didn't know what to expect but as soon as she was done saying the words, thinking of Lexi, a beautiful blond girl appeared inside the circle of candles.

"Lexi!" Stefan said.

"Hello Stefan, I'm glad to know you're doing okay…" The blond girl replied with a soft friendly smile before she looked around the room. When she spotted Damon, he stepped up.

"Lexi… I'm sorry for…you know… killing you!" Damon said.

"I know you are… It's okay…" she said softly before she turned back to Stefan.

"Maybe we should leave you two together for a while… You have a lot of catching up to do!" Bella said as everyone left the room and went back downstairs.

They all went in the living room where Damon was telling stories of his childhood and it's only an hour later that Stefan came down. He kissed Bella on the cheek before seating down next to Isabelle.

"Everything went okay?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, thank you so much! She said you could call her anytime, especially if I go back to human blood crazy Stefan!" He said before they went back to talking some more.

Around 11 pm, Isabelle looked at the clock and said:

"It's getting late and Bella has school tomorrow…"

"You're right Is, we should go… Bella, I'll be there on time to pick you up tomorrow." Stefan said as he rose from his seat.

"Thank you Stefan." Bella replied as she shook his hand. Damon rose as well from his seat and walked toward Bella:

"Pretty Bella, I'll wait for you after school tomorrow and I'll show you around town."

"I didn't know we were supposed to meet tomorrow…" Bella said.

"Well, someone has to show you around town and Saint Stefan is too boring for you to enjoy it!" Damon said, making Isabelle and Bella chuckle as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." Bella said.

"Damon, remember to bring Bella with you at the Founder's council meeting… I told them I would introduce her to them." The old woman said.

"Of course I will." Damon promised as they all walked to the door.

They exchanged goodbyes and after saying goodnight to her grandmother, Bella went in her room to get some sleep.

* * *

_First of all, thank you for all the love you gave me on the first chapter! It gave me great joy to know you liked it so much! _

_I hope you liked this one just as much..._

_So, what did you wonderful readers think of this?_

_A little REVIEW please? They are like candy to me, only better!_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

When she woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm, she was feeling well rested and ready to be, once more, the new girl at school. She just hoped she'd be less popular with the boys than she was in Forks… She hated being the shiny new toy… Sighting, she got out of bed and jumped in the shower.

Once in the kitchen Bella was greeted by her grandmother, still in her nightgown, who had prepared her breakfast.

"How did you sleep Sweet Bell?" She asked when the younger woman sat down.

"Pretty well… I'm a littler nervous for today but I'm fine. How are you doing?" Bella asked her grandmother with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Bella! as long as I take my medicine I'll be fine for the next few months, maybe even years if I'm lucky… Don't worry too much about me… I still have a few more good years to spend with you!" Isabelle told the younger witch, doing her best to reassure her.

Bella sighted, knowing her grandmother was just as stubborn as she was herself and that she wouldn't be able to get her to admit anything she didn't want to admit. Going back to her breakfast, Bella tried to forget about her nerves and succeeded until she received a text-message from Damon saying:

"**Good luck on your first day of school in Mystic Falls"**. She rolled her eyes and replied with a **"Thanks ****"**.

Before she could see time passing by, Stefan was at the door, ready to drive her to school. Her grandmother wished her a good day and told her she would see her later at the founder's council.

"You look nervous…" Stefan noted.

"Yes… I hope everything will go fine…" Bella said.

"Don't worry, everything will go fine. I'll see you at lunch and you'll make friends fast!" He reassured her.

"Grandma told me the most important things about everyone but could you update me?" Bella asked.

"Of course… Alaric, the history teacher, is a vampire hunter. His ex wife is Elena's birth mother and was turned by Damon a few years ago." He started.

"Does Elena know?"

"Yes, she found out a couple of days ago… Bonnie is mad at us because the tomb vampires are out and because her grandmother died getting them out… She thinks it's our fault. She's been practicing her magic a lot since." Stefan explained.

"Her grandmother died for the same reason witches of their sort keep dying so young… She thought she was all powerful and didn't think of channelling the power of the moon or something else to be stronger." Bella replied, repeating what her grandmother told her.

"I agree… But Bonnie has a hard time seeing that and is currently mad at all of us, Elena included." Stefan said.

"It probably won't last long… Grandma' told me Elena, Caroline and Bonnie have been friends for a long time…"

"I know… Anyway…Caroline won Miss Mystic Falls a couple of weeks ago and they are all starting to speak again… About that… I know Isabelle doesn't trust Elena because she is a Petrova doppelganger but…" Stefan started.

"Don't worry I will give her a chance… I have a theory about that…" Bella started.

"A theory?" He questioned.

"Yes… I think maybe Elena isn't as evil and bitchy as Tatia and Katerina were because Katherine is still alive… if it is some kind of spirit or soul transferring, maybe Elena didn't get it all completely because Katherine still had hers… So she is a doppelganger physically but not mentally…"

"Not bad… it could make sense…"

"Or maybe she's just too young to be so much of a bitch like Katherine yet… Maybe it will come later on…" Bella added.

"You'll excuse me if I ignore your second idea and keep praying for the first one right?" He chuckled.

"Of course! By the way, is Elena okay with you picking me up?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes, she is. She understands that you are family and that family comes first!" He answered.

"Speaking of family, Grandma' told me that Jeremy, Elena's brother, was dating Anna, one of the vampire responsible for your kidnapping and resulted in you feeding on human blood…" Bella asked.

"Well, she wasn't directly responsible but yes, they are dating."

"Is Elena okay with this?"

"Not really…neither is Pearl, Anna's mother." Stefan informed her.

"It mustn't be too easy for them… Do you think they really love each others?"

"I know Jeremy really loves her…and I think Anna tried to fight her feelings for him for a while but gave up… I've watched her fighting her feelings for him and doing her best to hide it from her mother…" Stefan said.

"Maybe I'll try to help them out then… I'll have to make up my mind… What does anyone know about me?" She asked.

"They know you are Bella Swan, founder's descendant back in town. Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Anna know that you are like family to us. Nobody knows you are a witch apart from Anna who knew your ancestors and Elena but I give you my word she won't tell anyone." Stefan quickly added.

"I trust your judgment Stefan… I might not know you enough but the fact my grandmother and my whole line trusted you and Damon is enough for me." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled at her as he parked his car in the school's parking lot, next to Elena who was getting out of her car with Jeremy and Anna.

They both got out of the car and walked toward Elena, Jeremy and Anna.

"Elena, Jeremy, Anna, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Elena, Jeremy and Anna." Stefan introduced everyone after he gave Elena a kiss.

"Hello Bella. I knew your ancestors, I'm sure we'll get along well." Anna said with a nice smile.

"I'm sure we will." Bella said softly.

After greeting everyone and a little small talk Stefan spoke out:

"Elena why don't you go ahead in history, I need to show Bella to the office so she can get her schedule. I'll join you later.

"Maybe you'll have classes with us Bella!" Elena said.

"I doubt it, I'm a senior and I mainly have AP courses." Bella replied with a soft smile.

Elena frowned for a second before she caught herself, kissed Stefan once more and walked off, followed by Jeremy and Anna who went to their own class.

Bella got her schedule and was happy to see she only had classes she liked. Stefan showed her to her first class and quickly explained to her how to get to her other classes.

"I'll save you a seat with us at lunch." He said before he went to his own class.

The rest of the morning went by without an itch. If Bella didn't make any friends, she also didn't make enemies and was glad when the boys didn't jump on her like Mike, Tyler and Eric had done in Forks. Of course, everyone was watching her and she felt pretty uncomfortable. Also she didn't skip the '_new girl humiliation_' and had to stand up a few times to introduce herself.

At lunch, she noticed that Elena and Stefan looked a little tensed and Stefan informed her that Isobel was in town and wanted to speak with Elena.

"Do you need help to deal with her?" Bella asked.

"She's my mother! We're not going to do anything to her!" Elena snapped at Bella. When she saw Stefan's frown, Elena apologized and Bella accepted, starting to agree with her grandmother about the Gilbert girl.

In the afternoon, Bella had her AP History class and met Alaric for the first time. She liked the man as a teacher and felt he was also a good man. She was glad that after everything he went through because of Isobel he had found love again in the person of Jenna, Elena's aunt.

* * *

School ended pretty fast and Bella walked out, wondering if Damon would forget about her because of Isobel being in town and if he did, if she would be able to find her way back home on her own. However, she didn't have to wonder for long because when she walked out of school, Damon was waiting for her, standing against his car, sunglasses on his nose.

She couldn't help but find him sexy in that moment. As that thought crossed her mind, it was followed by guilt and Edward's face. She shook her head, trying to ignore the (smaller she noticed) pain in her chest as she walked toward him. She could feel people were watching her as she made her way toward him. When she looked to the side, she saw Caroline Forbes frowning.

"Hello pretty Bella. How was your day?" he asked her when she was close enough for him to be heard without yelling.

"It was okay… I thought maybe you would change our plans and go with Stefan, Alaric and Elena to meet Isobel…" She said.

"Nah… I'll catch up with Stefan after the founder's council." Damon dismissed it as he opened the door of the car for her.

He drove her around town, showing the main places before he took her to the Grill for a snack before they went to the Lockwood's for the Founder's council.

Bella was quickly introduced to everyone and put up to date with what the council knew. She was surprised that her young age didn't seam to matter to them. They knew Isabelle was sick and would die in the next few months and that Bella would replace her, so they treated her like a full member right away. They trusted her and her powers.

The meeting was short and Bella didn't like John Gilbert right away. He acted like he was so powerful and knew everything, like he was in on the universe's biggest secrets… Later that night, when she told her grandmother how she felt, the older woman told her she felt the same way and that it described pretty well the person that was John Gilbert. Bella also learned that Isabelle suspected him from being Elena's biological father.

When he got back home after the meeting, Damon met up with Elena and Stefan and learned that Isobel wanted the device Pearl had given him. Elena got mad when he refused to just give it to her without knowing what it did first. Stefan took Elena home so she could calm down without upsetting Damon some more.

* * *

The next few days went by without an itch for Bella who was busy catching up on the work her classes had done while she was in Forks. She spent her lunches with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna and Tyler and decided most of them would be good friends.

She cornered Anna one day and asked her if she could meet up with Pearl but the young vampire told Bella that her mother had been killed by John Gilbert. That same afternoon, Bella took Anna home with her and did a spell so she could speak with her mother's spirit and get some closure. Anna was grateful and left only in the early hours of the morning, looking slightly happier.

* * *

Damon was frustrated.

Elena had convinced him to give Bonnie the device to unspell and then she gave it to Isobel, who gave it to John. He didn't know why but he didn't feel like it was right. He wanted to tell Bella everything and get her to help but Stefan somehow convinced him to let her have a life as normal as possible while she could. Damon understood and agreed with it, even though he would have felt better if Bella had been the one to unspell the device that could kill all the vampires in town.

* * *

The days went by and soon, it was time for the founder's day parade. Bella watched the parade with her grandmother and Damon.

As soon as the parade was over, Isabelle declared she was tired and went back home after asking Damon to make sure Bella made it home later. They had bought her a car but since it was brand new, it would be delivered only a few days later.

Bella was walking around, with Damon by her side who had insisted on buying her some cotton candy. They were eating it together and having a lot of fun when Anna came rushing towards them.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Bella asked as Damon looked annoyed that their fun time together got cut short.

"The tomb vampires are all around the square tonight and they're going to attack when the fireworks start. Members of the founding families are the targets!" She said quickly.

"Find Jeremy and take him home right now, don't stop to explain things to him. Grab him, get him to safety and then explain okay?" Bella told her quickly as Anna nodded and ran away at full speed.

"I'm going to get you home and warn Stefan." Damon said.

"No need. I can defend myself Damon, don't worry. You should go and warn Stefan and Elena, I'll be able to stop vampires around the square." Bella said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, go!" Bella said as she watched him run away.

She looked around for a while and at some point she saw Tyler driving by with Matt and Caroline in his car. She sighted in relief…at least they would be safe.

All of the sudden, Bella could see vampires rolling on the floor and being taken away by police officers. She looked around, searching for a way to make herself useful and help.

She saw from afar as Alaric helped Stefan and saw some officers taking the mayor. She rushed to their side (she was surprised that she didn't fall on the way) and when she reached them, she said: "_Thoughts, Beliefs, Ideas, Truths, Images, All these you hold onto tightly, what I now mention you will release._ The mayor never fell on the ground, the device didn't affect him. Go away now." After that, she bent toward the mayor and he looked up:

"Thank you Isabella…. What's going on?"

"The device works…But it doesn't affect only vampires but also werewolves… it doesn't matter that your curse isn't triggered, you still have the gene in your blood and so you heard it." Bella explained as she helped him to stand up.

"John mustn't have been aware of that fact." He supposed.

"Don't be so sure… John has his own plans and I have the feeling that your dying would have helped him…" Bella replied.

"What do you mean?" Richard was confused.

"A man like John Gilbert wants nothing more than power… He wants to control everything and it's the reason he is doing this. Think about it, you die tonight: he disguises it as you being killed by some vampire. He comes out as the hero who rid the town of vampires… He doesn't care if they are evil or not… All he cares about is that everyone obeys him." Bella said before she added "You should go check on Tyler… I saw him driving his car and if he heard it too…" Bella said as Richard nodded and ran away.

Bella looked around and saw Stefan and Elena running toward a building. They looked scared so she followed them. As she came closer, she could see some smoke coming out of the building's windows and she got anxious.

She arrived and saw John Gilbert looking smug in front of the building who looked on fire. As he tried to stop her from passing by him, she used her power to throw him against the wall were he lost consciousness. At that moment, it didn't matter to her that he was human or that she could have caused him some serious injuries, all she cared about was that he got punished for what he did.

Bella arrived in the back of the building to see Elena and Bonnie holding hands in front of the opened door and Stefan trying to get in. Bella joined him.

"I'm going in." he said.

"The fire is too much Stefan." Bella replied when she saw the door was opened and the fire inside was wild.

"Damon is inside!" Stefan yelled.

"What? Okay, I think I have something…okay I think I've read a spell that could work _May the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen long enough for Stefan to save his sibling_." As she said those words, the flames vanished and Stefan rushed inside and came back seconds later supporting Damon. As soon as Stefan was out, the flames reappeared as if they had always been there.

"Was anyone else we know in there?" Bella asked as she helped him carry Damon outside.

"No, just tomb vampires…" Stefan said.

"Anna must have made it home with Jeremy then… That's a good thing!" Bella said.

As soon as they stepped out, Bonnie looked at Bella with wide eyes:

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch and you should he ashamed of yourself! Do you know the Mayor was also affected by the device because he has the werewolf gene? If he was so was Tyler… He was in a car with Caroline and Matt when the device went off… What if something happened to them? Do you have any idea of the damages you've caused?" Bella was about to go on but Bonnie cut her off.

"No you're not! I'm a witch and if you were one I would have been able to sense it by now… You're evil, just like them!" Bonnie said as she threw a dirty look at Damon and Stefan. Damon was about to protest when Bella spoke up again:

"Wow, paranoid much? I'm a real witch Bonnie, not a slave… I mean, not a servant of nature like you. It means I am much more powerful than you and can do much more…"

"If you're defending them you are evil!" Bonnie spat.

"Not everything in life is black or white Bonnie and I think you've been under the impression you were more powerful than anyone…" Bella started but stopped talking when she felt an attack on her head. Of course her magic repelled it but it angered Bella that Bonnie would try to give her an aneurism:

"You dare attack me? You have no idea what you're doing! I'm human! If I didn't have a natural protection I would have died! You're young, powerless and arrogant!" Bella said, getting really angry with the so-called witch.

"I'm far from powerless!" Bonnie said as she looked at Damon and had him rolling on the floor in pain in no time. Bella was really mad now.

"Now you've gone too far! You should have just left him alone and accept the truth! You need to be punished!"

"I'm human, you can't do anything to me if you really are a good witch!" Bonnie said confidently.

"I don't have to hurt you to punish you…_From whence they came, return them now. Vanish the words, vanish her powers._" Bella said as Bonnie gave her a look of horror.

"What have you done to me?" Bonnie asked, feeling the loss of her magic.

"I took your powers away… When you grow up and learn your lesson I'll give them back to you. Until then, you should go home and do some work on yourself." Bella suggested as the upset girl left, glaring at all of them.

Elena was now on Damon's other side and the young man was starting to look much better.

"You didn't have to do that to Bonnie…" Elena protested, glaring at Bella.

"Bonnie tried to have Damon and Stefan killed! She insulted me and them! She's much too arrogant to survive in this town. I did this for her own good and I can assure you that she'll understand it in time!" Bella said, trying to remain calm.

Elena was obviously upset and Stefan took her home while Damon drove Bella to her own place.

As soon as she got inside, Bella went to find her grandmother and when she found her sound asleep in her bed, she decided to tell her everything the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Bella was barely done explaining everything that happened to her grandmother when Damon called to inform them that John Gilbert had been attacked in the Gilbert's kitchen by Katherine, who had been let in by Jenna, who had no clue of the danger since she was the only one in their house who wasn't aware of the supernatural.

When they arrived in the hospital, they ran into Liz Forbes who informed them that Caroline had been severely injured in the car accident Tyler had and could loose her life. She was really devastated and asked Damon to take the lead of the Council. She first asked Isabelle but the old woman refused, saying she was too old for that.

Elena tried to convince Damon to give Caroline some of his blood so she could heal but he reminded her that with Katherine in town, it wasn't safe. Elena was mad and glared at him for a while before she asked Stefan to do the same.

"Damon is right Elena… Katherine is playing a game right now and she's the only one who knows the rules… Who knows what she'll do if we give Caroline blood? Do you want her to wake up as a vampire? To realize that she won't grow old and have children like she wanted?" Stefan said.

"But we can't leave her like this… We have to do something…" Elena pleaded.

"We can't always control everything Elena… Sometimes we have to let nature lead the way." Bella said softly.

"How can you say that? It's a human life we are speaking of here!" Elena said.

"I know, but we can't always save everyone." Bella said, knowing it was one of the lessons her grandmother wanted to teach her by not fighting more her heart condition.

"I'll find a way to save her!" Elena said as she stormed away.

* * *

A couple of days later at the school carnival, Bella, Isabelle, Stefan and Damon found out that Elena had stolen the vial full of Anna's blood that was in Jeremy's room and gave it to her injured friend. Caroline had healed but it didn't last long since Katherine killed her as a message that the game was on. Bonnie accused Damon and refused to believe it was Elena's doing. Bella ended up doing a spell to show Bonnie what had happened and now Bonnie was starting to realize that Bella had been right, she needed to grow up and mature a bit.

Right now, she wasn't speaking to Caroline, who was a vampire, or Elena, who was the cause of it. Actually, even Stefan was mad at Elena right now but since he loved her, he forgave her and was trying to get her to see that she really acted the wrong way. Damon was trying to redeem himself for what he did to Caroline when he first came to town by helping her adapting to her new life. Bella spelled her a necklace without posing any condition or threats and Damon was grateful for that.

* * *

While Bella was busy learning new spells and helping her new circle of friends in Mystic Falls, The Cullen's decided to come back to Forks and try to mend things with Bella. Edward had come to them a couple of days ago, saying he missed her way too much and that they should move back.

Of course Alice was jumping with joy and everyone guessed it was because she thought of Bella as her best friend and sister when she really was just happy to have her living Barbie Doll back. She had managed to keep her thoughts away from Edward's ears by thinking in Korean sign language, something he didn't know or care to learn.

When they arrived at the house, they were shocked by the state of it.

"What happened?" Esmee asked as they turned from the ruined garage and looked at the house and its broken windows.

"It couldn't have been a storm…" Jasper said.

"It looks like a giant tore the roof of the garage off!" Emmett said as Rosalie hit him upside the head.

They walked to the front door, Alice leading them and they all spotted at the same time a small white envelope attached to the door.

"What is it?" Edward asked as Carlisle rushed in front of Alice, who looked upset for a second but caught herself, and he took the letter.

"It's Bella's handwriting…It's addressed to us all…" He said.

"Let's go inside and read it then!" Emmett said as his father pushed in the code to open the door.

Esmee and Rosalie quickly opened the living room and they sat in the seats. Carlisle opened the letter and they could all smell Bella's scent around the small pieces of paper.

"I'll start the reading then…" Carlisle said as he took an unnecessary breath before he started reading:

"_Dear Cullen's,_

_First of all, I'm sorry about the damages I've cause to your house…_"

"Wow that was her?" Emmett asked.

"How is that possible?" Edward asked

"Maybe if you let me keep reading we'll all understand!" Carlisle said before he went back to reading the letter:

"…_and the garage but you all leaving me made me very mad and since I came to my powers…. Right, you don't know… I'm a witch…_" Everyone had a shocked face on right now.

"Don't be ridiculous Carlisle! Stop kidding with us and tell us what she really wrote!" Emmett said.

"I assure you I'm reading what she wrote!" Carlisle said as he turned the letter toward them so they could see he wasn't lying.

"How could she be? She must have been sick when she wrote this, witches don't exist… Right Carlisle?" Edward said.

"I've come across a couple in my time… I'm afraid it's possible it's the truth…" Carlisle said, watching the still very shocked faces of his family before he went back to reading the piece of paper:

"_Well, you probably don't care since you left me without a goodbye…"_ Everyone glared at Edward at that moment and the bronze haired vampire looked down.

"_Anyway, I had to take out the anger you brought out in me on something… I decided on something that was yours and it helped… I do feel a little better…"_

"Well, she must have been really pissed!" Rosalie commented.

"_I'm really mad at you… for leaving me behind, for giving me the feeling you were just using me to feel more human…to make me feel worthless…Shame on you all! I wanted all of you to know how much your leaving me without saying good bye hurt me… Edward breaking up with me was hard but I could have gone through it much easier if I still had my best friend with me…"_

Everyone looked down and Jasper was having a really hard time dealing with all the feelings in the rooms. There were so many different sorts of feelings that he couldn't tell who was feeling what anymore.

"_Alice… Can you honestly tell me you didn't see the paper cut coming? Why you would want to risk hurting Jasper with this guilt I have no idea but I know now that you weren't being very truthful with me…"_

Alice was furious inside that Bella had caught her on it… She looked around and saw that her family was now thoughtful… She had to keep this up if she wanted her ultimate plan to work.

Carlisle had stopped reading a few seconds and decided to shake the doubt and save it for later. He went back to reading:

"_Maybe everyone else was in on it, maybe you're using them too… All I know is that one day, you'll understand why they say that '__**Karma is a bitch'**__. I trusted you… You were my sister… It hurts… I hope you're happy…"_

All the feelings in the room were killing Jasper. Carlisle saw his name next and decided to give the letter to Rosalie so she could read it and keep a cool head.

The blond vampire started her reading:

"_Carlisle, Esmee, You hurt me a lot too… You were supposed to be my surrogate parents… You said you loved me like a daughter and I did love you as if you were my parents… You made me feel part of your family only to break me later… Who does that? You should be ashamed of yourselves… Don't come with the excuse of a clean break or of Edward asking you … I thought you at least would have come to say good bye… But maybe you're not the people I thought you were…"_

Carlisle and Esmee were holding each other and if they could be crying they would have been now. They knew they made a mistake… They both really loved Bella like a daughter and leaving her behind was very painful…

Rosalie saw her name coming next so she gave the paper to Emmett to read next. The giant vampire took the letter eagerly and started reading, half afraid of what Bella would have had to say to his Rose:

"_Rosalie, I'm not mad at you and you're the only one who didn't hurt me by leaving… You always made it clear that you didn't like me and I can't be mad at you for that, even if you never really gave me your reason… it was your choice and if Edward and Alice thought me something, is the value of free will… Also now I have the power to grant you what you desire the most…Being human again (If Edward wasn't lying)… Well, since you never lied to me, if you manage to find me and ask nicely, I'll grant you your wish… I'll start looking into it as soon as I'm in my new home."_

Emmett stopped reading. Rosalie was shocked but Jasper could feel a spark of hope in her heart.

Alice was furious inside but decided to keep her act up for as long as she could.

Emmett went back to reading:

"_Jasper, Please don't feel bad about what happened…it's not you I'm mad at… Just like Rosalie, if you come and find me, I might be able to find a way to help you with your bloodlust control… After all, it comes because of your gift…"_

"I never saw things like that…" Carlisle said.

"Do you think it's true?" Jasper asked.

"I do…" Carlisle said pensively.

Once again, Alice was mad. If jasper learned to control his bloodlust, he would slowly realise he didn't need her and that they weren't true mates… he would leave her and she would have to find someone else to play his role in her plan… She had to think of something and fast!

"_I can help you with that I'm sure… After all, what's the point of having powers if I don't use them to help good people?"_

"That's so Bella behaviour!" Esmee said as Emmett handed her the letter to read:

"_Emmett, in the short time we spent together you became the big brother I kept asking my mother for when I was a kid and it's why your leaving without saying goodbye hurt me just as much as Edward's or Alice's. What was I to you? A sister? A friend? Just a simple pet?"_

Emmett glared at Edward, knowing it was his entire fault. He whispered "my baby sis…". Rosalie let Emmett come into her arms as Esmee kept on reading:

"_Edward…"_

Edward looked up, knowing that what was coming next would probably hurt him but needing to hear her last words to him:

"_It's hard writing to you how much you've hurt me because I don't think words can describe the pain I feel… The hole I feel in my heart every time something reminds me of you… I know I'll recover because I'm strong but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for what you did to me…"_

Edward looked down and dry sobbed while Carlisle was stroking his back.

"_Making decisions in the place of people is wrong… You might think that you're better than other people, better than me… You're not!"_

"She sounds really mad… Not only at Edward but as all of us…" Jasper said.

"And she has a right to! We all left her, betrayed her!" Emmett snapped, still glaring at Edward.

"_Taking people's free will away from them is never good and I hope you all learn that lesson some day...for your own sakes…I'm going to be around a while… According to an ancient prophecy maybe even forever…"_

"What does that mean?" Edward said.

"Who knows… Maybe she's from a very powerful line of witches and she will have to power to live forever…" Alice said in a soothing voice to Edward.

"Can't you see her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, probably because of her powers…" Alice said in a truly frustrated tone. She would have loved to be able to see what Bella was doing and where she was…

Esmee went back to reading:

"_Once again I'm really sorry for the damages I did to your house… I needed to let out my anger at you on something…"_

"Apparently better on the house than on me!" Emmett chuckled, getting everyone to chuckle softly with him.

"_In the end, no matter how much you've hurt me with everything, I miss you and I know I won't be able to forget you any time soon…and even if I'm angry, I do hope you'll all have nice lives… Maybe one day our paths will cross again and I'll be ready to face you… Until then, have a nice life and please be careful, there is a whole dangerous world out there you don't know about. Bella"_

"It looks like she still cares… Maybe we can find her and I can win her over again!" Edward said.

"I think we need to give her some time to cool down and be able to forgive us…" Jasper said.

"I agree with him… We should wait a few months and then we'll start looking for her!" Rosalie said.

"I agree with them…" Esmee said as Carlisle nodded his agreement also.

Alice played along and acted like she agreed with them all, like it was for the best… Looks like her plan would have to wait until later…

* * *

**_I'd like to thanks everyone for their support considering the unfair and hurtful accusation "Guest:" sent me. _  
**

**_Yes, I'll admit, there are some similarities: Bella is a 'charmed' kind of witch, simply because to me it's the only kind of witch that exists!_**

**_As for the Stefan and Lexi scene, I'll admit that it looks similar to T1gerCat and her Isabella/ Damon scene. Well, I had Bella calling Lexi for Stefan because it's important for the future chapters... I needed that moment out of the way and figured 'why not?' At first I wanted to expend that scene, THAT I WROTE MYSELF but decided against it since it wasn't that important to see how it happens, just that it does. _**

**_T1gercat is my friend and she got to read the first chapter of this story before everyone, even before my sister. She knows I would never steal from her and I actually didn't think of the few similarities until I was told. _**

**_Again, I wrote it all on my own... The plot is TOTALLY different. The few similarities are only because I made Bella a Charmed Witch... Again, to me it's the only kind of witch..._**

**_You said you reported me, fine do it. I have nothing to fear since I wrote this story on my own. Nobody forces you to read and follow my story if you don't want to..._**

**I hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Review please?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 :_

That morning, Bella was in her living room along with Elena, Anna, Jeremy, Alaric, the Salvatore, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. Isabelle was at some friends' house until the middle of the afternoon and Bella wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page about what was coming.

She had the Book of Shadow in front of her. Bonnie was eyeing the Book with want but when she tried to touch it, it produced a shield around it and shocked her.

"What's happened? Why did it do that?" Bonnie asked as Damon and Caroline chuckled.

"Because it's not yours to touch… The Books knows your intentions are not on the same page as mine, so you can't touch it!" Bella said, ignoring the other witch's incredulous stares.

"Tyler, I believe your father warned you about everything?" Bella asked the young man who was sitting between Stefan and Damon, changing the subject before Bonnie could complain some more like she had taken a habit of doing lately.

"Yes, he told me you would fill in the blanks though… He said something about never inviting Elena home…So I didn't let her in last night." He replied.

"I wasn't at your place last night!" Elena said, looking confused, like Tyler.

"It was Katherine…" Damon guessed.

"She is a Petrova Doppelganger, like Elena. They look the same." Bella explained quickly.

"Why was she trying to get into the Lockwood's house?" Stefan asked.

"When she escaped, in 1864, Katherine traded her freedom against a moonstone that is to be used in a very special ritual… She thinks it's still at the Lockwood's… She has no idea my family got the stone a long time ago and protected it… Only a willing Swan witch can retrieve it…" Bella explained.

"Well, now I feel better… I was wondering why Elena was being so flirty all of the sudden when she refused to even just make out when she broke up with Matt!" Tyler said with a chuckle.

"You're on vervain right?" Elena asked him.

"Yes, my parents hid some in everything." He answered.

"About vervain, Anna, Damon, Stefan and Caroline, you need to start drinking some everyday too… An original vampire, I'll explain them later, can compel you! Plus, if you're used to vervain in your system, then it will affect you a lot less than it usually does if you get shot with it." Bella explained.

"It burns…" Caroline complained.

"I know, but trust me, it's for the best!" Bella said as Damon was whispering to Caroline that she could trust Bella.

"Did you ask us all to come just for this?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I'm going to tell you a little vampire history, then I will tell you why Elena and Katherine exists and what is their use." Bella said.

"My use? I'm not an object created for anything! I'm a human being!" Elena shouted.

"The witch from the original family created the Doppelgangers for one reason only and without her you wouldn't exist so yes, Elena, you have been created, just like an object, as a mean to an end." Bella replied, looking the young Petrova right in the eyes.

Elena looked mad but Stefan took her hand in his and calmed her down while Bella opened her book and turned the pages until she found the one about the Original family of vampires. She told them everything from Esther cheating on Mickeal to Klaus killing his mother after she put a curse on him and him accusing Mickeal of it. She told them how Mickeal hunted them all down and how Klaus daggered them when they betrayed him. Then she turned a few pages to the page of the Petrova Doppelganger. She told them of Tatia, how she used men and how she died, then of Katherine. Elena paled… She was destined to turn out like this? She didn't like it. Then Bella described the curse, the official one Klaus spread around the world and the real one.

"So I'm supposed to just wait and die?" Elena said with a scared look in her eyes.

"I have ways of saving you… We will arrange something when the time comes, it won't be a problem." Bella replied in a reassuring voice.

"Right now the problem is Katherine… if she fooled Tyler last night it means she's getting good at being Elena." Jeremy said.

"Yes, you must all be careful and never directly invite Elena in, wait for her to come in." Damon said.

"You can also fill a water gun with vervain and shoot at her when she's at the door, see if she burns!" Jeremy suggested, making them all chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, this is actually not a bad idea!" Alaric said.

"On to another matter: Elena, Alaric, Jeremy, I think it's important that Jenna is told the truth. She needs to know!" Bella said.

"No! Absolutely not!" Elena shouted.

"I already said I wanted her in on it… Everything would be easier if she knew." Alaric said.

"It's not your call!" Elena glared at him.

"It's not your either Elena!" Anna said.

"You're not a part of this family, you have nothing to say in this matter!" Elena yelled at Anna as Jeremy rose.

"Don't speak to her like this! Anna is right. You don't get to make the decisions for everyone Elena. We're a democracy, I say we vote and by the looks of it, you're the only one who wants to keep Aunt Jenna in the dark!" Jeremy yelled at his sister who looked greatly offended.

"She doesn't need to know!" Elena argued.

"She does Elena! She's in danger and needs to be aware of it so she can defend herself in case of an attack." Alaric argued back.

"Well, then again, Elena doesn't like to deal with confronting people about things, she'd rather compel them to forget!" Jeremy said.

"Okay, that's enough! The majority has spoken! Alaric, you will tell everything to Jenna, maybe even train her a little so she can defend herself of Katherine or another vampire attacks her." Bella said in a decisive tone.

"Who died and made you the queen?" Elena snapped at Bella.

"Elena, Bella is trying to help us all…She doing her best so you could stay alive… Be nice!" Stefan said.

"Stop this! I'm tired of this! You're always defending her. Both you and Damon! What, she's sleeping with the two of you? You're cheating on me with her, is that it?" Elena was in hysterics now.

"Don't be stupid Elena! Bella is like family! I love you! Also lately I wonder why!" Stefan shouted and brought complete silence to the room.

"As for me sleeping around, you don't need to worry about that… I'm still a virgin!" Bella bravely said with a blushing face, wondering why she felt the need to clear herself and trying to ignore the look Damon was giving her, along with Tyler...

Elena ignored her and was still arguing with Stefan.

Everyone was watching like it was the new episode of their favorite TV Show. Bella reopened the book of shadow and looked for help in it. Finding a page that would prevent her headache from spreading she said:

"_Let this girl, quick as a sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze_." Elena stopped mi-sentence and everyone turned to Bella. Elena was now frozen in her standing position, an accusing finger pointing at Stefan and a hand on her hip.

"I was getting a headache… Something isn't right with her… I need to look in the book for a way to free her from these dark feelings in her…" Bella said.

"I'll go make some tea and coffee." Damon said as he went to the kitchen with Anna to prepare beverages. Bella rolled her eyes… Damon was trying to win points with her.

After 10 minutes of turning pages, Bella said:

"Okay, I have something but it will work only if someone cast a spell on her, if not, it means she's possessed by something or someone… I'll try it anyway… Okay: _A spell was cast, now make it past. Remove it now, don't ask me how._"

"Did it work?" Jeremy asked.

Bella sighted.

"Nope. If it did we would have seen some kind of reaction, like lights leaving her body or something…" Bella replied as she took a sip of the tea Damon handed her. He warned the vampire he had put vervain in the coffee so they could start to get used to it. Bella went back to turning pages.

"I'm going to go and meet Jenna now… I'll tell her everything and might bring her back later…" Alaric said as everyone nodded and Damon walked him to the door.

It took Bella another 20 minutes to find a spell that could work. Of course she could have made her own, but she felt she wasn't ready for this now.

"I think I've found something… This spell is to rid the evil from a house… But since Elena is currently in my house, if an evil spirit inhabits her it would get rid of it too…" Bella said.

"Try it, what's the worst that could happen!" Stefan said.

"Don't say that! In horror movies when someone says that something terribly bad always happens!" Caroline said.

"We're not in a horror movie Caroline!" Tyler chuckled.

"Oh really? Vampires, witches, werewolves, psycho doppelganger killer?" Caroline replied.

"Oh… Right!" Tyler said as everyone chuckled and Bella said:

"Okay, let's try this then… _When in the circle that is home Evil's gone and safety roams rod all beings from this walls save the innocent, now heed my call_."

As soon as Bella said those words, Elena unfroze and some sort of dark cloud escaped her body. Elena fell on the carpet as soon as the dark being left her. Bella saw that it was slowly expending to the whole room. The spell prevented it from inhabiting any body but it could still influence them by spreading around the room. She could see them all tensing around her and starting to argue over stupid things. It could get ugly pretty fast if she didn't act now. Turning back to the book she turned pages frantically:

"Please, please help me…" Bella muttered as the pages suddenly started turning on their own. She didn't think more and read the spell right away:

"_I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to the dark where shadows remain, you cannot have my friends. Go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night._"

The shadow seamed to be burning in front of them and Bella could see her friends being back to their calm selves. Stefan rushed to Elena who was starting to wake up.

"She's going to be confused, you should probably take her home and explain everything to her." Bella suggested as Stefan took Elena in his arms and carried her to his car.

Jeremy and Anna decided to follow him back home to see how things were going with Jenna.

"Well, I'm going to go home too... I need to finish a paper for science." Caroline said as Tyler nodded goodbye and left too.

Soon, it was only Bella and Damon left.

"You're getting pretty good with this magic power thing." He said.

"Thanks… But for the last one the book turned the pages on its own." Bella explained him.

"Well, just the same, you did good today." He said. He was back to his flirty self, just like every time they were together in a non life threatening situation and she blushed before she said:

"Stop it Damon…"

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop flirting… I'm not ready for anything like this…"

"Maybe what you need to get over Edward is to let yourself go and enjoy being with me…" Damon said as he moved closer to her.

"You're still in love with both Katherine and Elena… And even if you moved on, I would only be your rebound…just like you would be mine…" She said.

"Well, I don't see anything bad about being each others rebounds… We could still stay friends afterwards…" Damon said softly.

"It doesn't change that you're still in love with the doppelganger…both of them…"

"Maybe you could do something about this…" He suggested.

"You want me to cast a spell to help you move on from Katherine and Elena?" She asked in an incredulous tone.

"Sure, why not?" He replied seriously.

"Okay… I saw a spell a while back that could work… here we go… are you sure? Okay then…_ Your love for the doppelganger shall be no more, make your feelings only pure. Look upon another face, theirs will hers now replace. _It's done." Bella said as Damon looked somehow relieved and more at peace with himself.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"Like a big burden has been lifted off my shoulders…" He replied before he smirked at her and added "So, what about this date then?"

"I didn't say I would go on a date with you!" She protested.

"Just as friends then, we'll celebrate my new freedom!" He said.

"Freedom really? … Fine, but just as friends then." Bella said.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight. Don't eat first, I'm taking out to a good restaurant!" He said before he kissed her cheek and left the house with a chuckle.

"We're just friends!' Bella yelled after him with laughter in her voice.

Since it was close to lunch, Bella heated up some left-over and carried the Book of Shadow back to her magic room.

* * *

After that, she decided to put back the journal she was done reading in the Attic and got another one. She looked through the boxes for one of the oldest, closed her eyes and let her hand chose one by itself.

It was the journal of a Swan woman (witch of course) who lived in Venice in the 16th century… Her name was Bianca and she had been a courtesan. Bella took the tick looking journal and carried it to her room. She went on her balcony and started reading with the sun on her face.

It didn't take her long to realize it wasn't a journal like the others who told history, it was more of a 'sex journal'. Bianca described positions and gestures that men loved, she gave advises and clue on how to find out what men liked and wanted… She told how to manipulate them to do what you wanted without using magic and with them thinking it was their own doing…

"Reading something good?" Isabelle said as she entered the balcony.

"This is Bianca Swan's journal… Have you read it?" Bella asked with a blush.

"Yes, I believe I have a long time ago… It's pretty interesting isn't it?" She asked her granddaughter.

"Do you know how much some people would be ready to pay to have those… lessons I guess…" Bella said as she looked up.

"I didn't finish reading it… I was too embarrassed and later I forgot about it… but I believe you are right… maybe you could work on it a little and we could get it published, give today's girls some good old fashioned advises…"

"I love that idea… But I'll try to finish reading it first…" Bella said before she temporarily closed the journal and told her grandmother what had happened during the morning meeting. Of course the grandmother was proud of the way she handled it.

"So Elena is back to being her sweet sensitive human self then?" Isabelle asked.

"Probably… She fainted so I'm not sure… We'll know more later when Stefan tells us…" Bella said.

"Good."

"By the way, I'm going out tonight… I hoe that's okay…" Bella said.

"Of course it's okay… Who are you going with? Is it a date?"

"No, I'm going with Damon, he's picking me up at 7pm." Bella said.

"So it's a date then."

"No it's not… I told him I wasn't ready for this and that we would only be each other's rebound, even if I was ready… We're just going as friends!" Bella said quickly.

"Right… You know you can tell me anything Bella… I won't judge you… I actually like Damon… You two would be good for each others!"

"I'm not dating Damon Grandma'! We're just friends! I'm not ready for more and that's it!" When she saw the older woman's doubtful look, Bella added "I would tell you if it was more, I have no reasons to hide anything!"

"Very well then… Try not to worry too much then… Just be yourself… don't be nervous!" Isabelle said before she left the room.

"I wasn't nervous!" Bella yelled after her grandmother who chuckled as she took the stairs to go in her room to get her dirty laundry.

* * *

Bella decided to take a fast shower before she got ready for her not-date with Damon. Her grandmother had made her nervous and now she felt like she was going on a first date… What was worst was that she was actually feeling guilty about what she was feeling… Edward's face kept coming in her mind every time she thought about her dinner with Damon and it hurt every time. She didn't know what to do… She had tried to cast on herself the same spell that she cast earlier on Damon but it didn't work.

Sighting, she decided to let it go for now and got dressed so Damon wouldn't have to wait. She didn't want him to have time to talk with her grandmother who could push him into thinking this was a date… It wasn't!

* * *

When Damon arrived, Bella repeated to herself one more time that it wasn't a date and that she wasn't nervous.

"Bella, don't you look pretty tonight!" Damon said as she opened the door for him.

"You always say that, how can I know if you really mean it or if you're just trying to charm me?" She said as she looked up at him.

"But I always mean it! You're always pretty my Bella, no matter what you're wearing!" he said.

"Right… Grandma' I'm going. See you later!" Bella yelled to her grandmother who was watching her favourite show. The old woman yelled back:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Bella blushed and Damon chuckled as she followed him to his car.

"So, where are we going? The grill?" Bella asked him when he started his car.

"Tonight is a special night, so no, not the Grill…" Damon said.

"You better not have overdone anything Damon, this is just two friends having dinner together!" Bella warned him.

"I know it is…for now."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.

"Well, it won't be long until you fall for my charms and then you will be ready to date me and accept my sweet kisses!" He said.

"You're so sure of yourself!"

"Because I know we'll end up together, even if it's just for a short time!" Damon said.

Damon parked his car in front of a simple Italian restaurant. He opened the door for her, helped her in her seat… He was a perfect gentleman the whole evening. He made sure Bella had fun and laughed. He also made a point of not flirting with the waitress too much…just enough so they would be served first.

Bella couldn't help but think this was so different from the time she went to an Italian restaurant with Edward… But she shook her thoughts away, she didn't want to think about Edward right now…

"So, didn't you have fun?" Damon asked her as he dropped her off that night.

"Yes, I did actually…" Bella replied.

"Do I get a kiss?" He asked as he leant closer.

"Yes actually, you do!" Bella said with a soft smile; Damon looked up, surprised.

"I do?"

"Yes, you get a kiss on the cheek for a very good evening!" She said as she kissed him softly on his left cheek. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

As Bella opened the door and turned around to say goodnight to him, Damon vamped out and held her back.

"What's going on Damon?" Bella knew he wasn't joking, something was going on.

"Blood… lots of it." He replied with a worried face.

They both got in the house, side by side. Bella did her best to breath through her mouth so she didn't faint. They turned the light on and saw that it was a mess. Someone had obviously been fighting all over the hall. They followed the smell of blood to the living room. The old clock on the wall was broken, along with a lot of furniture. Behind the couch, Isabelle laid with a deep wound in her stomach and blood all around her.

"No!" Bella yelled before she fainted from both the smell and the shock.

* * *

While this was happening, in Forks, the Cullen's were finally done fixing everything that had been broken in their house. They were, however, arguing about weather or not they should look for Bella. Alice had been insisting they needed to go now but everyone was now suspicious of her and if they hadn't approached the issue, they didn't listen to her as much as they used to.

"I miss my best friend, we need to find her before she gets hurt!" Alice said, trying to look convincing.

"From what she did to the house, she won't be the one getting hurt!" Emmett said.

"She asked for time, we should give it to her! It's the least we could do!" Jasper said.

He had had a bad feeling about his wife lately and he just didn't feel as close to her as he used to… It was like she wasn't the same anymore… Maybe she had always been like this and he was just starting to open his eyes on her true self… He had been emotionally weak when she entered his life and now that he thought about it, she would have been able to fake her feelings to manipulate him to her will…

* * *

Alice was getting really impatient.

Everyone was slowly escaping her influence and even Jasper found excuses not to be intimate or alone in her presence anymore. Ever since they had read Bella's letter, they all made sure not to be alone with her…

Of course, they all remembered that it had been her fault if they left… She told them the party would go without any problems and then later she told Edward that Bella would die in a lot of suffering if they didn't leave her with a clean break immediately… She even managed to fake a disastrous vision to show him…

Why did she do it? Simply because she could see that Bella was steeling the attention that rightfully should have been hers! Also she couldn't see much, she knew that Bella would have ruined her perfectly planed out plan… But now she wanted her back… She wanted a weak and emotionally doubting Bella so she could manipulate her to do what she wanted… Bella would be back in her claws and would become her personal little slave, along with the rest of the Cullen's.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**_Thanks for all the nice reviews... I'm glad you all like this story so much! I hope you keep liking it!_  
**

**What do you think of this? Liked it? Hated it?**

**what would you like to see happening next? **

**Is Isabelle dead? Alive?**

**Review please people!**

**I love all my readers!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 :_

Bella woke up in her room. Damon was by her side, looking extremely tired and worried. It took Bella a few minutes to remember what had happened and why he was here.

"Damon… Where is Gram? What happened to her? Who did this?" She asked as soon as she started to remember everything.

"She's at the hospital…in a coma… I fed her my blood and it was enough to save her life apparently… Caroline is watching over her right now and will call us as soon as she wakes up." Damon had spoken in a soft voice that very few people had heard from him. Bella knew that beside his tough exterior he truly cared.

"Who did this?" Bella asked again as she sat up on her bed.

"We don't know… I searched everything with Stefan and didn't find a clue… he's still looking for possible clues downstairs right now." Damon said as he gently helped her up.

"I'm fine!" She said with a soft smile when she noticed his worried glances.

"As far as we can tell nothing is missing… We think the…intruder…left only seconds before we arrived…" Damon informed her as they headed downstairs.

"Bella, you're up! Good, I think I've found something." Stefan said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

She was serious now and wouldn't rest until she knew who hurt her grandmother and got her revenge.

"A red hair. A long wavy red hair. Pretty hard to the touch too…" Stefan said as he showed it to them…

"A Cold one…" Damon whispered as Bella said:

"Victoria!"

A few days ago she had told them all about James, Laurent and Victoria so they knew who she was talking about.

"Why would she do that?" Stefan asked.

"Because James, her mate, died because of Bella… In her mind, it's probably enough to do this!" Damon explained.

"If she's a Cold one how did this hair end up on the floor?" Stefan asked.

"Grandma' probably tried to defend herself with magic, even if she's too weak… She has explosion as a power too… she probably tried to blast Victoria's head off and ended up injuring her a little with some hair gone…" Bella suggested.

As soon as she was done talking, Damon's phone rang. He spoke for a few seconds before he hung up.

"It was Caroline. Isabelle is waking up as we speak." Damon said.

"Let's go then." Bella said as she grabbed her purse and led the way out of the house and to Damon's car. She knew she was in no condition to drive herself right now.

The car ride was quiet and when they arrived at the hospital, Damon and Stefan silently guided Bella to her grandmother's room.

"Meredith just left and Isabelle just fell asleep again. She said it was a Cold one called Victoria. She didn't say anything, other that she was supposed to kill her. Her powers weren't strong enough but she said with a strong enough spell you should be able to destroy her." Caroline said softly as she stood to give Bella her seat.

"Thank you Caroline." Bella said as she sat down and got a bloc note from her purse along with a pencil.

"You should go and rest, I'll stay until Grandma' wakes up and work on a spell to kill the bitch who dared put her through this." Bella said.

"Do you need anything?" Damon asked softly.

"No I don't…wait, yes you can help… Here is a list of things I'm going to need in order to track Victoria. Thanks." Bella said as she wrote down the list of things she needed to track Victoria down. She wrote a candle, a map of the town, one of the country, one of the state, a crystal, Victoria's hair, a small rope… Damon looked at it, nodded, and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room along with Stefan and Caroline.

"Stefan, stay around until I get back, I don't want her doing anything stupid because of anger…" Damon said. His brother nodded and sat on one of the plastic chairs in the corridor.

* * *

Alice was shopping in Seattle with Esmee, Rosalie and Emmett. She guessed that Emmett only came because they didn't trust her anymore but she ignored it and relished in the fact she could still decide of their outfits for them.

As she was looking for some lingerie that would help her seduce Jasper back, her phone rang and she looked at the message: "**Victoria: couldn't finish the job, she had company coming. I'll get back to it as soon as she's out of the hospital.**". Alice smiled and replied "**Good, finish the job quickly and you'll be rewarded!**"

Alice smiled a big bright smile. Not only had she found the perfect lingerie to have Jasper begging her for some action but her plan to ruin Bella emotionally was going well… She would destroy her and come back to her just in time to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Sitting in her hospital chair, Bella was working on the spell and so far, she had combine pieces of several spells she had read in the Book. It was one hell of a powerful spell and she was confident it would kill Victoria and make her suffer along the way.

Bella knew she had to warn her father so she went to the window, on the other side of the hospital room her grandmother was in and took her cell phone out, dialling her father's number:

"Bella, how are you doing? I wasn't expecting your call until a few more days." Charlie said.

"I'm at the hospital Charlie… Grandma' had a… a little accident." She said, taking a few second to wonder how it was that she didn't have a problem calling her grandmother grandma' but couldn't call her parent 'mom and dad' but automatically called them 'Charlie and Renee'.

"Is she okay?" He asked in a worried voice.

"She'll be fine… Don't worry… You don't need to come… I just thought you needed to know…" Bella told him in a soothing voice.

"When you say 'accident', you mean the supernatural kind of accident?" He asked.

"Yes… But don't worry about this either, I'm taking care of everything." She reassured him.

"I don't want you to go and risk you life either Bella… Maybe Billy can send a couple of his wolf to help you…" he said in a hesitant voice.

"I don't need the wolves' help. I assure you I'm perfectly fine dealing with this on my own… I know what to do."

"Can you assure me you won't get hurt?" he asked her.

"Yes Ch…Dad. I will be perfectly fine." Bella promised him.

"Okay… I don't really always understand how things work in your world… Anyway… I was debating weather or not I should warn you but since you called… mom would call it a sign or something…" Charlie said.

"What is it?"

"The Cullen's are back in town… They haven't been by yet… I know they're back because one of my deputies told me that Carlisle is back at the hospital…" Charlie said.

"Don't tell them where I am." Bella said in a hard voice.

"Won't Edward be able to find it in my head? You did tell mom he could read minds…" He sounded worried.

"That won't be a problem… I cast a protective spell on your mind, nobody will enter it." Bella told him.

"Good… Good…" He said, always uncomfortable with the supernatural world.

"Look, I have to go back to Gram's side before she wakes up… I'll call you back tomorrow with an update okay?" Bella said.

"Sure, no problem… Bells… Whatever it is you do… please be careful okay?" He asked her.

"Of course I will dad…" Bella replied softly.

"I mean not only with the supernatural… Your grandmother told me how you've been getting along with the oldest Salvatore… Please… use protections… I'm too young to be a grandfather!" Charlie sounded truly worried and Bella blushed, knowing that Stefan, on the other side of the door, could hear everything and was probably making fun of her right now.

"Dad… I can't believe she told you that… We're just friends… It's not like that…"

"Sure it's not Bells…"

"I assure you dad…" Bella was blushing and by her father's tone, he knew it and was amused by it.

"Okay Bells, I'll believe you for now… Anyway, I have to go meet Billy and Harry to eat. Take care Bella okay." She could hear him closing some box on the back ground.

"Okay dad, I will. Have fun. Bye." She was smiling softly, knowing he would hear it over the phone.

"Bye." He replied before he hung up.

As she was about to put her phone down, Bella saw that she had some messages from last night that she hadn't seen.

**Billy Black: The Cullen's are back in town and keeping mostly to themselves beside the doc working.**

Bella chuckled, it seamed that Billy had learned the art of text messaging. She replied quickly a thank you and that she was grateful he kept her informed.

**Sam: Just back from patrolling. The Cullen's are suspicious of Alice. **

She smiled and replied **"Good. I think Alice got another Cold one to attack my Grandmother. Things are under control now. Keep me informed."** Bella sighted when she saw the next message was from Jacob… He just never gave up.

**Jacob: Just got introduced to the Pack. When are you coming back? We could go out sometimes… I'm not a kid anymore…**

Bella sighted. Jacob didn't seam to want to listen… she didn't count the number of hours she spent on the phone, trying to get him to understand why she went to Mystic Falls and why she didn't like him that way. She decided not to reply to him and went back to her seat next to her grandmother.

She was putting the finishing touches on the Cold One destroying spell when Damon came back with what she asked for and brought another chair in the room to wait with her.

"You don't have to do this you know…" She said.

"Don't worry… I want to." He said as he put his hand over hers and squeezed slightly.

"Thank you." She said.

He just nodded, knowing now wasn't the time to add anything else. He watched as Bella cast some spell on the crystal, then spread the country's map in the nearby table. She used the red hair and held it in the same hand as the crystal as she let it turn on top of the map. It landed on their area so she got a map of the state and it landed on Mystic Fall's area.

Before she could do the same with Mystic Falls' map, she saw her grandmother moving from the corner of her eyes.

"Grandma'! How are you doing, are you okay?" Bella asked as she rushed to the woman's side.

"I'm fine now… It was…"

"I know, I wrote a spell and I'm trying to locate her right now. Don't worry, everything is being taken care of." Bella said in a soothing voice as her grandmother smiled in relief.

They stayed with Isabelle until Meredith came and they went to wait in the corridor. Soon, Meredith called them back in:

"Well, thanks to the vampire blood she got, she's back to her previous state… I'll keep her overnight though and release her only tomorrow morning." The doctor said.

"Good, thanks Meredith." Bella said before Doctor Fell left the room.

"Damon, can you ask Stefan, Anna or Caroline to stay here tonight? I have some hunting to do and I know you'll want to come with me." Bella said.

"You know me so well!" He said before he got his cell phone out and left the room.

"Be careful Sweet Bell… I don't want you to go risking your life for me now…" Isabelle said.

"Don't worry… Victoria and I, we need to have a little conversation… I don't know why she went after you but I'll figure it out!" Bella said.

"Anna and Caroline decided on a vampire girl's night here." Damon said when he got back in.

Bella nodded and went back to the table where she pulled Mystic Falls' map and turned the crystal on top of it. Suddenly, the crystal went straight to her street and kept moving from her house to the woods in a constant speed, then it would do a wide circle in the woods, run through the next street before coming back in front of the Swan's house. They watched the crystal doing the same travel over the map for 20 minutes and it was obvious Victoria was running in a constant speed all around the place.

"She's waiting for something." Damon said.

"Let's make sure she gets it then." Bella said in a hard voice that Damon couldn't help but find hot.

"Are you sure you're ready Bells?" The injured woman asked.

"I am." Bella replied before grabbing the block note, the map and the crystal (with the hair), her purse and walking out, followed closely by Damon who didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"Protect her Damon!" Isabelle whispered before they closed the door. He looked back at her and nodded before closing the door and following the younger Swan out of the hospital.

* * *

Damon drove and Bella said:

"We should go straight to the woods, I don't want to get to this somewhere people could get hurt." Bella still had her super serious look and Damon really liked this second side of her.

"Good idea." He simple replied as he obeyed her orders.

Damon drove really fast and they arrived only 10 minutes later. Bella looked at the map before they left the car.

"She just left. If she keeps her speed up she'll be here in about 10 minutes, let's go" Bella said as they entered the dark forest.

"I'll take her here. I won't need you, this is between her and me… you're just here to calm Gram's nerves." Bella told him.

She was in full revenge mode right now and he knew that if he got in the middle he would end up getting hurt.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold her or something?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"If you do you could die along with her, this spell is pretty strong…" Bella said as Victoria arrived and stopped right in front of them.

"Well, if it isn't the Cullen's little pet…" The red haired said in a bitchy tone.

"Victoria, you and I have a score to settle." Bella said.

"Oh really? The way I see it, you take my James away from me, I take your dear grandmother away from you… An eye for an eye and all that." Victoria said in a wicked way.

"I didn't take James from you, the Cullen's did. Alice saw what would happen and could have saved his life by not letting me go to that baseball game… She's the one who planned all this." Bella said.

"You're lying!" Victoria screech and Bella couldn't help but wander why she reacted so strongly at the mention of Alice's actions. She must have been right in her suspicions of Alice's involvement in all of this.

"No I'm not… I'm just stating a fact!" Bella said.

Victoria growled and Bella could hear Damon growl back behind her. Victoria however ignored him and charged for Bella who used her powers to throw her back against the trees who were at the other side of the clearing.

"Didn't Alice warn you Victoria? I'm all juiced up now!" Bella said with a false worried expression before she smiled.

"How did you know I was working for Alice?" Victoria said as she charged again and was, once again, thrown back.

Damon saw a little shiny object falling from Victoria's pocket and when the woman stood and ran back to Bella, Damon quickly went to get it. It was a cell phone.

"You just told me." Bella said.

This time, when the feral female charged, looking angrier than ever, Bella simply held her in place.

"You shouldn't have come after me Victoria… Tonight I'm playing Judge, Jury and Executioner. _Hell spawn, Cold one, creature of death, fire shall take your very breath._"

Bella took a small break long enough to see flames slowly burning Victoria. It looked like they were caressing her softly. After a couple of seconds, Bella kept reading:

"_Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. I witch will, with these words, waste this Cold One's evil zest."_

Bella stopped again a couple of seconds to see Victoria's stone skin cracking slowly and, judging by her screams, painfully:

"_Time for amends and for the victim's revenge. Cold one, hide your evil face. Cold one, die and leave no trace._"

The screaming red haired Cold One exploded in one giant fire with one last scream and soon, nothing was left to prove she was ever here.

"Remind me never to upset you Bella!" Damon said in a very awed and complimenting tone.

Bella fell on her knees, crying.

"Bella, are you hurt? Is something wrong?" He asked in a frantic tone.

"I've never killed anyone before in my life…"

"She was evil…" Damon said.

"It's still a life that I took… it hurts… I was never one to kill or go for the violent solution but today… I just wanted revenge…" Bella was still in tears and Damon took her softly in his arms before saying:

"It's okay… You have those powers so you can destroy evil beings like her… She wasn't sorry for what she did… You did the world a favour… Come on, I'll take you home, we'll get Ice cream and everything." Damon said as he softly guided her to his car.

On the way, he quickly texted Stefan, Caroline and Anna, telling them that everything was fine and dealt with. He knew the girls would tell Isabelle as soon as they got it and knew she would worry until she got the new Bella was fine.

Their ride was quiet. When they arrived at the Swan house, Damon guided Bella inside.

"You go and relax in your room, I'll be right there with the Ice cream okay?" He told her softly.

"Thank you Damon… For everything…" Bella said.

* * *

When she got in her room, she went immediately in her shower and changed into some more comfortable clothes. She got back in her room to see Damon was there, waiting for her with her favorite Ben and Jerry Ice cream. She smiled. Maybe she could give him a chance after all… He had a phone that wasn't his in his hands.

"What is this?" Bella asked as she climbed in the bed in front of him.

"Victoria's phone… there's no name but she did sent a text message about hurting your grandmother." Damon said as he handed her the phone. Bella looked for it a while and said:

"Do you think I should tell her I killed Victoria and know she's responsible for it or not?" Bella said.

"If you do that she will just send someone else… Maybe you should pretend to be Victoria and reply that the job is done or something." Damon suggested.

"Good idea." Bella said as she typed:

"**The job is done. She's dead."**

"It's sent!" Bella said as she grabbed the box of Ice cream Damon handed her.

Before they had time to do anything, the phone vibrated.

"**Destroy this phone and I'll see you where we agreed in 2 years for the second phase of my plan."**

"Well, I guess there won't be any problem for a while…" Damon said.

"Until she runs into Charlie and discover his mother is still alive…" Bella said.

"At least it bought us a few months… or weeks…" Damon said and Bella blushed at the way 'us' sounded in her heart.

She wasn't in love with Damon and she was pretty sure he wasn't in love with her either, but he truly cared and maybe he could help her move on.

Damon did his best to change Bella's mind and take it off what happened in the woods. It seamed to work and when she started to yawn, he told her to get some sleep.

"I'll be back tomorrow to go pick Is up from the hospital." Damon told her.

"Or you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you'd like." She suggested.

"Really? You don't mind?" Damon asked, surprised that she would want him this close.

"Of course not Damon…"

"Okay then… You go to bed, I'll be in the next room. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Damon… Thank you!" she said as they were both standing at her door.

Before she closed it, she decided to let him know she was giving him a chance by giving him a soft and shy kiss on his lips before she closed the door and went to bed.

However, once she was lying in her bed, under the soft covers, Bella felt extremely guilty again… Not only about killing Victoria who had been Alice's pawn she was sure of it, but also of moving on… She still loved Edward deep down… Was it really fair for Damon to start something with him now? Of course he knew it wasn't love yet… Bella fell asleep with those thoughts in mind.

Damon smiled and went to bed happy. Maybe it wasn't true love, maybe they'll end up finding out they're better as friends, but maybe they'll have a great love story in the end. He didn't know what would come next, but he was determined to work on it and try his best not to screw things up with her.

* * *

Alice was in her room, painting her nails and fuming over the fact that Jasper went to play video games with Edward instead of spending the night with her after she showed him her new lingerie when she got Victoria's message that **it** was done. She smiled at the knowledge of the pain Bella would be in soon.

If everything went according to her plans, and it looked like it was, she would have to go and see Charlie soon to beg him to tell her where she could find Bella to offer her support… Or they'll just have to follow the man… After all, who doesn't go to his mother's funeral?

She got up and put a sad face on before she rushed downstairs, calling for everyone.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked, not looking as concerned as he should have she decided.

"I saw… I just saw it… Bella's grandmother just died in an animal attack… We need to go find her… She needs our support… I've seen it." She said in her best panicky voice.

"No!" Emmett said in a loud voice.

"I know, I'm shocked too but we have to find her!" Alice said, thinking his yell was surprise over Bella's grandmother's fate.

"I mean no, we're not. Bella asked for some time and until Charlie informs people of his mother's death, we're not going anywhere!" Emmett said.

"I agree… We don't want to anger her anymore!" Esmee said.

"But she needs us now!" Alice said, insisting on the last word.

"Maybe Alice has a point… We can't leave Bella alone like this in a time of need…" Edward said… He had been especially emotional lately and didn't seem to know what to believe anymore…

"Edward, she's mad at us because we didn't consider her wishes… If we want her to forgive us some day we need to give her time… I heard Charlie telling Billy Black he told Bella we were back in Forks… She knows how to contact us if she needs us…" Carlisle said in a soothing tone as Alice was on Edward's other side, trying to influence him while he was vulnerable.

"Edward, we could go after her, just the two of us if they don't care enough to come with us…" Alice told him in her mind.

"Alice, stop trying to influence him! I've had enough and I know I'm not the only one! You're going too far! We are leaving Bella alone! Coming after her now would only result in her getting angry and by the state of the house when we came back it wouldn't end well for us!" Rosalie said in a forceful voice, pushing Alice away from Edward and soothing the vulnerable eternal teen and bringing him between Emmett and her.

Alice was mad but played it off as simple irritation… Nobody here knew that beside little visions of the future (actually much smaller and weaker that she told her family) she had the gift of disguising her emotions and thoughts… She had been using that a lot since meeting the Cullen's while she formed her plan… She would give them a few more days, maybe even weeks and if she couldn't get control back, she would just go on her own… She already had Victoria on her side, along with a few very weak nomads who had been easy to bring to her cause.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up to the smell of pancakes. Damon was just coming in her room again and was carrying a tray with a full breakfast on it.

"Good morning beautiful!" he said in a cheerful tone before sitting in from of her and sharing her breakfast.

"Well, I don't need to ask** you** if you had a good night…" she replied with a smile.

"How could I not! This very beautiful girl gave me a great kiss before I went to bed last night… It was all I needed to have beautiful dreams!" He said as he put a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"I don't think I want to know about your dreams…" She said with a blush.

"You're right, you're not ready my sweet little innocent Bella." He said cockily before he bent forward and said "But you're ready for this." and he kissed her.

Bella pulled away blushing after a while and said:

"We're going slowly with this."

"Sure, whatever you want." He replied with a smile as they went back to their breakfast.

When she was done, Bella got dressed while Damon went to wait downstairs and they both left for the hospital.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the hospital, Damon took Bella's hand in his softly. She was surprised by this gesture, thinking it didn't really fit the man but shrugged it off when he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand, telling her he did it because he wanted to…

Isabelle was awake and ready to go home when they entered her room. Doctor Fell was already with her and after a quick exam she discharged the old woman, reminding her she needed to rest now.

"So, what happened between the two of you?" Isabelle asked when she noticed they came in holding hands.

Bella followed her grandmother's eyes to Damon's hand holding hers and blushed. She had to admit that this gesture seamed un-Damony like...

"Hum… well…" Bella said, still blushing. She didn't really know what to say or how to say it.

"Bella decided to give me a chance to help her move on from Assward. We're dating now." Damon said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But we're taking things very slow!" Bella added.

It was a reminder for the both of them. Damon smirked and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear "We'll see how long you can hold…" Bella blushed once more.

"Well, I'm happy for you… Who needs true love anyway? You're both young and full of life, you should have fun!" Isabelle said as she took the lead.

* * *

Once in the car, Isabelle insisted she sat in the back, telling them a story about the backseat being more comfortable than the front one. After Damon started the car, Isabelle asked:

"I'm curious, how did it go last night with the Cold one?"

Bella described everything and Damon added his point of view of things. Bella handed her grandmother the paper with the spell she used on it.

"Looks great Bells…Looks to me like you're going to add your first entry to the Book of Shadows!" Isabelle said with a proud look in her eyes.

As soon as they got home they both helped the old woman to get comfortable in her room and Bella went back down to get her snacks.

"I'll go home for a bit and come back in a while with several pairs of arms to clean up the living room… Don't do anything until then okay?" He told her while she heated some water for her grandmother's tea.

"You don't have too… I can take care of it…" she said with a smile. She loved the way he looked at her and made her feel not only like a pretty woman but like his equal. It was a feeling much better than what she felt when she was with Edward.

"I want to, and I know the other will want to help too. Elena especially… Stefan told me she wants to do something to show you she's not the bitch you got to know… I also know that Jenna wants to thank you for convincing everyone to let her in on the secret…" He replied.

"Okay then… Why don't we make a day out of it? You all come for lunch and we'll spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning. This way someone will always keep company to Grandma'." Bella said as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Good." He replied with a smile as he walked closer to her, trapping her between the kitchen sink and himself.

"Do I get a kiss before I have to go?" he asked her.

She gave him a shy smile as she looked at him from under her eyelashes and nodded. He came closer and kissed her softly at first. His hands were on her hips while hers where on his chest. Soon, she parted her lips to let his tongue inside her mouth. After a while, Damon was the one who pulled away. Bella whimpered.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but you're the one who insist we take this slow…" He said with a proud smile.

"Right… Give me a minute to remember why that is." She chuckled.

"I have to go, I'll be back soon pretty Bells." He said as he gave her yet another kiss and left the house. Also before her opened the front door, he turned her way and blew her a kiss and winked before he left and closed the door behind him.

Bella stayed against the counter for a while, touching her lips with the tip of her fingers, thinking about the great kiss she just experienced… Edward was far away from her mind right now… She was brought back to earth by the water boiling. She prepared a tray with the tea, some cookies her grandmother loved and a few other sweets and carried the whole thing to the second floor and her grandmother's bedroom.

Together, they called Charlie and after that Bella told her grandmother what the plan was for later and after talking for some time she went down to the kitchen to prepare some lunch, leaving her grandmother to the reading of Bianca Swan's diary.

* * *

Bella prepared a big plate of pasta with different sauces for lunch and was confident there would be enough for everyone.

By the time the doorbell rang, everything was ready. The first to arrive were Stefan, Elena and Damon. Stefan went immediately upstairs to check on his Goddaughter and Elena followed him, right after greeting Bella. Damon kissed his new girlfriend, went to the kitchen to put away the peach pie he had brought and came back to stand by her side. He put a hand around her waist when the doorbell rang again. This time it was Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy and Anna. Apparently, Anna and Alaric got along well and the girl lived with him now. Officially, he was her uncle. After them Caroline arrived with her mother. They were followed by Tyler and his parents.

"Carol, Richard, Liz, I didn't know you were coming…" Bella exclaimed.

"Well, your family had always done a lot for this town and we want to help…" Liz said.

"No offence Carole but I don't really picture you doing the cleaning or the heavy lifting…" Damon said.

"None taken… I figure I'll find something to do…" She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, mom is good to boss people around." Tyler said as he went to join the others in the dinning room.

"Well, Carole could keep me company, I'm sure she'll love having a look into Bianca Swan's diary." Isabelle said as Stefan and Elena helped her down the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sure she will!" Bella said before showing everyone to the dinning room.

They all ate in a convivial mood.

"Katherine tried to come in the house again lat night." Tyler informed them.

"Really? This girl just doesn't give up…" Bella said.

"The problem is bigger than that… Mason, my little brother… he triggered his curse… He said it was an accident but..." Richard said.

"You don't believe him?" Damon asked.

"I spoke with a friend of his… He's been dating a vampire lately… She texted me a picture… It's definitely Katherine… That or Elena had been having lots of fun in Florida lately." The mayor said.

"She must think she'll be able to get inside the house once he comes back home…" Carole suggested.

"I think you're right… She wanted Richard to die in the fire with the tomb vampires… Since he survived, she needs another excuse to come in…" Isabelle said.

"I can cast a spell on Mason so he doesn't love her again…" Bella said.

"Will it actually work?" Tyler asked.

"Yes it will. She did it on me, worked like a charm!" Damon said as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Doesn't he need to come here for that?" Carole asked.

"Not necessarily… I could adjust the spell… All I would need is something that is his…" The young witch replied.

"You're so good… You can do so much… I'm impressed… I guess girls can be pretty, smart and powerful…" Tyler said with a flirty smile, getting a glare from Damon and an eye roll from his parents.

They finished their lunch and while everyone was cleaning, Bella quickly went upstairs to see what she could do to help Mason. She found a potion that had to be sprayed on him. It was quite easy to prepare and she decided to do it now. After about 30 minutes, she went back downstairs and handed Richard the vial.

"It has to be sprayed on him or on something he wears often… You can mix it with perfume." She said.

"Great, thank you." Richard said, kissing Bella's cheek before he put the small vial in his wife's purse.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in laughter. Bella learned that Caroline had told her mother what happened to her and Liz had accepted it. She trusted her daughter to do the right choices and Bella liked that right now, nobody in her trusted circle had secrets for each others. She also learned some surprising and chocking news about Liz and Charlie dating back in high school.

"Can you believe it Bella? We could have been sisters!" Caroline squealed when she learned the story Liz was saying.

"It's… weird… thinking of my dad with someone… Even with my mother I've never seen them very lovey-dovey…" Bella answered.

"He never dated after your mother left?" Liz asked.

"No… Never… I always thought he just never got over her or that he simply wasn't interested… We don't really talk about this kind of things…" Bella said, frowning at the idea of her father sharing his love life with her.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by without any problems. They all had fun and in the end, only the boys where working and cleaning up and putting things right downstairs because all the girls were upstairs with Isabelle, discussing the journal of Bianca Swan and all the secrets and tips she gave. It was a side of history they didn't know and they liked reading about it.

"So, what happened to her?" Elena asked.

"She was hanged along with the other courtesans during the Great Inquisition." Isabelle replied.

"Why did she use her powers to free herself?" Caroline asked.

"Because it was a very public execution and using magic would have exposed the supernatural world to a lot of people." Isabelle said.

In the end, after everyone left, Stefan stayed with Isabelle to keep her company while Damon took Bella out on a date. He was determine to do this right and to show her he could be a perfect gentleman.

* * *

Alice was hiding outside of Charlie's house and was mad. She just overheard a phone call from Bella who was telling him the old woman was out of the hospital and doing perfectly fine…

She needed that old woman dead in order for her plan to work. Concentrating, she smiled when she got a vision about a vampire that would be perfect for the job. After a while, she got all the information she wanted. Taking out her cell phone she dialed the number she saw.

"Who is this?" A feminine voice answered after the first ring.

"My name is Alice, you don't know me but I know everything about you… Well, maybe not everything but enough to know we have common goals. We need to talk."

"How do I know I can trust you?" The pretty voice asked.

"I know you want Elena Gilbert dealt with… I know you want your freedom from Klaus… If you do this one little thing for me, I'll make sure you're safe from Klaus... from everyone!"

"You can do that?" The voice sounded doubtful, yet hopeful.

"Yes… I'm a very powerful Cold One… I can do a lot of things…" Alice replied confidently.

"What can I do for you then Alice?" The voice replied.

"Katerina…This is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship I can see it! We need to meet, it will be best… In two days, I'll send you the location by text message later." Alice said before she hung up…

Things just looked up again…

* * *

From her hotel room in Mystic Falls, Katherine grinned. Things looked up again… she would get rid of the new witch who took her Damon away, get rid of Klaus and Elena at the same time… she knew that eventually she would get things done her way… she already liked this Alice…and couldn't help but meet her.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done!**

**What did you think?**

**Thanks again for all the love and the reviews! They are always welcome!**

**Reviews are better than candy!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 :_

Before she left to meet up with Alice, Katherine gave Elena one last warning that she needed to stay away from Stefan: she stabbed Jenna in the stomach… Well, she compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach…

She was actually quite proud of the result since she was now witnessing a heart breaking break up. If she still had this kind of emotions she would cry too… Actually, Damon and Bella, who were witnessing everything, had teary eyes…

With a happy sight, she ran back to the road and jumped in her car, driving as fast as she could to meet Alice mid-way.

* * *

Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bella were in the Boarding house.

Actually, Damon and Bella were chilling on the couch, reading different books in each other's arms and Stefan was on one of the armchairs, reading as well and waiting for Elena to come as was planed. He was getting anxious because she was over 30 minutes late. He was about to go and see what was holding her back when she entered the big house, in tears, looking devastated. They immediately all rushed to her to see what was wrong.

She managed, between sobs, to tell them that Jenna was just admitted in the hospital and that it was a message from Katherine, a last warning.

Elena was crying and having a hard time doing what she thought was right: breaking up with Stefan to protect what was left of her family.

"We tried Stefan…We tried to fool her and Jenna almost died… I can't lose anyone else…" Elena was in tears and looked hopeless…

Right now she reminded Bella of how she felt when Edward left her and she was feeling very sympathetic toward the human doppelganger.

"Maybe we could try a spell or something…" Stefan said in a desperate tone, looking just as destroyed as Elena. He said that looking at Bella and before Bella could nod her agreement Elena said:

"No! No more magic, no more spells… I'm tired of having to fight constantly to have a semblance of a normal life… I'm just… tired Stefan…" Elena was so sad she had a hard time standing.

Bella rushed to Elena's side and held her up.

"I can fight for the both of us!" Stefan said, crying. Damon, who hated seeing his brother in this state, went to stand by his side.

"I know you might want that but who will be the next one to die? You? Jeremy? Alaric? Jenna? Damon? Bella? Bonnie? I can't lose anyone else Stefan… It's just… Katherine won okay… It's over…" Elena was barely whispering the last word. It was obvious it physically hurt her to say it.

"Can you take me home please?" Elena asked Bella in a weak whisper.

Bella nodded and helped Elena out the door. She just had time to exchange a look with Damon…a silent promise to help Stefan and Elena through it. Damon was standing by his brother and was comforting him also, whispering to him that they would find a solution, that everything would be fine.

* * *

Bella had taken Elena back to the Gilbert house and texted Bonnie, Anna and Caroline to come over. She was grateful that Jeremy was still at the hospital and texted him to stay out as long as possible to give his sister some girl alone time.

Elena needed a girl's night in right now and that's what they would give her. While Elena was busy crying in her bath tub, Bella made sure the girls would bring everything that was needed from movies to sweets without forgetting the boxes of tissues.

"Hey grandma', I won't come home tonight…" Bella started to say on the phone.

"Oh? Having a sleep over with Damon already? I thought you weren't ready for sex yet? I thought you wanted to wait until you were sure it could last…" Isabelle asked.

"What? Oh no, not that! I'm staying with Elena… We're going to have a girl's night in…" Bella said.

"Does it have anything to do with Jenna being in the hospital?" The old woman asked. Being part of the Founder's council was like being part of a big gossip organisation.

"Yes… Katherine did it as a message… Elena broke up with Stefan…"

"Oh no…"

"Maybe you should spend some time with him and Damon, try and bring their mood up a bit…" Bella said.

"Good idea, I'll go over there right now…"

"No! You're not going out on your own Gram… I'll ask Anna to pick you up and drive you to the Boarding house on her way here." Bella said in a _'do not discuss' _tone.

"Okay… Fine, I'll wait for Anna." Isabelle said before hanging up.

Bella called Anna back real quick and the girl agreed to do drive the old woman to the Boarding house. Turning around, Bella saw Elena behind her.

"Your Grandmother and Stefan… They're really close…" Elena said.

"Stefan didn't tell you he was my grandmother's godfather?" Bella asked her.

"He just said she was like family… I wasn't really myself at the time so I didn't look further…" Elena replied, still sniffing and obviously seconds away from crying again. Bella nodded and motioned for Elena to go down to the living room where they brought lots of pillows and blankets.

When Anna arrived, she had a small bag with a pyjama for Bella. Isabelle had thought of packing a bag for her. Bella was grateful since she knew she wouldn't have been comfortable in anyone else's.

About an hour after the phone call, everyone was in the Gilbert house, in comfortable pyjamas, eating sweets and candies, watching movies, using the boxes of tissues and cuddling. They watched sad movies, because somewhat when you see someone sadder than you, you feel a little better…

Bonnie still wasn't very comfortable around Bella but at least her behaviour wasn't cold anymore. Anna had apparently gotten much closer to Elena lately and with all those people caring for her, Elena was feeling a little better.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up in Elena's bed… They were all sleeping on the bed and she wondered how they could all fit in it… She was holding Elena along with Caroline. Bonnie was behind Caroline and Anna was behind Bella.

Wondering what woke her up, Bella looked up to see Jeremy with his cell phone, taking a picture of the 5 of them sleeping on the bed all together.

"How many did you take?" Bella asked him softly, trying not to wake up the others.

"A couple…Maybe 5…or 10…" Jeremy smirked.

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"You girls are cute all snuggled up into one another…" He explained.

"What will you do with them?"

"I already sent a couple to Damon, Stefan and Alaric… Might send one to Tyler too…" He smirked again before leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she started to rise.

"Jeremy snicked in to take a few pictures of us sleeping…" Bella explained as the others slowly woke up.

Once they all woke up, they made their way downstairs for some breakfast. They all prepared it together before they each went to their respective homes to get ready for the task they signed up for a few weeks ago. Indeed, they were all supposed to go and help prepare for the big Masquerade Ball the Lockwood's were giving.

* * *

They left Jeremy with his sister, hoping he would find a way to cheer her up before she went to see Jenna in the afternoon.

Bella went home and saw her grandmother was already up and dressed.

"How is Stefan holding up?" Bella asked.

"He's determined to fight for Elena… He wants to kill Katherine."

"Well, that can be arranged." Bella replied, not against the idea of destroying another bitch.

"Damon says he'll see you this afternoon at the Lockwood's… he doesn't want to leave Stefan alone right now…" Isabelle said.

"It's understandable!" Bella told her, she understood why Damon wanted to stay with his brother. She would feel the same in his place.

"And how is Elena handling everything?" The old woman asked.

"It's hard… Watching her was like watching myself after Edward left…Last night helped her but I don't think she'll hold on for very long…" Bella explain.

"Don't worry, we'll get Katherine eventually."

"I hope so… Too bad I'm not powerful enough to kill someone without them being here or she'd be dead already."

"Nobody is that powerful Bella… It wouldn't be fair." Isabelle explained.

"Yeah, I know…It would be like playing God…" Bella sighted before she went to her room for a while to study magic.

When afternoon came around, Bella dropped her grandmother off at the hospital so she could keep Jenna company with Elena and not over do anything.

* * *

When she arrived, Bella knew Damon and Stefan hadn't arrived yet since their cars were nowhere to be seen.

She was immediately welcomed by an overly smiling Tyler:

"Hey Bella, alone today?" he was obviously flirting with her and she didn't know how to let him down easy.

"I'm meeting Damon here actually." She replied with a friendly smile.

"Well, if I was to be lucky enough to date you, I wouldn't let you come all alone…" Tyler said as he tried to get closer.

"Well, considering Katherine just forced Stefan and Elena to break up, Damon needs to be with his brother right now!" She explained as she moved away every time he came closer.

"Right… So, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Tyler asked her with a flirty smile. Bella blushed as she replied:

"I thought you knew I was with Damon now…"

"Oh I do…" He replied.

"And you thought I would cheat on him with you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. She was slightly offended by that thought.

"It's just dinner Bella."

"Why do you insist so much if it's just dinner?" She asked him curiously.

"Because, we could see how well we'd work together… I'm human… You could have a human future with me…" Tyler said.

"Wow, you want me to believe that you're thinking about the future and having children already?" She asked doubtfully.

"Not really, just pointing out my good sides that Damon doesn't have!" Tyler chuckled.

"I'm sorry Tyler but I'm not that kind of girl… I'm with Damon right now… It means I'm not having dinner with other guys." Bella told him, not seeing Damon getting out of his car with Stefan. He had obviously heard everything she just said in her answer to Tyler.

"Are you sure? Last chance to have the best evening of your life…" Tyler asked her still smiling with his arms open in an invitation gesture.

"It's nice Tyler but I'm sure!" Bella said. Damon and Stefan were coming closer and neither Tyler nor Bella had seen them.

"I'll ask you again when you break up with him!" Tyler said before turning around and walking back to the stand he was working on before coming to greet Bella.

"Well, I don't know if I should be glad my girlfriend didn't agree to go out with another guy or be offended that said guy implied we would break up soon…" Damon said, surprising Bella who hadn't seen him. She jumped around and blushed.

"You should definitely be happy that I chose to stay with you when I have so many choices!" Bella replied as they kissed Hello. He knew about Jacob and the boys in Forks who had liked her and often teased her about it.

"Right… I might need to have a talk with Tyler later though…" Damon said as Stefan rolled his eyes behind his brother. They all knew what 'have a talk' meant.

"Please don't… Let it go… It's fine…" Bella said as Damon put his arm around her waist.

"It's good for a girl's ego to be flirted on once in a while…. That's what Lexi said…" Stefan said.

"When did she ever say that?" Damon asked curiously.

"When Bella summoned her spirit to talk to me… She told me that she was happy in the spirit world, a lot of cute boys and all that… she even reunited with an old flame of hers… she told me she was being flirted on by others and that it was good for a girl's ego…" Stefan explained to them.

"Just like that she brought this information on? Sounds to me like she was bragging!" Damon said as Bella elbowed him.

"Not at all… It came in the conversation after I told her how you were already flirting hard with Bella." Stefan replied.

"You never did tell us what the two of you talked about…" Damon said, curious about what the dead blond had shared with Stefan.

"She told me she really did forgive you… She wanted both of us to know it so we could finish healing our relationship." Stefan said.

"Well, that was nice of her!" Bella said.

"Don't act like you didn't summon her for that purpose!" Stefan said as Bella kept her face as innocent as possible.

"What else did she tell you brother?" Damon asked his little brother, curious. He always liked to know everything.

"I don't think I'll tell you what else she said… Some of it is private, some of it won't interest you… Most of it will stay between Lexi and I…" Stefan added with a smile as they arrived were Carole was dispatching the work to be done.

* * *

"Damon, Bella, Stefan! I'm glad you're here! Bella, do you think you could help Caroline with the masks? Boys, I need one of you to help Tyler and another one to go help set the lights…" She said.

"I'll go with Tyler!" Stefan said quickly before he left. Bella chuckled and quickly explained to Carole why. They didn't need Damon getting in a fight with Tyler now.

"Well, Tyler has been speaking a lot about you… I can talk to him if you'd like?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I will be alright. I can handle it!" Bella said as Damon pressed her tighter to his side in a possessive manner.

"Well, okay then, but come to me if it becomes too much!" Carole made Bella promise before she directed someone else in the right direction.

"Well, you heard the woman… Play nice Damon!" Bella added.

"Of course I will…You know me… Have dinner with me tonight?" He said with his trademark smirk she got to know.

"Okay then. But be good!" She said before they exchanged a quick kiss and went on their way to work on preparing the giant house for the big ball that made every girl dream of the perfect date.

* * *

The afternoon went by pretty fast. Bella had fun with Caroline and the blond vampire made fun of her when she told how Tyler flirted earlier.

"Maybe you should give someone else a chance… Why are you with Damon if you're not even in love with each other?" Caroline asked Bella as Anna came with more supplies for the masks.

"We're good for each other… We're helping each other move on…" Bella explained.

"So he's your rebound and you're his?" Anna asked.

"I guess you could say it like this yes…" Bella replied.

"What happens when he gets tired of being a nice boy that behaves and wants to start having sex when you're not ready to?" Caroline asked.

"Listen Caroline, I know you don't like him…Mainly because of how he treated you when he first got to town…But now that he's relieved of his love for Katherine, he is different…" Bella said.

"You can believe it all you want Bella… I won't change my mind that Damon is going to end up hurting you one way or another…" Caroline said.

"I've known Damon a long time and I have to agree with Bella on this… He does look different… But there is also the saying that a leopard doesn't change his dots for stripes or something…" Anna said quietly as they all kept working on the masks.

Stefan was doing his best to work with Tyler while keeping his eyes out for Damon. He knew that even if his brother wasn't in love with Bella, he cared for her enough to be possessive of her. He knew Damon didn't like the idea of Tyler trying to get Bella out on a date… However, Damon seemed to keep his promise to Bella and played nice the whole afternoon long…

Until Tyler and Damon were the only one free to help carry a big ancient table… When they didn't fight or hit each other openly, the table seamed to hit their stomach a lot… Until Bella walked by and reminded them to play nice while Carole told them the table was an antique and they had to be careful not to break it. They both calmed down a bit and went back to work on different sides of the house.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went event less and soon Damon and Bella were having dinner together at the Grill. After that, they took a walk under the stars.

"So… You're going to the Masquerade Ball?" Bella asked Damon, trying to hint that he hadn't asked her yet.

"Of course I'm going… We're going together right?" He replied confused.

"Well…You never did ask me to go with you…" Bella said in an innocent tone.

"We're dating, I didn't know I had to ask you… I assumed it was part of the deal…" Damon said.

"Part of the deal?" Bella stopped walking and looked back at him in shock.

"What? What did I say? When you date someone you go to things like that with them… It's the way things go…" Damon replied.

"Well, as long as you don't ask the girl, she's free to think you're not going with her…" Bella replied.

"And who would you go with? I'm your boyfriend!" Damon said.

"I could always find someone… Tyler would be more than happy to ditch whoever he is taking to go with me… Stefan is free all of the sudden…" Bella stated as Damon started to growl.

"Don't mention that boy! Why don't you want to go with me?" Damon asked in an angry tone.

"I never said I didn't want to go with you, just that I'd like to be asked to the ball by my boyfriend like any normal girl." Bella said as she angrily stomped off to her car and drove home without looking back at Damon.

She didn't really know why she was so angry… Maybe it was what Caroline said that was getting to her… Maybe she was afraid to fall for Damon right before he broke her… Maybe she was overreacting but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was right in wanting a simple invite to this ball… Every other girl got one so why not her?

She went back home, quickly greeted her grandmother and went back in her room to go to bed.

* * *

In Florida, Mason had received a package from his brother… Richard had called him and explained a lot of things that were hard to believe but he couldn't bring himself to doubt his brother, after all he had never lied to him before so why would he start now?

He took the vial out of the box and didn't hesitate before he used it the way he was instructed to. The effect was almost immediate… He could feel himself getting free from the woman who had spent so many nights charming him into doing what he wanted… He quickly texted his brother that he got the vial and everything was fine before he went to bed.

The next morning, Mason was completely free of his feelings for Katherine and decided he would stay in Florida with his werewolves' friends instead of looking for the bitch and killing her.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Bella realised she had overslept a bit but since she didn't have much planned she took her time getting ready before she went down for breakfast.

"Morning Grandma'." Bella said as she poured herself a glass of Orange juice to help wake her up.

"Morning Bella. It looks like Damon is sorry he assumed you'd go with him without him asking… He left this…" Isabelle showed Bella a big vase full of roses and a not attached to it in elegant handwriting:

"_I shouldn't have assumed…_

_I'm sorry… _

_Please my sweet Bella, will you go to the masquerade ball with me? _

_Damon"_

"He said you could text him your answer!" Isabelle said after Bella read the note.

"Thank you!" Bella said. She got her cell phone out of her pocket and texted Damon "**I might have overreacted a bit… Yes, I'll go with you…"** Apparently Damon was waiting for her answer because a few seconds later she got a reply: **"I'll pick you up around 7pm… Stefan is coming with us."** Bella smiled and finished her breakfast before she went in the garden for a while to help her grandmother taking care of the herbs and everything. She still had a lot to learn.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight Grandma'… Katherine is going to be here and she knows we'll try to hurt her… She has to have a back up plan…" Bella told her grandmother.

"What do you think she'll do?" The old woman asked.

"I don't know… She knows we want to protect Elena… If I was in her place I'd get a witch to link me and Elena so everything that happens to me also happens to Elena…" Bella said.

"We know Katherine has a way of getting witches to work for her… Maybe you should cast a protective spell on Elena…"

"Not a bad idea… will you be okay here alone for a while? I should go up and work on it now…" Bella said.

"Of course I'll be fine, Go." Isabelle said as Bella kissed her cheek and went up to her magic room to prepare things for the evening to come.

* * *

Katherine had just gotten back to her hotel room in Mystic Falls and was choosing a dress to impersonate Elena at the Masquerade Ball. She was smiling… She had everything under control… Lucy, a Bennett witch she knew was in the next room, getting ready also and everything was ready for the first phase of her new plan…

Sighting at her dress choices, she turned around to the bag Alice had given her the previous afternoon after their meeting… The girl was good… The dress was perfect… Smiling again, Katherine remembered their meeting… Just like Alice had said, it was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship… The two of them were so similar and had connected immediately.

"Hello Katherine, it's nice to see you in the real world!" A pixie like girl told her as she came to sit in front of her. She was in the food court of some mall.

"Alice I presume?" Katherine asked.

Alice nodded and they both proceeded to get to know each other for the newt couple of hours while shopping. It was actually fun and both of them enjoyed having a friend they didn't have to manipulate.

"So, what do you want me to do for you exactly?" Katherine asked after they left Victoria's secrets with their arms full of bags.

"I need you to kill Isabelle Swan and make a spectacle out of it… Bella needs to find her grandmother dead…" Alice replied.

"I suppose I can't kill Bella too? She stole my Damon!" Katherine complained when Alice shook her head no.

"Don't worry, when I'm done with Bella you'll have your fun with her." Alice replied, already liking Katherine a lot.

"When do I need to do it?" The Petrova vampire asked.

"As soon as possible… I can't have Bella being this happy and confident for too long…" Alice replied.

"I'll get on it right after the ball." Katherine said.

"Make sure it's messy… Bella needs to be shocked!" Alice added as they entered a shoe store.

After that, Alice shared most of her plan with Katherine, a sign she trusted her greatly. It was like they had always been meant to meet…Always been meant to work together…

In exchange, Katherine had told her more about what she wanted to do, how she managed to break Elena and Stefan and how she would do more…

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get Klaus off your back… When everything is dealt with, the two of us will be unstoppable!" Alice said.

They spent some more time together, prepared a few emergency plans and went on their separate ways. They would stay in touch all the time now… They had common goals…

Shaking her memories off, Katherine slipped her dress on and worked on straightening her hairs.

* * *

Bella was done with her preparations for the evening. She was showered, had a small bag packed with enchanted crystals to create a cage around Katherine, as well as a few spell breaking spells that would be useful to free Elena from possible manipulation.

Bella asked Elena to stay home and make sure she was with Jenna and Alaric until they got Katherine. This way, if something happened, they would be able to text Bella right away and inform her of it.

Bella was about to get out of her towels to put her dress on when Bonnie walked into her bedroom.

"Nice of you to knock!" Bella exclaimed.

"Your grandmother let me in. She said to go on up." Bonnie said. She looked angry.

"Still, you should have knocked. What do you want?" Bella replied, guessing this wasn't a social call.

"I want you to give me my powers back! It's been several weeks now and you have no right to keep them from me! It's my birthright!" Bonnie said.

"And you though coming here out of the blue and demanding them was the right way to convince me you were deserving of them? Right…" Bella replied, getting angry too.

"You have no right to take them away from me!" Bonnie said as she pointed an accusing finger at Bella.

"Newsflash Bonnie, if the power that be didn't want me to take your powers they would have found a way to give them back to you already!" Bella said in a raised voice.

"I don't believe you, you just want to be the most powerful!"

"You actually think that you were more powerful than I am? Your kind of witch is weak Bonnie. Deal with it!" Bella said with an amused smile.

"I want my powers back!" Bonnie said as she tried to slap Bella who used her power to push her back slightly.

"Why? What is it you need them for?" Bella asked.

"I will get my powers back you know, you won't be able to keep them from me for long!" Bonnie said, ignoring Bella's question.

"I will keep them from you until you start acting like a grown up. You need to understand that everything isn't always black or white. I said it already and will say it again… Not every vampires are bad just like not every witch are good." Bella said.

"Is it a confession?" Bonnie asked Bella who jumped back in surprise.

"I save you all already! I'm doing my best to protect you best friend, how can you think that I'm evil? Get out of my house right now Bonnie Bennett and don't come back near me until you want to apologize!" Bella raged as she used her power to throw Bonnie out of her room and closed the door. She heard the young girl getting up and storming out of the house.

"Everything alright Bella?" Isabelle yelled from downstairs.

"Yes Grams, now it is." Bella replied. When she saw she only had 15 minutes left to get ready before Damon came to pick her up, Bella took several big calming breaths and finished getting ready.

Damon arrived to pick her up right on time and she had to explain why she was running late. Of course he was mad at Bonnie and wanted to punish her but Bella told him not to do anything. Stefan had decided he would stay with Isabelle instead of going to the ball. He trusted Anna and Damon to help Bella take care of Katherine.

* * *

They arrived at the Lockwood's and did the round saying hello to other council members and friend of theirs before they went to set everything upstairs. Bella created a small cage inside the room and left just one crystal to complete it. Anna or Caroline would lure Katherine in it and close the cage before warning Damon and Bella it was ready.

"Care to dance lovely Bella?" Damon asked the girl he was lucky enough to have on his arm.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea… I start dancing and people could end up dying!" Bella said.

"You're not that clumsy…"

"Yes I am."

"I won't let you fall!" he promised her. Nodding, she handed him her hand and accepted his offer to dance.

From the corner of their eyes, they could see Katherine, impersonating Elena of course, talking with a scared looking Caroline.

"Everything is going perfectly…" Damon whispered in Bella's ear.

"For once!" Bella replied as they watched the two vampires going upstairs and being followed by Anna.

"Let's go." Damon said as he kept her hand in his and guided her to the room they prepared away from the dance.

When they entered, Caroline was laughing happily at their obvious success at fouling the evil vampire and Anna was rising. Apparently, she had been the one to close the crystal cage around the vampire. Katherine was banging on the invisible walls and getting an electrical shock every time. Anna and Caroline left the room, telling them to call of they needed help later.

Just then, Bella's phone vibrated. She read:

"**Elena keeps getting painful electrical shocks…"**

"She linked herself to Elena… I knew she would do something like that…" Bella said as Katherine took a pin out of her hair and used it to cut her hand, taunting them…

"And yet you couldn't do anything to stop me…" Katherine said confidently.

"Oh, I am capable of stopping you…" Bella said before she took a piece of paper out of her purse and read "_A spell was cast, now make it past. Remove it now, don't ask me how!_".

"Damon, ask Alaric how Elena is now." Bella said right after she read the spell. They waited a few minutes, Katherine still binging angrily against the invisible wall, getting hurt every time she touched it.

"She's fine, she's not hurt anymore." Damon replied after his phone vibrated. Katherine hissed with anger and said:

"You don't think this is my last resort right? I hope you know I have a plan B, and a plan C…I am very resourceful!" Katherine said just as Damon fell to the floor holding his head.

"Like I said, plan B…" Katherine concluded as a woman entered the room.

"Lucy, right on time as usual…" Katherine added.

Bella used her powers and threw the other witch against the wall. Loosing her hold on Damon, he was able to stand again.

"You're a witch… A real one…" Lucy said as she stood up.

"Yes… I suggest you leave before I have to hurt you…" Bella said.

"I can't… I gave Katherine my word I'd held her… I don't have a choice…" The witch said. Also Bella noticed she didn't really look sorry and that Katherine looked too smug about it.

"Fine… As you wish… _Take her back, take her away. Remove her now, Don't let her stay. I call on the spirits to help undo and sand her off to Ouagadougou._" Immediately light appeared all around a scared looking Lucy and surrounded her. She disappeared with them…

"Ouagadougou? Why did you send her there?" Damon asked as Katherine was yelling her rage.

"It had to rime with undo…" Bella justified herself and turned around to Katherine.

"How do we deal with her now? I can stake her?" Damon asked.

"No we don't… If Klaus comes in town for Elena, we'll be able to make a deal if we have Katherine." Bella explained.

"No! Everything but that! Please!" Katherine looked desperate but Bella didn't care.

She went to her bag and took out a powder she had mixed earlier, opened the bottle and blew it all on the Petrova's face. Katherine coughed a bit before she dropped to the ground, asleep.

"Now we take her to the tomb and lock her in it until we need her." Bella said.

"We'll do it, the two of you go and have fun!" Caroline said as she came back in with Anna.

"I thought the two of you had gone back to the party…" Damon said.

"Nah… We stayed around in case you needed us…" Anna said.

The two girls jumped out the window with an unconscious Katherine and rushed to the tomb.

While they did that, Bella and Damon went back to the party, sending everyone messages that Katherine was dealt with.

* * *

As soon as she got the message that Katherine was in the tomb, Elena took her car and rushed to the Swan house where she knew Stefan was. She wanted to get back together with him… It had only be a few days but she missed him and now that the main threat was taken cared of, she was free to get back together with her love. As she turned a corner, she had to stop her car suddenly. Someone was lying on the road… Getting out of her car to check on the motionless form, she got grabbed from behind and the man on the ground rose and pressed something against her nose. She fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Katherine didn't wake up before she was in the dark tomb with the door closed. She took her phone out from between her breasts and saw she had service. She texted Alice:

**"I'm stuck in the tomb. Don't worry, I'll make it out… I have a perfect plan."**

A few minutes later she got a reply:

**"Tell me if you need anything… If I can do it without blowing my cover I will do it."**

Smiling, Katherine turned her cell phone off not to waste her battery and sat...

* * *

In Forks, Alice was frustrated. She just came back from meeting with Katherine and already she managed to get herself caught… Fortunately, her new friend was just as resourceful as she was herself and she knew she could trust her to find a way out of the trouble she got herself into.

* * *

As Damon drove Bella back to her place, they passed a car stopped in the middle of the road.

"Isn't that Elena's car?" Bella asked.

"Yes it is… What is she doing here? Why is the door opened?" Damon asked as they parked on the side of the road.

They checked around the car and found nothing so Damon went to check around but didn't find any trace either. While he was looking around the area, Bella called Alaric who informed her Elena went to see Stefan. They were all worried and Bella drove Elena's car back to her place while Damon drove his. They were met by Stefan.

"Please tell me Elena is with you!" Damon said.

"No why? Why do you have her car? What's going on?" Stefan asked frantically.

"I think Elena got kidnapped."

* * *

**Hello sweet readers!**

**Thank you for all of those who reviewed and followed or Favorited me or this story! I love you all!**

**What do you think of this new chapter? Loved it? Hated it?**

**What will happen next?**

**Review please?**

**Visit my profile page and answer the poll please, I need your opinion to write the future chapters... i'm working on 9 right now... I need the answer for the 11th chapter... Thank you!**

**Keep reading me,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 :_

As Damon drove Bella back to her place after the ball, they passed a car stopped in the middle of the road, the driver's door was opened.

"Isn't that Elena's car?" Bella asked.

"Yes it is… What is she doing here? Why is the door opened?" Damon asked as they parked on the side of the road.

"I don't see anyone around…" Bella said as she tried to see more all around.

They checked around Elena's car and found nothing so Damon went to check around but didn't find any trace either. While he was looking around the area, Bella called Alaric who informed her Elena went to see Stefan.

They were all worried and Bella drove Elena's car back to her place while Damon drove his. They were met by Stefan at the door. He looked eager to know what happened with Katherine…

"Please tell me Elena is with you!" Damon said immediately.

"No why? Why do you have her car? What's going on?" Stefan asked frantically, losing his smile.

"I think Elena got kidnapped." Bella said as they all went inside.

* * *

After they were all inside the house, Bella got to her room to change quickly. Damon changed out of his tux too and took clothes that used to belong to Bella's grandfather. When they got back downstairs, Bella had a map and a crystal, along with a picture of Elena.

"You're going to try and locate her with this?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, it's worked before…" Bella said.

Just then, someone knocked at the door and Isabelle went to open it. It was Jeremy, Anna, Alaric and Jenna. Alaric and Jeremy helped Jenna to the couch and they all sat down around the living room, waiting for Bella to find something.

"She's still on the move…" Bella said as she showed them the crystal's moves on the map.

"What do we do then?" Jeremy asked.

"You don't do anything. You stay here and wait for us to bring her back." Damon said.

"It's my sister we're talking about! I'm coming!" Jeremy protested.

"She would want you to be safe!" Stefan told him softly.

"Anna, you're going to stay here and protect grandma'. Damon, Stefan and I are going after Elena and her kidnappers." Bella decided in a hard tone.

Right now, as she got ready, she reminded Damon of the night she killed Victoria. He didn't want to contradict her when she was in one of those moods so they did as she said. She grabbed the map and the crystal to keep watch on where Elena was.

After a while in the car, Bella said:

"They just stopped…" She showed them where and Damon took a short cut he knew that wasn't on the map.

They arrived hours later in front of a very old looking and obviously abandoned by humans house.

* * *

Elena had just woken up and she was lying on the sofa of a room she had never seen before. Before getting up she looked around and when she didn't see anyone, she sat up. She tried to stand up but her head was spinning and she fell right back to the soft and dusty furniture.

"Oh, the human doppelganger is awake!" A young looking man said as he entered the room.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are we?" Elena asked, scared.

"So many questions… What makes you think we will answer them?" A woman said in a harsh tone as she entered the room too.

"My God… She looks just like Katherine…" The man said.

"But I'm not… My name is Elena I not…"

"Shut up! You speak when I tell you to speak!" The woman said as she slapped Elena hard across the face. The human girl fell on the hard floor and knocked her head pretty hard.

"You don't need to be so hard on her Rose… It's not her fault she looks like Katherine…" The man said softly.

"I don't care Trevor. Don't talk to her either! Your affection for the other one got us into this mess…" Rose said, informing Elena that she might be able to get somewhere if she had the opportunity to be alone with this Trevor.

"Did you contact Elijah? Is he coming?" Trevor asked Rose in a low voice, thinking Elena couldn't hear them.

"Yes. He's coming. He should be here any minutes now." The woman replied just when someone knocked on a door somewhere in the house.

"It's him…" Trevor looked scared and Elena could remember where she heard the name before… It was back when she was possessed by the dark spirit and Bella had explained to them who the Original family was… The ritual…Her death… Now she wasn't scared… She was terrified.

She was in a terrified trance like state when Rose came back with a tall and handsome man…She watched without being able to move as he told Rose she was forgiven and as he moved toward Trevor and beheaded him… She saw him coming closer without being able to do or say anything… One of the original was here… She was going to die without being able to say goodbye to her Stefan…

Elijah was speaking... maybe to her... she didn't know... she didn't care...

Suddenly Elena was able to go out of her trance when a loud bang could be heard upstairs. Soon Damon and Stefan blurred in front of them as Rose flew into the wall across the room. Damon rushed to hold her by the throat against the wall while Stefan stood next to Bella in front of the original vampire.

"Who are you? Do you know who I am?" Elijah said.

"I'm guessing you're one of the Originals if you want Elena…" Stefan replied.

"And you are Stefan Salvatore… You have a history with my family…even if my dear brother made you forget." Elijah said.

Bella then used her power to throw Elijah across the room while Stefan gathered Elena in his arms. Bella used her blasting power on the almost indestructible man.

"What are you?" Elijah asked her with a look full of admiration.

"I'm a witch… A real one, unlike your mother who was only a powerless slave of nature…" Bella said. She had stopped trying to explode him. Now it was time to make a deal.

"What is your role here?" He asked.

"My role is to make sure innocents don't get hurt… Elena is an innocent so I'm protecting her. I won't let anyone break the curse… But if you ask your brother Kol he will tell you everything about my family… He's the one who informed my ancestors about yours after all." Bella said.

"I'm Elijah." He said.

"I figured you were… According to what Kol told my ancestor Mickeal is older, Klaus is blond, Finn is tall with dark hair but daggered and I think it's safe to say that you aren't Rebecca." Bella replied with a small smile. Elijah chuckled. Damon did too, his girl was hot.

"And what's your name?" The original vampire asked.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Ah yes, the Swan's… My brother Kol was quite taken with your ancestors... He falls in love quite easily and fell quite a few times for you Swan girls… If he wasn't daggered right now I'm pretty sure he would love you too…" Elijah said.

"She's taken!" Damon growled, still pinning Rose to the wall.

"If your goal is to prevent my brother from breaking the curse, then we have a common goal." Elijah said peacefully. He was speaking only to Bella, like she was the only worthy of his attention and this was infuriating Damon who squeezed Rose's throat harder.

"How do you think of doing this?" Bella asked him.

"During the ritual, when he's in the process of changing, my brother will be vulnerable… A witch, the servant of nature kind, with enough power will be able to stop him and I will be able to rip his heart out." Elijah explained, not capable of taking his eyes off Bella.

"Is that before or after he drains Elena of her blood?" Bella asked him as Elena flinched.

"I see your ancestor were able to take full advantage of the famous pillow talk." Bella blushed, thinking of the journal of Bianca Swan that must have been used to get those information's.

"You didn't answer her question." Stefan said, still confused about the comment about him knowing Klaus.

"Back when Katerina was human and supposed to be part of the same ritual, I acquired an elixir that has the property of bringing a human back to life." He said.

"This elixir is five hundred years old at best…How can you know it's still going to work?" Damon asked.

"Bringing people back from the dead has heavy consequences…dangerous consequences…" Bella said before she added "NO! We need another solution.".

"What do you suggest?" Elijah asked her curiously.

"I managed to create a spell to kill a Cold One, I've seen hundred of different curses in the Book of Shadows… I can find something to deal with him when the time comes…. Why do you want to kill your brother though?" Bella asked him.

"Niklaus took away my whole family… I want revenge."

"You said they were daggered… It means they aren't dead…"

"And you think you can find them?"

"Yes." Bella answered with all the confidence she could find.

"What do you want in exchange?" Elijah asked, still impressed by this young woman's beauty and power.

"You don't arm any of us. Elena doesn't get sacrificed. If your brother comes to town you stand by us and help us protect her." Bella decided when she saw Elijah wasn't going to speak with the Salvatore brother.

"I can agree to these terms…" Elijah smiled softly at the young woman in front of him. If he had a soft spot for Petrova Doppelgangers, this Swan witch could very easily erase it all...

"Do I have your word?" Bella asked him, remembering reading in the book how they respected their word.

"You do. Do I have your word that you'll help me find my family?" he asked her, looking at her in the eyes.

"I give you my word that I will help you find your family as soon as Elena is safe." Bella said, seeing Stefan and Damon nodding from the corner of her eyes.

"Very well then… I think I'll find you all back in Mystic Falls in a few days… Miss Swan, it has been a real pleasure discussing with you… I hope you give me this opportunity again soon." Elijah said as he kissed Bella's hand, surprising her and making Damon growl.

"Goodbye Elijah." Bella said as Elijah disappear in super speed from the room and the house.

Bella shook her head, like she would to come back to reality and looked around. Damon wasn't holding Rose anymore and when she realized it was her chance to escape, Rose ran out before Bella could throw her around some more.

"You let her escape!" Bella exclaimed at Damon.

"Sorry, I was too busy watching my girlfriend flirt with an original vampire." Damon replied with a glare.

"I got what we wanted didn't I? And we weren't flirting!" Bella said with an angry voice, not happy with Rose's escape.

"You weren't but he was and you didn't even think of putting him back in his place!" Damon yelled.

"I had other things in mind. Why did you let that vampire run? We should have killed her!" Bella yelled back.

"Her name is Rose." Elena said.

"Thanks Elena. Now that I know her name I will be able to track her and kill her." Bella said.

"She seamed sorry… She already lost a friend to it…" Stefan said, pointing to the beheaded vampire on the floor.

"It doesn't excuse what she did! Look at Elena, she can barely stand on her own!" Bella snapped.

"Let's go home. You and Elena need some sleep." Damon said in a tight voice.

"Yes, I'll be stronger to kill this Rose." Bella said in a stubborn voice.

* * *

The road back to Mystic Falls was silent. Elena was in the back seat in Stefan's arms and Bella was in the front seat, looking outside. Damon and her hadn't said a word to each other yet and Damon understood she was mad. He had no right to accuse her of anything when she had saved their asses…

As soon as she arrived back home, Bella left the car without a word and went inside, told her grandmother what happened and went to bed.

"You're going to need to apologize to her… You know that right?" Stefan asked Damon after they had dropped Elena home.

"Yes, I know…" He replied.

* * *

Elijah had collected his belonging and was on his way to Mystic Falls. He wanted to see the youngest Swan. He needed to see her. He had reserved a room in a local hotel and was soon on his way.

* * *

John Gilbert was back in town. Elena couldn't believe it. Almost a week after she had been kidnapped, things slowly went back to normal between Stefan and her and Bella and Damon. She was happy in her actual life until she opened the front door to find John Gilbert on the other side of it.

"John, what are you doing here?" Elena asked as Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric walked in the hallway to see what was going on.

"I'm your father Elena, you have to call me dad." John said.

"My father died in a car crash. What do you want?" Elena asked stubbornly.

"It's my home as much as yours." He replied.

"No it isn't! It's Jeremy's and Elena's. As their guardian it's mine too… but it isn't yours!" Jenna told him.

"Actually it's going to be soon. I'm back for good. I'm going to run for Mayor and become the head of the Founder's council like I wanted before your little witch interrupted me… Oh, and I want custody of Elena, she's my daughter after all!" John said.

Elena was so shocked by what he just said that she froze. She knew there was arguing around her and she felt her brother leading her upstairs but she was in another world. If John got custody of her, she would end up locked away from her friends and family. Unable to see Stefan or Caroline or Bonnie… She had to do something. After a while, she could hear Bella.

"Don't worry Elena, we'll take care of everything. I'll spell John… Don't worry, you're not going with him!" Bella said before she left Elena with Stefan.

Bella walked back downstairs and found herself standing in front of John Gilbert. She had to resist the urge to throw him across the room and through the window.

"_Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images, all this you hold unto tightly, what I know mention you will release. _ You never wanted to come back to Mystic Falls. You will go back were you came from and never come back again. You never wanted to take Mayor Lockwood's position, you never wanted to be head of the founder's council. You don't believe in the supernatural. Now leave and never come back." Bella said as soon as she entered the room, looking John Gilbert in the eyes.

"Well, this was fast." Damon commented after John closed the front door behind him.

"I couldn't help it, his presence irritates me!" Bella replied shyly.

"I love how you can attack someone older and stronger than you one minute and blush shyly the next…" Jeremy said.

"Yes, Bella never cease to amaze me…" Damon replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

After that, Bella and Damon went to grab a bit to eat and she went back home to do some homework.

* * *

When Damon got home, Stefan was back too and trying to chase a female vampire around the house. He helped him and together they pinned Rose down.

"I don't want to fight… I just need a place to stay!" She said.

"You tried to have Elena killed, you don't get to stay here…" Stefan said.

"I just wanted to be free! I was tired of running! All I wanted was a second chance!" Rose pleaded.

"Why did you come here then?" Damon asked.

"For the past 500 years Trevor was all I knew… Now that he's dead… I have nowhere to go… I figured you might need help with protecting Elena…" Rose said. Stefan was about to tell her to leave when Damon said:

"You can stay in one of the spare bedroom upstairs but one problem and we kill you!" Damon said.

* * *

Bella was about to start her history homework when she realized the last time she worked on them she was at the Boarding house with Damon and had left it there… Sighting, she grabbed her car keys and went to get it.

When she arrived at her boyfriend's house, the front door was wide opened. She walked in and was shocked to hear Damon telling Rose she could stay in there house.

"Are you kidding me? You're inviting her to stay here?" Bella said as she used her power to throw Rose away from her. The female got up and stayed away, silently.

"Come on Bella, everyone deserves a second chance!" Damon told his girlfriend who used her powers to fly her books to her.

"You're defending her? She almost killed Elena!" Bella said, glaring.

"Come on, you're the one who told me everyone deserved a second chance!" Damon said, exasperated.

"I don't want to see her, ever! I'm not coming here as long as she lives in this house. She better not talk to me or cross me or I'm going to make her explode!" Bella yelled before she turned around and went back to her car.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused…" Rose said.

"Don't worry, Bella will get over it!" Damon said as he showed the new comer to her bedroom.

Stefan however, knew that Bella wouldn't calm down anytime soon. Just like him, she knew that Rose would bring them trouble…

* * *

Elijah crossed Bella a few times around town and realized that things were tensed between her and Damon. After investigation he learned that Rose had come to town and found refuge at the Salvatore. Elijah smirked when he witnessed Damon pleading Bella to make a daylight ring for the woman.

"No, Damon. I don't like her and she's trouble. The only daylight anything she's getting from me is the sun in her face!" Bella replied.

"Come on Bella, you're being unreasonable!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"If that's what you think I'm leaving. Don't talk to me about that girl again Damon or things will end badly!" Bella said before she turned around and left.

She couldn't explain her dislike of Rose but the woman gave her a bad feeling. Bella was comforted in her idea when she noticed that Anna, Elena and Caroline didn't like her either. Bella was almost tempted to make a jerk move and tell the council about Rose so they could kill her but held herself back. She could wait for Rose to show her right. Bella knew she was here for another reason than simply not being alone anymore.

* * *

A few days later, Bella was at the Grill after school. She was supposed to meet with Caroline but the blond cancelled on her so Bella was having a cup of coffee before going home when Elijah walked in. they exchanged small talk for a few minutes until Elena rushed in.

"Bella, please help me!" She said but stopped in her tracks when she saw Elijah sitting in front of her.

"Well Bella, thanks for the company; I see the person I was supposed to meet arrived… Have a nice day ladies." Elijah said as he stood and went to the other side of the Grill.

"what is it Elena?" Bella asked.

"Were you on a date with Elijah?"

"what no! I was waiting for Caroline because she needed me to help her on some homework but she changed her mind. I was about to leave when he arrived and started a conversation." Bella explained.

"Oh, okay… Well, anyway… Isobel is back in town… She says she wants to help me… She told me where she is staying…" Elena said.

"You want her to survive?" Bella asked.

"I don't care if she dies." Elena replied truthfully.

"Okay then. Come one, we'll take care of it ourselves." Bella said. Elena nodded and they both left the grill.

An hour later, both Elena and Bella were in front of the foreclosure house. With a quick spell, Bella opened the door and they came inside the house. Isobel rushed to meet them but before she could do or say anything, Bella used and blast power and the woman exploded.

It was quickly done and as usual, Bella felt bad afterward but Isobel had turned her emotions off and would never truly care about her daughter. Now it was done. They both went home and never told their respective boyfriends what they did. Nobody knew Isobel was ever in town, nobody would even find out...

* * *

Katherine was still in the caves and figured now was the time to trick Stefan into coming to pay her a visit. She turned her cell phone back on and decided a little lie wouldn't hurt.

"**Elena is in danger. Petrova Doppelganger don't live past their 18th birthday without a special potion being drank. Kat"**

"**I don't believe you."**

"**Too bad… You're the one risking your girlfriend's life."**

Katherine smirked and turned her cell phone off before putting it back between her breasts. She was getting tired and very thirsty… She needed out of the tomb now.

* * *

Stefan dropped his phone on the living room table. He tried calling Katherine back but he couldn't reach her...

Could he take the risk of not believing it? Could he wait until Damon came back from his date with Bella? No, he couldn't. He knew he should call his brother but things were so tensed lately between Bella and him and he didn't want to spoil a good moment. He knew Rose was in the house and couldn't follow him because of the sun.

"Rose, tell Damon I'm going to the tomb!" He yelled before he rushed out, leaving the front door wide open behind him.

When he opened the tomb's door, Katherine was waiting for him on the other side.

"Well, hello lover…" she said in a weak but still taunting voice.

"What is this you were talking about?"

"No small talk then… Right to business… It's a curse put on our line by Klaus. This way if a Doppelganger escaped him she would pay with her life…" Katherine said, lying through her teeth.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well, too bad for you… I guess you should start saying goodbye to Elena soon…" Katherine said with a not at all sorry smile. She waited a few minutes and saw Stefan was biting her bait.

"What do I need to help her survive?" Katherine jumped in joy inside. She had prepared for this before the party… She took a small dark vial from her bra.

"She needs this…" Katherine waved it in front of his nose

"Give it to me!"

"Get me out of here!"

"You know I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

They argued with raising voices for a few more minutes, actually half an hour. Katherine was happy to see Stefan was loosing his cool. He was ready to pounce and she would get what she wanted.

"Well, I guess I'll just poor this down on the floor then…" Katherine said and was immediately pinned against the wall.

"Welcome in Lover… Wanna have some fun with me?" she said.

Stefan looked around and realized his mistake… he was stuck in here with her… He was screwed…

Katherine was weak and knew she needed blood so she drank from Stefan a bit. She was now just as strong as before.

* * *

When Damon got home after his lunch with Bella, he found the front door opened. As soon as he was inside, he saw Rose coming his way, looking worried.

"Stefan left. He forgot his phone. He went to see Katherine at the tomb and isn't back yet… It's been 3 hours…" Damon rolled his eyes, growled and took his phone out to call Bella back. He quickly thanked Rose and left the house, running to the tomb where Bella would meet him.

He decided to wait for her outside. When she arrived, she was followed by Elena and Bonnie.

"What are they doing here?" He asked Bella, kissing her on the lips quickly.

"I was helping Elena with her English paper and she called Bonnie." Bella said. Bonnie was obviously still mad at Bella by the glare she threw her way.

"If Bella give me back my power I'll be about to get Stefan out!" Bonnie said arrogantly.

"Please! Last time it took you and your grandmother channeling the power of the moon and she died. You couldn't do it by yourself!" Bella rolled her eyes.

Bonnie glared at Bella as the witch followed her boyfriend down the stairs. When they arrived, Stefan was waiting at the door with Katherine. Damon immediately started to yell at his brother. Stefan took it all in, knowing he had been stupid. Of course if there was a curse on Elena Bella would have knows. Yes, he had been an idiot to let her get to him like that.

"I can get him out but Katherine would be able to leave also… I can't keep her inside while I free him…" Bella said.

"Fine… Just get them out then…" Damon said.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance, turned around and left.

"Okay, this is to create a door but it should work here… _When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock_." As she said that Bella knocked on the shield.

"It didn't work…" Katherine said.

"Okay, let's see this…_ This shield is in Stefan's way, give him a way out right away._"

This time, the shield was pulled down and both vampires were able to leave. Of course Katherine left the tomb in a hurry and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Thanks… I managed to steal her necklace… She won't be out in the sun before long…" Stefan said.

"She has several Stefan… She's like a boy scout, always ready…" Damon said as they all made their way out. Behind Bella and Damon, Stefan was being scolded by Elena.

* * *

From afar, Elijah watched everything. He was about to step in and compel Katherine to stay in but Bella worked faster than he thought she would and he was too late. He couldn't help but admire Bella… She was pretty… her hair was so pretty in the sun light… She was like an angel… he couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve Damon. Actually, he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one thinking that.

From a distance, the original followed them back to their car and then he watched as Stefan took Damon's car to drive Elena and Bonnie back as Damon got in the car with Bella.

"I'm dropping you off at the beginning of your street." Bella stated.

"Oh come on Bella, this is getting ridiculous!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't like Rose and I know she's bad news… You won't make me change my mind about that!" Bella said as she stopped her car.

"She'll prove you wrong… she's actually nice and pretty fun…"

"What do you mean she's fun? What kind of fun are the two of you having exactly?" Bella asked. Damon just ignored her, rolled his eyes one more time, kissed her quickly on the lips and ran back to his house.

Elijah smirked… The older Salvatore wouldn't be able to hold on to Bella if he kept being this stubborn… It was so obvious that Rose wanted Damon… Everyone could see it… Damon was the only one who refused to admit it… He would only end up hurting Bella if he kept this way…

Elijah smiled and decided to _'accidentally run'_ into Bella again and try to cheer her up.

* * *

**_So, what do you think of this chapter?_**

**_A little review please?_**

**_I don't publish as I write, I try to always have a t least 2 chapters finished before i publish so that if I get writer's block i don't break the frequency of my updates. Right now I'm working on the 10th._**

**Have you read my new Crossover A Mars in Mystic Falls? It's a Veronica Mars/ TVD story with Klaus and Veronica and Weevil and Rebekah. Please give it a chance!**

**_Keep reading me,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 :_

Alice was happy. She got a phone call from Katherine. Her new friend was out of the tomb and ready to act. She knew she could count on her…them both had the same determination to accomplish their plans… They had been destined to meet and become friends.

* * *

Bella didn't know what to do anymore… Damon seemed frustrated that she wasn't ready to have sex… She tried to help him understand that it was something big for her and she wanted to wait until she was completely ready, but he just didn't understand. To him, sex was a simple act of pleasure and he didn't understand why it was so important for her to wait. He needed some release and it was the only way he knew how…

Damon wasn't just frustrated because of Bella's refusal to have sex but also because she refused to go to the Boarding house ever since Rose moved in. He was also jealous because he saw Elijah talking with her a couple of times and she was smiling and laughing both times… The original could make her happy when he, her boyfriend, couldn't anymore…not for long anyway.

…

"What? Can you repeat that?" Bella asked Damon with wide eyes.

"I said I gave Rose Katherine's necklace…"

"You gave her the possibility to go out in the sun?" Bella was angry, very angry.

"What's so wrong with that? She's old and has control… She deserves a second chance… you're just being unreasonable about this!" Damon snapped.

"I can't believe you did this… I'm tired of all this Damon…" Bella said, shaking her head.

"Why are you so mad about this?"

"God Damon I don't know, maybe because she wants you and you're the only one too stupid to see it!" Bella yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous… You're the only one who thinks that way!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ask Elena, Caroline, Jenna, Grandma', Anna, Jeremy, Alaric? They all agree with me! You're the only one who ignores it… or maybe you're not ignoring it, maybe you're enjoying this." They were walking in town, going back to their respective cars.

"What are you saying exactly?" Damon was mad now.

"That maybe you like that Rose wants you… it's an ego booster and you can't stop but want more!" Bella yelled.

Both were very angry at each other and attracting attention from people on the streets.

"You're being ridiculous Bella!"

"No I'm not. That's it isn't it? You like the attention she gives you!" Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm with you aren't I?"

"But every time we're together you talk about her! You can't seem to be able to talk to me about anything else lately!" Bella replied in a raised voice that showed how hurt she was by that fact.

"Don't be stupid Bella, now you're inventing things!" Damon said quietly as he rolled his eyes again.

"I'm tired of this Damon… I like you… I really do… But ever since Rose arrived you've been different… If she stays here I don't know if I can be with you anymore!" Bella said as she turned around and went back home.

Damon sighted with frustration and turned around to his car. Then he growled when he spotted Elijah standing not far away, smiling. The original was obviously happy about their argument.

* * *

Katherine saw Bella leaving her house and smiled… Now was the time to act. She had thought a lot about it and knew she would succeed this way… Slowly and silently, she made her way into the garden and waited, hidden. She had been watching the old woman a lot and she always came to care for her garden around this time of the day.

When Isabelle left her house to work on her garden a while later Katherine pounced on her without giving her the chance to fight back. She had procured herself with an Amulet to protect herself from witches' personal powers and when the old woman tried she fight her off, she was ineffective.

Katherine did a good job. She was surprised when the woman tried to fight her off with her bare hands and managed to scratch her neck.

Of course the old sick woman was dead quickly, but she made sure there was a lot of blood and open wounds. The sight was horrible and she was confident it would traumatize the young witch forever.

As she left, Katherine didn't realize she had left her Amulet behind her. Isabelle had managed to tear it off and Katherine was now defense less…

Once she was back in her hotel room, Katherine texted her new best friend **"It's done. Picture to follow."**

She sent a picture she took before leaving the scene and sent it next to Alice. She got a reply a few minutes later and read **"Good. See you soon. I'll be in town in a few days"**.

* * *

When Bella got home, she was in a bad mood because of her fight with Damon… Why couldn't he see what everyone else was seeing? Did he really enjoy Rose's presence so much? What did they do when they were alone in the Boarding house?

"Grandma', I'm home!" Bella said as she dropped her purse on the flour, she kept talking:

"I got into another argument with Damon about Rose… I don't know what to do anymore… I think we'll be breaking up soon but I don't want to… I really like him… I might even be falling in love with him…" Bella waited for her grandmother's response but when nothing came, she got worried.

"Grams?" she checked the kitchen. Nothing.

Silence. She went looking into the living room, the basement… nothing.

"Grandma', what's going on?" Bella asked as she rushed upstairs to her grandmother's room to see it empty.

"Grams where are you?" She ran in the attic, in the magic room…

Nothing.

Silence…

Bella was growing more worried with every passing minute and she ran back downstairs, still calling for her grandmother. When she got back downstairs she saw the door to the garden open and stepped out, calling her grandmother.

* * *

Damon got home and was still mad. Stefan was at Elena's and Rose was on the couch, reading his favorite book.

"Well, you seem to be in a mood… trouble with Bella again?" She asked him in a soft tone.

"Yeah… I don't want to talk about it…" Damon replied.

"You know… you could always turn them off…your emotions… it would make everything much easier…" Rose suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Damon replied.

"Want to try it out? I will if you will…" Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

Damon nodded and, just like that, it happened.

He turned it off.

Rose smiled at him in a wicked way.

He smiled back at her.

She walked toward him and softly put her hand on his upper arm. She let her hands wonder on his chest and ripped his shirt open. He grabbed her hips and puller her hardly toward him.

They were naked against the wall.

Damon was getting rid of all his frustrations and enjoying himself. Rose was winning him over.

It was the best sex the brunette vampire had in a very long time and she knew she would have gotten him eventually.

Damon didn't hear as his cell phone rang. He didn't see Liz's name appearing. He didn't see Stefan's name appearing. He didn't see Bella's name… He was busy betraying the promises he made Bella…

* * *

Bella stepped into the garden, calling for the woman she had always loved more than anyone…

Then she saw it.

She smelled it too.

Blood…

A lot of blood…

A form lying lifelessly on top of the growing herbs…

Her grandmother…

Eyes wide open…

Blood…

Stomach ripped open…

More blood…

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Bella yelled.

She shook her grandmother and cried.

She didn't know what to do… She was shocked… she took her cell phone out.

"Liz… It's Bella… My grandmother… she's been killed… Please… I need help…" Bella cried while she spoke and she didn't listen for a reply. She let her phone fall on the floor and kneeled down… She didn't know how much time passed…

She heard the sirens…then there was someone speaking to her… She didn't know what she said… She felt herself talking though so she must have answered them something… Someone guided her inside… A gentle hand…A woman's hand…Not her grandmother's…Someone sat with her… She was lost…

...

A few hours later, Bella was still in her living room. Elena, Stefan, Anna, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, Caroline, Liz, the Lockwood's and Elijah were with her. Damon wasn't…

She heard Stefan calling Charlie and her father replied he was on his way. Liz handed her an Amulet covered in her grandmother's blood. Bella set it aside to investigate later. Right now she couldn't even look at it…She heard Caroline saying something about cleaning it…

Stefan was with her, holding her together, trying to lessen her pain when the one he was feeling was just as bad.

* * *

Damon and Rose were done having sex and he was getting dressed while his new lover slept peacefully. As he rose, ready to get a glass of blood when his eyes fell on a picture of Bella… He needed to apologize. He went downstairs and grabbed his phone.

28 missed calls.

30 text-messages.

14 voice mails.

Wondering what happened he listened to them all.

Isabelle was dead. She had been attacked.

She was dead.

Bella found her when she got home from their argument…

He had cheated on Bella.

She needed him and he was having sex with the one girl she hated and didn't trust…

He screwed up.

Jumping in his car, he drove as fast as he could to the Swan's household and came in.

* * *

Bella was sitting in the middle of everyone, a blank look on her face.

When Damon entered the room, Bella looked up, as did everyone. Stefan and Elijah glared at him.

"Where were you?" Stefan said. He, too, was crying the loss of Isabelle.

"I was…busy… I didn't hear my phone." Damon replied, looking for Bella who wasn't in her seat anymore.

"By the smell of you it involved Rose-Marie…" Elijah said in a harsh tone.

"Is it true?" Bella asked from behind him in a soft broken voice. Her voice was barely a whisper but Damon knew the whole room had heard it.

"I… Bella…" Damon was trying to find something to say. Everyone was watching him now.

"Is it true Damon? Where you with Rose?" She sounded broken.

"Yes." He replied in a small voice.

"What were you doing?" she asked in a small but still hard voice.

"Bella…" Damon was looking for a nice way to say it.

"What were you doing with her?" Bella demanded in a raised and hard voice.

"We… Rose and I…We had sex…" Damon looked truly ashamed of himself. His anger pushed him to break the only truly good thing that had entered his life.

"So after you assured me there was nothing between the two of you I come home to find my grandmother dead and you go home to have sex with her? I don't want to see you here. Leave." Bella said in a broken voice.

"Bella… I didn't mean to…" Damon tried to justify himself.

"Leave! It's over, we're done!" Bella said as she used her powers to throw him out of the room and into the hall. She used it again and threw him out the door he left open when he came in. She had tears running down her face and she looked both sad and scary.

"I was falling for you… I don't want to see you here!" Bella said before she closed the door and, ignoring everyone, she walked up the stairs, entered her grandmother's bedroom and fell on the bed crying.

* * *

People came in to see her. They talked to her, offered her food, drink, words… she didn't move. She heard Stefan telling her he was taking care of everything… She didn't need to worry about a thing and she was grateful for that because she didn't have the straight to do anything anymore. Elena was here too… She was grateful for everything Bella had done for her so she wanted to be here for Bella too…

Caroline came in and told her that Damon had thrown Rose out of the Boarding house and told her to leave town. Bella didn't reply. She knew Rose wouldn't leave town. She would stay around and Damon would go back to her.

* * *

The next day Charlie arrived. Stefan had gone to pick him up at the airport. He came in to talk to Bella and they both stayed silently in Isabelle's room for a long time before they both came down the stairs, ready to go to the funeral.

Thankfully, Stefan had really taken care of everything and both Swan's were happy about that.

* * *

In Forks, Carlisle came home with a grave look upon his face.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Esmee asked, worried. Everyone was assembled in the living room.

"Charlie Swan's mother is dead. He left yesterday to go to the funeral." He replied.

"We have to go, now!" Alice said, jumping on the occasion and putting a false sad look on her face.

"Yes… We'll wait a few days and we'll go… Give Bella time to grieve with her family without us imposing." Carlisle decided. Everyone nodded, knowing it couldn't be discussed.

* * *

In Mystic Falls, the ceremony was very sad. A lot of people loved Isabelle Swan and her death was felt throughout the whole town. The big church was full of crying people dressed in black. Damon respected Bella's wish not to see him and stayed in the back while Stefan, Elijah and everyone else got to comfort her. He knew he screwed thing up with her but he would do his best to fix it… She was the best thing that's ever happened to him, she helped healing his relationship with his brother, she trusted him, she freed him from Katherine… He betrayed her… he needed to do something about it…

Bella was crying. It was all she did lately but her grandmother had been everything to her. She saw that Damon was respecting her wishes and made sure to stay away from her. For that she was grateful, she didn't know how she'd react he she was to have to talk to him again so soon.

A few hours after the ceremony, everyone was at the Swan's, eating, talking, giving words of condolences to the grieving son and granddaughter… From the corner of her eyes, Bella could see Anna and Elena yelling at Damon… She looked away, not wanting to see this now…

* * *

She left her father's side and walked into the garden. She stopped right were the body had been found… Someone had gotten rid of all the herbs and turned the dirt over to erase the traces of blood. She didn't know who did it but she didn't know if she felt relieved or angry… She let her tears run down her face once more, promising herself it would be the last time she cried over this.

* * *

Elijah was confused… he really like Bella, he was refreshing, funny and actually smart. She was also very beautiful… but then there was the young Elena who was so similar to his old love Tatia… Elena was the perfect mix between Katherine and Tatia… Like she took the best of both doppelgangers and none of the bad… When he saw Elena he felt the love he felt for Tatia that never died but he knew he would always be afraid to get hurt by yet another Petrova… Bella on the other hand made him feel safe… She wasn't the kind of girl who hurt people, she was the one getting hurt and forgiving too easily…

With Elena he would be happy but would he really love her or would he love the fact that she's Tatia's double? Would it be fair to the young girl? Besides, Elena wanted a human life… In 60 years or so he would be alone all over again after living his life in the past.

With Bella he knew he would be just as equally happy, maybe even more… He would be able to trust her and would make sure she trusts him… he couldn't deny that he felt a strong attraction to her and would very easily fall in love with her if he let himself go… But was it real or did he feel this way thoward her because he was so desperate to feel something as good and beautiful as love?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he looked out the window to see Bella crying by the spot where her grandmother had been found. He knew she needed this time alone so he stayed away, just watching. When Damon tried to go and talk to her, he stopped him, telling him it wasn't the time.

* * *

Charlie watched as Bella walked out and sighted.

"Charlie… it has been a while…" He turned around and saw the voice belonged to Liz Forbes.

"Liz… It has… how are you doing?" he replied.

"Divorced… You?"

"Divorced too…" he replied with a small smile.

"Are you okay though?" she asked him softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine… I was ready for this to happen… I mean, not this violently but ever since she got sick I was ready to loose her…" Charlie explained to his old friend.

"You haven't changed much…"

"Last time you saw me I was 18 and driving away… I have changed!" Charlie chuckled.

"Not so much though… You're still…" Liz stopped before she said something else.

"You haven't changed much… heard you were sheriff… Guess we were not so different after all hey!" He said.

"I guess we would have fought over the job had you stayed…" she replied softly.

"We weren't meant to be… High school showed us that…" Charlie said softly.

"Maybe we would have worked better out of school…" She suggested.

"Or we would have kept the on and off relationship we had and hurt our children… You wouldn't have Caroline and I wouldn't have Bella…" He said.

"You were always so wise!" she smiled.

"I'm glad you're here for Bella though… I don't like her being alone but I know you're around... I feel better leaving knowing you're around…" Charlie said in a more serious manner.

"I'll always be around Charlie… she has so much of you in her…" It was obvious that the two of them still felt something for each other.

"Liz…" Charlie knew what she was thinking about and tried to stop her from saying it.

"Do you ever think about how our lives would be like now if I hadn't lost it… If I had passed the 3rd month and been more careful?" she asked him, looking sad.

"Liz…"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do… Every time I look at Bella I thing of that baby… But we were too young, it wouldn't have worked…"

"Is it why you really left? To get away from the pain?" she asked him.

"Part of it was yes…but I also wanted to get away from all the supernatural… I didn't want to believe it… It was easier to ignore its existence far away…"

"I missed you a long time… I waited for you to come back… Even after I got with Bill…"

"I almost came back a few times… But I just couldn't, it was too hard…" He said softly.

"When are you leaving?" She asked him softly.

"I have to be back at work in three days… I guess I'll have to leave tomorrow…" he replied just as softly.

"Maybe you could come over and have dinner with me before that… Tonight maybe?" she asked.

"Is it wise?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, now that you've asked it… You can be sure it will!" He chuckled.

"So, will you come? The house is still in the same place…" She told him.

"Sire… I'll come…" he replied.

They exchanged a few more smiles and words before they parted ways.

Caroline had heard everything and made a mental note to tell Bella about it alter… They almost became sister…

* * *

Later, after everyone went home, Charlie sat down with Bella and took a while to tell her about his past with Liz Forbes. The young witch was surprised and kind of shocked but encouraged her father to go to his date.

"There is more Bella, about the will of your Grandmother…" Charlie said.

"What is it? I don't need to leave right?"

"Not at all… She and I talked about it when she found out she was sick and I agreed with her decision… She's leaving you everything."

"E…Everything? But what about you?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, I have everything I need… I might take a few things with me before I leave but most of it will stay here with you…"

"You don't mind me staying here then?"

"No… I know you won't be alone and you're mature enough to take care of yourself… You inherited more than enough money to live without having to worry for a few years… It's okay…"

* * *

After that, Charlie went to get ready and soon, he left and Bella was alone. The young woman walked up to the magic room, opened the Book of shadows, Placed 9 big white candles in a circle and pronounced the spell to summon a spirit she had used a few times before.

Just like every time she used it, little lights appeared but they didn't bring her Isabelle Swan but another woman whose portrait she had seen in one of the halls.

"B…Bianca Swan?" Bella said.

"My oh my… You are beautiful… You must be a real heartbreaker…" Bianca said.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? I didn't call for you…" Bella said in an apologetic voice.

"I know you didn't…You wanted to speak with your grandmother…" Bella nodded and Bianca kept talking "You're not ready yet and neither is she… Isabelle needs to get used to the fact she is now dead and living in a whole new world… You must accept that she is dead… Only then you will be able to see her… Give it time for you both to be ready…"

"I miss her so much already…"

"I know Little Bella, and she does too…"

"Who did this to her?"

"I think you already know…"

"Alice couldn't have done it since she wasn't in town… Did she ask someone to do it for her?" Bella asked.

"Alice doesn't work alone anymore… She found an ally that is just like her… Together they are far more dangerous than they were alone…" Bianca replied.

"Who is it?" Bella asked again.

"I can't say… The journey is just as important as the destination sweet Bella… I have to go now… We're watching over you…" And with a few more lights Bianca Swan was gone.

* * *

While Bella was living her disappointment, Charlie was having a good time relieving the past with Liz. They had always had a lot of things in common and they still did. For a minute, Bella's father could see himself living in this house with his old love… He could also see her in his house in Forks… he was much more comfortable around the supernatural now and would be able to handle everything…

Shaking his head, he went back to reality… They had had their chance… They missed it… Now it was too late…

The evening went by pretty nicely and they were having so much fun that before they knew it they were making love like when they were teenagers.

"Are you going to sneak out like when we were young?" She asked him afterward.

"I might if you ask nicely…"

"I wish you didn't have to leave…"

"I have to get back to work…to real life…"

"I'll miss you…"

"So will I Liz… So will I…" A few more kisses later Charlie Swan was gone, going back to his mother's house for a few hours of sleep before he had to take his plane.

* * *

After talking with Bianca, Bella looked through the Book some more and soon found a page she had never seen before.

"_The Slayer,_

_In every generation one girl is born. _

_Only one can exist at the same time. _

_She is a human with the strengths to kill vampires and others supernatural beings. _

_Her duty is to guard and close the Hell mouths of the world. _

_He mission is never done, her fate is to be alone, her gift is death."_

Thinking this could be useful information, Bella grabbed a pen and wrote everything down to give it to the council later… If they ever needed help, they would have a way out. Under the presentation, there was a presentation of the council of Watchers…a group of men that controlled the Slayer. From the tone of the book, the previous Swan witches didn't like them very much. There was also a small map of the world with coordinates of Hell Mouths.

Bella read the explanations and realized she really felt for the Slayer… Being alone with such a burden on her shoulders…It had to be hard… Bella decided that when she was done with high school, if nothing important or life threatening happened, she would seek out the current Slayer and offer her support and friendship to her.

* * *

After he got home from the funeral, Damon spent a while with Stefan, remembering Isabelle before he decided to go out and have a drink at the Grill. As he drunk, a woman he had seen on the local News came and started flirting with him. She obviously wanted to get some action and he was so frustrated that he didn't think, he let himself go and took her home. Of course the woman enjoyed herself, women always did with him.

However, when he woke up the next morning, Damon didn't want to see her face so he woke her up, told her to get dressed in a harsh voice and ordered her to leave. The poor woman looked shocked at his harsh behavior but did as he asked anyway.

* * *

The next day, Bella woke up and went downstairs. She prepared some coffee for her father and got herself some Orange juice. She didn't have to cook anything since people had brought her lots of muffins and cupcakes the previous day. She packed a few for her father to take with him on the plane.

When he got down, his bag were packed and he had an extra one with the few things he wanted to take with him. Bella and him kept things quiet and simple, as usual.

"Will you be okay Bella?" He asked her as she parked her car at the airport.

"Don't worry, I will… Stefan and everyone else are here for me if I need anything." Bella reassured him.

They hugged goodbye and Charlie was gone.

Bella was alone…

* * *

As she drove back in town, Bella parked her car on the side of the road in front of her house when she saw Rose, the vampire who had sex with Damon and tried to kidnap Elena, walking without a care in the world in HER street…In front of HER house.

Ragging, Bella got out of her car and walked, calling the vampire's name only to realize they weren't alone, Stefan, Elijah and Anna were there too, arguing with the woman.

"I suggest you leave now Rose, you've done enough." Elijah stated in a hard voice.

"You're not welcome in this town!" Anna said.

Bella didn't listen to what Stefan said and used her power to throw Rose into a nearby tree just as Damon arrived.

"Get up bitch! We have an argument to settle." Bella said in a hard voice she hardly recognised as hers at Rose.

"I didn't do anything! You're nothing compared to me! You didn't deserve him!" Rose yelled as Bella used her blasting power to make the vampire's hand explode. Of course it was still there, but it must really hurt and would take a while to heal.

"Is that all you got baby witch?" Rose asked.

"I'm only warming up, I'm going to take my time with you… I could make you suffer for a long time you know… spell you in the fires of Hell forever…" Bella said as she sent a piece of wood into the vampire's stomach and watched her drop to the ground again.

"I didn't do anything bad… I just wanted to enjoy my new free life the way I deserved…" Rose tried to calm Bella down. Bella threw her back against the tree and didn't even reply when she blasted the vampire's leg, making it bloody and weak. Getting more scared by the second, Rose ran away as fast as she could.

"Bella… I…" Damon started as he walked closer to her. Bella looked at him with angry eyes and threw him against a tree.

"I'm sorry okay?" he yelled as she turned around to walk home. Bella knew it wasn't the kind of things he said often…almost ever… He must truly mean it.

"It doesn't change what you did…" she said in a softer tone.

"Please forgive me Bella… I miss you!" he said.

"Even if I work on forgiving you, we will never get back together Damon… It's too late for that now…" Bella said.

"I can work hard for us to work Bella…I really want it to…" He pleaded.

"I can forgive you and consider you a friend again… But I can't get back together with you… We had our chance Damon, and you blew it."

"And now it's too late?"

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" Bella said as she turned around and walked toward her house.

As soon as she was home, Bella ran herself a big hot bubble bath and relaxed while she thought of her future.

She really wanted to do something with Bianca Swan's journal, but also with all the others… She needed to speak with Elijah about it since he had experience with writing and dealing with editors.

Then she had to find who Alice got to kill her grandmother so she could get revenge. She knew it would be justice…

It seamed like she would have to face Damon soon… try to be his friend… She sighted… she would have to be really strong to get over the weird ex-phase.

* * *

_**Hey, what did you guys think of this?**_

_**I don't know if I'll actually introduce a Slayer in the story, but I wanted to keep things open.**_

_**Were you surprised by Charlie and Liz? Yes, No?**_

**Please go to my profile and answer the Poll... I your opinion matters!**

_**A little Review please?**_

_**Keep reading me**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 :_

Alice was in the car with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, driving toward Mystic Falls while the others were in the other car. Her phone vibrated:

"**Bella and Damon are over… He cheated on her while she was finding the body… She's really hurt… Kat."**

"**Good. Have you been hurt?"** Alice was concerned, she truly cared about Katherine.

"**I lost the amulet but nothing else. I'm fine. See you soon."**

Alice smiled. Everything went according to her plans…

Glancing to the side, she could see Edward was getting excited at the idea of seeing Bella again. Whenever she could get him alone, she used the opportunity to tell him that everything would be fine, that Bella belonged with him and that nothing would be able to stand in his way. That the only way Bella could be safe and happy was with him… He bought it all… he was very malleable and she loved it.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Charlie went back to Forks and Bella had decided to give Damon a chance to be her friends and she had been seen by few people since. She had looked through her grandmother's things and gave a lot of her cloths to charity, sold her grandmother's car cheap to Matt who absolutely needed one and refused to have if for free and read a lot of the diaries she yet had to read. Now, she was at the Grill and after assuring most people that she was fine and thanking them for their concern, she got her phone out.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Elijah, Am I disturbing you?" She asked?

"Not at all, I was looking through old books. What can I do for you?"

"Funny, I need to talk to you about old books…"

"Old books?" Elijah sounded slightly confuse now.

"DO you think you could meet me at the Grill?"

"Sure, when?"

"How about now?" Bella asked him.

"I'll be there in less than 5 minutes." He promised before hanging up with a smile.

"What do you need from Elijah?" Bella heard Damon ask her from behind her. She turned around.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing since I broke your heart? Oh Hello Damon, I'm fine, what about you?" Bella said while rolling her eyes.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" Damon asked. Bella noticed the bimbo like girl waiting at the bar, her eyes dead set on Damon.

"You date is waiting for you… Next time you want some answered ask the question politely." Bella said. Damon growled angrily and turned around, grabbed the bimbo and left the Grill as Elijah pulled up with his car.

The original was wondering what Bella wanted to see him for but was always happy to have the opportunity to spend some time with her. When he entered the Grill, he immediately spotted her. The sun shone on her hair, showing the red she had in them. She looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Hello Bella… So, what can I do for you today?" he asked her.

"Thanks for coming Elijah. Please sit down. I was wondering if you meant it when you proposed to help me with my project of publishing Bianca Swan's diary…" Bella asked him shyly.

"Of course I did. Why?"

"Because I've been thinking a lot about it and was wondering how to proceed…" she told him.

"Well, first, you need to rewrite it the way you want it published…"

"I started already… It's going to take a while but Okay… What then?"

Matt came by and they ordered some pie.

"When you have a few chapters done, I can take you to a friend of mine who's an editor. He will decide if he wants to publish it or not. If he does, things like contract and number of pages will be discussed. Of course I will be there and help you along every step if you want me to be." By the time he was done explaining, Matt came back with their pies.

"That's very nice of you… I will probably need your help a few times… I've never done this before…" Bella said.

"I did a few times… I'll be there as long as you need me Bella, you have my word." Elijah promised her, looking at her right in the eyes.

Bella blushed. She could feel something intense in his stare and it made her wonder if it would be right of her to date someone so old… Shaking her head, she took a piece of pie in her mouth and they began talking about the book and what she was thinking of doing with it.

The Cullen's arrived in Mystic Falls in the middle of the day and the sun was bright.

"We can't stay in the car all day until she comes home and we can't wait outside… It's too sunny…" Carlisle said.

"We just have to go inside and wait." Alice said.

"No! We can't do that, it would just be rude!" Esmee protested.

"Bella would hate us for this!" Jasper replied, agreeing with Esmee.

"Well, what do we do then?" Rose asked.

"We could run real fast and wait in her back yard." Emmett suggested.

They all agreed and in super speed left their cars and went to Bella's back yard to wait on the porch for her to come back home.

* * *

Bella didn't see time pass by her but by the time they were done, she drove home only to find two fancy looking cars parked in front of her house.

Two cars she recognized…

Two cars she didn't want to see…

Two cars that had brought with them 7 people she didn't want to see so soon… certainly not after what Alice dared do to her grandmother.

She was angry and before she did anything rash, she got her cell phone out and texted Stefan, Caroline, Anna and Elijah:

"**Cullen cars are at my house… Come help before I stop thinking and kill them all!"**

She didn't even sign, she just sent it and took a deep breath before she drove past the two empty cars and drove her car in her driveway.

She was surprised to see the two cars empty and wondered where they could be when a bad feeling came over her… They wouldn't have dared coming inside a witch's house without being invited in first right? Seething with anger and power, she walked to the front door and opened it with her key. Apparently, they hadn't broken in this way.

As soon as she had the front door closed behind her, she heard a big knock on the back door. Sighting she considered walking in her room and pretend they weren't there but she knew they would only keep knocking before coming in uninvited.

She let her anger out and walked to the back door, opening it with a big sudden swing and using her powers to push everyone away from her and the house. Just like she thought, they were all here, spread across the yard, getting up after being pushed. They all looked surprised and Bella had conflicted feelings.

"Bella…" Edward said but didn't say anything else when he saw Bella's glare.

"I missed you so much Bella… I swear I didn't want to leave!" Alice said, trying her best to sound innocent.

However, Bella knew what to do:

"_Let Alice, quick as freeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze!_" Bella said it and immediately Alice stopped moving. Since she was supernatural, she could still move her eyes and hear everything, she was just frozen in place and unable to speak.

"How dare you come here Alice? The other I can understand and even allow on my property but you?" Bella said angrily.

"I don't understand Bella, what did Alice do?" Edward asked.

"What didn't she do? She sent Victoria here to kill my grandmother. I found and killed Victoria but obviously Alice sent someone else to do the dirty job… I want to know who it is and make them both pay!" Bella snapped back as Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Anna arrived.

"Bella are you okay?" Elijah, Stefan and Damon asked in one voice. Bella nodded.

"So they are the Cullen?" Caroline asked. Again, Bella nodded.

"Who's Assward?" Anna asked. Edward took an offended look on his face and Bella pointed toward him.

"Do I know you?" Carlisle asked Elijah.

"I'm Elijah Mickealson… I helped your father find and kill bad vampires when you were just a little boy… Had I known you changed into a Cold one I would have come to try and help you Carlisle…" Elijah replied to the Doctor who looked like he remembered suddenly.

"Bella get away from these people… That man has very bad thoughts about you!" Edward said, nodding Damon's way.

"Bad thought? In what world?" Damon replied.

"You're thinking of way to win Bella over, you're thinking about her being naked…" Edward said like it justified his accusations.

"You two shut it right now before I freeze you like I did Alice!" Bella snapped. She was angry and Damon knew better than to anger her further. Apparently, Edward herd the warning too and stayed quiet.

"Bella I…" Jasper started.

"Not now… Jasper, Rosalie, you two are welcome to step on the porch until I can see you inside. The others, you better have a good explanation." Bella said.

Jasper and Rosalie went behind Bella and on the porch.

"What is it you accuse Alice of doing exactly Bella?" Edward asked her like she was crazy.

"Do you have proofs?" Esmee asked.

"You want proof? Fine, I've been thinking about this day ever since I buried my grandmother and I know exactly how to show you who really is Alice." Bella said before she recited "_For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it's now again, after which this spell ends. I who live in this house will hear the truth from Alice's mouth._" As she finished saying the words, lights appeared and settled on Alice.

Bella smirked.

"So Alice, looks like Esmee and everyone else need proof… Lets give it to them right?" As she said this, Alice's mouth unfroze.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alice said quickly.

"Really? Let's see… Did you order Victoria to kill my grandmother?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Alice replied, shocking everyone.

"Why did you want my grandmother dead so badly?" Bella asked, tears in her eyes as she was reminded of her pain.

"Because it would bring you pain, I would have come back and comforted you in your time of need. Then you would have been my little pet when I get to the top." Alice said.

"What top?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean when you get to the top?" Bella asked, knowing only she could bring the truth out of Alice.

"I'm going to be the Queen of all supernatural." Alice said simply.

"How do you plan to do that?" Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who did you get to kill my grandmother?" Bella asked.

"My new best friend…my sister…We were meant to meet…" Alice replied. Bella sighted. She needed to be more specific.

"What is the name of the person you asked to kill my grandmother?" Bella asked again this time.

"You know her I've heard… You two friends here definitely know her… They both used to be her pets… Katherine…" Alice replied and it was obvious she had been trying to resist.

Everyone was shocked and a lot of the vampires who knew Katherine were growling.

Out of nowhere and surprising everyone, Katherine appeared.

"Don't worry Alice, I've got your back." The bitchy vampire said before she grabbed the still frozen Cold one and ran off.

Out of rage, Bella blasted a tree behind Edward who jumped near Carlisle and Esmee.

"How come we didn't see it coming?" Emmett said angrily.

"She probably had more abilities than she told us… I wouldn't be surprised if she had been planning everything since she woke up as a Cold one." Carlisle said in a sorry tone.

"Bella Love…" Edward started to say as he walked toward her only to be stopped by Elijah and Damon.

"Don't you dare call me Love Edward! You don't love me! If you did you wouldn't have left me all alone in the woods! I don't want to have to deal with you right now Edward! I can't… I want you to leave!" Bella said very seriously.

"Maybe you should take one of the cars and drive to our hotel Edward… Try to remain out of the sun." Carlisle told his eldest son.

"Maybe I can help you with that… Let's see…_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen. Stop the present Cullen's from sparkling so they can live their lives without worrying._"

Immediately, the Cullen present in Bella's back yard stopped sparkling.

"Go now dear." Esmee softly told Edward who left, looking down.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't cause trouble in town. See you later Bella." Caroline said as Anna nodded too and followed the blond vampire. They would both keep an eye out for Edward, Alice and Katherine.

"Maybe you should go with them Damon… We don't know who else is around… Someone like Rose might still be around town looking for trouble!" Bella said harshly his way.

"Fine… as you wish" Damon said reluctantly before following the two vampires out.

Now, Jasper and Rosalie were standing on the back porch, then was Bella with Stefan on her right and Elijah on her left. Facing her were Emmett, Carlisle and Esmee. As much as she didn't want to talk with them and listen to what they had to say, Bella knew it was something she had to go through.

"How didn't Edward see anything coming?" Rosalie asked.

"Either Alice has the power to control the thoughts she lets him hear or he is too distracted to notice…" Carlisle guessed.

"Okay, as much as I want to be deep in my bubble bath right now, I know that I need to be the better person and listen to what you have to say." Bella said. Esmee still looked sad over the discovery of Alice's betrayal and manipulations… Even if everything still wasn't very clear and they didn't know why they were needed in her plan, at least they were warned.

"Bella… I can't tell you how sorry I am about what you had to go through because of us… We didn't want to leave this way but when Alice told us it was for the best… That you would get gravely injured if we stayed any longer… We did what we thought was best for you and went against our better judgment… We missed you dearly…" Carlisle said.

"Yes, it seams that Alice got everyone fooled…" Bella said.

"I swear I fought to stay Bella. And then when it was clear that I couldn't I fought to at least tell you goodbye… I didn't went to leave… You were my baby sister and I missed you so much… I fought with everyone, even with Rosalie…" Emmett said.

"It's true, he got mad at us and didn't speak with anyone for a while…" Rosalie added.

"We were stupid to listen so blindly to what Alice told us… We never wanted to leave you… we really thought it was for the best…" Esmee said.

"I can understand how you were manipulated by Alice and I can forgive it… But I need time to be able to be your friend again…" Bella said.

"We understand." Carlisle said.

"Right now, I need to speak with jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. It would be best if you and Esmee left Carlisle. Maybe… Stefan, you should spend some time with them… Carlisle is on your diet after all… I think you will get along with him really well…" Bella told the vampire she loved like an uncle.

"Good idea Bella… I'm sure we have a lot to speak about. Why don't you follow me to my house?" Stefan suggested. The couple nodded and followed him out of the property. Soon, a car was started and they were gone.

"Do you need me to stay Bella?" Elijah asked her. She could see concern in his eyes along with something else she couldn't identify.

"No, I'll be fine… I can defend myself really… I just needed you all here to stop me before I use the spell I used on Victoria and killed them all." Bella explained with a smile.

"Very well then… I'll go to the Boarding house and spend some time with Carlisle… I wonder how much like his father he is…" Elijah said before leaving.

* * *

Once she was alone with the three Cullen's, Bella grew a little nervous.

"We should move this inside. Follow me…" Bella said as she showed them the way to the living room.

"You really destroyed Victoria on your own?" Emmett asked with surprise. He sounded impressed.

"Yep… I was pretty angry… But then again, you saw what I did to your garage… Victoria was even easier… A spell strong enough can destroy anyone…" Bella explained.

"Even me?" Emmett asked.

"Of course… but I'm a good witch… I use destroying or banishing spell only on people who deserve it." She explained as they all sat down.

"Bella, I want to thank you now for the option you're about to give me…" Rosalie said.

"You're welcome…" Bella replied.

"I would offer you something to drink but I don't have animal blood…" she added.

"You have human blood here?" Jasper asked her with surprise.

"My family has had vampire friends for a very long time… A good host always has what it takes to please her guests… My grandmother always told me that!" Bella replied and added "we usually have animal blood… Stefan doesn't need to drink much… Small animals are enough… Sometimes he hunts bigger animals like deer and drains them so we have blood in the fridge. He keeps some too…".

"Well, we'll go hunting soon, we can certainly bring you some…" Emmett suggested.

"Thank you… Maybe you could take Stefan… He's a bit lonely in his hunting trips… Damon tried what he calls the 'bunny diet' but he doesn't like it much…"

"Sure, could be fun…" Emmett said.

"Why does Damon feel so much regret when he looks at you?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Because we dated and he screwed up… I forgave him but told him we were never getting back together… He'll move on." Bella replied.

"He seamed determine to get you back…" Jasper insisted.

"Well, it's probably the soldier in him talking…he was in the confederate army before he was changed." Bella said.

"Really? Me too… I'll go and talk to him later, maybe we had friends in common…" Jasper suggested.

"He wasn't in it for long but why not… Damon needs friends right now…" Bella said thoughtfully.

"You seam to be doing fine Bella… I'm sorry for your loss…" Rosalie said.

"Thanks… I do my best to get by without her…I know she watching over me and when we're both ready, we'll be able to talk again…"

"With magic?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yes… I can contact people that passed away… Sometimes it helps bringing closure to the one that were left behind." Bella explained.

"And you're positive you can use your magic to help the two of us?" Rosalie asked Bella, pointing to Jasper and herself.

"Yes… I've done a few researches… I can do the spell on jasper right now but for you it's going to take some time Rosalie… I suggest we take care of Jasper now then I'll explain to you and Emmett the options you have." The young witch explained.

"Sure, thanks." The three of you answered.

"Come, follow me." Bella said as she stood up.

"We're not staying here? Where are we going to do this?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"I have everything I need in a special room upstairs. Come." She said as she showed them the way.

* * *

Once in front of the door, she opened it and went straight to the book where a piece of paper stuck out.

"That's one very big book!" Emmett explained.

"Don't touch it or it will shock you!" Bella warned them with a smile.

"It's all spells?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes… Information about different supernatural species and spells that have been used by my family before… I added the one I used to destroy Victoria… And if the one I created to help Jasper works I'll add it too." Bella explained as she took the piece of paper out of the book and unfold it.

Bella looked over it for a while and decided it was good enough.

"Okay, Let's see, Jasper, I need you to stand in front of me. Here we go: _Hear these words, hear my rhymes, I need this done for all times. With no limits, don't count the hours and let me call upon the higher power. Free Jasper from the heavy part of his empathy, other's thirst he won't feel and he will be free._"

After she said her spell, a little red light went out of Jasper and disappeared. The blond man's expression immediately softened, like he was free of pain for the first time ever.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked Jasper with concern.

"Relieved… It's hard to explain… I know the thirst is there for Emmett and you but I don't feel it…not really… And as for your sorrow…It's the same… I know it's there but I can't feel it as my own anymore… I feel… free… Thank you so much Bella… I owe you now…" He looked truly happy for the first time in a long time and hugged Bella close to him before he kissed her cheeks.

"You're welcome…" Bella replied with a deep blush on her face while the other two Cold Ones in the room chuckled happily.

I think I'm going to leave the three of you alone for now… It's a private subject…" Jasper said.

"Where are you going, do you know?" Bella asked him.

"We have rooms in the hotel… I guess I'll just go there…" He said.

"You could go find Carlisle and Esmee at the Salvatore Boarding house." Bella suggested.

When Jasper agreed, Bella called Damon, asking him to come and pick up Jasper to show him where the Boarding house was. He agreed and a few minutes later, Bella was alone with Emmett and Rosalie again.

"Why don't we go back down to the living room for this, it will be more comfortable." Bella suggested.

The couple nodded and, hand in hand, followed Bella to the living room downstairs.

"It was nice of you to do that spell on us so we don't sparkle anymore…" Emmett mentioned while passing a window.

"This way life will be easier on you." Bella replied.

"It will take some time to get used to this." Emmett said happily as he sat on one of the couches with Rosalie by his side.

"I've thought a lot about it and even asked my ancestor's opinions about this… I can give you three options Rosalie." Bella started.

"I'm ready to hear them…" She beautiful blond said softly.

"The first one is the most obvious… You stay a Cold one and adopt a child… I know you've probably already thought about it and left it aside because a human child brought into the supernatural doesn't seem fair to you but I can do a spell to track a supernatural child who needs a family… There has to be one somewhere in the world…" Bella stopped, giving them a second to think about it before she kept going:

"The second option is also to most definitive one…and the hardest… I can change you back into a human without any limits of time but you wouldn't be able to be changed back again… You would have to live your life as a human and die an old woman… I can only use it on females… it wouldn't work on Emmett so you would be without him…"

"Why wouldn't it work on him?" Rosalie asked in a small voice.

"Because the powers I can use are those of women who try to help other women the best they can… It's a very powerful ritual and I need to call on my ancestors to do it… They will only do such a radical thing if it's to help a fellow woman have children…not a male… They are all pretty stubborn and it's no use trying to convince them otherwise…" Bella explained. She saw Rosalie and Emmett exchange a look.

"What is the third option?" Emmett asked.

"It is possible for human female and Cold one males to have children together… I copied from the Book of Shadow all the information I have on the pregnancy and the babies that end up being half-humans and half- Cold ones… I could make Rosalie a human temporarily… Long enough for you to get pregnant and deliver… That kind of pregnancy lasts only about a month… It's very dangerous and you would have to go through the change all over again after it's done…"

"The baby will be immortal too?" Emmett asked.

"According to what my family found out, he or she would reach maturity after 7 years of fast developing. After that the aging stops…"Bella told them what she remembered reading in the book.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" Rosalie asked her.

"I don't know… Either the first or the third… If you use the third you can always come back for the first in a few years… but there is something you need to know… In order for you to become human you need another human girl who is willing to welcome you in her family and do donate a few drops of blood for the potion you will drink…" Bella said.

"It's a lot to think about…" Rosalie said.

"I know… You should take your time to consider every option together… Come back when you're ready. Here, I copied everything my family know about the third option… I think you should talk about it with Carlisle… You would definitely need his help for the third option…"

"About that option… How long would I be able to wait until I get pregnant?" Rosalie asked the young witch.

"No more than 6 months… I know taking the time to relish in being human is tempting but you really should work on getting pregnant right away. Waiting would be too dangerous… This is a once in a lifetime possibility…" Bella warned her.

"Thank you… We will think about it." Rosalie said as she stood up.

"Maybe we should go to the hotel and talk about it calmly while the others aren't there yet…" Emmett suggested. Rosalie nodded.

Bella walked them to the door and as Emmett walked to the remaining car Bella called Rosalie back and said:

"If you choose the third option, I will gladly welcome you in my family and give you my blood." Bella said.

"Wouldn't that make you like… my mother?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Probably… I prefer sister though… It would probably give you powers too… Powers you would keep when you return to being a Cold one… If you accept my blood that is." Bella said.

"if I choose that option I will gladly accept your proposition Bella. Being part of your family will be an honour." Rosalie said before she kissed Bella on the cheek and joined Emmett in the car.

* * *

As soon as Katherine had taken Alice far enough, Alice unfroze and was able to run by herself. They both went to Katherine's room in Miss Flower's Boarding house.

"I can believe she used magic on me… I don't understand why it didn't work like I wanted it to…" Alice raged.

"Victoria must have sold you out… That truth spell was pretty strong I think…" The vampire Petrova answered.

"I'm not giving up on my plan…" Alice warned her friend.

"Good… I think I know of someone who could help us… She doesn't like me much but she probably wants revenge on Bella right now… Her name is Rosemarie but she goes by Rose…" Katherine explained the current situation to her friend and together, they decided that including Rose was a good idea.

"Maybe she'll even be able to help us keep Edward on our side… He is pretty lost right now… He doesn't want to believe what I said under Bella's spell… I can get him back on our side…" Alice said excitedly.

"That's great…" Katherine replied before they decided to do each other's nails until it was night and they could go out.

* * *

Bella was now free and decided to take the long bubble bath she so desperately wanted since she got home earlier. She took her time and when she finally got out, she was completely relaxed. She had received a message from Stefan saying he would be going hunting with the Cullen's that night and another from Damon informing her he really liked Jasper.

The young witch put on a nightgown and went downstairs to make herself some dinner. She felt like she was being watched but ignored it… Alice wasn't stupid enough to come back this soon to challenge her and the rest of the Cullen's went hunting with Stefan.

* * *

Rose was pissed. She had to drink 3 whole humans to heal completely from the injuries Bella had done to her… A pathetic little human had hurt her… Bella didn't even deserve to be with someone like Damon… Rose knew it… He was made only for her and she must have bewitched him to get his attention. She was cut out of her thoughts when Katherine arrived with someone she didn't know.

"What do you want Katherine? I don't want to talk to you!" Rose snapped and growled.

"Now, now… It's not nice to snap at someone who comes to make a deal… My name is Alice and we have a common enemy…"

"Who?" Rose asked, still glaring at the two women.

"Bella of course… She took my family away from me… She took Damon away from you… We should talk… I have a plan to fix everything…" Alice told Rose in a soothing voice and made the vampire drop her defences and looked like she trusted Alice.

"What do you want me to do?" Rose asked, completely under Alice's charm. Katherine knew her new sister's gift would work perfectly on the weak woman that Rose was.

"I need you to be sorry… I want you to go to Bella when my family is with her, to apologize for what you did and beg her to give you a second chance… I want you to make Carlisle want to take you in the help you… I want you to get closer to Edward… I'm going to talk to him and have him trust you… I need him to believe you are his mate…" Alice said.

"How do you know it will work?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm just that good." Alice replied simply with a smile.

"I feel like I can trust you… Your plan looks good enough but what is your ultimate goal?" Rose asked her curiously.

"You don't need to know that right now… Bella will suffer and you will have the opportunity to see her in pain… My goal is none of your problem… Just know that Katherine and I are working together and we will reach our goal, no matter what… We can very well do it without you, you know…But Katherine mentioned that you had to be on the run for a long time because of her and including you is our way of making up for it…" Alice said again in the soothing voice she knew always worked.

* * *

The day after the Cullen's arrival in town, Bella met with Carlisle and Esmee and got talking about her new life, the loos of her grandmother and everything she went through since they left her. They were both happy of the way she had grown and she knew in that moment that she had forgiven them… They were her family, even if she wasn't with Edward. They both seamed to understand that and looked fine with it.

"I'm glad you took Stefan with you to hunt… Even if his hunting trips are shorter, I think he's happier when he has company… Caroline, Anna and Damon go with him sometimes but they really don't like this diet… They only go when they lost a bet or did something wrong and need to be punished for it…" Bella said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure… Stefan is a really nice young man." Esmee said.

"He once told me he wanted to be a doctor when he was human but now… he's afraid he won't be able to handle it…" Bella said.

"Yes, he told us of his ripper period…" Esmee said in a sorry tone.

"It still haunts him what he did… I told him he should work on his control… Drink a little bit of human blood every day and work on increasing his intake everyday…" Bella said.

"It could be a good idea… With blood bags he wouldn't hurt everyone and I could procure him with contacts to buy the blood…What did he say?" Carlisle asked.

"He's thinking about it but I think he's afraid of the results… Afraid he'll go out of control and nobody will be able to stop him…" Bella informed them.

"I'm sure we could help him…" Carlisle started.

"He won't leave Mystic Falls for a while… He has Elena here… For the first time he has a semblance of the human life he would have liked to have…

"And you're not comfortable with us staying here." Esmee said in understanding.

"It's not that… You two, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie I'm fine with… Edward I can't deal with… And we all know that he needs you right now… He looks kind of out of it…" Bella explained, reassuring Esmee and making her smile.

"I know Jasper doesn't feel right coming back to Forks with us…" Esmee started.

"He needs to be on his own for a while, see other things to learn who he is without Alice…" Bella guessed. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, and Damon told him he was welcome to stay with them if he wanted to stay… I think he really wants to." The doctor said.

"That's great… He'll be able to help Stefan and Damon both!" Bella said happily.

"Yes… It would be a good thing…" Carlisle agreed.

They talked for a long time and Bella liked it. It felt right.

"Carlisle, I was wandering if you could do me a favour…" Bella started.

"Sure, anything Bella." He relied with a soft smile.

"I don't know if Stefan told you but we, founding families, have a council in town that takes the role of protectors of the town against the supernatural… We have a doctor in it. She's pretty young and I was wandering if you'd like to come with me to the next meeting this afternoon and let me introduce you to everyone and then to her… It would help them all understand that supernatural creatures aren't all bad…" Bella explained shyly.

"It would be my pleasure Bella. When do you need me here?" he replied.

"You could come back around 4 and I'll drive you there." Bella replied as he stood with Esmee to leave.

"I'll be there Bella." He said before they hugged goodbye.

* * *

Bella spent the rest of her day working on schoolwork and after lunch she decided to work on the version of Bianca's journal she wanted the Editor to see. When 4 came around, she was ready to go to the founder's council.

"**Do you need a ride?"** Damon texted her.

"**I'm fine. I'm taking Carlisle with me."** She replied.

A few minutes later, Carlisle was here and she drove them both to the Lockwood house where the meeting was taking place. She had warned Richard and Carole that she would bring a Doctor that was also a Cold one and everyone was nervous.

When they entered the room, all eyes were on Carlisle and Bella introduced him to everyone. The Doctor then told them the short version of his history. They were all surprised and Bella could see that the women were not impervious to his charms.

"So you use your blood lust to save lives?" One of the council's members asked him.

"I don't really have a blood lust anymore… But my heightened senses help me find what is wrong with patients a lot…like smelling internal bleeding when it can't be detected until it's too late…" Carlisle replied.

"It must be amazing…" Meredith Fell said.

"I use what God gave me to help people as much as I can… Surely in a town were vampires come often you use their blood to heal gravely injured patients…" Carlisle asked her.

"Sometimes… but only when it's the only way to save the person… And I always make sure not to leave them alone until the blood is out of their systems…" Meredith admitted.

The questions for Carlisle flew and the good doctor answered them with a smile on his face. He was always happy to help and he even promised Meredith to meet with her at the hospital and give her a few pointers he picked up over the years.

In the end, Carlisle decided to go to the hospital immediately with Meredith and help her as much as he could. He even proposed to take a shift or two since they were understaffed.

"Thank you for this Bella… Meeting Doctor Cullen was very interesting… he worked so hard to be good…" Carole said.

"Yes… He's trying to make up for something that was never his fault…" Bella said.

"It must have been hard… I mean he was raised basically like me... like us… his father was a vampire hunter and a priest…Like me…" Pastor Young said thoughtfully.

"Yes, He still has his father's cross…" Bella said. The reunion was over and they were slowly walking to their cars. Bella was happy to see that she got them all to think.

* * *

Bella drove home satisfied with her day and found the front door broken. Quickly, she got her phone out and texted **"Someone broke in my house."** And she sent it to Elijah, Stefan and Jasper (All the Cullen's had given her their cell phone numbers).

Not wanting to wait for them, she walked inside. As soon as she stepped in the hall, something cold and as hard as stone grabbed her and pinned her on the floor, against the carpet.

It was Edward and his eyes couldn't stay fixed on one spot, they kept looking around the place like a crazy man.

"My sweet Bella, I knew you'd come for me… I knew Alice was saying the truth…" He said as he caressed the skin of her stomach with one hand while the other held her hands above her head. She couldn't blast him without her hands being free and she was having a hard time pushing him off her with her power.

"Alice is evil Edward." Bella managed to say as she tried to escape the kiss he was trying to put on her lips.

"Of course not Love… she's trying to help us but your powers are getting to your head because you miss me too much. Once we unite you will be fine." He was going higher with his hand and soon he was stroking her breasts.

"What do you mean by _unite_?" Bella asked, panicked.

"Making love of course… Alice told me it would solve everything and make you all happy with me again." Edward said in a very serious voice that scared Bella even more.

She was trying to fight him but now he had managed to press his lips against hers and a whole new battle started for her to keep her lips closed when he tried to open them without hurting her too much. She would get bruised, she knew it. Bella panicked even more when the hand on her left breast disappeared right before she heard his zipper going down… A few more seconds of fighting and she knew he had his pants down. She assembled all her anger and fear and managed to push him away far away enough so she could free her hands and used her blasting power.

She didn't stop to think and blasted the one thing he was going to use to hurt her…

At the same moment, Elijah, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Stefan, Damon, Carlisle and Esmee came in.

Rosalie immediately went next to a shaking Bella along with Esmee as Emmett and Jasper held Edward down.

"Bella, what did he do?" Carlisle asked.

The shaking witch did her best to explain everything.

"I probably won't have more than a few bruises tomorrow…" Bella said.

"Here…" Elijah said as he came back with a bit of his blood in a glass. Bella drank it thankfully while all the Cullen automatically looked at Jasper only to remember that he was perfectly fine now.

"What did you do to him? Why is he on the floor like that? And why can't he stop sobbing?" Emmett asked Bella.

"Hum… I had to get him to stop hurting me…so I blasted the thing he was going to hurt me with…" Bella explain with a blush on her face.

It took a few minutes for her to see the other males understand because as soon as they did, they all brought a caring hand to their own members. From the corner of her eyes Bella saw Rosalie smirking.

"You blasted his _PENIS_?" Emmett exclaimed in horror.

"It was the first thing I could thing of!" Bella defended herself.

"But… it… It's going to grow back right?" Damon asked Carlisle with a terrified look on his face.

"I… I don't really know…I guess we'll have to see…" Carlisle replied in a hesitant and small voice.

"I think I saw a piece go this way…" Bella said, pointing to the stairs…

Still checking their own member, the males that weren't holding Edward down were looking for every pieces of the blasted member. After a good 30 minute search, they believed to have it all…

"What of we're missing a piece?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure I'll be able to make it grow back…" Carlisle said quietly.

"Remind me never to contradict you Bella!" Emmett said gravely with a seriously afraid look on his face.

"You remind me of Sage sometimes… She would love that move." Damon told Bella before she glared at him for enjoying the situation. Feeling her anger, he stopped talking.

Carlisle was about to say something when another vampire, female this time, appeared on the front porch of the house. She couldn't get in.

"Rose! Get out of here before I kill you!" Bella raged.

"I just came to say I was sorry Bella… I never wanted all of this to happen… I didn't know what I was doing… When I saw Trevor die… I lost everything…even my mind…" Rose truly looked sorry and Bella seamed to be the only one who wasn't buying it.

"I really want to change… I'm even going to try the animal blood diet…" Rose added.

"Am I supposed to believe you?" Bella replied while Elijah now stood right next to her in a protective manner.

"Yes… I truly want to change Bella… I just never wanted to be alone anymore…" Rose said.

"I don't buy it Rosemarie." Elijah said harshly. Damon stayed in the back, knowing he shouldn't say anything right now.

"I'm not helping you with anything and if I cross you again after today I won't hesitate to kill you!" Bella said.

"Bella… We have to take Edward home so Carlisle can treat him… Maybe we could take Rose with us… Help her adjust and find her place in the world…" Esmee suggested.

Bella told them they were free to do as they pleased but she also warned them that she wouldn't allow them back in this town as long as they had Rose with them. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it, she had a bad feeling about this girl and knew it was a supernatural warning.

In the end, Carlisle and Esmee left with a still sobbing Edward and Rose while Jasper told them he would stay in Mystic Falls for a few more months. Emmett and Rosalie would follow them in a few days, after they had a talk with Bella about the option they chose and it was done.

* * *

After it calmed down a bit, Elijah left with Stefan, Damon and Jasper, leaving Bella alone with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Rosalie asked her again.

"Yeah, don't worry… Elijah's blood healed everything…" The young woman replied softly.

"What's the deal with him anyway? I get that you dated Damon and broke up when he ended up sleeping with that Rose but are you with Elijah already?" Emmett asked her.

"We're just friends…" Bella told him.

"Are you sure he knows it? I've see the way he looks at you, trust me Bells, he likes you more than a friend!" Emmett said as Rosalie nodded.

"Anyway… I'm guessing you made a decision…" Bella changed the subject.

"Yes… We talked about it with Carlisle and he said he would do anything in his power to help if we chose the third option… He took the copy you made to study it at home." Rosalie said.

"So you're choosing the third option? You're both okay with this?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we're willing to take the risk…" Emmett said.

"Do you have another human in mind or do you agree to become part of my family?"

"I would be honored to become a member of your family Bella…" Rosalie answered softly.

"You understand that it means your baby will also be a member of my family? If it's a girl she will be a witch… If it's a boy then that won't matter much but…" Bella explained.

"I know… We're okay with this… We're sure we can handle it." Emmett said.

"I can always give you the spell to bind the baby's power if needed… Actually, you will probably need to copy some spells of the Book of Shadow…" Bella thought out loud.

"Will it shock me if I do it while you two do the ritual?" Emmett asked her.

"Actually no… it's a good idea… I know what I have to do by heart… here you go." Bella gave him the Book along with a big empty journal he could use. He went downstairs to begin his task, leaving the two women upstairs.

Bella took a silver bowl, big white candles, some herbs… She began mixing. At some point she asked Rosalie to put some of her venom in the bowl with the rest. After that, she poured a few drops of her own blood. She began mixing, counter clock wise and counter clock wise stirring. Rosalie stayed quiet next to her.

After a while, Bella rose and went to get a chair from the corner of the room.

"You light want to seat down… The difference might shock you otherwise." She warned her future sister who listened to her and sat down.

"I'm going to do the spell now…_ Isabelle, Maria, Belinda, Patricia, Angela, Bianca, Veronica, Elizabeth and Gabrielle, Swan witches stand along beside me. With this blood help Rosalie in her quest, Help her be a mother, it's my request."_ Bella gave Rosalie the bowl to drink about the middle of the spell and now, Rosalie was illuminated by lights all around her. She could see spirits of the Swan witches behind Bella and they were all blessing her.

Suddenly, a movement Rosalie always thought she would never feel ever again started in her chest…a beating heart. Tears of joy appeared on her face. She jumped in Bella's arms, repeating over and over again "_thank you_".

Hearing the new sound in the house, Emmett came back in with the Book.

"I'm done…" He said, his eyes fixated on his now human wife.

"So are we!" Bella replied.

"Maybe it would be best if you went to pick up your things and you two stayed here for the next couple of day before you leave… It will give me the chance to help Rosalie adjust to her new condition and help her with her powers." Bella said. Emmett nodded, slowly approached Rosalie to press a soft kiss on her cheek without hurting her before he ran off to get their things.

While Emmett was gone, Bella helped her new family member to the kitchen where she made her some dinner as she explained the main rules of being a witch. She even got Rosalie to try a spell. Rosalie tried the Vanishing spell on an empty bottle of water and jumped when she made it disappear.

"I don't know what you personal power will be yet…I guess we'll have to see what starts it…" Bella said.

When Emmett rushed back in, surprising Rosalie, he found himself frozen mid step, mouth open and arms full of bags.

"I guess your power is to freeze time!" Bella said.

"Why aren't you frozen then?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I'm a witch from your blood… or the other way around…" Bella replied…

After that, the next couple of days were spent helping Rosalie control her power and learn a few useful spells. Emmett, too, managed to adjust to how he needed to move around his wife. He learned to be more gentle but in case there was an accident, Damon had given them a bottle of his blood.

Before they went home, Bella gave Rosalie a list of things she would need to perform simple spells and reminded her to call her as soon as she needed anything.

* * *

After Rosalie and Emmett finally left and Jasper was the only Cold one left behind, Damon went to see Bella to try and ask her out. She turned him down again, reminding him they were friends and nothing but friends.

* * *

Alice and Katherine decided to follow the Cullen's from afar and went on their way to Seattle. They wanted to be close enough so they could control Rose and Edward but far enough that they couldn't be spotted.

* * *

In Mystic Falls, a new resident was entering his room in Miss Flower's Boarding house. He had a witch and a warlock with him and a project: Breaking the curse his mother hatefully placed on him so long ago…

* * *

**Chapter 9 done! **

**what did you think?**

**Who will Bella end up with?**

_** Keep voting on the polls, the results are really tight between our favorite originals so please don't stop voting! I'll be closing the poll tomorrow!**_

**Review?**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 :_

His initial plan was very simple: arrive in town, find the doppelganger, break his curse, leave town and go make his hybrids.

Why did Elijah have to go and spoil everything once again?

It's not like Klaus wanted to look for his brother… He was just taking a walk in town, planning on meeting the doppelganger and taking her with him when he spotted his brother in the terrace of a place called Mystic Grill with an exquisite and quite intriguing beauty. There were no other words… Klaus had never seen anyone who could capture his entire attention so fast…

He could feel something strong about that girl and yet she seemed fragile…in need of protection… Klaus surprised himself when he thought he would love to be the one to protect her from the world… His future hybrids would protect her like knights would a queen… He could love her…

Shaking his head, the blond original didn't understand what took over him… He had a plan when he first arrived and now, instead of staying in this Boarding house for a couple of weeks until the full moon, he decided to tell the lady he would be staying in town a while longer…

* * *

Bella was with Elijah, listening to his suggestions for her book. It was after school and they had made plans to meet and work together on her book a couple of times a week. She was having a good time as usual and loved how he always found a way to make her laugh. However, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched… She looked around but couldn't see anything or anyone…

"Something wrong Bella?" Elijah asked her with concern.

"I don't know… I feel like I'm being watched." Bella explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

Elijah looked around and didn't see anything.

"I don't see anyone…" He said.

"The feeling is gone now… Anyway…Thanks for your help again but I need to get home." Bella said as she rose from her seat.

"You're welcome… I'm only one phone call away, you know that!" He said as he kissed her hand like the true gentleman that he was.

* * *

Bella drove home only to find a familiar car parked in front of her house. It was Bonnie's car. Bella parked her car in her driveway and went to see what the girl wanted now. Bonnie was seating on the front steps, waiting.

"What is it Bonnie? I don't have time to fight today…" Bella said in a sight.

"I'm not here to fight… I came to apologies…" Bonnie said softly as she looked up at Bella.

"Really?" Bella sat next to Bonnie.

"I was just jealous of you…You had more powers than I did, people were paying attention to you… Damon was even nice to you… And most of all you had your grandmother…"

"Oh Bonnie…" Bella didn't know what to say now.

"I did a lot of thinking lately… Elena and Caroline helped a lot…"

"And what came out of it?" Bella asked softly.

"Not everything or everyone is all black or all white just like not everyone is all bad or all good… Some people can be saved and you do that… You help saving them…" Bonnie said in a small voice.

"Yes, I see you finally understood that."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to have my powers back… I think I would use them to attack Damon again so soon…" Bonnie confessed.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Bella asked the other with in town.

"I don't know…"

"You're lying now…" Bella simply said.

"It stays between us?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it does." Bella promised.

"Because…He is so bad… Damon is the ultimate bad boy and I was never that girl…but every time I see him I want to be…"

"I don't understand… What girl aren't you?"

"The girl who falls for the bad boy and want to be with him so bad she feels like if she lets herself go she would disappear in his shadow… The girl that's being used and doesn't do anything about it…" Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh my God… You're in love with Damon?" Bella squealed.

"Shhhhh! don't say it so loudly…"

"What's the problem then?" Bella asked Bonnie.

"Have you seen Damon? You know how he is… You've dated him…"

"I do… I know he's just afraid of letting people in and of being hurt…"

"He cheated on you…" Bonnie said like it explained everything.

"He did… But we were both at fault Bonnie… I stopped trusting him when he gave Rose a chance and he was hurt that I doubted his intentions… Hurting other people's feelings is his way of dealing with pain…" Bella explained.

"That's why you forgave him?"

"Yes… But the fact that I'm not in love with him is why I'm refusing to give him another chance to be with me… He's just running after me because he thinks I'm the only one willing to give him a chance."

"Do you think I should give him a chance then?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I think everyone deserves a chance at happiness… But I also think it could take time…" Belle warned her.

"What should I do?" Bonnie asked Bella, a little lost.

"Start by being his friend… Show him that you care about him…that you're sorry for the way things used to be between you two and that you want to start anew… but don't be afraid to call him out on his crap if you want him to see you as his equal…" Bella warned her.

"Thank… and again… I'm sorry…"

"It's all good, don't worry…"

"We're good?" Bonnie asked before she left.

"We're good." Bella nodded before going inside her house to start on her homework before she had to make some dinner.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett were back in Forks with the rest of their family and things were good. Rosalie was human and happy. Emmett and she had been making love for the past few days without her getting too hurt and she was excited to see if she would be pregnant soon. Whenever she would get a bruise, she would drink a bit of the vampire blood they were given and she would heal instantly. However, she couldn't stop thinking that Rose had a bad vibe… She had to agree with Bella here… she didn't like Rose…

The brunette vampire was always hanging out with Edward and the two of them were growing very close very fast. Rosalie, who wanted to protect her family more than anything, didn't like how dependent on the new vampire her brother was becoming.

On another hand, she practiced magic on a daily basis and was becoming quite good at it. She met in town with Sam Uley, the pack's Alpha who had been warned by Bella about what happened and why. She was now welcome on the reservation, along with Emmett since she was able to stop him if he was to loose control.

Bella and her talked about 4 times a week and Rosalie loved it, it was like having a real sister, which, technically, Bella was now.

Klaus had been in town for about a week now and he was still unable to stay away from Bella… He watched as she went to school, aced her classes, helped her friends, met with his brother to work on publishing one of her ancestor's journals and went home to do her homework and take care of her house…

It didn't take him long to find out she was a witch…A real one. She was powerful enough to destroy him and yet he didn't worry… She was the kind of girl who would do the right thing and she would try to make a deal as soon as she learned he was in town. She was the kind of girl who gave second chances, just like the other witches from her family.

As he watched her work on the herbs in her garden, he couldn't help but worry… Why did he care so much? Why didn't he want to see her dead? Why did he put a bounty on Rose's head as soon as he learned she had hurt Bella? Did Elijah love her? How much did he love her? Where they more than friends? It didn't look this way but he couldn't help but wonder… Why did he want Bella so much? What was it he was feeling every time another male dared touch her or flirt with her? Had someone bewitched him?

* * *

Elijah was worried… he could feel that his brother Klaus was in town and he even smelled him around Bella's house… Should he tell her or take care of it and be done with it? He didn't know… Bella would disapprove of him killing his brother without giving him a last chance to redeem himself… Sighting, he decided to call for a meeting at Bella's house.

A couple of hours later, everyone was at the Swan house.

"What's going on? Why are we all here?" Jeremy asked, wondering why Bonnie had willingly taken the seat next to Damon.

"Klaus is in town. I haven't seen him but I've smelt his scent all around town… I'd say he's been here for about a week or so…" Elijah explained. He was standing behind Bella's seat while Jasper was right next to her.

"What do we do?" Elena asked, obviously afraid.

"What I'm wondering is why he hasn't done anything yet…" Elijah said.

"Maybe he's changed…" Bella suggested.

"I don't believe it… He can't be trusted." Elijah said and for the first time he and Damon seamed to agree.

"We can't do anything until he shows himself. We just have to wait until he comes to us and tells us what he wants." Stefan said.

"Or we could try and kill him right now." Damon said.

"We can't just try and kill someone that hasn't done anything against us!" Elena protested.

"Elena is right. We don't attack him… We wait." Bella said in a decisive tone as everyone nodded and went on their way.

* * *

Everyone left to go have lunch or go back to their daily activities and Bella was alone when she heard a knock on her front door. She opened it to see a very handsome blond man with well defined muscles smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Klaus." He said in an enchanting voice.

Bella shook herself, she needed to concentrate… She really hoped he didn't have bad intentions though…

"Figures…" she muttered and added in a louder voice "Hello Klaus. I suppose you know who I am…so can I ask you what you're doing here?" She asked him.

"Sweet Bella… I'm here to see if we could possibly reach a deal…" Klaus told her, never parting with his smile. His tone wasn't threatening and neither was his posture. He really looked like he just wanted to talk.

"Why don't we meet up later to talk about this…" She realized he could take it the wrong way and added quickly: "No offence to your honour or anything but I would prefer if we did this in a public place and not alone." She explained with a smile.

"I understand." He really did, he had been expecting this and would have been surprised had she not asked him that. "Why don't we meet tonight at the Grill then? I suppose my brother will be accompanying you?" Klaus asked and Bella got the feeling Klaus didn't like Elijah being so close to her.

"The Grill is fine…Around 7 maybe?" She suggested.

"I'll be there pretty Bella. I'll buy you dinner." Klaus replied before he turned around and left in his car.

Bella closed the door and sighted… Another charming vampire with incredibly good looks… She took her phone out and called Elijah:

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked her as soon as he answered. He sounded worried.

"Klaus was just here, he wants to make a deal." She told him in a calm voice.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't even try…. I'm meeting him tonight at 7 at the Grill… Do you want to be there?" She asked Elijah.

"Of course I do. I'll meet you there!" He said before Bella hung up.

She really hoped Klaus was in a peaceful mind because she would hate to have to hurt him… He was too good looking to be killed… Shaking her head at her crazy thinking, she went back to eating her lunch.

* * *

After leaving Bella's house, Bonnie decided to try and get closer to Damon:

"Hey Damon, I was wondering, could we talk?" She asked nervously.

"What is it Judgy?" He asked her, obviously wandering what was wrong with her. First she seats next to her when there were so many other free places and now she wants to talk to him?

"I just wanted to apologize for almost killing you on Founder's day… I'm really sorry and if you want I could buy you lunch… A peace maker…" She replied with a shy smile.

"What's the catch?" Damon replied.

"There is no catch… I'm just trying to change and Bella told me it would do me good to spend some time with you… You know…see how nobody is all bad and all…" She told him, hoping he would believe it.

"Okay then, let's go to the Grill!" Damon said as he pointed to his car.

The drive to the Grill was awkward and when they finally arrived, things were definitely weird. They got in and after finding a free table and ordering lunch, they began talking and slowly the conversation began flowing comfortably. They were both having fun and Damon was surprised that the young witch could be so much fun.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie… I had fun… I'm paying." Damon said as Bonnie got her wallet out to pay for their meal.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I might be an ass but I still know how to be a gentleman. You can be fun… I don't mind paying." He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Come, I'll drive you home." He said as they left the Grill and went to his car.

Once he stopped his car outside her house she turned toward him in her seat and said:

"We should do this again sometime."

"Sure, why not… Text me whenever." He replied, wondering if she had been spelled or something. He shook the question off, he had fun and that was what was important. He had a good time so why not give her a chance to have more fun with him?

* * *

Bella spent the afternoon doing homework and when the clock showed it was time to head to the Grill, she was ahead in her lessons. She grabbed her purse and ran to her car before she drove off. She was pretty sure everything would go fine, she usually got a bad feeling when things were about to go bad and right now she didn't have it.

When she arrived, Bella didn't see Elijah's car but since he wasn't staying far from the Grill, it didn't mean he wasn't already there. She opened the door and walked in to find Klaus waiting at a table while Elijah was in front of him. They both looked pretty tensed and Bella rushed with a smile on her face to diffuse the tension.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was doing homework and forgot the time." She said with a bright smile. They both looked at her and smiled back.

"No problems Bella." Elijah replied.

"It's okay, I just arrived myself." Klaus said.

Just then, both brother stood up to offer Bella a chair and pulled the same chair for her. They looked up and glared at each other while Bella blushed and sat down.

"So, what have I missed?" Bella asked them.

"Nothing, we were just getting done with greetings when you arrived fair Bella." Klaus replied charmingly.

"Yes, why don't we get to the point right now?" Elijah suggested, annoyed with his brother flirting with Bella.

"Good idea..." Bella said.

"I'm guessing you know what I want…" Klaus started.

"To break the curse that your mother cast on you." Bella replied.

"Yes, that's all you're been trying to do for the past thousand years… You kind of have a one track mind when it comes to this!" Elijah added.

"We're here to make sure things are done peacefully and without any unnecessary death!" Bella said quickly to prevent the brothers from fighting each other in a public place.

"Yes… Well, as long as my curse gets broken and I can create my hybrids, I'm ready to negotiate." Klaus said, looking only at Bella, pretending his big brother wasn't here.

Just then they were interrupted by Matt taking their orders. Klaus reminded them that he was paying and while Bella ordered a simple burger and fries, Elijah ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. In a place like the Grill it still wasn't much but it was a message to Klaus: he wouldn't make things easy for him.

"So, what is it you want exactly?" Klaus asked them both when Matt left.

"I want my family back. I want you to undagger them and set them free." Elijah said.

"I want for Elena to survive the sacrifice and for the other two sacrifices be people who actually deserve to die, not innocents. Also I want your word that you won't hurt anyone innocent in this town." Bella said.

"That can be done… I'm sure you can ensure Elena's life and I will respect your wishes." Klaus told Bella.

"What about what I want?" Elijah asked.

"The minute I undagger the family, Mickeal will be on us." Klaus said.

They were once again interrupted by a waitress bringing them their drinks and orders. When she finally left, after trying to flirt with both brothers, Bella said:

"I can do a spell to track Mickeal and then destroy him or send him into another dimension… I can make it safe for you all…"

"That would be fantastic! The minute Mickeal is definitely dead I will undagger our siblings!" Klaus promised before adding "I give you my word."

"Where are you staying?" Elijah asked his brother.

"At Misses Flowers' Boarding house. You?" Klaus replied.

"I've got a hotel room." The elder original replied.

"You don't have a house here?" Bella asked with surprise.

"No, not anymore." Elijah answered her softly.

"Then where are you all going to stay once they are undaggered? You need a place…" Bella said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about us Bella, we will be perfectly fine." Elijah told her softly.

"Do you think your siblings will be able to live in peace?" Bella asked them both.

"Finn definitely will… He was always so serious..." Klaus said.

"We'll need to contact Sage to let her know he is awake… She's been waiting for him for so long… They will definitely both be peaceful." Elijah added.

"Kol was always hot tempered but we will be able to keep him in control." Klaus said.

"Rebekah on the other hand might be pissed." Elijah said, looking at Klaus.

"Why? What's the story?" Bella asked them.

"We were in Chicago in the 20's… Stefan was there…it was one of his ripper periods… We met and eventually became friends…brother…" Klaus started.

"Stefan never told me he knew you!" Bella exclaimed.

"That's because when Mickeal showed up and we had to leave I compelled him to forget about Rebekah and I so he wouldn't be in danger." Klaus said.

"Why will Rebekah be so angry then?" The young woman asked.

"Because she loved Stefan…" Elijah replied. Bella looked shocked.

"She didn't love him Elijah, she liked him. She enjoyed spending time with him but they wouldn't have lasted. It was nothing romantic, just lust." Klaus corrected him.

The two brothers argued a little before Bella cut their argument off and said:

"I was thinking that now that my grandmother is dead, I have a lot of free rooms and you could all move in as long as you respect my privacy and human life…" Bella suggested.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes… This way I won't be lonely and you will have a private place where you can help your family adjust and build back your relationships." Bella explained.

"That's very generous of you." Klaus said, obviously accepting the offer.

"Thank you Bella." Elijah said.

"It's no problem. The flour where my Grandmother's room is…used to be is full of empty bedrooms… There are 5 free bedrooms and 2 bathrooms… You will be able to have your own privacy there." Bella said.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you." Klaus said, looking her in the eyes.

"It's actually a little selfish… I don't want to be alone all the time anymore, that's all." Bella replied with a blush.

"You know we don't believe that Bella don't you?" Elijah asked her.

"So, why don't we go to my place to deal with Mickeal right now? We're done eating right?" She said, changing the subject. They both agreed and Klaus paid the bill before they all got out. Both original brothers took Klaus' car while Bella was in her own.

Bella was the first to arrive and when they arrived too, she invited Klaus in and showed them the way to her magic room.

She first used a card of the country to track Mickeal with a crystal and when she found out he was in North Carolina, she took another map, more detailed. She ended up finding out he was in a cemetery in Charlotte.

"Why isn't he moving?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know… Maybe he's trapped somewhere…" Bella said.

"When are we going to kill him then?" Elijah asked.

"Well, no time like the present right?" Bella said.

"Let's go." Klaus agreed before they all left the room and the house to get to Bella's car, who was the only one capable of holding the three of them comfortably.

* * *

The drive was pretty long and they used the time to talk and get to know each others better. Elijah was getting more at ease with his brother and the young witch was glad their relationship wasn't permanently damaged.

After a few hours of driving, they got to the cemetery and after a quick spell Bella led them to the right location. They entered the tomb and found Mickeal chained and frozen in a stone coffin."

"We can leave him like this or I can destroy him…" Bella said.

"If we leave him here, someone might find him some day and free him…" Elijah said. Mickeal had his eyes opened and was looking at them. It was really creepy.

"Okay then… Do you want a minute with him or should I destroy him right away?" Bella asked them both.

"Do it, I have nothing to say to him." Klaus replied in a cold voice.

"Neither do I." Elijah added:

"Okay then… Let's see… _Mickeal die, your days are over, Mickeal stay gone, always and forever. In this time and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power and ask you to destroy this unfair father, kill him now and make him suffer_."

When Bella was done with the spell, they all watched as Mickeal's eyes widened with horror as he burned. Soon, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes and big chains that were now holding nothing.

Both brothers stayed silent on the way back to Mystic Falls. Bella understood that and respected their need for quiet. Klaus broke the silence about mid-way when he called someone to have a truck delivered to Bella's address.

"It's the coffins and a few of my stuffs. It will be in your house in a few hours." He explained when Bella gave him a questioning look. Elijah was driving.

* * *

When they got back home, it was late morning and Bella left them to go and take a nap. They both left the house to gather they stuff and check out of their rooms before they settled in the Swan house they were just welcomed in.

The truck arrived a little after Bella woke up refreshed from her nap.

She called Damon, Stefan and Jasper to put them up to date and when they got here, Klaus took Stefan aside to give him his memory back.

When they both entered the room, Stefan looked shocked. He explained the situation to Jasper and Damon. They all stayed a while to talk while they settled the coffins in different rooms. Bella told them to put Rebekah's in her grandmother's room so she could have her own bathroom.

They pulled the daggers out and carried the bodies to the beds. The rooms were simple and pretty bare but Klaus had a lot of things in the truck beside the coffins and they would be able to buy more later on if they decided to stay.

Elijah was waiting with Kol. Klaus was with Rebekah and Bella with Finn. Sage had been called and was on her way. She would be there in a few hours at most but Bella didn't want the man to wake up after a 900 year sleep and be all alone. Since he was the calmest of them all, she would be relatively safe with him.

* * *

Stefan was in his room, thinking. He loved Elena, he was pretty sure of that…But he had loved Rebekah too and now that the compulsion was off, he felt it all like it had been yesterday.

"You're emotions are all over the place mate!" Jasper told Stefan from the doorway. The two of them had gotten quite close since Jasper moved in. They actually told the town he was their cousin because he was close to the two brothers, each in a different way.

"I don't know what to do… I love Elena a lot but now that Rebekah is about to be back…" Stefan said.

"Maybe you should go see Elena and talk to her… Be honest with her and see how things turn out." Jasper suggested.

"I don't know if what I felt for Rebekah was actually love or just attraction and lust…" Stefan admitted.

"You just have to wait until you see her again to know how you really feel." Jasper said.

"You really think I should talk to Elena right away?" Stefan asked his new friend.

"Yes, I do." Jasper replied. Stefan nodded and left his house to go see Elena and tell her what was going on.

* * *

It was morning once again and Bella was reading a book in what was now Finn's room, waiting for him to wake up or Sage to arrive. Suddenly she heard a gasp and the tall original sat up.

"It's okay, you're safe. You're in my house, Klaus and Elijah undaggered you. Mickeal is dead. Sage is on her way." Bella said in a soothing voice, trying to keep him calm.

"I…Can't…Breath…" Finn managed to say. Bella frowned before she hit her head:

"Of course! I didn't invite you in! Finn, Kol, Rebekah, you're all invited in!" Bella said in a loud voice.

"Where am I?" Finn asked, wondering where he was and what was going on.

"You're in Mystic Fall's… It's the name of a town on the land you used to live on as a human!" Bella explained.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella. It's my house. I invited your family to stay as long as you respect human lives and don't hurt people in town. I'm a witch…not like your mother though…A real one." Bella explained, giving him time to get used to being awake.

"Niklaus is forcing you to host us… You're compelled…" Finn said.

"I can't be compelled and I'm powerful enough that he can't force me to do anything… I gave you all the second chance you deserve…" Bella replied softly.

"It's very generous of you." Finn said.

"Do you want some blood? I've got some donated human blood downstairs or some animal blood…" Bella said.

"I'll take whatever you have… What year is it?" Finn asked.

"You've been in there for over 900 years Finn… The world changed a lot since then…" She told him softly.

"Are you mated with one of my brothers?" The original asked her as she guided him down the stairs.

"No, why?"

"I was just wandering why you took the risk of inviting a whole family of blood thirsty vampire in your house…"

"Like I said, I believe in giving people second chances and ever since my mother was killed I've been feeling lonely here… I'm sure the company will be good." Bella said.

* * *

They were now in the Kitchen and Bella served him some blood. Soon, they were joined by Kol and Rebekah. They both thanked Bella for the hospitality and promised her to behave. Bella told them to help themselves in the fridge and they took the next few hours to explain technology to everyone.

"It's a lot of changes…But I'm sure you'll learn fast… We'll help you." Bella said as she showed them how to use the television.

"I would like to see Stefan now! You did say he was in town right?" Rebekah asked Klaus. He nodded.

"There is something your brother apparently forgot to tell you Rebekah…" Bella said, glaring at an innocent looking Klaus.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus apparently compelled Stefan to forget the two of you before you left… Now he just got his memory back but he is in love with someone else…" Elijah explained.

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena Gilbert… She's…a Petrova doppelganger." Bella said softly.

Rebekah then got angry and showed it, cursing and insulting the girl she didn't even know.

"Elena is different from the other doppelgangers from that family… she's nice and doesn't play with people… She cares about other people and would gladly sacrifice herself for them if she was sure it would ensure their safety." Bella explained, trying to calm Rebekah.

"But Stefan is mine!" The blond girl raged.

"You know…You fell in love with _Stefan the ripper_… He is very different now… he drinks animal blood and wants to feel human… he goes to school and tries to feel as much as possible…" Bella told the only female original that obviously needed company and female guidance.

"But…What about me?" Rebekah asked Bella, ignoring the presence of her brothers who walked away.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to find out who you are when you're on your own… Be yourself, make friends and if you're meant to be with Stefan he will come back to you… I know that right now he is wondering what to do too…"

"You're right… Thanks…" Rebekah said.

* * *

After a few more hours, Klaus took his siblings out for dinner in town. He had invited Bella but she politely declined, saying they needed to be on their own for a while and that she had things to do as well. She gave them her extra set of keys for the house and saw them off. As soon as they were gone, she called Bonnie and asked her to come over right away. It was time she got her powers back: you never know when trouble would come.

When Bonnie arrived, Bella guided her upstairs and, after explaining who her new house guests were, she told her she was giving her back her powers. They could come in handy soon if Alice and Katherine were to come looking for trouble again.

Bella asked Bonnie to stand in a circle of 5 purple candles and recited:

"_Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the sky. Come to me who call you near, come to Bonnie and settle here._"

As soon as it was said, Bonnie felt her powers coming back.

"Thank you Bella." She said gratefully. Then they spend a few minutes talking. Bonnie explained how she had lunch with Damon and how she was meeting him in about 30 minutes for a movie he didn't want to see alone. Bella showed the other witch she was happy for her and let her go to her movie.

Bella was eating a plate of pasta when someone rang the doorbell. She went to answer and found herself face to face with a tall red haired woman.

"Hello. My name is Sage. I've been told Finn was here." The woman spoke in a strong voice.

"Hello, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you. Please come on in. Finn is out for dinner with his siblings. I don't know when they'll be back though." Bella said as she guided Sage to the kitchen. She added "Can I offer you something to eat or to drink?"

"Thank you but if you know where they went to eat, I'll just join Finn now." Sage said.

"Of course. Do you want to settle your bags in your room first?"

"Sure, thank you." Sage replied. She was wandering why this human was being so nice with them.

Sage went out to get her bag from her car and Bella showed her to Finn's room on the first floor.

"The third flour is off limits but you are welcome to anything else." Bella said as she opened the door for the woman.

When they got back downstairs, Bella said:

"I think they went to the Mystic Grill. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I will be able to find them. Thank you."

Bella went back to her dinner and to working on Bianca's journal.

* * *

Sage was anxious to finally see her Love again and rushed her car to the Grill as fast as she could. When she arrived, she spotted them immediately in the back, eating, drinking and laughing. As soon as she entered the Grill, Finn sensed her presence and looked at her, standing up and waiting for her to reach them.

"Sage!" While Finn said her word like it was lifting the pain he was feeling, the others said it in greeting. Finn and Sage hugged and kissed before they were reminded they were in a public place and had to pull apart.

They stayed a while longer in the Grill before they decided it was time to go back home and get some rest.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else tonight… I wouldn't want to make too much noise in Bella's house… She seems nice." Sage suggested.

"She _IS_ nice." Klaus and Elijah said in one voice, glaring at each other while everyone else smiled.

"Don't worry Sage, earlier Bella told me that a silence spell has been cast on every bedroom in this house… Nobody will hear what happens inside." Rebekah explained.

"I wonder how she can still be single… She seems like the perfect mate!" Sage said, noticing how Klaus and Elijah were eying each other.

"Well, I'm going to try my chance with her." Kol announced, getting glares from Klaus and Elijah.

"Don't you even think about hurting her Kol. Not only she is powerful enough to end you with on little spell but she is well loved and protected around town." Klaus said in a threatening tone.

"I will personally kill whoever hurts her… No matter whom he is." Elijah growled.

"Well… Looks to me like Bella will have her choice of suitors…" Rebekah said with a smile before they all went into the different cars.

* * *

When they got home, Bella was in the living room talking on the phone with her father. She greeted them silently and as Finn and Sage ran upstairs, the others sat around her, wanting to spend some time with the young woman. She hung up and smiled at them.

The next few hours were full of the three brothers openly flirting with Bella while Rebekah was happy to have finally found a friend in her.

* * *

In Seattle, Alice hung up her phone.

"Rose said that Edward will be ready to join us soon…" Alice said with a smile.

"Great… what do we do until then?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"Well, we're two hot women. We're thirsty and bored… Let's go have some fun!" Alice suggested as her friend squealed and they both rushed to go changed into very expensive dresses they had stolen a few days ago.

* * *

Back in Mystic Fall's, Stefan was done explaining the situation to Elena and even though he reassured her about his feelings, she still doubted. Would he break up with her to be with Rebekah? After all, she made it clear she wanted to remain human…would Stefan prefer going for someone who would live longer?

"I love you Elena… Only you… Always you…" Stefan had told her before he left to go back home with Jasper while Damon was out with Bonnie…

* * *

_**So, What do you think of Chapter 10? **_

_**A little review please?**_

_**Who will Bella end up with? The decision has been made... I also have plans for the others...**_

**_What magical creature would you like to see next? Please answer my new poll and tell me!_**

_**Keep reading me,**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 :_

It had been a couple of days since the Original family had been reunited and lived in Bella's large house. They now all had new looks, new clothes and new IDs. Rebekah and Kol were registered in school with Bella and things were almost perfect.

Indeed, Rebekah was still yearning for Stefan and very anxious to finally see him again. She was relieved when Bella suggested they had a small party to introduce them to her friends aware of the supernatural.

Beside the Salvatore and Jasper, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy, Anna, Alaric and Jenna were invited. It would be a lot of people so Bella asked Elijah and Klaus to get some tables out of her basement and into her garden so she could seat everyone. Kol rushed to get the chairs before she even had to ask.

"My brothers are transformed in your presence Isabella." Finn said, amused by his brother's behaviours.

"I don't know why they keep acting so foolishly…" Bella replied.

"They like you… They are attracted to you and want your attention." Sage explained.

"All three of them? Why?" Bella asked.

She didn't see why they wanted her attention so much. She didn't see anything so special about herself, she was rather normal…

"Yes, all three of them… Because you're smart, powerful, funny and charming…" Finn said.

"Careful Finn, I'm standing right here you know…" Sage said with a small smile.

"Don't worry Sage you know that you're the only one for me!" Finn said as he kissed her neck softly.

"Well, while the two of you supervise them here I will go back to the kitchen and prepare some more food for tonight." Bella said.

While she was in her kitchen working on some pie, Kol came in:

"Bella… I was hoping to catch you alone…" He said with a flirty smile she had already learned to recognize.

"What's going on Kol?" Bella asked him as she buttered a plate.

"Nothing… I just wanted to make sure you knew just how much I appreciate the sacrifices you make to welcome us into your home."

"Don't worry… I didn't have to sacrifice anything!" Bella replied with a smile.

"You're so modest…and pretty… If there is ever anything I can do for you… Please don't hesitate and come to me!" Kol said before he winked at her and left the room.

Bella sighted. This was just what she needed, another vampire who wanted to date her.

A few minutes later, as she put the pie in the oven, Klaus entered the kitchen.

"How are you doing Bella? Do you need any help?" He asked her.

"Not really, no. I'm almost done." She replied.

"Okay then… You know… I'm really grateful for everything you're doing for my family… I'm aware that without you we wouldn't be so happy together…" He said, looking her in the eyes.

Bella blushed.

"It was nothing really… I'm happy to help and your family is good company." Bella said softly and truthfully.

"Thank you for everything…really!" Klaus said before he kissed Bella's cheek and left the room, knowing he made her blush once more.

When Klaus left the room Bella turned to the sink to do the dishes. She was almost done when Elijah came in the room.

She rolled her eyes before turning his way to see what he wanted. She had a feeling it was for the same reasons his brothers did… Like Finn and Sage had said, they were looking for her attention and affection.

"Do you need any help Bella?" He asked her when he saw her turning her head his way.

"I'm almost done with the dishes." She smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I was for everything you've done fore my family and I…" He said.

"It's nothing really. I'm happy to help." She repeated.

"You know that shall you need anything, you can come to me right?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course I do and I thank you for that." She said.

"I hope my family being here doesn't inconvenience you… We could always move you know…" He said as he walked closer to her.

"Don't worry about it, I like the company." Bella replied. She liked him coming so close to her almost as much as she liked Klaus kissing her cheek… she was in so much trouble now… she couldn't fall for brothers… She would be as bad as Katherine… She needed to clear her head of all males!

"Kol is pretty immature in his head… he'll have to be watched." Elijah noted.

Bella smiled internally. He was trying to make her see his brother, one he saw as a rival for her affection, like a kid so she didn't take his flirting into account. She decided to have a little fun.

"Oh, I don't know about that… He seems mature enough to me… He's just like every teenage boy at school." She replied.

"He's a thousand… he should be more mature, more responsible." The jealous original said.

"Well, maybe he just needs the right person… Love can sometimes do wonders." Bella said with a playful smile.

"Do you like him that way?" The vampire asked her with a frown.

"Elijah, I just got out of a relationship with Damon and the boyfriend I had before that broke me so much I couldn't do anything for days… I'm not going to date anyone anytime soon. I need time to concentrate on myself!" Bella said.

"Good idea… How much time you think?" He asked.

He was now right next to her and she could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"I don't know Elijah… Enough time so I can figure out whom I am by myself… Why?" she asked him, already knowing the answer deep down.

"Well, when you do think you're ready to date, I would love a chance…" Elijah said before Rebekah called him from the garden and he had to excuse himself and leave.

As soon as he was gone, Klaus came back in the kitchen and said:

"So would I… Whenever you're ready, I'd like a shot at showing you how good we could be together." He was gone as soon as he said it and Bella sighted.

Yep, she was in trouble! Good think she now had girl friends she could count on for advises.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was there and had been introduced to the family of originals. Stefan was still confused about Rebekah but he was sure of his love for Elena. Also now that he remembered Klaus, he also remembered how much he cared for him and how good friends they were. He decided to forgive him for taking his memories away and to give the hybrid a chance to be his friend.

When Rebekah had been introduced to Elena, the tension between both girls had been pretty tense and Jasper and Bella both intervened to turn their attention toward something else. Elena was taken by Bella and introduced to Finn and Sage, who were presently talking with Damon and, to Elena's surprise, Bonnie. Jasper introduced himself to the gorgeous blond.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock, a friend of Bella's." He said as he kissed her hand in a very gentlemanly way.

"I'm Rebekah." She said, shaking the strong man's hand before adding "You're a cold one right?"

"Yes, I am;" Jasper replied.

"And your eyes are gold… Why is that?"

"Because I don't feed on human… I feed on animal." He answered with a smile. He liked the girl and he could feel self doubt and insecurity coming from her. He wanted to help her. He didn't know why but he felt she needed him, not anyone else.

"Why? It's much easier…" She asked. She couldn't feel but want to speak with him. She felt good with him.

"Well… I used to feed on human during my war days but I'm an empath and after a while I fell into a depression… When I met Carlisle, he introduced me to a new way of feeding… It's more fun and just as good… Of course I'm not as strong as I could be if I fed on human blood but I'm strong enough to protect the people I love." Jasper explained as they walked outside toward the table.

"You were in the war?" Rebekah asked with interest.

"Yes, first in the confederate army and after that in the Newborn southern wars." He replied. She was truly interested.

"I'm sure that what you lack in strength you can balance with your experience…" She guessed.

"Exactly." He nodded. They had now reached the table and Jasper puller a chair out for her.

"You won't be able to eat right now will you?" She asked him.

"Usually I can't but Bella found a potion that I can drink before a meal… This way I don't have to choke things back up later and I can actually enjoy the taste." The blond Cold One explained to her.

"That's nice of her."

"It's just who she is… Bell wants what's best for the people she likes… She'll do anything for the people she loves…"

"And she loves you…

"We're friends… I see her like a little sister I want to protect… Right now I'm trying to resist pulling her away from your brothers…" Jasper finished with a half frown.

"Kol will give up soon… He is just attracted to Bella physically…" Rebekah replied with a smile as Jasper took the seat next to her. They could both see Bella at the end of the table with Elijah and Klaus around her.

"What about Elijah and Klaus?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure… I think they both like her as a friend and see that she could be more… She's the perfect girl for them…"

"Do you think they'll fight each other for her?" He asked her.

"No… They did that for Tatia and learned a lesson… They'll fight for her bit not each other… They know now that Family is the most important now…" Rebekah replied.

While they talked some more, Bella was showered with attentions from Elijah and Klaus. They had seated themselves on either side of her and kept talking to her, making her laugh. Finn wasn't far and sometimes he or Sage would rescue her with an interruption.

"So Sage, I'm sure you're happy to be finally reunited with Finn!" Bella said, catching the attention of Elijah and Klaus (they wouldn't pay attention to anything else but her), Sage, Finn but also Damon who knew Sage from 1912.

"Of course… I've been waiting a long time to be reunited with my Love again." She said softly.

"It's so sweet… Like a fairy tale come true…" Bella said.

"Which Fairy tale?" Finn asked curiously.

"Sleeping beauty…" Bella answered with a small blush while the whole table exploded with laughter.

"I'm guessing Finn is the sleeping beauty?" Kol laughed.

"Yes, and Sage is totally the right girl to play the knight in shining armour!" Damon added. He had been talking with Kol for the past few minutes and liked him already. They were really alike.

"I don't mean to upset you… I was just stating a fact… Your story is the kind of story we expect to see in a fairy tale…" Bella explained to the couple.

"Don't worry… I'm fine with it." Finn replied softly.

When she saw that Stefan and Damon were laughing, she decided to play with them a little.

"Oh, you can laugh Damon but you're very similar to a fictional character too." She said with mischief shining in her eyes.

"Who?" Damon asked in a doubtful tone.

"You and your brother are like the characters of _How I Met Your Mother_! While Stefan is like Ted Mosby, you are exactly like Barney Stinson." Bella told him, enjoying his offended look.

"I am not!" Damon replied while Stefan nodded his head and said "Fair enough".

"Yes you are… You keep trying to have sex with anyone you meet… You tell them lies to get them in your bed… You're exactly like Barney!" Elena said, siding with Bella.

Bonnie looked down after hearing this and Bella changed the subject. She really wanted Bonnie and Damon to have a shot at being happy together, at least for a while. She changed the subject to Stefan's slow adaptation to human blood and Bonnie looked happier.

After some time, Elijah started a conversation with Jenna and Alaric and got along quite well with the human couple. Alaric being an historian loved the stories Elijah could tell him and Bella saw a pretty friendship starting between them.

As Bella went in the kitchen to get the pies that were done, Jasper left Rebekah to help Bella. The blond original stood up and went to see Stefan who was with Elena.

"Stefan, are you enjoying this night so far?" Rebekah asked sweetly, ignoring his human girlfriend by his side.

"Rebekah… I am… What about you? I saw that Jasper was keeping you company." Stefan replied.

"He went to help Bella…"

"Okay…" Stefan obviously didn't know what to tell her.

"Well…You use to be more fun…" she sighted.

"I'm not the ripper anymore!" He replied.

"I see…" Rebekah answered, understanding now what everyone had been telling her.

"I'm sorry… I hope we can still be friends…" Stefan said, truly meaning it.

"Sure…" Then Rebekah turned and saw Elena and screamed: "Hey! That's _MY_ necklace!"

Everyone turned their way.

Bella and Jasper were back from the kitchen, laughing and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What? Stefan gave it to me!" Elena said, holding the necklace in one hand.

"Right… I forgot… I found it the night Rebekah and Klaus left me in Chicago right before a man asked me if I'd seen them. I only now remember it was yours…" He finished, looking at Rebekah.

"Well, it's very important to me and I want it back." Rebekah said opening her hand in front of her, waiting for the necklace to be given back to her.

Bella and Jasper were now at the table and put the pies down. Elena looked reluctant and the original looked ready to attack.

"It's a pretty necklace." Bella said as she walked closer, ready to intervene if needed.

"Yes it is. It was my mother's and I want it back now!" Rebekah said. Elena looked down and took it off. She was about to hand it to Rebekah when Bella spoke.

"May I see it?" The bond nodded and Bella took the necklace in her hand.

Bella felt a surge of power surround her and gasped. Everyone reacted at the same time.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"Are you hurt?" Elijah asked.

"What's happening?" Kol asked.

"Why the shock?" Jasper asked.

"What's wrong with the thing?" Tyler asked.

"Rebekah… This necklace holds very powerful magic… who gave it to you?" Bella asked the blond, ignoring everyone else.

"Ayana gave it to me after mother died. She said never to part with it. Why?"

"I'm not sure but I think this necklace is a sort of portal… It gives your mother access to our world… Allowing her to possess the carrier if she wants…"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Is that why I got possessed by that dark thing a while back?" Elena asked in a little voice as Stefan came closer to hug her.

"It's possible…" Bella replied before she added "Esther wasn't the one possessing you but it's possible she used the necklace as a portal to send someone else to possess you…"

"What do I do with it then?" Rebekah asked as they all watched the necklace like it was the devil itself.

"We could leave it upstairs until tomorrow. Then I'll do a spell to ask to speak with Esther and try to reason with her… find more about this." Bella suggested.

Rebekah nodded and Bella used her magic to fly the necklace up to her magic room. While Bella went to have a piece of pie and talk with Caroline, Rebekah went back to Jasper, whose company she was actually enjoying.

* * *

At some point during the night, Stefan put some music and couples started forming to dance. Alaric was dancing with Jenna, Jeremy with Anna, Stefan with Elena, Damon with Bonnie, Jasper invited Rebekah to dance and she accepted. Bella was now sitting, watching the couples dancing and was quite happy with it when she realized it was Caroline and her with Kol, Elijah and Klaus. Kol stood and face her:

"Can I have this dance fair Bella?" he was charming but Bella said:

"Oh Kol… You obviously haven't been around long enough to know that dancing is a very bad idea for me… With my balanced I'd end up killing half the people here in a few seconds."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied softly.

"Okay then. Sweet Caroline, would you be up for a dance?" Kol asked.

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" Caroline replied and followed the youngest male original to the improvised dance floor.

All of a sudden Bella felt alone sitting alone between Elijah and Klaus. Both of them had expressed a desire to take her out on a date and she really didn't feel like having to say no to one of them right now… She concentrated on the fireflies that were dancing around the couples.

All in all, it had been a good night. Of course Bella was confused and knew she had to decide if she wanted to give one of her suitors a chance but right now she was happy for Rebekah who had a date planned for the next day with Jasper. It would do her good to be with a man that wasn't her brother and that could take care of her… For once, she wouldn't be the strongest and it might help her relax and deal with her other issues.

* * *

The next day was a school day, the first one for Rebekah and Kol. Wanting to spend more time with Rebekah, Jasper had also enrolled and was now a senior along with Bella and Kol. Rebekah was a junior with most of the others while Jeremy and Anna were sophomores.

At lunch Bella, Rebekah, Caroline, Anna, Bonnie and Elena were eating together while the boys were somewhere else playing ball.

"So Bella, do you know what you're going to do with all your suitors?" Rebekah asked with a small smile.

"It's not funny Rebekah! I don't know what to do!" Bella sighted.

"I think it's quite funny… Your love life looks like a supernatural episode of the Bachelor." Caroline joked, making them all laugh, even Bella.

"Who is on the list?" Bonnie asked.

"There is no list!" Bella replied.

"Who wants a shot at dating you then?" Anna asked.

"Well, Damon seams to have calmed down in that area and maybe he'll leave me alone now…" Bella said looking at Bonnie who blushed slightly.

"Yes, he's been spending a lot of time with Bonnie lately." Elena said.

"So who's left then?" Caroline asked.

"Tyler hinted that he was still interested yesterday and this morning… But I know he doesn't have feelings for me… he just wants to have fun and he is not really my type…" The young witch said.

"And then you have my brothers…" Rebekah started.

"Which one?" Caroline asked with interest.

"Kol, Klaus and Elijah have showed great interest in our Bella!" The original girl replied with a smile while Bella blushed.

"Are they all serious about Bella or do they just want to have fun?" Elena asked curiously.

"For Kol it's just lust, he'll probably move on soon if he hasn't already." Rebekah said.

"Yeah, he asked me if I'd want to have dinner with him tonight this morning. I told him I wasn't ready to date yet and he said it was okay. I think he has someone else in mind." Bella explained.

"Well he did seam to be having fun with Caroline last night." Anna said as they all turned their head toward her.

"He did mention that if I felt too lonely he would welcome me in his bed… You know… Vampire hormones and all that…" Caroline said softly with a small smile.

"So that leaves Elijah and Klaus…" Bonnie realized.

"Yep… And I really don't know what to do or think!" Bella said.

"They are both pretty serious about this… They aren't in love yet because they keep themselves from falling… They don't want to get hurt later… But I think they would both make you pretty happy." Rebekah said.

"It doesn't really help me much." Bella replied.

"You could always do a pro and con list for the both of them." Elena suggested.

"Or you do it the Bachelor way and give them both a shot at taking you out, see how they decide to do things…" Bonnie suggested.

"I really don't know… I think right now we have other things to think about… I'll give myself a few more days to make a decision." Bella decided.

* * *

Rosalie had been sick for the past two days and she knew what it meant. She went immediately to Carlisle who confirmed her diagnosis…she was pregnant! Jumping with joy, she rushed to find Emmett and tell him the good news.

Everyone was happy for them but Rosalie couldn't help but think that Rose's joy was faked. Why was she texting? Who was she texting? Edward stayed by Rose's side and it looked like he was in on the secret.

Later, Rosalie stepped outside with Emmett and called Bella:

"Hey Bella, how is it going?" The blond asked.

"Rosalie! I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm pregnant!" The joy radiated in Rosalie's voice behind the worry and Bella smiled.

"Congratulations! But you sound worried, what's wrong?"

"I just feel something is off with Rose and Edward… I don't know why…"

"Trusting your instincts is often a good thing…" Bella said.

"I'm afraid of staying in the same house… It's silly but still…" Rosalie sounded worried.

"I know you couldn't stay in the reservation because you'll need to drink blood during the pregnancy but I'm sure Charlie would love the company… He knows you share our blood and I told him if things didn't go well at the Cullen's you could come over… He doesn't mind." Bella informed her.

"Really?" Rosalie asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, really. Or you could come here. I have company but I still have a room for you if you want." Bella said.

"I think I'll stay a little while longer in Forks to see if I can find out what's wrong with Rose and Edward and then I'll come to you…" Rosalie said.

"Also it would be better if Carlisle was with you for the delivery…" Bella said.

"Okay, I'll see how to deal with this then… I'll call you back in a couple of days!" Rosalie said before hanging up and going back to Emmett's arms.

"I'm sure it's a girl. I can feel it." Rosalie announced him.

"I thought you wanted a boy?" He asked her tenderly.

"I don't really mind… But I know it's a girl." She assured him.

"Well, boy or girl I'll love it and take care of it forever." Emmett whispered tenderly in her ear.

"Let's go and see Charlie before I get too sick to be able to be moved." Rosalie said.

They went to see the man and he was happy for them. Just like Bella told her, the man invited them to stay with him for a while. Rosalie accepted, reminding him she would be drinking blood for the baby. Charlie didn't mind of course, as long as it wasn't his and that nobody got hurt. Emmett told him they would make her drink a mix of donated blood and animal blood.

* * *

Kol was a little disappointed when Bella told him she wasn't interested by him but he understood. He was offering her a few night of fun, not real love. His brothers were better dating candidates and in his head, he was rooting for Elijah.

However, he still had needs and he needed to take care of them so he decided to invite Caroline Forbes out that night.

The girl agreed and he smiled. He knew _she_ would be fun. Just like him she was desperately looking for someone to take care of her needs.

* * *

Bella was just going home after hanging out with Elena and Bonnie when Damon came to see her. Nobody else was home, they were all out taking care of their own businesses.

"Damon… Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Can't I come and see you when everything is fine? I thought we were still friends…" He said.

"We are… You just look like you really want to say something…" Bella explained.

"Actually I do have something to talk to you about…." Damon admitted with a small smile.

"I'm listening." Bella said as she led him to the living room to sit down.

"I was wandering if we still had a shot…" He started.

"Damon… Please don't do this… I told you we were over… We had our shot and we blew it…"

"You mean I blew it." Damon replied looking down guiltily.

"No Damon, I mean _WE_ blew it… Maybe if I had put more trust in you over Rose… But it's done now and we both know we wouldn't be happy together anymore…"

"I know… I guess I just wanted to see if there was still hope before…" Damon stopped before he could finish his sentence. He obviously wasn't sure if he could tell her more or not.

"Before what?" She asked him with a small smile to put him at ease.

"I'm not really sure… I think there might be something with…someone."

"Well, that's clear!" Bella chuckled, showing him she was fine with it.

"I've been spending some time with Bonnie lately." He told her.

"So I've been told… Bonnie really likes the time the two of you are spending together." Bella informed him.

"Really? She told you about this?" The eldest Salvatore asked her.

"Of course… she told me she liked you before she even went to you…"

"So you're okay with me and her going out as more than friends sometimes?" He asked her, looking relieved.

"Of course I am." Bella assured him with a smile.

"You know I'll always care about you right?" Damon asked her before he walked out the front door to go back home.

"Just like I'll always care about you… We're friends Damon. Always will be." Bella said before he kissed her forehead and left the house.

Bella sighted and went back inside. Since it was still pretty outside, she took her literature homework on the porch and went to work outside, under the sun.

* * *

She was putting the finishing touches to her essay when she got a phone call. The ID showed it was from Carlisle.

"Carlisle? What's going on?" Bella asked.

"We've got a problem Bella. Rose and Edward left. Rosalie did a small spell and found out they went to join Alice." Carlisle said in a depressed voice. This treason from his first turned must hit him hard.

"Did they say anything? Take anything?" Bella asked him.

"Not much… They left a little after Rosalie announced that she was pregnant. They said they were going hunting and didn't come back. They just sent us a text."

"It's not your fault Carlisle… Alice was preparing this from the beginning… You're not responsible for this." Bella reassured the man.

"I know but I still feel bad…" he replied.

"Well, there's not much we can do now…" Bella said.

"Emmett says that Rosalie would feel better near you now… Safer…" Carlisle hinted.

"Of course… Together we would be even stronger and she would be safe in my house… I told her she was welcome to stay." Bella replied.

"Esmee and I wanted to follow them…"

"Of course you do… It's natural… You want to protect what's left of your family… I'm sure I can find you a room in my house…" Bella started but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about this Bella… Jasper told us Stefan and Damon invited us to stay in their house." Carlisle said, a smile in his voice.

"I'm sure they would love the company…" Bella replied softly.

"We should be there in the next few days… We'll call you later with the latest update." Carlisle said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

When everyone got home later in the evening, Bella told them the latest news.

"Rose and Edward left the Cullen's and joined Alice and Katherine…" She told them.

"Yeah, Jasper told me… he got a call from Esmee while Carlisle was calling you." Rebekah said.

"It's like they decided to form a bitch club or something." Kol groaned before he added "They are such a buzz kill!"

"Do we know what their plan is?" Sage asked.

"Well, Rose hates me because I got Damon when she wanted him. She probably wants me dead and when she find out he has his eyes on Bonnie she'll want to kill her too. Katherine wants Elena dead because she got Stefan. Edward still wants me too I think… Since Rose got close to him she probably hates me even more for it…" Bella said.

"If that's even possible." Elijah muttered, concerned for Bella.

"What about Alice… What does she want?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure what she really wants but I'm guessing power and influence… She was going to use me as her slave-pet… I'm sure she'd like me dead too…" Bella informed them.

"That's a lot of people who wants you dead here…" Rebekah said with concern for her new friend.

"Well, Carlisle and Esmee are coming back with Rosalie and Emmett." Bella said, changing the subject.

"It's understandable… They lost two of their children already… I can't imagine how that must feel…" Sage said.

"Do you need us to vacate a room?" Finn asked with concern.

"No, don't worry about this. Rosalie and Emmett already have a room reserved on my floor and Carlisle and Esmee have been invited to stay with the Salvatore's." Bella informed them.

"I'm sure they'll love having two parental authorities under their roof." Kol joked.

Klaus then informed them that Esther's coffin had just arrived and that he put it in the basement until they found out what to do with it. He had spend the whole day trying to destroy it and was quite frustrated when he realised he couldn't do it.

They all followed Bella in her magic room. She put candles in a circle on the floor and opened the book on the page to call a spirit.

"_Hear my words, hear my cries, spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide._"

As soon as she said those words, lights appeared a Esther stood transparent in front of them.

"Who are you? How dare you summon me!" Esther raged, not looking around to see her children. She was concentrated on yelling at Bella.

"My name is Bella. It would be polite of you to greet your children." Bella said, pointing to the originals who were staring at the spirit of their mother.

"You despicable girl! You ruined all my plans!" Esther raged.

"Hey, watch your language when you speak with her, mother!" Elijah snapped, very angry.

"I will speak to her like I please!" Esther snapped back and turned back to Bella.

"Your plans were evil! You can't just decide to kill your children like that! It would kill all their bloodlines… Now THAT would break the balance of nature you seam so intent to protect." Bella replied in a calm voice.

"They are monsters!" Esther yelled.

"That's because you never gave them a chance! You created them and never tried to help them acclimate to what they were! You blamed them immediately… Condemned them…" Bella replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about foolish girl!" Esther told Bella.

"Listen, I summoned you here to see if we could make peace… if you refuse that, then I'll have to take actions." Bella said.

"Just try child. I won't go down without a fight!" Esther said before she disappeared.

"What did she mean?" Rebekah asked.

"That she would keep on trying to kill you for as long as she had a way… We need to destroy her necklace and coffin…or put them were they will never be found." Bella said.

"What did you have in mind?" Klaus asked her softly.

"Maybe in the lava of a volcano?" Bella suggested.

"You can do that?" Kol asked, impressed.

"Of course… With a spell strong enough I can do anything." Bella said before she added "maybe add a potion to it…"

"Do you need help with this?" Elijah asked her.

"It's okay, I'm going to work on it now… But stay around in case I need ingredients I don't have here." Bella replied softly as they all nodded and left her alone in the room.

She spent a few hours working on it and found all the ingredients she needed to reinforce the spell she would cast.

She placed the necklace on top of the coffin and called everyone to come and see if they wanted.

They did.

"Okay, here we go then…_ In this night and in this hour I call upon the higher power to help me destroy this unfit mother. Block her path to our side so her children don't ever have to hide. In the fires of hell her coffin will burn so that she can't ever return. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the higher power to help me destroy this unfit mother._"

As she recited her spell, a bunch of dangerous looking lights danced around the big coffin. Before she recited the last verse she threw the potion and when she was done, the coffin disappeared in a bunch of flames.

"Is it done then?" Kol asked, surprised by the spectacle it had been.

"Yes, it's done." Bella said.

"You look tired…" Elijah noted is a worried voice that showed how much he cared for her.

"I am… I'm going to go get some sleep now… Good night." She said, leaving the room.

The siblings all went downstairs and drank a glass of wine, each mourning the mother they had lost a long time ago.

They were all quiet for a long time until Klaus sang:

"Ding Dong, the witch is dead!"

Elijah laughed and they began singing the song from the _Wizard of Oz_ together, amusing their siblings.

* * *

_**First of all, thank you for all your love and support!**_

_**Even if I don't answer all the reviews, I read them all and reply whenever I can.**_

_**I definitely reply to long reviews and if you ask a question i try to answer it too!**_

_**The poll's results about Bella's love is...Elijah! I've adapted my story to this result and don't worry, Klaus will find someone soon...**_

_**A little (or big) review?**_

_**Keep reading me**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

A few days after Bella got rid of Esther's coffin and necklace, the Cullen's arrived in town. They were in two cars and while Rosalie and Emmett were in Emmett's Hummer (so that Rosalie could get comfortable), Carlisle and Esme were in the Mercedes. They all went first to Bella's and after some quick greetings and introductions to the Originals, Carlisle and Esmee went to the Salvatore Boarding house to see Jasper.

Bella installed a very pregnant looking Rosalie and Emmett in the bedroom that was right in front of hers and assured Emmett he could go hunting, Rosalie would be safe and yes, the Originals could be trusted.

Bella spent some time with Rosalie while the Originals went on with their lives. Rosalie was amused by Elijah and Klaus' behaviour toward her new sister and it seamed that laughing did her some good. She was of course craving blood a lot and Bella had set up a mini fridge in her bedroom since Carlisle had advised her not to move around too much.

* * *

Liz Forbes was in her bathroom, staring at a calendar and at a box full of tampons.

She was late in her periods and she never was late… The last time she had been late was when she was pregnant with Caroline…

Could she be… The last time she had sex was with Charlie before he had to leave… She didn't remember using any protections… They were both too caught up in their passion to think about using any kind of protection… Wasn't she too old for that by now?

She took a big breath and sat down on the edge of the bathtub… She didn't know what to do or what to think… Should she call Charlie? What would happen then? He would worry and drop his whole life to come to the town he left so long ago…

No, she needed to be sure before she did anything… She would buy a pregnancy test after work that day and see if she had a real reason to worry or nor… There was no need to give him either a big scare or hope without knowing anything for sure.

* * *

Carlisle and Esmee had just arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house and Esmee was feeling a little better… Loosing Alice first and then Edward had been hard on her and had brought memories of her human life, of the time she lost her baby…

Being in this house with Stefan and Damon, both obviously in need of feminine motherly presence and guidance, she felt much better. She would be able to help them. She could already feel a connection installing itself between them and smiled. Maybe they could move in this town in a more permanent manner after all since their family seemed to be getting attached to this place.

* * *

Alice and Katherine were both a little frustrated. Rose had joined them but Edward had bailed soon, saying he was going to get _his sweet Bella_ back and would come back later with her. Rose of course was depressed because she actually came to like Edward and didn't know how to get him back.

"Oh, don't worry Rosemarie… Bella will put him back in his place… She doesn't want him anymore. He'll be back soon!" Alice told Rose in a manipulative soothing voice.

"Are you sure? She could always change her mind… he is wealthy and has good manners…" The brunette vampire said.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what would happen… I've seen it!" Alice replied.

Rose smiled and left the room.

Alice looked at Katherine and they both smiled. '_I've seen it_' was like a magic word… Every time Alice would say it, Rose would just smile and agree… It was just too easy for the Cold one to manipulate people…

"What is really going to happen with Edward?" Katherine asked her in a low voice.

"I'm not sure what Bella will say to him but I've seen him coming back with his tail between his legs…So to speak." Alice said while her '_sister_' chuckled and they went back to drinking the blood of a virgin they had drained earlier because it just tasted better than the rest.

* * *

"Bella, Rosalie, are you two going to be okay alone tonight?" Rebekah asked.

She was about to go out on a date with Jasper while Kol was out having fun with Caroline. Sage and Finn were catching up somewhere while Elijah and Klaus were working on their brotherly relationship around a glass of bourbon and a table of pool.

"Don't worry Rebekah… We'll be fine. We're not exactly defenseless!" Bella replied with a soft smile at her friend's worry.

"You go have fun with my brother… Jasper deserves to finally find someone good!" Rosalie said softly while gently stroking her belly.

"How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked her.

Rosalie had been here for just a couple of days but she had already spent some time with Rebekah and the two got along pretty well. Sage as well liked Rosalie and was often around to help. However, the four brothers weren't very comfortable around the pregnant blood drinking woman and decided to stay away as much as possible. It didn't stop them from making friends with Emmett and enjoy sparing with him.

"I'm feeling fine… The baby is fast growing and it's pretty tiring but if I follow Carlisle's instructions to do nothing it works…Even if I don't like it much…Thankfully Bella provided me with some interesting reading material." She answered with a smile as she pointed to the Swan ancestor's journals she had all around her to read.

Rebekah stay to talk for a few more minutes before a car parked in front of the house and Jasper rang the doorbell.

The blond vampire was feeling nervous but decided to ignore it and acted like she was perfectly calm about this when she opened the door and let the gentleman kiss her hand and offer her pretty flowers before he took her arm and guided her to his car.

"You look beautiful Rebekah." Jasper said after the car started.

"Thank you… So…Where are you taking me?" She asked him shyly.

"It's a surprise!" He replied with a smile.

"The last man who told me that ended up being a Vampire hunter planning my death…" Rebekah replied softly.

"Well, I can assure you Pretty Rebekah that your death is the very last thing on my mind for tonight. You're perfectly safe with me!" He told her.

"I know… I feel safe…" She replied, perfectly at ease with the Cold one.

He parked his car after a while in front of a small French restaurant called _"A la bonne fourchette"_. They weren't in Mystic Falls anymore and he had obviously put a lot of thoughts into this evening. He offered her his arm to walk inside and she gladly took it with a soft smile.

They ate and talked and had fun during the whole night and Rebekah was delighted. It had been a long time since she met someone who made her feel safe, like she could actually let go and trust him. Somehow, she knew he wasn't making her feel this way… Her feelings were real.

Jasper was happy too. What he felt the first time he had seen Rebekah had been strong and he knew she was the one for him. He was ready to fight for her and even die to protect her if it became necessary… He wanted to spend the rest of forever by her side… he wanted her in his arms forever.

They came home late that night… It was well past two in the morning when Jasper dropped a laughing Rebekah off.

"I had a lot of fun tonight… Thank you." Rebekah said while they both stood in front of the door.

"It was my pleasure… I enjoyed tonight as well." Jasper replied with a soft smile.

"I should probably get in and get some rest… School and all…" She said shyly, hoping he would kiss her already.

"I could always come and pick you up in the morning… Drive you to school…" He suggested.

"I would love that a lot." She said.

Slowly, Jasper bent toward the woman who haunted his thoughts and kissed her. At first the kiss was shy and soft but soon it became passionate and filled with lust. Jasper pulled back after a few minutes and looked at her softly.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to stop at all… I want to do this right…" He said with a charming smile.

"You're right..." Rebekah said in a tone that didn't hide her disappointment.

Jasper smiled and said:

"I do want to go further with you Rebekah… I like you a lot and feel a very strong attraction toward you… But I want before all to do things right… Take you out a few times, have a formal meeting with your brothers… Show you I truly care." He said while putting his hand on her arm.

She didn't stop looking in his eyes the whole time.

"You're one of a kind aren't you?" She asked him.

"So are you." He said before he kissed her once more.

"Does this mean that when you pick me up tomorrow you'll bring me to school as your girlfriend?" She asked him softly between short kisses.

"Yes, it does…"

They spent a few more minutes saying goodbye before she went inside and he went back to the Boarding house.

When Jasper entered the big house, he found Carlisle and Esmee snuggling on one of the couches while reading a book.

"How was your date?" The doctor asked him.

"Great…Really great. How did your evening go?" He asked back to the two persons he considered his parents.

"Great also… Esmee loves mothering Stefan and Damon." Carlisle chuckled.

"They've been all alone for so long… And the way they died… That man didn't deserve to be a father!" Esmee replied.

"I know sweetheart, I know…" Carlisle said as he stroked her hair softly.

"I'm going to go up to my room and read some… You have a good night." He told them as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Liz was frustrated.

A man got drunk and caused a scene at his wife's work and she had to work late again. She didn't have time to pick a pregnancy test and had to spend another day wondering if she was pregnant or not.

She got home to find a note from her daughter saying she was out with Kol Mickealson… Well, at least she was going to have a good night… Sometimes, Liz was jealous of the worry less life her daughter had… Then she remembered she was a vampire and had to stay in control all the time…

Sighting, Liz debated for another hour if she was going to call Charlie or not but decided against it. She didn't want him to feel like he _had to_ come back.

* * *

Edward was back in Mystic Falls and was mad.

Bella was now living with a whole houseful of vampire and she let two males flirt with her. Didn't she remember that she was _his_? Why would she allow such people into her home? That was beyond him and he knew he would have to be careful on his approach of her if he didn't want his precious…member to stay were it was… It had been painful enough to put it back in place as it was…

Shaking the bad and painful memories from his head, he went back to listen to his Love's heartbeat as she slept peacefully. Somehow he couldn't get in the house and she had closed her curtains so nobody could see the inside, even with his good eyesight he couldn't see a thing. That also frustrated him.

* * *

Bella checked on Rosalie the next morning before going to school and saw that Emmett was back from hunting and massaging his wife's feet. She smiled and wished them a good day before she headed to school.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched and grew very uncomfortable as the day went. At lunch, she confided in her friends and Jasper and Kol went to do a quick check around the place.

"So, did you find something?" Rebekah asked her boyfriend when he came back with Kol.

"Edward's scent is all around the place… I followed it back to your house… He didn't get in however." Jasper said.

"That's because he can't get in… I spelled the house to prevent him from coming in unless I invite him willingly." Bella explained.

"Elijah and Klaus won't be happy to know that worthless boy is sneaking around you…" Rebekah said as Kol nodded.

"Maybe we should tell Carlisle and Esmee… They could try to help him see that Alice and Rose manipulated him…" Elena suggested.

"I don't think it's going to work… He's too far gone into his crazy thinking now…" Jasper said.

He had seen a lot during his war days and they knew they could trust his opinion.

"I just hope he doesn't find a way around the spell to get inside the house… Who knows what he could do to Rosalie…" Bella said.

"I'll call Emmett right now and tell him what's going on." Jasper said as he stood.

"NO!" Bella almost yelled.

Everyone looked at her questionably.

"Why?" Jasper asked her.

He could feel her panic and didn't understand it.

"Klaus and Elijah are home right now… If Emmett gets the call they will hear or he will share the news with them and they will try to play hero and might end up getting hurt. I refuse it!" Bella explained.

"She's right… My brother won't stop to think about it, they'll act immediately…" Rebekah told Jasper as Kol nodded his agreement.

"What are you going to do then?" Bonnie asked her.

"I don't know… I'll wait and see if he tries to talk to me…" Bella said as the bell announcing the end of lunch rang and they all went to class.

Bella was relieved that Jasper was in all her afternoon classes. This way, if something happened and Edward was somehow impervious to her personal powers, she would be safe. Also she just knew Kol and Rebekah wouldn't be very far… She had great friends and they loved her as much as she loved them… She was safe.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus had reached an agreement: they would both flirt with Bella and let her make her choice without interfering. They wouldn't fight each other over it and they would do their best not to fall in love before she decided on her choice. Most of all, they would stay brothers. They wouldn't let a girl get between them like it had been with Tatia.

Family above all.

"Elijah, Klaus… I think something is wrong…" Emmett said as he came down to see them, leaving his wife in the company of Sage and Finn and interrupting their game of chess.

"Do you need us to get Carlisle?" Elijah asked him with worry.

Klaus's eyes immediately shot up. Why was he so worried for Rosalie? He didn't know… All he knew was that what he was feeling wasn't romantic…He just needed her and her baby safe from any arms… he needed the baby alive and he didn't know why.

"No, Rosalie is fine… But I swear I saw Edward running past the house a few minutes ago…"

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked, standing immediately.

"Not really so I did a little run… His scent is all around the perimeter…" Emmett replied worried not only for Rosalie but also for Bella whom he loved like his little sister.

"How far did you check?" Klaus asked him.

"Not far… Just the street… I didn't want to risk going too far with Rosalie…" The big Cold one replied.

"Understandable…" Klaus said in a tone that showed he approved.

"Klaus and I will check the town and make sure Bella gets home safely from school." Elijah decided.

Suddenly Finn joined them.

"Sage will stay here with you Emmett. I'll go and warn the Salvatore." He said.

"Stefan and Jasper are still at school… But it's a good idea to warn Carlisle, Damon and Esmee." Elijah noted before Klaus and he left the house and rand as fast as they could to the school.

Edward's scent was all over the way Bella usually took and it was obvious he was watching her. They decided to call the sheriff to warn her and Liz sounded a little disappointed that she had to work over time. Of course it was what was best for the town so she didn't complain but both brothers wondered why she mumbled "fate is against me lately… I won't get my answer today…".

They shrugged it off and decided to forget about it. Right now they needed to concentrate on Bella.

When they reached the school, the last bell was just ringing and they both rushed to wait for Bella near the doors.

As soon as she walked through the door, Bella looked at them and said:

"You spotted Edward didn't you?" They both looked at her surprised.

"You know he's around?" Elijah asked her, wondering why she was so calm.

"I felt like I was being watched and followed lately and at lunch Jasper and Kol went to check around and said that even though they didn't spot him, they could smell Edward's scent all around the place." Bella explained nervously.

"Klaus is going to go in the car with you as you go home while I check the rest of the town." Elijah decided.

* * *

Later, sitting in her living room with everyone else, Bella was tensed.

Elijah had reported that while he hadn't seen Edward, it was obvious he had been wherever Bella had been for the last few days.

"We achieve nothing just sitting here doing nothing!" Bella said while Esmee held Rosalie as she drank some blood.

"What do you suggest?" Damon asked Bella as he sat closer to Bonnie…close enough to defend her in case of danger.

"He'll stay around until he gets to talk to me… I just need to get close enough and listen…" Bella suggested.

"It's too dangerous Bella… Edward is not himself anymore." Carlisle said.

"If he becomes too dangerous I'll just freeze him… I'll vanquish him if I have to… Even thought I don't want to…" The young witch replied softly.

"She did kill Victoria on her own…" Damon said pensively.

"My primary goal is not to kill Edward Damon!" Bella snapped.

"I know… You're all about giving people second chances… but honestly… With Edward it would be what… his third? Fourth chance?" Damon replied.

"You were happy to have one of my second chances Damon!" Bella snapped at him as everyone watched.

"I'm not complaining!" Damon said quietly.

"Yes, and see how well that worked for her!" Caroline said, reminding everyone that Damon had cheated on Bella.

"Okay enough. All this fighting isn't good for Rosalie's baby!" Bella snapped in a loud voice, forcing everyone to stop talking and look at her.

"Thanks." Rosalie said quietly as Klaus threw the pregnant blond a worried and confused look.

"What do you suggest Bella? It's only right that you be the one making this decision." Sage said softly.

"I say I go and meet him alone. If I have company he will see it and won't talk… I'm going to try and show him reason…" Bella decided.

"And where do you plan on going to risk your life?" Klaus asked her as Elijah looked worried.

Bella looked between the two of them and said:

"He won't come near the house with all of you waiting for him… I'll wait for him in the woods behind the house." She decided.

"Aren't you going to protect yourself at all?" Elijah asked in a tight voice.

"I'm going to rush upstairs and grab a couple freezing potions along with instant fire potions. If he has an amulet to be immune against my personal powers he will be reachable with the potions." Bella explained.

Then she stood up and quickly went upstairs to grab the potions she needed along with a few others. She put them all in a small bag and as she left the room, Elijah waited for her in the corridor.

"Please don't do this Isabella…" He asked her, worry and concern obvious in his eyes.

"I have to Elijah…"

"He's running on crazy right now…"

"That's exactly why I have to do this now! I don't want him to start attacking people in town!" Bella replied softly, trying to get the original to see the point.

"Please promise me you're going to be very careful!" Elijah asked her while holding her head between in hands.

She could feel herself blush under the intensity of his stare.

"You know I will!" She said, feeling for the first time in the presence of Elijah, butterflies in her stomach.

"Give me your word!" He demanded.

"I give you my word that I'll be careful and do everything I can to come back!" Bella replied, looking at him right in the eyes.

He nodded and let her go.

Just as she reached the back door and walked on the porch, Klaus interrupted her. Just like his brother he stood in front of her.

"You know you can't do this!" He said.

"I know I _can_ do this!" She replied.

"He's going to hurt you!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I'm capable of defending myself!" Bella told him.

"I know that! I just… I want you to be safe!" Klaus told her in a soft tone.

"I will be… I'm prepared for anything… Don't worry!" She said softly.

He pulled his hand up and stroked her cheek. She blushed and looked him in the eyes as she said:

"I'll be fine. I'll see you when I get back!" She said before she pulled away and left.

Bella walked toward the woods without looking back even if she could feel everyone's stare on her back. Before she entered the woods she turned back toward them once and gave them a small smile.

From afar, Edward watched as Bella walked in the woods, looking around her as if she was waiting for someone. It took him a few minutes to realize he was the one she was expecting to meet.

"Waiting for me Love?" Edward asked as he snicked up behind her.

He was really happy that she would look for him. In his mind, it could only mean one thing: she still loved him and wanted him back. He couldn't see any other reasons.

"Edward… Don't call me Love… You lost that right long ago." She snapped back at him.

She was happy to see he kept his distance. He hadn't forgotten how she handled his unwelcome advances the last time.

"It's not very attractive behavior Bella… " He told her in a very disapproving tone.

"Well then maybe I should act this way more often…Get rid of a few admirers…" Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can get rid of those men for you." He told her like he would be doing her a favour.

"So you kill people now?" Bella asked him.

"Alice told me it was a necessary evil." He said simply.

"Alice is the one who is acting in an evil way!"

"Don't be silly Bella, Alice is my sister and your best friend!"

"She hasn't been my best friend in a long time Edward! She is manipulating you so you'll help her in her big evil plan." Bella said, trying to convince him.

"You're being absurd Bella! Now stop saying nonsense and come with me. I'll take you back home and you'll see just how silly you're being!" Edward said as he grabbed her left arm.

Bella tried to push him away and succeeded.

He wasn't immune to her powers and went flying into a tree, breaking it in half and creating a sound that reverberated through the whole forest and up to her house.

"Now you need to stop that magic thing. It's not good for you. Alice said it was corrupting your soul!" The crazy guy said like he was speaking to a child.

"My magic is good and isn't corrupting anything! Alice is evil Edward and if you refuse to see that I'll have to take actions!" Bella was desperately trying to find a way out of this where she didn't have to kill him… She could bring herself to say the words…

"Come on Bella, you're a girl, you can't do anything to me… Now stop this silly ness and come with me." Edward said, getting impatient.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward, with or without you! This is my home!"

"You can't live in a house full of vampire Bella, especially those men… They lust after you Bella!" Edward said angrily.

"First of all I don't need your or anyone's authorization to do anything! I'm free to live wherever I want and with whomever I want! Secondly, I welcomed the Mickealson's in my house because I wanted to! They are my friends and I enjoy living with them!" Bella replied harshly.

"Bella, you're being very unreasonable… Don't force me to take actions!" Edward said in a threatening tone.

She could see reason slowly leaving his eyes and put her hand in her bag slowly, grabbing one of the fire potions.

"What do you think you can do exactly Edward? I'm capable of taking care of myself. I can defend myself from you… I already did the last time!" She said angrily.

"Alice told me you wouldn't hurt me!" Edward said as he dangerously walked closer to her.

"Then I guess that shows just how wrong Alice can be."

Edward tried to grab her and she threw the fire potion at him. As the flames were all over him, she threw a freezing potion before she started running. She knew it wouldn't last long on him and the potions wouldn't kill him but she hoped it would be enough for him to run away. She couldn't bring herself to kill him… Every time she had tried during the conversation, Carlisle's face came to her mind and she couldn't bring herself to say those words… She didn't know why and it worried her. She didn't hear him behind her but she kept on running until she reached her garden where Elijah, Jasper, Emmett and Klaus joined her and carried her inside.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked her, coming to examine her.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked in a growl.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Bella.

She summarized the meeting to them…

"I don't know why but I couldn't kill him… I couldn't bring myself to say the words…" she said as tears appeared on her face.

Sage and Esmee came over to hug her.

"It's okay Bella… You don't have to feel bad about this!" Esmee said.

"We'll find a way to deal with this…" Sage reassured her.

"I'll go check what's happening with him right now." Jasper said as he kissed Rebekah's forehead and stood.

"I'm coming with you!" Was what came from several sides of the room: Elijah, Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Emmett, Caroline, Anna and Finn had said the same thing at the same time.

"Maybe some people should stay here just in case…" Rosalie suggested, her worried mother's instinct kicking in.

"She's right… Caroline and Anna should stay here with Rebekah to protect the house. I'll patrol around the house with Emmett while you guys go further and take care of things." Klaus suggested.

"Good idea." Damon approved. He squeezed Bonnie's hand and walked out with his brothers and the others.

The quickly reached the spot where Bella had confronted Edward and could see burning marks on the ground. They didn't have a problem following his scent. They followed him out of town and for about 200 miles until they realized he wasn't coming back. They rushed back home and when they arrived, told the worried houseful that Edward had left town for now. Bella did a spell that would light a special candle if he ever came close to the house again.

* * *

After Edward's departure had been confirmed, Jasper took Rebekah out again and gave her a necklace he had made himself to replace the necklace she used to wear but had to give up. It was a diamond shaped as a heart on a delicate gold chain and she absolutely loved it. In the center of the heart, there was a small Lapis Lazuli stone shaped as another heart had been spelled by Bella. It was very beautiful and Rebekah had tears in her eyes when she accepted it and let Jasper put it around her neck.

* * *

Kol and Caroline had been spending a lot of time together.

First they got together only for the sex. However later they realized they had fun together and went out to have drinks or watch movies together. For the time being, they were together… They would deal with the rest later, as time passed.

* * *

Bonnie was happy.

Damon had obviously decided to give her a chance and she could feel him being more romantic toward her. Slowly, their relationship was shifting from friendship to something more. He was taking his time with her and she couldn't be any happier with it.

She couldn't help but think that maybe Esmee's presence in their lives had helped him with his issues… The woman was slowly becoming a mother figure for every parent less teen in their little group.

* * *

Liz was home and once more she was in her bathroom. She was home alone because Caroline was out again and she was glad… She was sitting on her bathroom floor, crying… Deep down, she had hoped that the small pregnancy test would turn out positive but she didn't even have a chance to do it that her menstruations had arrived, crushing every hope she still had deep down.

She hadn't realised how much she had been hoping to actually be pregnant… She would have loved to have a reason to be with Charlie again… She knew he didn't like Mystic Falls but she would have moved to Forks for him…

Deciding she needed to talk with someone, she got her cell phone out and called the number she had tried really hard not to dial.

"Hey, You've reach Charlie. I'm not home at the moment but if you leave a message I'll call you back later!" The answering machine said.

Sighing, she dialed his work number.

"Chief Swan speaking."

"Charlie…It's Liz…" She said in a small voice.

"Liz? Are you okay? Did something happen?" He asked with worry.

"Don't worry…Bella is fine…"

"But you're not…" He guessed.

"I miss you Charlie…" She said.

"Liz… I miss you too but… I can't live in Mystic Falls…I…" he said.

"I thought I was pregnant for the last couple of days… Turns out I'm not but… part of me hoped I was…to give me an excuse to leave everything here and join you…" Liz said softly.

"Is it something you would do? Leave everything behind to come and live in Forks?" Charlie asked her with surprise.

"Caroline can take care of herself now more than ever and she would visit… Yes… That's something I would do… I've been thinking about it more and more lately…" She replied.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to leave everything you know behind Liz…"

"I know you don't…I… I need you Charlie…" She was crying again.

Why did she feel like a teenage girl all over again?

"Listen, you don't have to make decisions right away… You can always come here for a few days and make a decision later…" Charlie told the woman he still loved.

"You have to want it too…"

"You know I do Liz… It's always been you…" He replied softly.

"I'll see how soon I can take a few days off and get back to you later." She said with hope in her voice.

"Okay… Will you be okay until then?" He asked her.

"Yes, I will. Thanks. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too Liz…"

She hung up and stood, feeling better.

She would talk to Carole the next day and organize herself a few days off to go and spend some time with Charlie… Hopefully she would be able to convince him that they belonged together… She knew it would mean giving up her job but she honestly didn't care much…As long as she could be with Charlie.

* * *

Bella was still confused when it came to Elijah and Klaus. Why couldn't she decide which one she liked the most?

"Maybe you should ask advice from someone magical…" Rosalie suggested.

"What like an ancestor?" Bella asked.

They were both in Rosalie's bedroom talking about the two men.

"Or a specialist… I've seen in the book a page about Cupids… Maybe you should call one for some advice…" Rosalie suggested.

"It's actually not a bad idea…"

"You should go now, I'm going to take a small nap anyway." The mother-to-be said.

Bella stood up and left the room, heading to her magic room.

She closed the door behind her and walked to the book. She opened it to the Cupid page and read what they said. There was a small introduction of the magical being along with a small to summon one:

"_Being of love I call thee, Cupid please come to me._" The spell was short and Bella was skeptical it would work but it did and she slightly jumped when several small red hearts appeared and left room for a handsome tall man with blond hair and green eyes dressed in a white robe.

"Well, I haven't been called by a Swan witch in several years… What can I do for you?" The man asked Bella.

"Hum…You helped my grandmother?" Bella asked him.

"Yes… If I remember correctly she wanted me to help a couple of her friends find love… I've heard of her passing… I'm sorry. She was a good woman." The Cupid said.

"Thanks… should I call you Cupid?"

"Yes."

"I thought there were several Cupids…" Bella didn't understand how it was his name.

"We are several… Enough to cover up the world… But we all have different names… Now, what can I help you with Miss Swan?"

"Well, I find myself with two very interesting original vampires who want a chance at dating me and I know I could be happy with the two of them… I just don't know how to choose…" Bella said.

"Ah yes… Elijah and Niklaus Mickealson… You knew them both before you came here…"

"No I didn't…" Bella replied with confusion as to what he was speaking about.

"Not in this life no… In one of your previous lives you met them…You were very close to them…" The cupid said.

"If you tell me I was Tatia Petrova I will snap!" Bella said.

"No… You weren't Tatia but you were alive during the same time…"

"So how do I choose?" She asked him.

"I cannot tell you who your right choice is because love is a journey you have to travel on your own but I can tell you that the one you got taken away from in that past life is the one right for you in this life… The other one will realize who is true love is shortly after… He won't be broken hearted…" The cupid replied, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, you can't leave like that… What am I suppose to do?" She asked him.

"You're a witch…" The man said before he left in a cloud of tiny red flying hearts.

Bella was mad. Being reminded that she was a witch wasn't exactly the response she was waiting for… It didn't help at all… Sighting, she was about to leave the room when she decided to call for either her grandmother or Bianca and try to find an answer. She summoned a spirit, not really knowing who she would find.

"Hello Bella… How can I help you today?" Bianca Swan asked her descendent.

"Bianca… I need a little guidance…"

"I'm listening…" Bianca said.

Bella then proceeded to tell her everything and the spirit told her:

"There is a spell in the book to see a past life… You wait until you're alone and able to stay quietly alone and undisturbed for a while and cast it. You will fall asleep immediately but your body won't rest. You will share the body of your past life and be able to learn what you need to learn at the time…"

"Thank you Bianca."

"You're welcome… How is the book coming?"

"Slowly… I'll call you back when I know more and tell you how it goes."

"Good bye Isabella… Good luck." Bianca said before she disappeared.

* * *

Edward was hurt both physically and mentally… He couldn't understand how Bella could do this to him… She loved him… Alice told him so…

Well, he didn't have much choice right now… He had to go back and find Alice… After all, even if he didn't love Rose, at least she liked being with him and gave him great pleasure… He was running back to Alice with one idea in mind: Hurting Bella for hurting him… If Rose being with Damon had hurt her so much, it will hurt her too to know he is with Rose… Right?

* * *

Klaus was downstairs while Bella was at school with Kol and Rebekah. Finn and Sage were visiting a house and Elijah was spending some time with Emmett and Damon.

Rosalie was upstairs, napping and Klaus didn't know why he wanted her safe so much… He shouldn't care… At least not like that… He knew it wasn't love… It was just…protectiveness…

Sighting, he walked up the stairs and watched from her bedroom door as she slept peacefully. Her belly was what he wanted to protect above all and he didn't know why.

"You're staring." Rosalie said from the bed as she turned around to face him.

"I didn't want to wake you…" Klaus replied in an apologetic tone.

"I wasn't sleeping… The little one is moving too much… I don't see you here often…" She said, wanting to know what his problem with her was.

"I… I don't have anything against you…" He quickly said.

"I know that… What is troubling you?"

Klaus still didn't enter the room.

"I… I want you safe… I feel an urge to keep you and especially your unborn child safe and I don't understand why… I know it's not love but…"

"You don't know what it is." She concluded.

"Yes."

"Don't worry… You will find out in time…" Rosalie said with a yawn.

"I'll let you to your rest…" He said before he rushed back downstairs, leaving her to her rest as he grabbed a book and sat down.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is in!**

**What did you think?**

**Review please? Nothing makes me happier...**

**Could each of you sweet readers review this time, so I can see how many people actually read this? Thanks, you are all the best!**

**Thanks for all the love and support... I hope you keep on loving this story for a long time!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 :_

Elijah and Bella were sitting together in the living room, working on her version of Bianca's journal and they seamed to be getting very close. It was obvious to anyone watching that they had great chemistry together. To everyone watching them, they were in their own little bubble, cut from the outside world.

Klaus was standing in the doorway, watching them. He couldn't help but be jealous of his brother… What he had with Bella was natural… From where he stood, it looked like it was meant to be.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, he walked to the garden.

"You're jealous…" His little sister told him from behind him.

"No, I'm not… What do I have to be jealous of?" He replied, trying to keep a good facade.

"Bella and Elijah seem to be pretty comfortable in here…" She replied.

"It might be best for her…" He said with a sight.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve someone like her…She's pure and full of goodness… I'm not…" He explained.

"You're changing… You could be like this too…" She told him.

"I know but it will take me time to learn to trust people…to be really good… Yesterday again I killed someone… It wouldn't be fair to make her wait… With Elijah she would be happy right away… I don't deserve her but our brother does." Klaus said.

"You're good too Niklaus… This is the proof of it…" Rebekah said as she kissed his cheek and walked to the door.

"Going out with Jasper?" Klaus asked her before she left completely.

"Yes…" She replied softly.

"I'm happy for you… I like him. In case you were wandering… I approve and so do Elijah, Finn and Kol…" He told her with a soft smile very little people got to see.

She smiled back at him and went back to him, kissed his cheek before she left to meet up with her boyfriend.

* * *

Katherine and Alice were dressing each other up and having fun doing so while Edward was getting closer to Rose in the next room.

"Those do sure make a lot of noise…" Katherine complained.

"Don't worry Kat, we won't have to suffer them for much longer…" Alice said in a soothing voice.

"What do you mean? I thought we needed them?" She was surprised.

"We do… but they will outlive their usefulness soon enough." Alice reassured her.

Katherine smiled… Life with Alice was much more fun than what it had been before when she was alone.

"So, are we going to Charlotte soon?" Katherine asked her friend later.

"Yes, we'll be leaving tomorrow… I can't see what will happen but we better find that Mickeal as soon as possible… he could turn out to be useful…" Alice replied.

"We need to be careful though… He could turn on us…" The Petrova vampire said.

"We'll make sure to dispose of him ourselves as soon as he got rid of Klaus and the other originals." Alice reassured her as they had to listen to Rose and Edward '_playing_' with each others. Katherine couldn't help but wonder how Rose could stay with Edward when he was moaning Bella's name instead of hers.

They left Seattle the next day and when they finally arrived in Charlotte, they went directly to the cemetery. They found the tomb quite easily and the four of them entered. When they opened the coffin where Mickeal was supposed to be and only found ashes, they were all shocked.

"No! This can't be! Who could have had the power to kill him?" Katherine said.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"Now isn't the time to be thinking about her Edward!" Rose snapped.

"Her scent is all around the tomb." Edward explained.

"Yes… I can smell her too…" Alice said.

"Klaus and Elijah too!" Katherine said after concentrating a bit on the scents.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rose asked as she pressed herself in a sluty way to Edward.

"We have to do things on our own!" Katherine snapped back at Rose. The two of them had a hard time getting along.

"Let's go, there's nothing here for us anymore…" Alice said as she led them out.

"Where are we going now?" Edward asked.

"Texas… We need to form new friends." Alice replied with a smirk.

* * *

Liz was happy. She had been to talk with Carole as soon as she could and the woman agreed to talk with her husband about letting her take a few days off. They both talked to Richard at the same time and the man didn't have a choice but to agree and let Liz take a couple of weeks off work.

The woman was happy and immediately called Charlie to inform him she would be leaving in a couple of days and staying about 2 weeks. The man couldn't keep the joy off his voice when he told her he couldn't wait.

Liz chuckled… They were both like teenagers when they were together…

She went and started to pack for her trip. She also told her daughter about her coming absence and Caroline was happy for her mother. After all, everyone deserved happiness right?

It had been decided that while she was in Forks, her job would be offered to Alaric who seemed like a good proposition. Even if the man liked to teach history, he didn't mind taking the badge for a while… The school could always find someone else to teach history…

They were considering asking Sage. The woman was thinking about it but Finn knew she would end up accepting the offer. He knew her.

* * *

Bella was alone for now.

Rosalie was in her room with Sage and Rebekah and everyone else was out doing different things in town.

It was time.

She knew now was her opportunity to find out more about the past and help her make a decision for the future. She opened the book and placed the 5 required candles around her bed before she put the Book on it and put a _'Do Not Disturb' _sign on her door. She then went to sit back on her bed and read the spell:

"_Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies._ _Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit roar. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before._"

As soon as she said it, she felt herself fall and closed her eyes only to open them to a new place, in a body that wasn't hers.

_Bella's past life:_

Bella wasn't in control of the body she was in.

The girl was in front of a mirror, adjusting a dress and Bella could see her past life was slightly smaller than she was herself with a skin a little darker. Her eyes were brown as well but it was a different shade of brown, one less bright than her own. Her hair was longer than hers and less wavy but in a similar colour, without the small shade of red in them.

She heard herself saying she was going out as her legs carried her outside where she worked on the garden for a while before going in the woods to look for some mushrooms. For a minute she wondered how she could understand it all but then she figured magic was probably translating everything for her.

She followed her past life's routine for a few hours and learned her name was Matilda and that she was Elijah and Niklaus' best friend since they were kids.

She heard herself confessing to her mother how she was in love with Elijah but he only had eyes for the tramp Tatia even thought she didn't deserve him and was playing him and Klaus. Matilda's mother told her that if it was meant to be it would be, not to worry… Everything would make sense in time, even her love for her best friend.

She didn't know how long she was in that body but it looked like she was jumping through time weeks, months at a time.

She saw Matilda cornering Elijah one day and telling him she was in love with him and watched as he looked shocked, not expecting this. Then she avoided him a bit and later the brothers were changed along with the rest of their family.

She remained their friends, not willing to turn her back on them like the rest of the village had done. However she couldn't help but be hurt when she saw Tatia flirting with Elijah and when the man answered… Matilda couldn't get rid of her love for the eldest Original brother and was stuck feeling pain…

After a couple of other time jumps, Bella saw Tatia being killed in the sacrifice to bind Niklaus' werewolf side. Was it wrong of her to be happy about it?

She saw Elijah and Klaus cry for Tatia before Elijah looked at her with new eyes… It was like Tatia's death had lifted a spell and that he was now free to love her…

She watched Matilda being happy to see Elijah finally looking at her the way she wanted him to for so long but she also had to watch as, out of nowhere, a man known in the next village to be a werewolf, shot an arrow to her heart, killing her on the spot. Since Matilda didn't die immediately, she heard the werewolf explaining that he was killing her because Mickeal had killed one of their own.

A life for a life, once again…

Bella had time to see Elijah ripping the man's heart out before she was sucked back into her own body and in her bedroom.

_Back in the present:_

One look at her cell phone told Bella it had only been 5 hours…

It felt like much longer…

She sat up and put the candles away along with the Book and went back on her bed to think… She had loved Elijah in a past life… He had loved her as soon as Tatia had been out of the picture but she had been taken away from him by the wolves…

Klaus had been her friend…

Elijah had been her love…

Did that mean Elijah was the one she needed to give a chance to? Now that she thought about it, the connection she felt to Elijah was stronger, ticker than the one she felt toward Klaus…

Cupid had said that the one she wasn't meant to be with would find his true love soon after… So she didn't have to worry about hurting him right? All she had to do was wait a while to give Elijah his chance…

Sighting, she left her room and went to find Rosalie. The blond was coming out of the bathroom, supported by Sage and Rebekah.

"How did it go?" Rebekah asked her.

"Did you get your answer?" Rosalie asked her sister.

"I saw the past life Cupid was referring to…" Bella said.

"And? Come on, you've got to tell us more than that!" Rebekah said.

"You all promise not to tell anyone?" Bella asked.

The three women nodded and she said:

"My name was Matilda… I looked differently than I do today…"

"You were Niklaus and Elijah's best friend! You were killed by a wolf shortly after the curse was put on Klaus!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Yes… I was in love with Elijah since I was little apparently and he only looked at her like she wanted him to after Tatia was killed… It was like a spell had been lifted…" Bella said, confused on weather she should say '_I_' or '_she_' when speaking of Matilda.

"I remember that day… Elijah came back from Tatia's funeral feeling free and happy. He went to find Matilda to tell her that he loved her… He was hoping it wasn't too late for them… When he got back with her dead body he was in such a rage… I've never seen him angrier in my life…" Rebekah added.

"Does that mean you will give Elijah a chance?" Sage asked.

"Now that I think of it, I feel a deeper connection with Elijah than with Klaus… he gets more reactions from me than Klaus too…"

"But you're not going to go to Elijah right away…" Rosalie guessed.

"No, I'm not." Bella nodded.

"Why?" Rebekah asked, wondering why she would choose to hurt her brother with a longer wait.

"Cupid told me that the one I wasn't supposed to be with would find love soon after I found the truth… I'm thinking that if I wait a while longer I will be able to prevent Klaus from hurting too much from the rejection…" Bella said.

"I don't think he'll be hurting too much… He feels that Elijah is better for you… He told me so." Rebekah said.

"Who is Klaus' love then?" Sage asked.

"I'm not sure…" Bella said.

All of a sudden, Rosalie gasped and put her hands on her belly.

"I think I know…"

They all turned toward the pregnant mother who added:

"Klaus told me he felt a pull toward me… more specifically toward my unborn child… If this baby is a daughter…" She stopped and waited until they all came to the same conclusion as her.

"You think your daughter is Klaus' true love?" Sage asked.

"That would explain why he feels the need to make sure you're safe…" Bella said while Rebekah smiled:

"We're all going to be fine… We're all going to find love… We'll all be happy!" The original blond said, thinking about the fact that soon, every member of her family would have a significant other to care for.

The four girl stayed in the room a while, talking and laughing together. After a while, Emmett came back with the others and they had dinner together. Rebekah made sure Bella was seated right next to Elijah and watched in delight as her big brother made the witch blush every time he touched her or talked to her.

Elijah could feel something had changed with Bella… She blushed every time he would touch her or talk to her… He also could hear her heart beating faster when he was close… He smiled… Maybe he had a chance with her after all…

Maybe, for once in his life, he was going to get the girl…

* * *

Liz had just gotten out of her plane in Port Angeles and Charlie had picked her up.

She didn't care if she looked like a teenage girl, she ran in his arms and they embraced for a good 15 minutes before they moved and went in his car.

"It's really good to see you Liz." Charlie said in the car.

"I'm happy to finally be here… I missed you so much…" She replied as she watched him trying to stay concentrated on the road.

"I missed you too." He replied.

"How's work in Forks?" She asked him.

"Pretty boring compared to what you have in Mystic Falls, I'm sure!" Charlie said.

"Not much action here?"

"The most work I've had this week is when a high school kid showed up to school drunk and crashed his car into two others."

"Any victims?" She asked.

"Nothing serious… A broken leg, a broken arm, a few bruises…" Charlie said.

"But you love it…"

"How can I not? Being Chief of police in a town were crime is close to 0 is always good!" He said with a smile.

"True… It's nice… The quiet, the peace…" Liz said with a calm face.

"I'm sure you'll miss Mystic Falls in less than a few days…" Charlie chuckled.

"I think you underestimate the appeal you add to this town!" Liz said and watched him blush.

* * *

While Liz and Charlie were driving back to Forks, Caroline and Bella were at school, talking about their respective parents and the possibility of them getting together.

"I think it would be nice…weird but nice." Caroline said.

"I agree… I had no idea my father had love anyone before my mother but by the looks of it he loved your mother far more… He never forgot her…" Bella said.

"I know… My mother was positively glowing when she got on the plane!" Caroline replied.

"I wish there was a way for us to help them get together for good."

"Yes… My mother would be much happier in Forks with him." The blond vampire said.

"Charlie was very excited too over the phone." The young witch added.

"Isn't there anything we can do like with magic or something?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know… We could ask a Cupid for advice…" Bella suggested.

"Like a real Cupid? Expert on love?"

"Yes… Maybe he could help us hep them." Bella explained.

"Great! I'll come by your place today after school!" Caroline said before she headed to her class.

* * *

Liz and Charlie had finally arrived in his house and he was done showing her around the house. They were now sitting on the couch and drinking a beer, talking about what had happened in their lives since they last saw each other.

"We've been invited for dinner at one of my friend's place, Billy Black." He said.

"Oh, from the shape-shifting pack right?" She asked.

"Yes, I see Bella put you up to date with everything."

"She wanted me to be ready…" Liz smiled softly.

"How is she really? I mean she told me she's welcomed the originals into her home… Is she really safe with them?" The worried father asked.

"She's just fine. She makes them more human actually… We haven't had a single 'by vampire' death in a very long time…" Liz reassured him.

"It's weird that she doesn't need me anymore… I miss the time when she couldn't take a step alone…" He said nostalgically.

"I know what you mean… Caroline has become so independent and strong since her transition… She doesn't need me anymore either…"

"We should be proud of our daughters… They're strong and good!" Charlie said.

"I'm proud… I just wish she needed me more…"

"I know…me too…" He said before his face grew serious.

"Liz… You know me, I'm not good with sharing my feelings and all but… If after your time here you decide you could be happy here… I'll be very happy!" He said with a blush on his face that reminded Liz of Bella's.

"I already know I could be happy here Charlie… Because Renee didn't like the small town life doesn't mean anyone else wouldn't… Being with you is enough for me…" she said with a soft smile as she put her hand on his arm.

"Liz…" He started but she cut him off:

"I know you're insecure about us, mainly because of Renee and the number she did on you… But you need to have faith in me Charlie… Have faith in us!" She told him as she looked at him in the eyes.

"You're right… Come here." He replied as he opened his arms for her to snuggle into until it was time to leave. It was like no time at all had passed since they had been a couple.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Caroline asked Bella at lunch.

"I _so_ don't want to know!" Bella replied quickly.

"Who is she talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"My father and her mother… She's wondering what they are presently doing…" Bella informed her.

"What? They deserve to be happy!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I agree… But I don't want to know the specifics of what they are doing together!" Bella replied.

"But we're still calling that cupid after school to ask him for some help with them, right?" The blond asked.

"Yes Caroline, I told you I would!" The young witch replied with an eye roll.

After that, Caroline got distracted by Kol and forgot about her questions until after school.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Liz and Charlie and before they knew it, it was time for them to head to La Push. As they got into the police car Charlie said:

"It's nice to be in this car with someone else who is as comfortable as me in it… Bella hated being driven in this."

"I know what you mean… Caroline begged her father to buy her a car the minute she was 16… She always hated being in the police car!" she replied softly.

"Remember when they were little and begged to have us turn the siren on to have fun?" He asked her with a hint of nostalgia.

"Those were the good days." She replied.

Soon they were at the reservation and parked in front of Billy Black's house.

"His son Jacob might ask you about Bella… He always does… He has a kid crush on her and hates the fact that she left and that he doesn't have a chance with her…" Charlie warned her as they got out of the car.

"He'll move on eventually…" Liz said.

"I hope so… Bella has never seen him as something else than a brother…" He sighted.

Soon, they were in the Black's back yard with the Clearwater's and Sam Uley along with his fiancee Emily. After some quick introductions, Sam informed Charlie that Bella texted him and asked him to make sure Liz was in the loop if anything happened… Liz thanks him, she was grateful Bella knew her so well.

Billy and Harry were happy for their best friend: he looked truly happy right now! Of course they had heard about Liz over the years and they knew all about their history but it was nice to actually meet her and see their friend finally be happy with her, even if for a few days.

"So Liz, how long are you planning on staying in Forks?" Sue Clearwater asked the blond woman.

"It depends on how long Charlie will have me…" She replied softly.

"This is kind of a trial for us…" Charlie added.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"If we can work out for the duration of her planned stay here, we might make things more permanent…" Charlie explained with a slight blush.

"That's a good idea… You should have tried that with Renée… Save you some heartache!" Harry joked.

"If he had done that Bella wouldn't exist!" Emily said from her spot on Sam's lap.

"Neither would my Caroline…" Liz said.

"Maybe it was always meant to happen this way…" Sue said.

"Maybe… We'll see if we can be happy here together…" Charlie said as he pressed Liz to his side in an affectionate gesture.

"I already told you I was sure of it…You're the only one with doubts…" Liz said.

"Forks is much more boring than Mystic Falls!" Charlie replied as Liz rolled her eyes:

"I can handle it… The way I see it it's not boring it's calm!" She said.

After that, it was just fun and jokes and getting to know Charlie's friends. All in all a pretty good evening.

When they got home, it felt like they had done it thousands of times before and like they had been living together for several years… It was natural between them. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms after a night of passion.

* * *

Bella and Caroline were in the magic room, after school.

Bella reopened her Book of Shadows at the Cupid page and called him. Caroline jumped and squealed when the tiny red hearts appeared.

"Hello again young Isabella. Do you need more help making your choice between the two brothers?" The same cupid had appeared and asked her.

"No it's fine I got my answer… Thanks. This is my friend Caroline." She introduced quickly, not wanting to have to tell everything or explain to Caroline (or anyone really) why she hadn't made a move yet.

"And you want me to help your friend solve a love problem?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. We want your help with our parents!" Caroline said, here eyes not leaving the cupid's well muscled arms.

"I cannot change the fact that your father loves men Caroline… He was never meant to be with Liz for long…" The cupid replied in a serious tone.

"We actually want help putting my father and her mother together." Bella said quickly.

"Ah… True love… Charlie and Liz… I'm not so sure they need your help…" He replied.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"There time finally came… It's the right time for them… They will be fine… Liz is helping Charlie with his insecurities… He is helping her too… I'm guessing you'll get some good news in a few weeks." He said with a smile before he disappeared in a cloud of red hearts.

"Well, that's good!" Caroline said with a bright smile.

"Yes, it is!" Bella said before she closed the Book and they walked downstairs.

They walked in the living room and sat down with everyone. They were gathered together to discuss what they would do to prepare against Alice and Katherine's coming attack.

Caroline went to sit on Kol's lap and started to tell them what the Cupid said when a rainbow appeared in the living room.

They all jumped and looked up when a tiny man dressed in green with a weird hat on his head and a small wooden cane appeared in front of them.

"Greetings Miss Swan. My name is Oran." He said with a heavy accent.

He seemed to know who he was looking for even though Bella was sure she had never seen him before. She stood up.

"You're a Leprechaun!" Bella said in surprise.

"Yes I am Miss."

"Sorry, my name is…" She was cut off.

"You're Isabelle Swan, the last witch of the Swan line. I came to warn you. You're grandmother saved my family's lives once and I'm here to repay her by helping out hers." He explained.

"Warn me about what?" Bella asked as Elijah and Klaus got closer to her in a defensive manner.

"Thanks to my luck I heard about an old wicked witch who is trying to gain her youth again… She needs the heart of a powerful young virgin witch… You're the closest to her location… I figured I'd warn you…" He said.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Bella asked with a blush, not yet realizing someone else wanted her dead.

Everyone was looking at her, some with more interest than others…

"Luck I guess! I have to go now… I told you all I know… I'll send you more info if I can gather them. Good day to you Miss Swan… And good luck." He replied before he tipped his hat at her and left the house on his rainbow.

"You're still a virgin?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow before Caroline hit his arm.

"That's not the most important!" She told him.

"What, he can't leave like this… He didn't tell us who this witch was!" Elijah said.

"Probably because he didn't know more…" Bella replied.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

"It's easy… Bella needs to loose her virginity!" Damon said.

Elijah and Klaus' heads jumped up. They were looking each other up, like they were trying to decide who would do it…

"I'm not loosing my virginity just to be safe! If she comes I'll fight her!" Bella said as she blushed deeper and the two brothers looked down, embarrassed that they even thought about it.

"What if she's prepared for you?" Klaus asked with worry.

"Then we prepare ourselves too!" Jeremy said.

"She could hire lots of demons to capture me… I'm going to go brew some killing potions and label them…" Bella said.

"This way we just have to hide some all around the house!" Jasper said.

"I'm going to get some protective crystals and put them all around Rosalie's room… I don't have enough for the whole house but at least she won't be bothered…" Bella said.

"Do you need help with making the potions? I mean, we don't need to be witches to do it right?" Rebekah asked.

"No, you don't. Thanks… We're going to need some ingredients… I'll make a list."

After that, while a team went shopping, Damon helped Bonnie practice her own defensive powers and everyone else helped cooking the different potions.

Elena was in charge of labeling the bottles and everyone else was divided in groups. Some were cutting, others cooking… Jasper and Rebekah had taken a copy of the recipes and were making them at the Boarding house with Carlisle, Esmee and Stefan.

When it was time for dinner, they had enough potions to put everywhere. They each had a set, just in case. They had made freezing potions, fire potions, exploding potions… They were ready to deal with whatever would be coming.

Before they went to bed, Klaus couldn't help himself but to climb the extra flour and go check on Rosalie. He found her talking about baby names with Emmett and didn't come in the room. He just watched and when he got downstairs, he found Elijah pacing the flour.

"What's eating you brother?" He asked.

"I can't sleep now! What if someone was to come and attack Bella during the night? What if she doesn't have the time to defend herself?" Elijah asked.

Klaus frowned… he hadn't thought of that… Why hadn't he thought of that? Shouldn't he be worried too?

"She wouldn't want you standing in her bedroom all night." He told his big brother.

"I know that… I'm going to stay here until she wakes up tomorrow morning… I'll sleep when she's at school." Elijah decided before he grabbed a book and sat down.

"I'll stay with you." Klaus said and as he was about to sit down too, his brother said:

"You should sleep so that someone can look after her at school."

"At school she had Rebekah, Jasper, Stefan and Kol to help her." Klaus replied.

"And on the way?" Elijah asked.

"You're right… Good night brother!" The blond brother said before he went up to his room, leaving his brother alone in the living room.

Was it possible that Elijah loved Bella more than he did? He did realize that Bella blushed more often around Elijah lately… Maybe she had already chosen… The heart had its reasons like they said…

It must have been around 2 am when Elijah heard some noise in the garden. He immediately reacted and grabbed a freezing potion and a fire potion. As soon as he had them he rushed using his vampire speed to the back door to find some man-shaped creature about to jump toward Bella's bedroom window. The light the stars and the moon shone on him showed he had a green skin with grey stripes all over. Beside that, he seamed to be human enough.

Not thinking twice, he threw the freezing potion at the demon that froze. Bella had explained it would work only on low level demons and that those could be killed by ripping the heart out. Not thinking twice, Elijah ripped the demon's heart out and watched as both the heart and the demon burned to leave only ashes behind him. It had made some noise and he was worried it would wake Bella up.

He was about to go back inside when Bella's head appeared at her window:

"Elijah? What are you doing out here?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

Her hair were all over the place and she still looked half asleep but, in Elijah's eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I just killed some demon… Human shaped green skin with grey stripes…"

"So that's what the noise was… Are you okay?" She asked him with worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Didn't even ruin my suit!" he said with a reassuring smile, enjoying the fact she worried for him.

"I'm glad… Thanks for watching out…" She smiled at him.

"Always… Get some rest…"

"Good night Elijah." She replied as she retracted her head inside her room.

"Sleep well Bella, I'm standing watch… Nothing will hurt you!" He said, not knowing if she had heard since she closed her window at the same time. However as he listened to her in her room she said:

"I know… I trust you Elijah." He smiled and went back inside.

* * *

The next morning, Bella asked Elijah to show him the demon in the book. They found out he was a low level kind of demon for hire. If the witch recruited him, it meant she didn't have much power to begin with.

"Thanks again for helping out Elijah… You didn't have to stay up all night to protect me…" Bella said as he stood behind her in front of the Book.

"It's okay… I don't need as much sleep as you do and I'm more than happy to help… I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen to you…" He said.

Bella took a deep breath and turned around. She was now chest to chest with him and decided he deserved to know the truth.

"I did a spell a few days ago to see a past life because a Cupid told me it would help me make a choice…" She started.

"Did it?" He asked.

He was just as nervous as she was but could bring himself to stand further away from her. He loved being this close to her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes… But that's not why I'm telling you this… I think you deserve to know…"

"Why are you so nervous Bella?"

"In a previous life…I was Matilda…" She said and watched as recognition crossed his eyes.

"You saw her life…" He said.

"An accelerated version of it…"

"You know what happened to her…"

"Yes… I… I just thought you deserved to know the truth…"

He smiled softly at her and put a hand on her cheek and stroked it softly:

"Thank you… It doesn't change anything Sweet Bella… Only that I now understand why I felt such strong feelings so soon after meeting you…"

She blushed and looked at him. She was about to talk when Rebekah yelled:

"Bella, we're going to be late!"

Bella and Elijah both jumped away from each other, surprised.

"I thought she was going to school with Jasper this morning!" Bella sighted in annoyance before giving a smile of excuse to Elijah and leaving the room.

They would have to talk about it some more later, but not now. Now Bella needed to go to school and try to graduate.

* * *

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you all liked it so much!**

**I've been sick lately and it only seems to get worst, not better, so I'm not really in a mood to write much and I don't know when I'll update next...**

**_Please check out my new story "Candy's twilight". It's a Candy candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. he finds out about it after changing Edward and looks for her. NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. Please give it a chance._**

**_There is also Stefan's hunger... Give it a chance... It's crazy but funny and cute!_**

**How did you like this one? What will happen next?**

**Review please!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have been blessed with you! **_

_**Thank you for following me and reviewing and reading...**_

_**I have been honored by being nominated for a Energize W.I.P. Award in the category "Most promising Crossover FanFiction".**_

_**Thank you for the nomination and congratulation to "Jane and Henry Forever" for her nomination in the same category for her great story "If only time stood still". **_

_**Here is the site (change the "*" for "."):**_

_www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**I also want to congratulate all the other nominees, even if I haven't read their stories yet.  
**_

_**My dear readers, know that I love you all without exception!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_

* * *

_Chapter 14 :_

Life in Forks for Liz and Charlie was sweet, nice, easy and natural. They were very happy together and neither had ever been happier than they were lately. Charlie had to go to work eventually but Liz would come and bring him lunch and spend some time with him. It was like they were on a honeymoon.

It had been a week and a half since Liz arrived and she loved her new life. She was a housewife here and even if it was a big change, she could finally garden and do all the things she always wanted to do. When Charlie got back home, she would have dinner ready for him and they would talk about their day. Liz had also become good friend with Sue Clearwater and Emily and spent part of her day with them.

"See, I told you it would be a success…" She told him that night as they lay against each other on the bed after making love.

"I'm glad… But are you sure you want to live here?" He didn't want her to end up hating him.

"I'm sure… I'm going to call home tomorrow and arrange everything…Caroline and Bella will bring my thing here whenever they decide to visit." Liz said.

"I'm so happy…I love you Liz… Always have, always will." He said against her neck as he kissed his way down her breasts.

"I love you too." She managed to say before she started moaning again.

-B-

The next week and a half had been tiring for everyone. Demons had been attacking them several times a day and even if most of them were low level and easy to kill, it took a lot of time and energy.

"We can't go on like this… We have Alice and Katherine to worry about. They have been way to quiet lately…" Elijah raged one afternoon.

"I agree… We need to find a way to get this witch before Rosalie or her baby gets hurt." Klaus replied.

"I can't track her if I don't have anything of hers and none of the demons we managed to catch knew anything!" Bella said, remembering how she put the truth spell on the demons but the ones who could talk didn't know anything... Some of them even killed themselves before they could speak.

She was frustrated as well. First she hadn't been able to find time to speak with Elijah since Rebekah had interrupted them that morning and second, demons kept on popping in at the worst times ever. Also Rosalie was close to giving birth and everyone was constantly on edge, worried about her and her baby. Emmett barely left her room anymore and Carlisle came to see her 6 times a day… Everyone basically lived at the Swan house now.

"Bella, remember when Klaus first came to town and we didn't know if he would give us the coffins? You said you knew a spell where I would be able to find the answer to a question and if I formulated it well I could find my family…" Elijah said suddenly, looking at Bella.

"Of course!" Bella said, understanding where he came from and running up stairs.

They all followed her and found her in front of the Book of Shadows.

As soon as she saw them in front of her she frowned:

"That particular spell is for answers related to the heart…"

"Maybe you can rewrite it?" Caroline asked.

"That's what I was thinking… It's going to take some time…" She said as she grabbed a block of paper, a pen and sat down in an old couch in the corner.

They all left her alone to work quietly, except for Elijah who went to sit next to her.

"You don't have to stay you know… It's going to be pretty boring." She told him softly.

"At least I get to spend some time with you… It hasn't happened in a while." He replied softly.

"I know… things have been pretty chaotic lately…" Bella said with a soft blush.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we'll have time to talk later. Work on your spell!" He said as he grabbed one of the other books in the room and started reading to pass the time.

It was a very old version of fairy tales that came true with handwritten notes on the side about how to deal with things.

After about half an hour, Bella was done.

"Do I need to call the others?" Elijah asked.

"No, I don't need them for this…"

"Candles?" He asked as she rose.

She nodded and told him which one she needed. He set them up in the middle of the room and Bella went to stand in the circle they formed along with a big bowl of water and a mixture of herbs.

"Okay, let's try this… _Power of the Swan witches rise, Find the witch plotting my demise. Help me locate her so I can finally, be in peace and vanquish thee._" As soon as she was done saying the spell, Bella threw the herbs in the water and watched as they formed an address.

"I know this town. Grandma took me there once when I was little… It's less than two hours away!" Bella said.

"Good, then we can take care of it tomorrow and be done with it!" Elijah said with a relieved smile.

"Yes… With some luck we might finally have some quiet around here." She replied as they made their way downstairs to explain to everyone what they had found.

-B-

The next morning, Bella was ready to go find the witch. She had a selection of potions ready to destroy the witch and was confident. There had been some talk about who was going to accompany her. Everyone wanted to be a part of this trip.

In the end, it had been decided that Bonnie needed to stay in Mystic Falls to protect them in case demons were to show up. Carlisle also needed to stay with Rosalie and so Esmee would too. Klaus and Elijah would go with Bella, along with Finn and Sage who both needed some action. Everyone else was disappointed but knew they were needed to protect the town from the demons that could come and attack.

The trip was quiet. Bella concentrated on the spell she knew in case they had a bad surprise in the witch's house and Elijah had an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to him. Over the past few days, Elijah had told his brother that Bella was the reincarnation of Matilda and the future hybrid understood now that what he felt wasn't love, just deep friendship…A friendship as old as times that lived through the years.

The drive lasted less then 2 hours and soon, they found the right house. It was a small house made of wood that could have been cast to be the Ingalls' house in "_little house on the prairie_". It was isolated and obviously not being taken care of very well. The grass all around it looked dead.

"It must have been a while since the nymphs visited this place…" Bella whispered.

"It must have been a while since anyone has visited this place!" Sage commented.

"The chimney is fuming, so she must be inside." Finn noted.

"How do we proceed?" Klaus asked.

"We should lure her out of her house…" Elijah suggested.

"How do we do it?" Bella asked.

"I could go in… saying I want you out of my way to break the curse and pretend I want to help her kill you…" Klaus suggested.

"I don't think it's going to be necessary." Sage said as she pointed in the direction of the house.

The door opened and an old looking woman walked out and in the direction of the woods with a basket. She wobbled in the woods with a knife on her belt.

"Now that's one ugly looking woman…" Klaus commented.

"What is she doing?" Finn wondered.

"She doesn't have anything in her garden… She's probably going to the woods to find ingredients for her potions…" Bella guessed.

"How do we deal with her?" Elijah asked Bella softly.

"We don't know what kind of powers she has so we need to be very careful and quick… She could blast us all if she has that power… I think we should surround her. One of you will throw a freezing potion at her and once she stops moving I will throw the vanquishing potion." Bella said.

"I'll throw the freezing potion!" Elijah decided, wanting to do something useful.

"No, I will do it. You stand near Bella and protect her if necessary." Klaus said.

"You're right." Elijah nodded.

"What about us?" Sage asked.

"You surround her with exploding potions. If she resists the freezing potions she won't be able to resist everything at once." Bella suggested.

They all nodded and ran in vampire speed in their positions.

They waited patiently until the old witch came back and they attacked.

Of course the freezing potion didn't work so Bella, Finn and Sage threw their potions at the same time, taking the woman by surprise.

Before she died, the wicked witch had time to throw a knife in Bella's direction. Of course Elijah jumped in the way and caught it in time. The blast from the explosion sent them all flying into trees but they were fine. Elijah had caught Bella mid-flight and she was safely in his arms while he broke a tree in too.

Bella was safe.

They made sure nobody else was in the house and left.

They all went back to the car and drove back home.

-B-

Liz was on the phone with Richard Lockwood, explaining that she wasn't coming back to work… She would come back to pack a few things and leave again.

"Are you sure?" Carole asked her.

"Yes Carole… I've been waiting for this for a very long time… I'm finally happy…"

"We'll miss you in Mystic Falls…" Richard said, accepting that she wasn't coming back.

He didn't have a reason to complain, Alaric was doing a good job as acting sheriff and he would probably accept the permanent job. Plus, Alaric was a man and even if Richard would never say so in front of his wife, he didn't really like seeing a woman in a position of power. That's why he offered Carlisle Cullen the position as Chief Doctor in the local Hospital... He was not only super competent but a man... He proved that even being supernatural he cared for human life and it was enough for the mayor.

"It's what I need… Charlie makes me happy…" Liz said, glancing at her love in the back yard.

"You sound happy… Well, we'll see you when you come back right?" Carole said.

"Yes, I'm not sure about the date yet but I'll keep in touch." Liz said before they said their goodbye's and hung up.

-B-

Bella had just gotten back and after a quick and relaxing shower, she stood on the doorway of Rosalie's room and watched as the woman talked to her belly.

Bella was missing her mother…

Of course she didn't miss having to take care of her but she was hurt that her mother had not once called her since she arrived here in Mystic Falls. She didn't answer her daughter's phone calls either and Bella had been hurt when her mother didn't even call or send a message when her grandmother died…

Was it wrong of her to want her mother to give some news? She was just a girl after all and it was natural to want these things…

Sighting, she looked at her cell phone and walked in the back yard where she could be alone to try and call her mother again.

She dialled her mother's cell phone number.

Nothing.

She dialled Phil's cell phone number.

Nothing.

She dialled their home number.

Nothing.

She knew they had to be home at that moment. So she didn't stop. She wouldn't give up until she knew what her mother's problem was. She kept dialing one number after the other.

After a while her mother answered her cell phone:

"What?" The voice wasn't the friendly motherly voice Bella had grown up with.

"It's me mom… Bella." She suddenly felt like an insecure little girl again.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Renee said over the phone.

"I haven't talked to you in months and all you have to say is this?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Well, you're the one that chose to walk away… I don't see why I should call you…"

"I needed a change mom!" Bella exclaimed, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Yes, and you made your feelings on the life I was proposing you quite clear!" Renee screeched.

"Was it so wrong of me to want to be a teenage girl for once? To be the one who doesn't have to take care of my parents?" Bella could feel the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Well, look how well that worked out for you! You're all alone now… or are you back with your father?"

"Oh, so you've heard about grandma's death…Nice of you to at least acknowledge it!" Bella was angry.

"You made it very clear that you didn't need me Isabella… Now, why did you call if it's not to bother me during my manicure?"

Bella couldn't believe her ears.

"Because you're my mother and I wanted to know how you were… I wanted to ear you tell me that you cared…" Bella said in a sad voice… She was full out crying now.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine. Phil and I are happy and our family is growing quite well without you. You didn't need me and now I don't need you. You made you bed Bella, now you have to sleep in it. Goodbye. Don't call again."

With those last words, the woman hung up and Bella fell to her knees in the grass.

It wasn't long before she felt a soothing presence behind her.

"Why is she this way? What did I do wrong?" She asked between her tears, not looking up.

"You did nothing wrong my Bella… You're mother is the one behaving wrongly… If I didn't have such good control I would rush to Florida and rip her apart or compel her to behave better…" Elijah said as he kneeled behind her and took her in his arms.

Bella turned around and cried on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him while his were around her waist. They sat there for a while until she seemed to be all out of tears and was only sobbing.

"Thank you… I got pretty emotional there…" She said with an apologetic wet smile.

He smiled back at her and softly erased her tears with him fingers.

"You can't always be the strongest Bella… You needed your mother and got disappointed… I think I understand that pretty well…"

She smiled at his reminder of Esther.

"Yeah, I guess you do." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Come on, the house is pretty quiet and I know Sage bought your favorite ice cream when she went shopping yesterday." He said while guiding her toward the house.

"She bought it because you reminded her to do it!"

"How do you know?" He asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"I might have overheard you telling her…" Bella said with a blush as he chuckled softly and told her to go get comfortable, he would bring her the ice cream.

They spend the rest of the afternoon together, eating ice cream and trying to get Bella's mood up.

Truth was, Bella realized she didn't need her mother, she had her family right there… Sage and Rosalie had taken the roles of elder sisters, Esmee was everyone's mother and loved it. She had her father and a whole bunch of brothers along with her Elijah…

By the time she said goodnight to her original suitor, Bella knew she didn't need her mother anymore… The woman had turned her back on her and she would deal with it. She had a whole new family, along with Charlie and Liz who, she knew it, would end up being her step-mother some day soon.

-B-

Damon had been spending a lot of time with Bonnie lately and he couldn't deny that not only was she fun, she also was able to keep up with him. Maybe they wouldn't last forever, maybe she wouldn't be willing to give up her humanity to be with him but he knew they at least had a few happy years ahead of them.

Now he had taken her out a few times and he watched her walk into her father's house after they exchanged their first kiss. It was sweet and delicate and new and he loved it. He liked that he was acting more human than he used to…

He had to admit, Esmee had something to do with this… She was acting very motherly and offered the affection and guidance that his brother and he had missed since the passing of their mother when they were children.

When he got back to the boarding house that night, Damon kissed Esmee and the cheek and whispered "Goodnight mom" before going to bed. She wasn't his biological mother but she was a mother willing to love them... He didn't see Esmee watching him go up to his room with tears of joy stuck in her eyes. She had the big family she always dreamed of.

-B-

Caroline had just gotten off the phone with her mother and she knew that Bella, who was right in front of her, had just had the same conversation with her father.

"What's going on girls?" Kol asked when he walked in the room to see them both staring at each other, cell phone in hand and big smiles on their faces.

"It's happening! Oh I'm so happy!" Caroline squealed as she jumped up and down and clapping her hands.

"Her mother is coming home in a few days to pack up everything and deal with some paperwork before she leaves and goes to live in Forks with my father!" Bella explained, joy evident in her voice.

"What will happen with Caroline? You can't stay alone dear!" Esmee said.

She had come over with Carlisle to check on Rosalie . She was supposed to meet up with Jenna and go to the decoration store together.

"I can stay on my own, I can take care of myself!" Caroline said with confidence.

"Are you sure honey? Maybe you should move in with one of us…" Jenna asked.

She, too, had come to the Swan house to spend some time with Esmee, whose presence she liked. They had both grown very close.

"Bella is on her own and perfectly fine. I'll be fine too, don't worry!" Caroline said before she grabbed Kol's hand and dragged him back to her house where they would be alone to have to hot sex.

Before they left the house Bella asked:

"What about your father?" After all, the man was still alive and should get custody of his daughter.

"Oh… I forgot about him… Well, we'll see won't we?" Caroline said before running out with her boyfriend.

Bella took a minute to think about this 'Bella is on her own.' thing. She hadn't been on her own for a while... She was happy for it of course but Caroline would really be alone... It's not like another entire family of supernatural being would come in town and seek refuge in her house anytime soon... Right?

-B-

Jenna was happy.

Not only life with her new boyfriend Alaric was perfect but ever since they had introduced her to the supernatural world, she felt more in her place. She had found pretty good friends in Sage, Rosalie and Esmee. She was glad that Jeremy and Elena had people watching over them and it was nice to know people stronger than any humans had powers to protect her in case of problems.

Of course she worried that Jeremy might choose to spend forever with Anna and become a vampire but really, who was she to bet against love? She had always known love to be the most powerful thing in the world and she was confident that they would find a solution so that Stefan and Elena and Anna and Jeremy could be happy together.

-B-

They were all having fun at the Boarding house around a big dinner when Tyler Lockwood asked the question that was bothering him:

"So Klaus, when are you going to break this curse? It's been a while since you got to town and the full moon came and left…" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Klaus:

"Truth be told, I haven't thought about this for a while… I wanted to break it so I could have a family and protect us from Mickeal and Esther but now I don't really need it anymore…" he replied.

"It's just that my uncle Mason… I know he was kind of hoping for it to happen…" Tyler said.

"Elena would have to die!" Stefan snapped.

"Actually I have found a recipe for a potion that would allow her to come back to life afterward…" Bella said.

"I don't like this much!" Jenna said.

"If we can capture Katherine I can call on my ancestor's family and with enough strength make her human again long enough for her to be the sacrifice… After that Elena would just have to donate a bit of blood to change werewolves into hybrids…" Bella said.

She had researched the situation a lot since the Mickealson had become their friends.

"We won't be able to catch Katherine before she and Alice decide to attack and it would be best if we had a few hybrids on our side before then…" Jeremy said, surprising everyone.

"Jeremy is right… I trust Bella, if she says she has a way for me to survive I believe her and am willing to take the risk." Elena said.

"Elena…" Stefan started but she cut him off:

"Stefan… Alice and Katherine are running on crazy and we know that they won't come back alone… I want my family and my friends safe!" She replied.

Everyone stayed silent for a while before Jasper said:

"The next full moon is in a few days…"

"We have a lot to do before then… We need a vampire and werewolf sacrifices." Rebekah said.

"Mason told me he actually had someone in mind for the werewolf sacrifice…" Tyler said. When he saw everyone's questioning eyes he kept going: "It's a woman names Jules who loves to kill during full moons… She positions herself close to campers and enjoys killing them… making a massacre out of it… She refuses to change her ways and he says she has developed a taste for killing even when the moon isn't full…"

"Well, all we need is our vampire then, and something tells me it's not going to be very hard to find…" Damon said.

"I can't believe it… It must be karma or something… I spend over a thousand years trying to break a curse and when I give up happily, everyone tries to help me break it…" Klaus said as he shook his head.

"Also Bonnie will have to do the ritual… Her kind of witch did the spell, her kind of witch has to break it, it's a rule." Bella added.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough…" Bonnie said.

"I know a man, Jonas Martin… He is a warlock of your kind and has a daughter and a son… They owe me one so I'll call them and ask them to come and help." Elijah said.

Soon, they were discussing the specifics of the curse. Bella called Rosalie, who was still home with Emmett, Finn and Sage and asked her the list of ingredients necessary. She had written it down in her bedroom and soon, Jasper and Stefan left to get the different and rarest ingredients.

-B-

While everyone was getting ready for the ritual that would happen in a few days, Carlisle had taken complete residence in Rosalie's room and would stay there until the baby was ready to be born.

Klaus also found himself drown more and more to the pregnant woman. He had explained everything to Emmett, assuring the big Cold one that he wasn't in love with Rosalie and the two, also confused about Klaus' motivations, grew closer together and whenever things would grow too tensed in Rosalie's room, they would jump in the garden to fight a little and have some fun.

-B-

Bella had finished working and the first few chapters of Bianca's book and Elijah was now taking her to meet his editor friend. She had taken the old journal with her along with her work and was nervous. Elijah did his best to calm her down and it worked pretty well until they stood in the office of the editor.

As it turned out, the editor absolutely loved the idea of a book about history from a woman's point of view and when Bella told her about all the journals she had that belonged to her ancestors, he brought up the idea of a series of books. Of course it would mean more work from Bella but after graduation, she would have the time to work on it. Plus, now she knew Elijah would be by her side, helping her all along the way.

"See, I told you everything would be alright." Elijah told her once they were back in the car.

"Thank you Elijah… None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you…" She said as she looked at him softly.

"You're welcome Bella… It was a good idea…" He replied.

"I'm not only thanking you about this book… I'm also thanking you for everything… By coming into my life you gave me the family I've always dreamed of, you're always here to help me or bring my mood up…" She was blushing now and Elijah took a last minute decision and changed roads.

"Where are we going? This isn't the road we took to come…" She asked him, watching him smile.

"I'm taking you on our first date… Maybe then we won't be interrupted as often." He said, reminding her that lately, every time they tried to spend some time alone, they had been interrupted by someone.

"I'm not dressed for a date…" Bella said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"You're beautiful Bella… Don't worry." Elijah said as he parked his car in front of a small Italian restaurant.

They ate and talked and had a lot of fun. Bella knew this relationship would last for a very long time and wanted to take things slowly. Of course he understood and assured her everything was fine… They would take their time and they would be fine.

* * *

**_I want to thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm happy to know you're all enjoying this._**

**_What did you think? What should happen next?_**

**_How do you want Rosalie to name her baby? Should she have powers?_**

**_Now writing chapter 16... planned enough for a chapter 17 after that... I don't know... It depends on inspiration I guess!_**

**_Review?_**

**_Keep reading me,_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 :_

The days passed by in a blur and soon, it was the morning of the ritual.

Mason had arrived in town the night before with several of his friends who wanted to become hybrids and the werewolf female that was now sedated in the Swan's basement.

Damon and Rebekah went hunting and came back with a vampire for the sacrifice who had just killed voluntarily a pregnant woman who was innocent and had never done anything wrong in her life.

Elijah's witch friends arrived the night before as well and Caroline welcomed them in her house, seeing as she had the free space and they needed it… The father came with his son and daughter and they were surprised to see Bella. They immediately felt her power and Bella blushed when the father, Jonas Martin, bowed slightly to her. He had heard of the prophecy concerning her and knew she was going to be the most powerful witch of all times. He was a smart man and knew it was best to keep her on his side. It was self preservation…

* * *

Bella was done putting the finishing touches to the potion that would bring Elena back to life after the sacrifice and just as she was about to go back in the kitchen to prepare some lunch, she heard Rosalie cry out in her room. Just like everyone else in the house she rushed to see Rosalie was giving birth.

Carlisle was standing above her and her belly was opened in two. Apparently, Rosalie was on morphine but her lack of pain might be also due to Jasper holding her hand tightly with a concentrated look on his face.

Since everyone was in the house at the moment, most of them waited in the corridor but Bella entered the room and saw Klaus and Emmett looking worried on the other side. She went to join them and held their hands as she, too, watched her sister giving birth to her niece. The smell of the blood was making her sick but Bella held on and managed not to faint.

There was a lot of blood and it was easy for nobody but eventually, the baby was out and Bella went to hold her niece while Emmett rushed to help Carlisle change Rosalie back.

"Is she okay?" Klaus asked Bella with his eyes on the baby.

"She's perfectly fine… I can feel it too, she's a Swan witch!" Bella said.

"I thought you were supposed to be the last Swan witch?" Jonas Martin asked from the corridor as Bella stepped out to show them the new comer.

"I'm the last Swan matriarch… Not the last of the line… My grandmother was pretty vague about this but I think that's what she had in mind… I'm not going to be the last of the line, but the last very powerful one… Probably because I'm going to be around forever…" Bella replied softly as she let Klaus take the baby girl in his arms.

They could all see the change happening on his face as soon as he crossed the baby girl's eyes. They could all see that Rosalie had been right, that baby was his future mate.

Soon, Rosalie was changing again and Emmet left her side long enough for Esmee, Jenna and Sage to clean her up. He used the time to check on the baby girl.

"How are you going to name her?" Bella asked him softly.

"We decided on naming her Isabelle Esmee Cullen." Emmett said, smiling softly at Bella who looked surprised.

"Isabelle?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, Rosalie wanted your family to be represented in her name." He told her.

"Well, I'm touched…" Bella said softly.

"Thanks for taking care of her while Rose is changing… I don't know if I would do a good job at it right now…" Emmett told her.

"Don't worry, I'm more than happy to watch over my niece… Klaus is pretty protective too… He is considering postponing the ritual until next month…"

"He shouldn't… I know he is worried for Isabelle but it's going to be fine… He needs to break the curse… I will feel better with hybrids protecting my daughter." Emmett said before he kissed his baby's forehead and rushed upstairs to be with his wife.

Meanwhile, Bella stayed downstairs with the new Swan and Klaus went to sit with her.

"You heard him?" Bella asked.

"Yes… he's right of course… You'll stay here right?"

"Yes… Don't worry, she's safe!" Bella said.

"I will stay here with them too brother." Elijah said as he went to sit down.

He couldn't control the feeling that rose in his chest. Seeing Bella with a baby in her arms awoke in him dreams that he thought long forgotten. Knowing it was way too early to be thinking about things like that, he shook himself and looked at Bella and Klaus.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to be there for Klaus?" Bella asked softly.

"I do, but I also know he wants her and you to be safe… We never know what might happen…" He replied.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The baby girl was very bright and grew up fast, but Bella knew it would happen already so none of them were very surprised. She took her to see her mother several times a day and made sure to keep her entertained. Also she seemed to like being in Klaus' presence just as much as he liked being in hers.

Before he left to do the ritual, Klaus kissed Isabelle on the forehead and promised her he would be back and make sure she was safe.

The baby giggled.

It was obvious that the parting was hard on Klaus but he knew it was for the best. Protecting the baby girl was now his first motivation and breaking the curse would do the trick.

-B-

When he arrived on the site where the curse would be broken, everything was ready. The three Martins and Bonnie were ready to perform it, the werewolf and the vampires were trapped into circles of fire and Elena was waiting for her turn in Stefan's arms. Sage, Finn, Rebekah, Anna, Jasper and Damon were patrolling around. They wanted to make sure nobody would interrupt the ceremony.

-B-

In his cave, Mason was happy. If everything went well, this would be the last time he and his friends went through the transformation… Soon, he would be able to change at will. They were all trapped in the caves under his brother's property. Bella had spelled it so they wouldn't be able to get out in their wolf forms and so they wouldn't arm each others. They would spend the whole night sitting around and howling without fighting or doing anything else… Maybe he should have come back to town earlier…

-B-

Everything went according to plans and when the moon was high and full, Klaus became a wolf for the first time in a very long time. The freedom he felt was a strong feeling that took him over. Unlike a normal werewolf, he was in complete control of what he was doing and found himself running all night around the Swan house, listening to the baby's heartbeat. When he finally shifted back, Kol was waiting for him with fresh clothes.

"How was it?" The younger male asked.

"It was…freeing!" Klaus replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, why don't you go take a shower, Elena woke up a couple of hours ago and Carlisle is taking another blood bag from her." Kol replied.

Indeed, ever since they decided to do the ritual, Elena had been giving one blood bag a day so they could make hybrids if she had trouble waking up or something.

"Did anything happen last night?" Klaus asked as they made their way to the house.

"No, nothing. Bella said Isabelle fell asleep late… According to what she said, it looks like your baby mate fell asleep only after you changed…"

"Weird…" Klaus replied, wandering if they were linked somehow.

As soon as he stepped inside, Rebekah welcomed him with a wide awake Isabelle in her arms.

"Hey there princess! Why isn't she with Bella?" He finished saying to his sister.

"Bella is asleep… She stayed up late with her…" His sister replied while the baby girl held her arms toward him.

"I think she wants you to hold her…" Sage said from behind Rebekah.

"Well Isabelle, you'll have to wait until I shower… If I hold you like this your mother will have my head!" Klaus said, making the baby girl chuckle.

"She's brighter than a normal baby…" Finn said.

"Yes, Bella did say she would be… She's going to be an adult in less than 3 years… She has to be bright!" Klaus said before quickly kissing the girl's forehead and rushing in his room to shower.

-B-

The two days until Rosalie woke up were long for everyone. Even if they all went back to their lives, they all visited the Swan house at some point of the day. Klaus, Carlisle and Esmee took care of the baby girl while Emmett watched over his wife and Bella was in school. Sage had accepted the job of history teacher and was also at school with everyone else.

-B-

Alaric had accepted the permanent sheriff job and loved it. The council had trusted him with not only the vampire hunting but the safety of a whole town. He loved his new job and he loved protecting people. Plus, Jenna loved a man in uniform... she loved to take him out of the uniform too...

-B-

When Rosalie finally woke up as a Cold one, she already had gold eyes and Bella told her she made sure she would keep the control she had before so she could be near her daughter without any problem.

The reunion between mother and daughter was sweet and full of emotions…

As it turned out, Rosalie kept her witch powers, just like Bella had said would happen.

They talked a while about having a _Wiccaning_ for the baby and they decided they would do it in a few weeks, once everything has settled down.

"Do you think she had any powers yet?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"I don't know… She surely has them but she hasn't used them yet… At least not that we know." Bella replied.

"Hum guys? Isabelle is getting impatient over here!" Jasper said as they all rushed to see baby Isabelle frowning at Klaus.

"I know you're trying to say something Love but I don't understand baby talk, I'm sorry!" A very distressed Klaus was saying to the baby he was holding. She had tears in her eyes and his very first instinct was to make her happy… he didn't know what to do and had tears forming in his own eyes.

"Maybe we could cast a spell so she can tell us what's on her mind?" Bella told Rosalie.

"Okay… Do it!" Rosalie said.

"Why don't you do it Rose? After all, you can use your Swan powers too!" Bella replied softly.

Rosalie nodded and rushed upstairs to look in the book of shadow. She came back with a flamed candle and recited:

"_As flame lights shadows and truth ends fear, open my daughter's thoughts to my mind's willing ears. May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, bringing innermost voices to mind and speech._" As soon as Rosalie had said that, she could feel her daughter's mind opening to her:

"Mom, I saw mean women coming to attack us… They are named Alice and Katherine… They have a lot of bad people with them… I'm scared… they want to hurt my Klaus and aunty Bella! They will be here in less than 2 weeks!"

"It's okay Isabelle, we'll take care of it sweetheart!" Rosalie told the worried baby softly as she smiled and put her small head on Klaus' chest.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"She has the power of premonition… She saw Alice and Katherine coming in less than 2 weeks along with lots of people…" Rosalie said angrily.

"Something tells me they aren't coming for tea time!" Kol sighted.

"Apparently Klaus is one of the main targets…" Rosalie said.

"How do you know?" Elijah asked.

"Isabelle said, I quote '_they want to hurt my Klaus_'…" The mother replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you're _Her_ Klaus now…" Finn said in a joking tone.

"We belong to each other…" Klaus said thoughtfully…

The girl was a few days old and he was already whipped… Out of the 20 hybrids he had changed yet, 5 of them had for sole duty to protect the baby…

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"We get ready. We warn the council and load on weapons. I'm going to call Sam and ask him if a couple of member of his pack would like to fight with us… I think I know them enough to know we will get a few warriors there…" Bella decided.

"We prepare potions too." Rosalie said.

"And we prepare protection spells to put on the town… The council can assemble everyone in one place with a town meeting of some sort… so it makes it easier for us to protect." Bella added.

"I can have a few hybrids protecting the town too." Klaus said.

"You don't have much of them… We might need them to fight…" Carlisle said.

"I want Isabelle safe!" Klaus growled softly.

"I'm going to have to stay out of it to protect her… I will be able to freeze anyone who comes at us… I'll just stay with the council… A couple of hybrids will do!" Rosalie said reassuringly. She too wanted her daughter to be safe.

"I've been in touch with other werewolves who would like the opportunity to become a hybrid… 10 of them are on their way…" Mason said.

-B-

And so the preparations began…

Carlisle mentioned calling the Volturi in but they all agreed it would be a bad idea… they were power crazy and would be capable of joining forces with Alice just to be able to manipulate Bella into working for them…

However, he managed to call a few of his friends and the Denali clan agreed to help. He warned Bella that Laurent was among them but she assured him she wouldn't arm him as long as he didn't hurt any of the people she loved (that list seamed to be growing every day).

Caroline called her mother and Charlie, informing them of what was going on and that it was best if they stayed in Forks until further notice. They agreed it would be best but didn't hide their worry. Caroline assured them everything would be fine and that they would call back soon with updates. Liz and Charlie relished in the fact their daughters could take care of themselves and weren't alone but together.

Bella called Sam and told him what was coming. She said they weren't sure what was going to attack them exactly but that they could use a hand… of course the pack was more than happy to help. They didn't get much action around Forks and always welcomed killing Cold ones or other bad supernatural creatures. Sam told her he would leave Jacob and the three youngest in town for patrol and protection while the rest of them would come. Bella assured them they would have a place to stay. After discussion, it was agreed that the pack would stay mainly at the Boarding house with a few of them at the Gilberts.

The Martins decided to stay in town and help. They wanted to be on Bella's good side and she decided they would be part of the team protecting the town.

All in all, Bella was pretty confident they would make it. She had memorized a few spells to take care of creatures she wouldn't be able to blast and knew everything would be fine. Of course Elijah tried to argue with her that it would be best if she stayed out of the action but she managed to convince him she was capable of taking care of herself.

-B-

The next two weeks went by very fast and they were all more than ready. Rumour of a hybrid being in Mystic Falls had brought several werewolves to Klaus and he now had a little over 40 hybrids ready to fight.

Sam and 6 wolves (Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry, Leah and Seth.) arrived a couple of days before the battle. As soon as they were introduced to everyone, Leah imprinted on Mason Lockwood and he took her back to the Lockwood mansion so they could get to know each other in a quiet place until the battle. He knew he would go back to Forks with her when this was all over.

The Denali also arrived about the same time as the pack and were hosted at the Swan house. It was a good thing not everyone needed to sleep because things would be very uncomfortable.

-B-

Alice and Katherine were really happy and pretty sure they would win this time. In less than 20 hours they would arrive in Mystic Falls and everything was ready. Edward and Rose were rounding and manipulating their little army into getting ready.

They had vampires and Cold ones, changed by Alice and Katherine only. Somehow word got around that they were going after Bella, the powerful Swan witch and a couple of demons joined them in their quest.

"We're almost there Kat… I can almost touch the thrown…" Alice said with excitement evident in her voice.

"Good… Then we'll both get what we want…and we'll have our happily ever after!" Katherine replied as they both watched their creations marching through the forest like an army.

-B-

Isabelle was now big enough to talk and when she got a vision telling them where and when the attack would take place, she told her mother and Klaus so they could organize themselves.

The council had organized a big party in the town's hall and most of the town was planning on going. That left the others free to meet the attackers' midway, away from the town and attack in a clearing in the woods, away from witnesses.

Carlisle had asked if they weren't in danger of Alice discovering their plans but Bella told him she had shielded them from her sight a long time ago. Alice was completely blind to everything they decided.

-B-

When the time came, they were ready. Everyone was spread out in the clearing, waiting for the attack. Elijah was close to Bella, determinate to have her do the least possible.

"They're here." jasper said. He could already see them.

"They have stakes." Carlisle informed them.

"Not for long!" Bella replied.

As soon as the enemies entered the clearing she recited:

"_They_ _have no right, they have no power, turn their hate sticks into flowers._"

Immediately, all the wooden stakes turned into sunflowers. It shocked every one of them and they stopped their attack for a while before Alice and Katherine, holding each other's hand behind them all yelled:

"What are you waiting for? Fight!"

The army listened and jumped in a fight they wouldn't win.

Carlisle and Esme were surrounding Edward.

"Edward son, don't force us to do this… Come back to us!" Carlisle pleaded.

"You're in the wrong. Alice saw it… You know better than to bet against Alice Carlisle!" Edward said before he jumped on Esmee and tried to pull her head off. Carlisle immediately engaged the battle with his son.

Rose had just been bitten by a hybrid and could feel the venom burning in her when a huge (the size of a bear) wolf jumped on her and killed her.

Bella found herself face to face with a demon she had seen in the Book of Shadow. She had just blasted his arm off but it healed very quickly.

'Not as strong as you thought you were are you Swan?" He asked her.

"Don't worry, I came prepared! _Changing seasons changes all, life renews as creation calls, nothing is immune, everything transmutes, take this demon and give him roots._" Time stopped for a while and Alice's army got scared when the demon that looked so powerful and mean was changed into a tree in the middle of this clearing.

"Nice job!" Elijah yelled at Bella as he fought two newborns Cold ones at once.

Bella blasted a few more Cold ones into pieces and threw a few potions. Soon she found herself with both Alice and Katherine surrounding her. She looked around but everyone else was busy.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here… Now Belle, you know better than to try and hurt one of us… It would only get you killed faster by the other!" Alice said.

"I see the bitch club had a meeting today… What was the goal of the day?" Bella asked, trying to make them believe she was scared when really she knew she would be fine.

"Kill the witch!" Katherine replied with a smile.

"Really? How do you plan on doing this?" Bella saw they were about to reply and didn't wait to hear their answer she immediately muttered:

"_Let those two girls, quick as sneeze, stop this snit and quickly freeze._"

She had time to see Katherine and Alice looking angrily at her before they froze.

Bella turned around and blasted a few more vampires before the fighting calmed down. The wolves had started a fire and were throwing pieces of enemies into it. It took Bella a while to realize the fire had been started on the demon-tree. Maybe this would kill it after all, but he might heal and grow back… Oh well, who cared.

She sighted sadly when she realized Carlisle was holding Edward's head in a firm grip.

"It's your last chance Edward… Please consider it…" The good doctor said with tears that would never shed visible in his eyes.

"You can go to hell!" Edward said.

"As you wish…" Carlisle said before he ripped his son's head off and let a wolf grab the pieces and put them into the fire.

Everyone was now done and while the wolves and the hybrids were looking for the last pieces of enemies to burn, everyone else assembled around Katherine and Alice. They were now able to move their eyes.

"Soon they'll be able to talk… I can't keep them frozen like this forever!" Bella informed them.

Anna threw a fire potion at them both and they watched the flames cover the two friends, almost caressing them, leaving trails of burned flesh behind them.

"We should just kill them and get it over with… I want to go check on Isabelle and Rosalie!" Emmett said as Klaus nodded his agreement.

The flames had disappeared and they were starting to heal, Anna threw another fire potion, wanting to keep them as week as possible.

"We can't give them a chance to escape… We need to kill them immediately." Damon said as Stefan nodded his agreement.

He had been cut on the right shoulder and was slowly healing. As she looked around, Bella saw that a lot of hybrids where also hurt but Carlisle was watching over them all one by one, making sure nobody was deadly injured.

"You can kill us but how do you know we don't have a plan in case this happens?" Alice said.

The flames had stopped but they didn't have time to heal since Stefan threw a small exploding potion on them. They didn't explode because the potion wasn't very strong but they got injuries that would take several days to heal.

"Yes, you know me… I always have a plan B, and a plan C, and a plan D… Well, you know the alphabet right? Oh hello lover!" Katherine replied, winking at Mason who just spat on her, making her only angrier. She was trying to stay proud and ignore her pain.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I dated you!" he growled.

"I see you found a new toy… Interesting…" The Petrova vampire said.

"I found love… Something you never understood!" Mason spat back before holding a growling Leah closer to his side.

"Damon, I heard you aren't with Bella anymore… Got tired of dating a frigid virgin didn't you?" Alice asked Damon, making Bella blush and Elijah growl.

Jasper threw another exploding potion on them both. Just like the previous one, it gave them severe injuries.

"Say all you want, we know what's true and what isn't…" Stefan said.

"The fact that Bella isn't a whore who opens her legs for the first male that comes around doesn't make her frigid, it makes her human!" Rebekah spat.

"Well, I was about to say something about Bella leaving me helping me grow up and teaching me a good lesson but I think they answered your question pretty well too." Damon replied with his trade mark smirk.

"If you free me I'll be very good to you Damon… I know you like power… I could make you my first lieutenant once I'm on the thrown!" Alice said.

"What thrown?" Klaus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Katherine said.

"Enough! They are trying to win time until the spell wears off and they can run away!" Bella said.

"Well, aren't you the smart one…" Katherine said, looking Bella dead in the eyes.

Elijah put his arm around Bella's waist in a protective manner and brought her back against his chest. He needed to feel her close to him and safe.

"Looks like our Bella here changed the originals into a bunch of softies…" Alice told her 'sister' who giggled.

"I've had enough of this!" Rebekah said and went to put her hand through Katherine's chest. Before she could pull her hand off with the heart in it, Katherine disappeared in a black cloud.

"That's black magic! A spell sent her somewhere specific!" Bella exclaimed.

"Don't try to kill Alice, she would just disappear too!" She added when Klaus went to rip Alice's head off.

"What do we do then?" Caroline asked.

"You do nothing!" Alice said.

They all watched as she managed to move her arm into her own chest. It was obviously painful but she disappeared into the same cloud of black smoke as Katherine did.

For the next few minutes, it was only growls and injures directed at the two women who where gone.

"They won't come back anytime soon… They need some time to heal… They've been hurt pretty badly…" Bella announced.

"From what I can tell we have a couple of weeks before we start worrying!" Carlisle said, reassuring everyone.

Klaus turned toward his hybrids that were talking with the pack and said:

"I'm offering a million dollars to whoever brings me one of them. Three millions if you bring them both. 10 millions if you bring them to me both dead!" Klaus said in an angry tone. Interest shone in all their eyes and they all nodded. Who would refuse that much money? Klaus knew that by doing this, he just got a lot of people ready to turn against them.

Since there was nothing else they could do, they left most of the hybrids and the pack to watch over the fire and make sure it didn't get out of hand and they all went back to the Swan house where they would prepare a big feast to feed everyone before they had to take the road to go back home.

Bella called her father quickly to let him know they were fine but that Alice and Katherine escaped so they needed to be careful.

When they came back to her house, Rosalie and the others were already waiting. Rebekah had texted them. Isabelle immediately jumped out of her mother's arms and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her into Klaus' arms.

"I'm fine kiddo… Don't worry!" He said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They explained what had happened and everyone was mad at the turn of events.

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"The same we always do. We keep on living our lives while we stay on our guards… We stay ready for anything…" Bella replied in a determine tone as Elijah tightened his hold on her.

* * *

**Clarabelle: **_You always review and your reviews are always nice: Thank you! Next time, if you include an email address or if you sign in I will reply to your questions! Thanks again for following me and reading my story!_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story... Even if I don't always have time to reply to everyone, the big reviews always get an answer and if you ask a question, I do my best to answer as well!**_

_**when I first got the idea i wrote a plan for 16 chapters... I managed to find material for one more... If you're lucky I'll get more!**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Please give my CANDY crossovers a chance! The first I published is Candy's Twilight and soon I will publish Candy's eternal life! Even if you don't know CANDY give it a chance, I explain most things. Later i will also publish a third one Candy's original love... Thanks for the support and please give me a chance with these stories!**_

_**Keep reading me,**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Alice and Katherine had reappeared in a house they had bought in Texas, just as planed. They were both deeply wounded and even with strong human blood, it would take them a while to get better.

"I guess we shouldn't complain about the injuries and be glad that spell worked out like we wanted!" Katherine said bitterly.

"We'll be fine Kat… We'll get them… Don't worry!" Alice told her in a painful voice.

They had gotten this escaping spell from a dark witch they crossed path with a few days ago and trades some blood and venom for it… Apparently they had made the right decision.

-B-

In Mystic Falls, things had slowly gotten back to normal. Most of the hybrids had left town and would be on the look out for Katherine and Alice… The amount of money Klaus had put on their heads was not something any of them would frown upon, especially since they were going to live forever.

The pack and the Denali had also left town, along with Mason who didn't want to be without Leah anymore.

However, they were going to La Push to pack Leah's things and they would be back soon. They had taken a lot of Liz's stuff with them and would be back with bags full of Leah's stuffs. Indeed, the young woman had jumped on the opportunity to be away from Sam and Emily and start a new life. She felt that Mystic Falls would be the right place for her and Richard had cleared one of the houses they owned for his baby brother. A new life was starting for the young woman and for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

-B-

More than ever, it was important to hold the Wiccaning of Isabelle and Bella, who was the new matriarch, had to pick a date along with the spell while Rosalie chose the dress the little girl would be wearing to be introduced to her ancestors and officially welcomed in the family. When she found the spell for the Wiccaning, Bella also found several protection spells to cast right before doing it to prevent attacks happening during the ceremony. Apparently, it was something that happened a lot and she even found trace, in her grandmother's journal, describing her own Wiccaning that had been attacked by 3 powerful demons, attracted by her promising powers and the prophecy that was attached to her.

When everything was ready, everyone assembled in the magic room.

Bella stood behind the book and Rosalie, holding Isabelle in her arms, was by her side. Everyone else was a couple of steppes behind, watching with pride and emotions. The Lockwood's were also present, along with all the Cullen's, Mickealson's, Salvatore, Gilberts and Caroline, Bonnie, Anna…

Bella said:

"_I call forth from space and time matriarchs from the Swan family line: mothers, daughters, sisters, friends. Our family spirit without an end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace._"

As soon as she said that, the room before them filled with the spirits of the dead Swan Matriarchs. They could recognize some of the ones in the portraits around the house and they could see Isabelle, Bella's grandmother, among them.

Bella had tears in her eyes. It was the first time she saw her grandmother since she died and pride was evident in her eyes as she looked at her granddaughter and the family she had created lately.

Shaking herself, she took her niece in her arms, faced the gathered spirits of her ancestors and recited what she had learnt from the ceremony handbook:

"_The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child. This beautiful girl always: Apart but never separate; free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that we will bless her with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Isabelle Esmee Swan Cullen._" Bella stopped to kiss, like the ceremony demanded, the child on the cheek and said:

"_Blessed Be_."

Everyone in the room, both spirits, and living witches, along with vampires and human witnesses replied:

"_Blessed be_."

With one last smile to the three standing Swan witches (Bella, Rosalie and Isabelle), the spirits left.

"Goodbye!" Isabelle said in her small child voice.

Bella chuckled between her tears. Seeing her grandmother had moved her and she was glad for Elijah coming to wrap one of his arms around her shoulder.

Slowly, they all made their way to the dinning room for the big dinner that Esmee, Sage and Jenna had cooked for the occasion.

"We have a little announcement to make." Finn said during dinner as he and Sage stood.

"Finn and I decided we wanted to travel… We'll be leaving after Bella's graduation and travel through the old continent for the next few years." Sage said.

"But who will teach us history next year? You rocked!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, you were one of the best…" Tyler added.

"Thanks a lot people…" Alaric said with a smile, showing he was joking and not really mad.

"You were good too Ric!" Elena said softly.

"Yeah Ric, you were only good, but Sage rocked!" Damon smiled as everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm happy for you Sage, Finn… You two deserve some alone time!" Bella said kindly.

"But we wanted to make sure, before we go, that you know we will always be there for you… We are not abandoning any of you and the minute any of you needs us we will be back!" Finn said.

"Well, this conversation in getting too emotional for me! Doesn't anyone have anything happy to say?" Damon said, changing the subject.

"Why don't you bring something up Damon?" Bella said, looking at him in slight annoyance.

"I'll have you know that I'm full of good ideas!" Damon replied with his trademark smirk.

"Why don't you share them with us Damon?" Carole Lockwood suggested.

"Well, we've all worked a lot lately, I think we should have a party!" Damon said.

"A costumed party just for us!" Caroline squealed.

"Not really what I had in mind but why not…" Damon replied.

"It's not a bad idea…" Bella said.

"I ALWAYS have good ideas!" Damon replied.

"Except when you cheated on Bella with Rose… That was a pretty shitty move!" Anna muttered, bringing silence in the room. Bonnie looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Hum… This costumed party seams to be a good idea… When should we have it?" Carole asked, already planning in her head.

"How about tomorrow night?" Elena suggested, happy for the change of subject.

"Good." Carole said, taking a small note book out of her purse and taking notes already.

"How should I dress?" Caroline wondered.

"Can I go momma?" Isabelle asked in her childlike voice from her seat between her mother and Klaus.

"Of course you can sweetheart. What do you want to dress like?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I want to be a princess witch angel!" The little girl declared, sure of herself.

"You want to be a princess, a witch and an angel all at once?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I do!" She replied.

"Then I guess we need to start working on something then!" Rosalie said.

"You'll be the prettiest!" Klaus replied, wanting nothing else than to please the little girl.

"I don't really want to dress up…" Stefan said.

"You can't come as what you already are!" Bella declared.

"You could dress up as a Cold one?" Kol suggested.

"How do one dress up as a Cold one?" Stefan asked.

"You put glitter all over yourself!" Damon joked making jasper, and the other Cold one rolled their eyes.

"Hey I wonder, do you sparkle like, all over? I mean really, really **all** over?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean? " Esmee asked.

"She wants to know if the dicks also sparkle!" Damon laughed.

"Language Damon!" Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Klaus said in the same time.

"To answer your question Caroline, back when we did sparkle, before Bella put the curse on us, yes, we did sparkle all over." Carlisle replied and if he could blush he would be blushing right now.

"That's interesting… Like one giant diamond to please not only the eyes but also…" Caroline was cut of by Carole as Richard chuckled:

"Now Caroline, don't say anything you wouldn't want your mother to hear!"

"Yes, that would be best, especially with a child in the room" Klaus said with both hands on Isabelle's ears.

"Or around Bella's virgins' ears!" Kol chuckled as Bella blushed and Elijah glared at his little brother for making his love uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could use a spell to chose costumes for us…" Bonnie suggested;

"Bonnie, doing magic to help others is one thing but the rules for magic done for your own profit are severe… It always backfires…" Bella explained.

"Didn't I see a spell to call for one of the Gods in the book? Maybe we could call him and see how it goes…" Rosalie suggested.

"You want to call a God specialist in parties? From what I've read in the journals, an ancestor tried it a couple of centuries ago and it didn't work very well… The God used the opportunity to get new followers and created not a good party but an orgy that didn't have only good consequences…" Bella said, not hiding her shudder as she remembered the horror she read. There had been a spell on the page and reading it had been like seeing it all… Bella didn't want this happening here…never!

"Oh…" Rosalie replied.

"Come on, we used to throw successful parties before we knew about magic, we don't need it for this!" Jenna said as she rolled her eyes.

Soon, the table was unset and while everyone got back to his activities, Carole, Esmee, Jenna, Caroline and Elena planed the party that would take place the next day at the Salvatore Boarding house. Everyone else was looking for a costume. Klaus was shopping with Rosalie and his future mate for her costume. He was dead set on giving her the Princess-witch-angel costume she wanted, even if he had to go through all the malls in the state for this.

-B-

Bella was in the attic, looking for something to make a costume in her ancestor's clothes that were stored in boxes and she didn't have any ideas. She turned around from an old dusty box when she heard the floor crack behind her.

"Elijah! What's going on?" She asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to coordinate costume with me… I know we didn't have time to go out much or to really talk and… How do they call it these days…" Elijah said, searching in his memory for the expression he had heard on _Awkward_ as Rebekah watched it a few days ago.

"D.T.R?" Bella suggested with a small amused smile.

"Right… Define the relationship… D.T.R…" Elijah nodded.

"Maybe we should do it before anything else happens…" Bella suggested.

"You're right…" Elijah replied.

It was silent for a few minutes before Elijah said:

"I have no idea how to do this!"

Bella chuckled:

"How about we just say what we want…"

"I want you to be mine… My girlfriend I guess, for now… But I want the serious kind of relationship… The kind where I get to compel all the guys who flirt with you!" The oldest original replied.

Bella blushed.

"I… I would love that too…." She said as a soft blush slowly crept on her face.

"You know, I love it when you do that!" He said as he walked closer to her and slowly stroked her face.

He slightly shifted his hand and bent down so he could kiss her softly. Soon, Bella had her hand wrapped tightly around his neck and he had his hands on her hips. Their kiss was passionate and showed just how much thy cared for each others.

When Elijah pulled back, Bella was out of breath and smiling. They both went to sit on the old couch in the corner. Bella hesitated for a second and sat on his lap as he brought his arms around her.

"So, now we should talk about our costumes for tomorrow…" Elijah whispered softly in her ear before he kissed her neck, his breath tickling her.

"Did you have any ideas?" She asked him.

She was very comfortable in this position and didn't want to move, ever.

"Not really… I was thinking that I still have some clothes from the time I was posing as an Italian Lord around 1540… I figured I'd just wear this." He said.

"If you wear this I could wear one of the dresses I have left of Bianca… I know it's in the wood chest over there…" She replied, pointing to a corner of the room.

"You want to dress as a courtesan?" He asked with surprise.

"I'm sure I'll still be over dressed compared to the others…" Bella smiled.

"True… I think I'd like that…" Elijah replied as he kissed her neck again.

And again.

And again.

Now Bella was straddling his lap and moaning while he kissed her lips, brushing his tongue hungrily against hers. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt while he had his hand under hers, softly discovering the skin of her back and her stomach. Since he didn't want to rush her, he was careful not to take things to far and stopped his hands before they went too high or too low. He really enjoyed Bella's soft hands on his chest and couldn't help the low growl of pleasure that escaped him when she left his mouth a second to kiss his chest.

"God this feels good!" Elijah said as he brought her lips back to his.

"I'm not ready to go all the way yet…" Bella said between kissed.

"I know… Don't worry!" The original replied before he went back to kiss her.

Bella could feel his erection growing under her and couldn't hide that she liked it. Suddenly, Elijah's face changed and his fangs showed. He tried to turn his face around so she didn't see him like this but she quickly brought her hands to his face and caressed it.

"Don't hide your face Elijah… I know that this is a side of you, I've accepted it!" Bella said.

"I love you!" He had the time to reply before she started to kiss him with his fangs out.

"We really should stop though… Before it goes too far and we do something you're not ready for!" Elijah said tenderly as Bella nodded but made sure to keep his hands on her hips, under her shirt while hers where on his chest once more.

-B-

While Bella and Elijah were busy in the attic, Damon was dropping Bonnie off.

"So, do you know what you're going to dress as?" She asked him.

"Stefan and I were thinking about coordinating. We wanted to dress as Barney and Ted Mosby from _How I met your mother_." He replied.

"Good idea… I have no idea what to dress like…" Bonnie said.

"A witch maybe?" He suggested as he walked in with her.

"I dress as a witch for Halloween… I'd like something new…Something surprising…" She said.

"Well, whatever you decide to dress as, I would love to take you there!" Damon said.

"As…a date?" She asked.

"Yes…Of course!" Damon said with a smile.

"How do you think Barney would feel about going to the party with a mermaid?" Bonny asked.

"I'm sure he would love that!" Damon said as he took the witch in his arms and kissed her softly.

-B-

While Bonnie and Damon were busy kissing each other in her living room, Kol and Caroline were in her house, looking for costumes idea.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kol said.

They were now both naked on Caroline's bed. When they didn't find any idea after 5 minutes of thinking, they had jumped on each other and had sex. Maybe an idea would come to them after…

"And what might that be?" She asked him, playing with her fingers on his chest.

"You know that show we always watch together, Dexter?" He asked.

"Oh my God that's a great idea! You can go as Dexter! That guy would totally make a great vampire anyway!" She replied.

"What about you?" Kol asked, grabbing her hand and flipping them over so he was on top.

"Well, you could be one of my victims…" he added.

"Dexter didn't sleep with his victims… His brother did that in first season… Maybe I can dress in a cop's uniform and be his sister…"

"Why not, there is definitely something going on between those two…" Kol replied.

"Oh come on, she's his sister and he doesn't see her that way!" Caroline said. They were now picking up on an old argument.

"They are not related by blood" kiss "and she definitely loves him as more than a brother" kiss "and now that we now what we're going to dress as, I want to have some more sex…" He said as he tenderly bit her nipples.

"I'm not going as Debra… I'll go as your victim! I'll wrap myself in the same plastic bands he uses and place a fake cut on my cheek!" Caroline decided just before Kol started to kiss her breasts harder.

"Kol… That feels… Gosh you're good…." Caroline managed to say. She was already moaning hard.

After a few minutes, Kol couldn't hold it in anymore and decided to be honest with the girl in his arms.

"Caroline… I need to tell you something for a minute…" He said as he stopped kissing her for a minute and managed to freeze his hands over her breasts.

"What is it?" She looked worried. She had never seen him looking so serious since they got together.

"I want you to know I'm falling for you… For me, this isn't just about sex anymore…"

Caroline could feel a huge smile growing on her face:

"Really?"

He nodded.

"This is great! I'm falling for you too! I didn't want to say anything because I feared you would end the sex and just sex is better than nothing but I'm really happy now because…" She got cut off by a kiss.

"You're rambling!" Kol said with an amused smile as he kissed her and let his hand run their course on her skin.

-B-

While Kol and Caroline were busy in Caroline's room, Stefan was in Elena's room with her.

"Why can't you coordinate with me?" She asked him with a frown.

"Because I'm coordinating with Damon… He's going as Barney and I'm going as Ted." Stefan replied.

"_How I met your mother_, seriously?" Elena asked amused.

"Hey, we're acting like brothers again! We wanted to find something and coordinate with jasper but he's going to coordinate costumes with Rebekah." He replied.

"Everyone is coordinating then…" Elena said.

"Well, maybe you can see with Bonnie or Bella…" Stefan said before he kissed her.

"You're right… I'll figure something out… At worst I'll dress like Katherine!" Elena joked.

"That's one hard costume to get!" He laughed.

"Acting like her wouldn't be easy!"

But it would be fun for us!" Stefan said before her took her in his arms and kissed her hard.

In the next room, Jeremy and Anna were also talking about costumes.

"Why did Caroline have to come up with that costume idea? I have no inspiration at all!" Jeremy said as he closed the history book he had opened looking for inspiration.

"Well, I have a crazy idea… But it would be fun…" Anna replied with a mischievous light in her eyes.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I got the idea from the conversation earlier… I know where we can buy a lot of glitter…"

"Cold Ones? Great! This will be fun!" Jeremy said before kissing Anna.

Downstairs, Jenna was just coming back from planning the party with her new friend Esmee and saw Alaric waiting for her in his new Sheriff's uniform.

"You know, tonight I will show you just how much I love to see a man in uniform!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him hello.

"It will be easier with less teenagers in the house… Right now we have ears everywhere!" He joked.

"Things seam to be going fine with you and Anna." Jenna said.

"Yes, she's a great kid… She just has been lonely for too long… She didn't have enough time with her mother and has been without parental authority for too long…" He replied softly.

"I'm glad you two found each others then!" Jenna said.

"Things good with Esmee?" Alaric asked. He knew Jenna had gotten really close to her and was worried.

"Yes, she's a great woman, just like Sage. She has the same passion about decorating… We're thinking of going to business together!" Jenna said enthusiastically.

"That's great, I'm happy for you. How are we dressing up for tomorrow's thing?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure…" Jenna replied.

"Maybe I can stay in uniform and be a sheriff?" Alaric suggested.

"No way, that's too easy and just not right!" Jenna said.

"How about we both dress up as pirates?" he suggested then.

"That's a great idea! I know where we can find what we need!" She said as she jumped up, clapped her hands and dragged him upstairs to get their costumes together.

-B-

Jasper and Rebekah had taken a walk in the woods and ended up under what they all now called the demon-tree. After the fire, it had regenerated and the tree was in perfect shape.

"Thank you Jasper!" She blurted out.

"For what?"

"During the fight… I know you got bitten a few times because you were trying to protect me… You were trying to make sure I had nothing to do and I'm very grateful for it… I've never had anyone wanting to protect me before and… Well, it feels good!" She said softly.

"You deserve to be looked after Rebekah… I told you before and I will tell you again: I will always be on your side and I will always try to protect you!" He said with an intense look in his eyes.

"I love you!"

Rebekah had told him those three words in a tone that showed it meant much more than what she had said. It wasn't a simple "I love you", it was an "I will always love you, forever" and they both knew it. Knowing she wasn't comfortable with things like that, Jasper smiled at her and kissed her softly before things heated up and they ended up having sex against the tree.

A few hours later, they were snuggling and Rebekah said:

"What do you want to dress up as for tomorrow's party?"

"I was thinking I could put my old uniform on…" He replied.

"Great, I think I still have a dress from back then too!" She said with a bright smile.

Just like that, they had decided how they would use for costumes.

Rebekah was happy she had found Jasper, he was the man she had dreamed of her whole life without ever really knowing who he was or if he was even real… He was her soul mate, she was sure of it.

-B-

Carlisle and Esmee were finally alone.

"Do you like this costumed party idea?" He asked her.

"Of course I do! It's going to be great!" She told him.

"You're so happy lately…" he said with a soft smile as he kissed her.

"I am happy yes… We have a whole new family with people that need me… I actually helped Damon and Stefan… I'm a mother again!" Esmee said.

"And how do you want to dress for the party?" He asked.

"I'm not sure… Maybe a shepherdess…" Esmee said before she added "I like that idea…"

"It suits you…" He nodded.

"What about you?"

"I could just dress like a doctor…"

"No you cannot! You can't dress like what you already are…" She scolded him softly.

"What do you want me to dress like then?" He asked.

"Isn't there anything you would like to dress like? Come on! Time to awake the child in you!" Esmee joked.

"Okay then… Maybe I'll dress like… oh, why not a Greek god?" Carlisle suggested.

"That's perfect!" Esmee said, clapping her hands and pulling him out of the house to go shopping for their costumes. They walked through the doors in time to see Stefan and Damon coming home. They wouldn't have to work very hard on their costumes…

-B-

The next morning, Bella woke up with a big smile on her face. She had spent all last night watching movies in Elijah's arms and it was the best thing in the world. She new she would never feel more comfortable anywhere else in the world: Only the safety of his arms would make her happy now. She was still surrounded by her cloud of bliss and happiness when she got down for some breakfast.

She still had a smile on her face when she answered her phone. It was a call from Elena:

"Hey Elena, what's up?" Bella asked.

"Bella thank God you answered! Bonnie and I have a big problem… We're at her place, I spent the night there so we could work on our costumes but… please, you have to help us…" Elena's voice sounded urgent and panicky. Bella lost her smile instantly.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she grabbed her purse and left a note on the kitchen counter saying: "_Going to kill Elena and Bonnie, will be back soon!_".

"We did some magic to help us with our costumes and… You were right… There are always consequences! Just…Please hurry!" Elena said before she hung up.

As she drove, Bella was mad.

She was having a great morning, a very happy morning until she got that phone call. Didn't she warn them about this situation? She remembered pretty well saying the word the day before: **Spells done for your own profit ALWAYS backfire!** Why did she always have to repeat herself around those two girls? Why was it that they couldn't understand a simple rule?

She parked her car in front of Bonnie's house and rang the doorbell. She waited and when nobody answered, she rang again.

Then she knocked.

She was about to turn back, very pissed of, when she got a text message on her phone:

"We can't get to the door. Come in!"

Rolling her eyes and even more pissed off, Bella got in and heard Bonnie's voice:

"We're in here!"

Bella rolled her eyes again. "_We're here!_" was far from being a location. She followed the noise and found the two girls on the floor of Bonnie's bedroom. They were both changed into mermaids and had two empty bottles of water with them. They were obviously in need of water but unable to go and get some.

"Bella! Thank God you're here! We're in so much pain right now!" Elena said.

Belle didn't answer immediately and looked harshly at them.

"Bella…" Bonnie started in a weak voice.

"Don't! I don't want to hear your explanations! Didn't I warn everyone yesterday about using magic for personal gain? I told you it would have bad consequences! You two really need to stop being selfish and you need to start listening to what people tell you! I'm tired of having to clean up after you and this is the last time! You better learn your lesson!" Bella really was mad.

"Come on Bella, you can't be mad at us for this! It's not our fault!" Elena said.

Bonnie had the good sense to look guiltily at the floor.

"Yes I can Elena! You're selfish and you know what? You're acting more and more like Katherine with every passing day! You might as well curl you hair for tonight's party and be done with your costume! You're exactly like her: You do what you want for yourself without thinking about anyone else! You don't listen to warnings and act the way YOU think is best when you don't know ANYTHING!" Bella yelled.

"This is exaggerating… It's not like you need to help us everyday… We're only asking for your help this one time…" Bonnie said.

"Just this one time? How many times did one of you come to me at school to fix a situation that YOU TWO created? I'm done! I'm helping you get out of this just this one last time and after this, you better stay away from me until you're ready to apologize and learn your lessons! Next time you'll have to get out of this on your own!" Bella snapped before she said:

"_A spell was cast, Now make it past. Remove it now, Don't ask me how!_"

Immediately, the two mermaids on the floor changed back into women. Bonnie looked up at Bella as the young witch was about to walk out the door:

"Bella…"

"Not now Bonnie! I don't want to hear it! I was having a great morning for the first time in several months and you two spoiled it because you're too stupid to listen to warnings! I'm sick of it. I'm done with you!" Bella said, giving them a hard look that reminded them of a disappointed mother and made them feel bad for a moment.

When she finally got back home, Elijah was waiting for her on the front porch:

"Any casualties?" he asked, knowing very well she wouldn't kill anyone.

"Unfortunately no… They didn't listen to me and used magic to create mermaid costumes… Like I warned the spell backfired and they became real mermaid, trapped in the bedroom floor without any water…"

"You changed them back?" He asked as he escorted her to the living room.

"Of course… but I warned them it was the last time I fixed their mistakes… They never listen… Like they are the only one who knows what's right… I keep fixing their mistakes over and over again… Warning them every time to be careful but they keep on with it…" Bella said as Elijah handed her a hot cup of tea.

"I wasn't aware you had to help them so often…" Elijah said.

"Almost everyday at school… A girl looked at Stefan the wrong way and Elena got jealous because he help the girl up when she tripped so Elena pushed her down the stairs… I had to call a healing angel to save the girl's life… Elena looked sorry and we had other fish to fry so I let it go… Then Bonnie used magic to cheat on a test and as a result every single one of her pens and pencils broke. When she borrowed one it broke too and I had to use magic to fix it… I have a long list of incidents like this… I thought Bonnie learned her lesson but This was the last warning… Next time I'm taking her powers away again…"

"What about Elena?" Elijah asked softly.

"I don't know… I guess I have no right to punish her myself… I'll have to speak with Jenna and Alaric… I actually called Jenna on my way back and told her everything… She said she's get on it and get back to me later…" The young witch explained.

"Not the best of mornings then…"

"Well, it started out great… Well, I'll put it behind me and think about something else…" She said as she put her cup of tea on the table and turned around to kiss her boyfriend who didn't hesitate and kissed her back.

-B-

Isabelle was in her bedroom with her mother, putting on her costume and she was very happy. Klaus had bought her a very shiny and sparkly necklace along with bracelets and jewellery to put in her hair and he assured her she would be the prettiest. The little girl had learned very early that the hybrid had a hard time saying no to her and couldn't bear to see her sad… She tried not to use it too much because her parents didn't like her taking advantage of the situation but she did like that he did everything he could for her.

She had a pink princess dress with big white angel wings attached in her back and a black pointy witch hat with pink stars on it.

"You're the prettiest honey." Rosalie told her daughter.

"Thanks mommy." The little girl replied with a bright smile as she watched her mother changing into an angel costumes. She knew her father was dressing as a devil and Klaus was dressing as a knight, just like she had asked him.

-B-

"I really don't know how Isabelle got Klaus to agree to this!" Elijah told Bella as they both arrived at the Boarding house for the party. They had left Klaus to ride over with Rosalie, Emmett and Isabelle.

"It's simple, Isabelle asked him to be a pink knight and he can't say no to her!" Bella replied.

"Well, I have to say it was hard to keep the laughter in when I saw him." Elijah said before he added:

"However as soon as I saw you… I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you Bella… You're the prettiest by far!" he said, making her blush.

Bianca's dress had fit Bella perfectly and after adding a few well chosen pieces of jewellery, Elijah swore he had travelled back in time.

"You look very handsome yourself!" Bella said softly after kissing him before adding with a mocking smile "Just be glad I didn't ask you to dress as a pink knight in sparkling armour!"

Elijah laughed and managed to escape the glare Klaus was throwing his way.

As soon as she spotted Elena and Bonnie, Bella hardened her look and made a point in ignoring them. Bonnie was dressed like and Native American girl and Elena was dressed as a Belly dancer.

Bella knew Damon and Stefan had asked them why she was ignoring the two of them and she saw Bonnie looking guilty while Elena had her usual 'I didn't do anything and I don't understand why I'm being blamed for it' look.

"Bonnie explained everything to them… Damon is taking your defence and Bonnie understands… Elena however, is arguing with Stefan. She doesn't really like that he is agreeing with you… She's taking it as a personal insult!" Elijah whispered in her ear while he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well, maybe she will end up learning a lesson…" Bella said with a shrug of the shoulders.

The rest of the party went down very well. Bonnie came to apologize and promised to be more careful, Klaus was happy to make Isabelle happy (but he was also happy that his hybrids were far away). Caroline and Kol had been very successful with their costumes. Everyone had played along and found an original costume and they had a lot of fun. Sage and Finn were dressed as ancient Rome's Emperor and his empress. They both looked really imposing and good in those costumes. Before it was too late, Emmett and Rosalie took their daughter back home to put her to bed and slowly, the party died out.

Elijah walked Bella up to her door and she had a hard time letting him go. Making out with him against her door was something she loved and she had a very hard time letting him walk away.

"Would you… Stay with me tonight?" She asked him after she finally opened her door.

"I thought you weren't ready…" He said softly, still kissing her neck.

"I'm not… I just would like to have you close to me…" Bella said as she looked down with a blush on her face.

"Don't look down Bella. I would love to stay with you tonight!" he said as he pushed her head back up and kissed her softly and lovingly on the lips.

He slowly walked in the room with her and they helped each other taking their costumes off. Elijah stayed in his bowers while Bella went in her bathroom to put a nightgown on. They both laid under the covers and snuggled up in the arms of the person they loved.

"I love you Elijah… Good night." Bella said.

"I love you too my sweet Bella… Good night!" Elijah said, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes after tightening his hold on her.

* * *

_**So, what did you think of this new chapter? REVIEW?**_

_**Suggestions for later? PLEASE answer the poll so I can make more chapters... If not, I'll have to end this story with chapter 18...**_

_**I usually update once I have at least the next chapter done but this once I'll make an exception. I don't know when I'll update next... It depends on inspirations and life... I promise I'll try to to make you wait too long!**_

_**Thank you for following me. **_

_**Please check out my CANDY crossovers (Candy's Twilight is already published and Candy's eternal life is coming soon!)... Even if you don't know much about Candy, you might like it... I try to make it so people can understand anyway... Otherwise, Wikipedia can give you the basic storyline!**_

_**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**_

_**Keep reading me!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 :_

Alice and Katherine were slowly getting better and they knew they had to be careful about what they would do next. Every time they had tried to leave the house they resided in, they had been chased by hybrids. They were now hiding in some caves in Florida, trying to find a way to leave the country and reach the Volturi.

"Those hybrids are everywhere!" Katherine spat as she got back in the cave out of breath with a couple of blood bags.

"I've seen that Klaus offered a lot of money for anyone who could either catch us or give information about us… A lot of supernatural creatures are after us now…" Alice replied angrily.

"We need to get to Italy as soon as possible… Those Volturi have got to help us…" The Petrova vampire said.

"I can't see much now… I can only hope so…" Alice admitted.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll be fine…" Katherine said as she looked tenderly at her friend.

All they had now was each others and it was fine by her. They would make it together.

"I love you Katherine… I don't know if I'd be able to keep my spirits up without you…" Alice said truthfully.

"I love you too Alice…" Katherine replied before they hugged each other and started to try and plan a way to leave the caves and leave the country without being spotted.

Hybrids where looking for them at every big airport of the state now that they had been spotted and their only option was to take a boat… It would take longer but they didn't care… They would find a way to reach Italy and to get the Volturi to listen to their plea… They would attack Mystic Falls, kill the Cullen's and Bella…

Alice would be able to manipulate the Volturi into attacking the innocents and they would loose their power because of all the witnesses Alice would manage to gather… They could both already feel the crowns on their heads… All they had to do was leave those caves and get to Italy…

-B-

The morning after the costumed party, Bella woke up with her head on Elijah's naked chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

She loved it.

At that moment, she was on a cloud of bliss and happiness and she was sure nothing would be able to take her down.

"Good morning my sweet Bella." She heard him say as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning…" she was blushing already.

"This is nice you know… Waking up with you in my arms…" Elijah said quietly, trying not to ruin the moment they were having.

"Even if I'm not ready to have sex yet?" She asked, slightly afraid he would run away if she wasn't ready for more immediately.

"Bella, I love you and sex is only a bonus… We have all the time in the world… Don't worry about a thing… I'm fine without the sex until you're ready!" He said as he caressed her back lovingly.

"But you want it right?" She asked him uncomfortably.

"Of course I do… I'm a man Bella… And you're a very attractive woman!" He replied with a chuckle before he kissed her.

Of course Bella answered to the kiss and soon, he flipped them both and she was trapped under him. They were both enjoying this moment when suddenly they heard a big commotion downstairs.

"What's going on?" Bella asked her love.

"I don't know… I hear too much different noises to tell them apart… Emmett and Klaus are cursing… I think Finn and Sage are chuckling… Isabelle is right out laughing, Rosalie is yelling at Emmett to _catch it_…" He told her as they both got out of bed and ran downstairs quickly, still in their nightwear.

When they arrived in the living room, Elijah in only his boxers and Bella in her nightgown, both with messy hair, everyone stopped to look at them.

"What's going on in here?" She asked in an angry and surprised voice when she saw the scene in front of her.

Emmett and Klaus were both face down on the floor, while Isabelle was between them laughing. Everyone else was all around. The rest of the room was a mess, the door to the garden was wide open and there was dirt all over the room along with broken furniture.

"Why don't you ask my husband? It's his fault!" Rosalie replied.

Bella looked at him, not intimidated in the slightest that she was in her nightgown and that the people in the room might think she had sex with Elijah.

"Well… Little Bella isn't so little anymore…" Emmett said with a smirk mirrored on Klaus's face.

"We just slept, nothing happened!" Bella exclaimed, still glaring.

"I knew my brother was soporific…." Klaus replied, making everyone laugh as Bella threw him against the wall.

"I'm not in a mood to laugh! I was having the best morning ever and you all ruined it! Now, what's going on in here?" Bella asked as Elijah smirked at the sight of his brother against the wall and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist to calm her down while he put his head on her shoulder.

"Well… I heard a weird noise in the backyard so I went and since Isabelle was up and wanted breakfast I took her with me while Rosie got ready… When we got down, we saw a weird horse…" Emmett was interrupted by his daughter.

"It was a very pretty unicorn aunt Bella, like the picture in the book!" She said in her child voice.

"Yes, a unicorn. It was eating your herbs and walking in your flowers and I knew we couldn't let people see it so I decided to hide it inside the house… I opened the door and I didn't have anything to do… It just walked in…" The big Cold one said.

"Then the unicorn started to put dirt everywhere and to break things and mom, Klaus, Finn and Sage came down. My Klaus tried to help daddy catch it but it was too fast and now it ran out of the room!" Isabelle continued.

"Where is it now?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere in the house…." Rosalie replied in annoyance.

"In case this happens again Emmett, you should know that a unicorn is a very powerful magical creature that has its own magic powers. There is a reason humans think it is mythical… They can hide themselves!" Bella explained as she slowly made her way to the door of the basement that had been burst open.

They all followed her all the way down the stairs and found the unicorn trying to find a way out.

"Everyone out now. Only Isabelle can stay!" Bella said.

"Why is that?" Emmett asked with a child like pout on his face.

"Because Unicorns are afraid of men and only are comfortable around virgins!" Bella replied. Elijah kissed her forehead softly, asked her to be careful and led everyone outside, leaving a clear path for Bella from the basement to the back yard.

"Aunt Bella, why did she come here?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know… She might be lost…" Bella replied before she added:

"We'll try to find this out later. Right now the priority is to take it back outside. I don't want anything else to end up broken!" The witch said with a small smile before she slowly walked up to the beautiful creature.

Slowly, with lots of kind words and soothing touches, they both managed to get the unicorn calm enough and outside. Isabelle had ridden it the whole time and was happy.

By the time they reached the back yard, Elijah was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and ready to get started on the cleaning of the inside of the house. However, Rosalie had decided it would be Emmett's responsibility since it was his mistake and the Cold one was almost done already.

Once the animal was in the back yard again and then in the woods behind her house, Bella went back inside to take a shower and get dressed. After that, she went to check in the book of shadow and found out that Unicorns were usually cared for by the elves.

When she came back down, she took a quick breakfast and went back to the animal with Isabelle who wanted to spend as much time as possible with the rare creature while she could.

"What do we do now aunt Bella?" Isabelle asked before she added hopefully "Can we keep it?"

"It's not the kind of creature one can keep Sweetie… Elves usually take care of them according to the Book… We need to call them." Bella said.

"How do we do it? A spell?" The little girl was very enthusiastic.

"There was no spell in the Book… I guess nobody in the family had to call them before… I need to make one up!" She said.

"Can we stay here while you do it?"

"Of course." Bella agreed.

She understood her niece's curiosity and sat down, trying to come up with a good spell.

It was hard to concentrate with the noise the beast was making and the little girl giggling so Bella decided to do it the quick way:

"Okay, I've had enough! Screw the Elves!_ Take this beast before I end her. Ship her back, return to sender!_" Bella said forcefully as she stood in front of the unicorn.

Suddenly, a lot of little golden lights appeared, surrounded the creature and took it away from them.

"I'm going to miss her so much…" Isabelle said with tears in her eyes.

"Not me… Come now… I'm sure we have a lot to do at home!" Bella said as they both walked back to the house.

"Is it done Love?" Elijah asked when they arrived.

He was working on fixing her garden up after the beautiful creature had destroyed it.

"Yes…. I've sent it back where it came from!" Bella announced as Isabelle said:

"I'm so sad now… I'm going to see if Klaus wants to play the unicorn."

"She truly looks sad…" Elijah said.

"She wanted to keep it… She'll get over it soon enough!" Bella said before she went to help Elijah with the gardening.

"What's on your mind Bella?" Elijah asked her after a few minutes when he saw how thoughtful she looked.

"I'm just thinking that I didn't get any bills in the mail in a while… I hope I don't get trouble from it…" She replied.

"Oh, That…" He said, making her look up.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you know how the mail comes while you're at school… Well, when we get it we usually take care of the bills immediately…" He explained.

He knew she would react strongly about this but he also knew he should have told her the truth a long time ago.

"What? Why are you doing this? I have money you know… I don't need people taking care of my bills for me! Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" She said slightly angrily as she stood up.

"I'm sorry my Bella… We just wanted to do something to help and we didn't tell you because it just never came up…" he said.

Elijah could feel a big fight coming about this and he knew he had to do his best to calm her down now.

"It never came up? Seriously? You never found the time to tell me you were paying my bills for me?" She asked.

Elijah couldn't help but think she looked hot when she was mad.

"It's not just me who pays the bills Bella! Rosalie and Emmett pay some of them and so does Klaus! We all want to help you so much… You did a lot for us all and it's the only thing we can do for you… Please don't be mad…" He pleaded, looking at her tenderly.

It was silent for a while and Bella looked at Elijah's pleading eyes.

How could she ever stay mad at him? She understood why he did it but she always hated people spending money on her…

Rosalie and Emmett should have known that… Of course she knew they were from a very generous family… They just wanted to help and give back a little of what she had given them…

"Fine… I'm not mad… But you can't do this again!" She replied.

"I love you!" He simple replied with a kiss.

She knew why he didn't promise not to do it again. She knew he would do it in a heartbeat… It was in his nature to take care of her… In a way she liked it.

-B-

Of course, word of what happened that morning quickly reached the rest of the family and soon, everyone knew that a unicorn had visited them earlier and that Bella and Elijah both came down together in nightwear.

"A unicorn shows up here and all you're interested in is to know if I spent the night with Elijah?" Bella asked Rebekah and Caroline.

"Yes!" The blond Original replied.

Bella sighted.

"Well, if you must know, yes, we slept together. Also it was just that…Sleeping!"

"Why? Did Elijah bore you with talk or something? Oh no, can't he… You know?" Caroline asked, making Rebekah chuckle.

"What? No! I'm not ready for more yet! He knows that and respects it! And I'm sure he is very capable of… you know…it!" Bella exclaimed.

"You're a lucky girl!" Caroline said softly.

"Aren't you happy with my brother?" Rebekah asked the girl with surprise.

They had given the impression that everything was fine between them and it was a big surprise that it wasn't.

"Of course I am… It's just… Well, we started of as just sex friends and before the party we decided to try and be in a relationship… I know not much time has passed yet and maybe it's going to come but…"

"But?" Bella asked.

"I wish Kol would be more romantic sometimes…" Caroline sighted.

"Maybe it's coming… Or maybe you should tell him that…" Bella said.

"I don't know… I think I'll just wait a while and see how it goes… Maybe he just needs the time to adjust…" Caroline said.

"Or maybe he needs you to say it frankly. Boys are a little dumb sometimes… Especially my brothers… You should tell him what you want!" Rebekah suggested.

"Maybe… I'll see how it goes…" Caroline said before they changed the subject.

-B-

In Forks, everything was going for the best for the wolf pack and Charlie Swan (and his new girlfriend).

When Leah and Mason came back in town along with the rest of the pack, they gave Liz a lot of her stuff and gave them news of life in Mystic Falls. They even got a very vivid description of the battle.

"I can't believe Bella fought against such creatures… She definitely has changed since she moved to Mystic Falls…" Charlie said.

"Well, I guess getting her powers must have pushed her to grow up…" Liz suggested.

"She's always been very mature for her age… But I guess everything made her much stronger…" He replied.

"You should be proud of her…"

"I am… I'm just sad that she changed so much…" He said.

They were both on the couch, watching TV in each other's arms. Time passed quickly for the two of them and they were very happy.

"Do you know what the girls actually think about this? Us? Me staying here?" Liz asked him.

"Bella was never one to lie… She says she is happy for us and so she really is. She also says that Caroline is happy for us… So she must be." Charlie replied before kissing her softly to erase her worries.

"I love you Charlie… I've never said it enough but I really do!" She told him softly.

"I love you too… I'm really happy you decided to stay here with me!" he replied.

-B-

(Elena's POV)

Elena wasn't happy.

She had spent the whole evening last night listening to Stefan, Bonnie and Damon telling her how Bella was right and how she should apologise… Then this morning Jenna sat her down and spent about two hours trying to be a parental figure and lecturing her for things she was totally entitled to do.

Really, why should she apologise to Bella after all? She was in this town first and she had the Salvatore's friendship and attention first. Caroline and Bonnie were her friends first, but ever since she moved to town, Bella was slowly stealing everyone away from her.

First Caroline thought of her like a sister because they were as good as sisters since their parents got together, then she lectures Bonnie on how to use magic and when to use it… Seriously, who did Bella think she was? Wasn't it enough that she got the chance to date Damon, did she have to push Bonnie to date him to? Why did Stefan have to be so friendly with her? Did he want her too? Was Bella going to convince Stefan to leave her?

Why did everyone love Bella so much?

Was it because she was powerful or because she had put a spell on them all?

Was it really so wrong for Elena to want to use people she knew to get what she wanted? All she ever wanted was to be happy and to get what she wanted… She wanted people to admire her and like her… She wanted people to realise just how important she really was…

After all, she did agree to do the ritual just so people would see how nice, considerate and selfless she was…

After she argued with Jenna, Elena took her car, not listening to her aunt telling her to stay at home and she drove to the Boarding house.

When she rang the doorbell, Esmee came to open with her usual soft and welcoming smile.

It looked like the Cullen's had made themselves at home. Why did Stefan like them so much anyway? Was it because they were loaded? Or maybe because Carlisle and Esmee were the parents everyone wished for?

"Hello Elena! Come on in. Stefan is in the library with his brother!" Elena nodded at Esmee and walked to the library.

This was another thing she didn't like.

Stefan and Damon were now brothers… They were acting like brothers… It was harder to get Stefan to do what she wanted when Damon was always around reasoning with his little brother… She found things much easier when Stefan didn't trust Damon.

When she stood in the doorway, she saw Stefan and Damon laughing their asses off at whatever Rebekah and Jasper was telling them.

"Hey, what's going on here? "She asked with a smile when she walked in, looking at Stefan only.

"Hey Elena. Rebekah was just telling us the latest news from Bella's place." Stefan replied as he kissed her _hello_.

"Oh, something happened since last night? What's so funny?" She asked.

"A unicorn got lost and found its way in Bella's back yard. Emmett opened the back door and let it in the house so nobody could see it… The unicorn walked inside and it was chaos. Klaus and Emmett tried to chase it down but couldn't… A lot of furniture was destroyed and the best part is Bella coming down in her nightgown followed closely by Elijah in his boxers!" Stefan explained quickly.

"Why couldn't Emmett and Klaus catch it? Aren't they supposed to be like, really fast and really strong?" Elena asked.

"Unicorns are really powerful magical creatures Elena… They can be tricky." Jasper said.

"Are you sure it was a real unicorn?" Elena asked again, not wanting to believe it.

"Yes, we're sure. Bella said so before she sent it back where it came from." Rebekah said. She didn't like the doppelganger and she could feel she didn't like Bella much.

"Oh well, if Bella said so…But if Unicorns are so powerful I don't understand why they didn't keep it and used it for its powers…" Elena replied in annoyance before she turned to Damon with a Katherine-like smile:

"So, are you sad to know that Bella gave Elijah what she didn't want to give you?"

"They didn't have sex, they just slept together! And no, I'm not sad. I'm happy for them!" Damon replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are…" Elena said before she dragged Stefan back to his bedroom.

It was the only place they were alone and where she felt she had any kind of control left on him.

"Don't be too long, we're going to Bella's later!" Damon reminded them.

Elena rolled her eyes again.

Of course her time with Stefan was cut short by Bella… She was everywhere lately. Just this morning when Jenna talked with her about changing her behaviour she mentioned Bella at least 10 times.

-B-

When Isabelle came back from the woods, Klaus had already left. He had some business to attend to and didn't have a choice but to leave for the next few hours. Isabelle did her best to get her mother to play with her but she had to buy new furniture to replace the ones her father had broken with the unicorn.

"What's wrong baby?" Emmett asked his daughter when he found her sitting on the floor of her bedroom looking on the verge of tears.

"Klaus isn't here and mommy is busy…" she replied in a small sad voice.

"Well, Klaus had some serious business to attend to baby… It's important! But I'm here! We can play together! I know we're not as close as you are with your mother and Klaus but I can be fun too!" Emmett said.

"What are we going to do?" she didn't seam very enthusiastic about it.

"Well, what do you want to do? We can play with your dolls if you want, or we can go for a walk in the woods and hunt a little… whatever you want to do…" he replied.

"I don't think you will be good at playing dolls." Isabelle told her father with a frown as she looked him up and down.

"Well, we can find something else!" He said.

"I really wanted to keep that unicorn daddy…"She replied with sad eyes.

"Do you want to go to the animal store so we can get you a dog or something?" He asked.

"No… I want something magical…something special and unique that nobody else has…"

"I would get it for you if I could baby but I really don't know where to look…" He replied.

"We could use the Book…"

"You mean you want to go to your Aunt Bella's magic room without her knowing it and do a spell to find a magical creature?" She nodded "That sounds like trouble baby… I'm sorry but I can't do it! Your mother would kill me, put me back together and cut me off for a whole year!" He said.

Isabelle climbed on his lap and gave him what could be qualified as the "puppy eyes".

"Please don't look at me like that baby." He pleaded. He hated when his daughter looked like that. It was the same look the cat had at a moment in SHREK and he knew she knew what she was doing… Just like her mother she knew how to get to him…

"It's okay daddy… I'll still love you…" The little girl said.

Klaus usually gave her everything she wanted and she didn't understand why her father didn't do the same thing.

"I'm really sorry Isabelle, but you need to learn that you're not always going to get everything you want… If you want to do something else I'll be happy to do it with you but I'm your father and I need to make sure you don't get into trouble!" He said.

He hated causing her disappointment but he also knew it was for the best.

After a few minutes of argument, they decided to go for a walk in the woods. All in all they still had fun. The little girl quickly forgot she was trying to make her father feel guilty and enjoyed her time with him.

Emmett was happy too. He needed to know he could be close to his daughter as well and he was happy he could do it. When they got back, she even let him play with her and the dolls. It was a big mark of trust from her!

-B-

Later that afternoon, Elena came over Bella's house with the two Salvatore and Bonnie. Rebekah and Jasper were out on a date out of town while Finn and Sage and Carlisle and Esmee were double dating in town. Caroline and Kol were away too and Rosalie decided she and Emmett would be taking Isabelle out for some Fast-food. Klaus decided to come with them for the little girl's first fast food. It was something he wanted to witness.

So it was just Bella, Elijah, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Elena… The tension was pretty tick… While Bonnie had apologised, Bella was still a little mad at her… Bonnie knew she had done something wrong but she didn't understand why Bella was so head set on making everything right so she wasn't talking much. She was also still ashamed that she let Elena control her so much, which was the reason why she wasn't speaking to her ex-best friend anymore.

Elena was mad at Bella and was doing a very bad job at hiding it, even if she tried to act like she was perfectly okay with everything. Earlier, she had talked with Stefan and her boyfriend had told her she was being immature… She just didn't see what she should be apologising about… She still believed she was in her right to do what she did and she was planning on doing it again soon.

While Elijah was serving everyone drinks, Bella was in the kitchen making sure the chicken was cooking perfectly.

"Why don't you just use magic t make it good?" Elena asked Bella.

They were alone in the kitchen…

"Because it isn't right or necessary." The witch replied.

"You just like showing off don't you?" Elena replied harshly.

Bella was taken aback by the reply.

"No, I don't. But I've been raised to do things right Elena…and doing magic to serve yourself only is wrong and always have consequences… I thought what happened yesterday would have taught you that Elena." Bella tried to stay calm and make the girl see reason.

"What it taught me is that Bonnie isn't as good as she thinks… She needs to practice!" Elena replied simply.

"I don't know what's happening to you Elena but your becoming more like Katherine with every passing day!" Bella said

"You're just saying that to make me angry because you're jealous of me!" Elena said smugly.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't know…. I'm pretty, sexy, popular and smart… Everyone loves me…the boys all want to be with me and the girls all want to be me… You're no exception…"

"You are very full of yourself aren't you?" Bella replied, still shocked.

"How dare you?" Elena yelled, alerting everyone and attracting them to the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked as he placed himself by Bella's side, slightly in front of her. Stefan went to stand by Elena while Damon and Bonnie stayed in the middle.

"Bella is just being jealous of me and refuse to admit it." Elena said smugly.

"It's crazy! Elena is acting like the manipulative bitch that Katherine is and she refuse to see it! You know what? I don't have to deal with this or to take all those fake accusations! I want her out of MY house this instant or I will throw her out myself. I'm done trying to help her and sorting her trouble! Next time I'll stay out of it, no matter the risk she's taking! She can go and get herself abducted by the source of all evil for all I care! You have 1 minute to leave!" Bella snapped and yelled at the girl.

"Bella, come on…" Stefan started.

"Let her, she's just being a diva because she just realised she's never going to be as good as me!" Elena replied.

Everyone turned her way, along with Bella who was almost to the stairs.

"Elena, be reasonable! Bella is right you know…" Stefan started but didn't finish. Elena was flying.

Actually, Bella was using her powers to transport Elena out of her house. The human girl shrieked and didn't try to hide her panic. Bella opened the door and threw Elena in the grass. Thankfully, the fall wasn't too high and she knew the doppelganger wouldn't get hurt too much.

"Why did you do that for?" Elena yelled, getting up slowly.

"Don't come back here before you get your temper checked out!" Bella yelled before she closed the door, turned toward everyone else and added:

"If anyone else feels like I have been unreasonable, you can leave too! I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to bed!"

Then the young woman turned around and walked up the stairs and to her room while Elijah asked the others to leave so he could calm Bella down.

"Elijah, please tell Bella that I'm really sorry… I don't know what's taking over Elena lately…" Stefan said.

"I will, but right now she needs to be alone." Elijah said.

They all nodded and left, apologizing for Elena's behaviour. When they opened the door again, they realized that Elena was gone again.

"I think I'm going to leave her alone for a while… She gives me the creeps when she acts like this…" Stefan said as he went in the car with his brother and Bonnie who nodded his agreement.

"Are you okay Love?" Elijah asked as he came in his girlfriend's bedroom with a warm cup of tea.

Bella was on her bed, crying.

"I'm just upset… I know she's not taken over by a dark creature this time and I don't understand why she's acting this way…" Bella said, giving him a smile to thank him for the tea.

He sat by her side and took her in his arms.

"Maybe it's part of being the doppelganger… Tatia was just like that as well…"

"But why did it come out sooner?" Bella asked, wanting to understand.

"Maybe it didn't come out sooner because she was young… Now that she's reached an age closer to the one Tatia was when she acted the same…"

"You think it's natural, part of her being a doppelganger and that it can't be stopped?" Bella asked him sadly.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying… I don't think we will be able to help her change unless she wants to." He replied softly.

"Does it mean she'll end up having a child out of marriage too?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened, especially since I'm sure Stefan won't stay with her much longer now…" He said.

-B-

The next morning, Bella woke up in Elijah's arms once again but the bliss from the previous morning wasn't there. She remembered too well why she had asked him to stay and Elena's hurtful words were fresh in her memory.

"It's all going to be okay Bella… Don't think about it my love… It will all be okay eventually." Elijah whispered in her ear as soon as he saw that she was awake.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked him softly.

"A bit…I wanted to make sure you had a good night." He replied in her ear while he stroke her arms and back.

They stayed in bed for a while before they decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen, everyone was already up and obviously aware of what happened the night before.

"Damon and Stefan told Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee and I when we got back last night… I told everyone else…" Rebekah explained in a small voice.

"I'm just trying not to think about it… I've put a spell on the house so she can't come in anymore, no matter what happens… I'm the only one that can break this curse." Bella declared before she made herself a plate with the breakfast Rosalie had cooked earlier.

"Bella…" Sage started.

"Sage don't! I don't want to talk about her… I don't want to think about her!" Bella said.

"Okay then, why don't we talk about the fast approaching end of year exams? Are you ready Bella?" Finn asked calmly.

"I think so…" Bella replied.

"You think so? Come on Bella, you're going to graduate as head of the class!" Sage said.

"What? Of course I'm not! There are a lot of other students who deserve to be head of the class of than me…" she replied.

"Well, I'm proud and happy to be with you, no matter what!" Elijah whispered in her ear, making her blush.

They all ate breakfast in good spirit and after that, it was time for school again. Bella did her best to be the same as she usually was, except that she was now avoiding Elena. She soon realized that everyone else was avoiding the doppelganger. Even if part of her felt bad for Elena, who was now hanging out with a group of football players, she was glad everyone else could see the girl for who she truly was.

After school, Bella sent a message to Elijah and asked him to meet her at the Grill where they worked on her book some more for the first time in a while.

"Here, I like this part where Bianca is talking with one of her childhood friend who is married and the woman tells her what the nurse told her daughter. You should put it here." Elijah said as he pointed to the right part.

"Okay, so we've got this" Bella said before she started to read:

"_Today, Galicia came to visit me. _

_She was worried about her daughter's future in this world… She had good arguments too… I remember exactly what she told me… _

"_DO you know what my daughter's nurse told her today? That in a girl's voice lies temptation. It's a known fact that eloquence in a woman means promiscuity. Promiscuity of the mind leads to promiscuity of the body… Of course she doesn't believe it yet but she will… She will grow up just like her mother, marry, raise children and honour her family. She will spend her youth in needlepoint and rue the day she was born a girl. And when she dies, she'll wonder why she obeyed all the rules of God and Country for no biblical hell could ever be worse than a state of perpetual inconsequence." _

_She wanted me to teach her daughter to be a courtesan later… She doesn't realise that while my cage seams bigger than hers, it's still just a cage…_" Bella read as she wrote down the part.

"Yes, I like it. But you need to decide if you want to make it like a journal or like a story…" Elijah told her.

"What do you think would be best?"

"I think you should choose to make it a novel, not a journal… Of course you can still keep some journal entries but it will be best with dialogues and everything.

"You're right…" she replied before she went back to typing and taking notes.

"I think you should definitely write as a scene with dialogue the moment when Bianca's mother Madolina teaches her a few tricks to be a good courtesan…" Elijah noted.

"Yes, I agree…She gives pretty good advises too… _Desire begins in the mind. _Oh and this one: _It's the wanting that keeps them alive!_"

"She makes us men sound like animals sometimes…" Elijah complained with a chuckle.

"Well, that's how her mother saw men… Bianca had a slightly different point of view but all in all she describes men as easily manipulable…" Bella smiled softly before they went back to work.

"You definitely need to make sure people get that courtesans were the most well educated women in the world… It important that people see that… You need to make them understand how hard it was for women to get an education back then." He informed her.

"Yes, I'm definitely going to put in it the moment when he mother takes her to the library when other women are not allowed the entrance." Bella nodded, still taking notes.

"Do you know which part you're going to leave as a journal?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes… Here, listen to this!" She said before she grabbed a journal and opened it at a page with a post-it. She started to read:

"_Valerio Vitti was my first. _

_Mother didn't tell me everything… Who knew something supposedly dishonourable could also provide so much pleasure? _

_After the first uncomfortable few seconds, I was overtaken by the good feelings of bliss and great pleasure the friction of our body was providing me… I was sure this kind of feelings could only come from being intimate with your one true love but I was obviously wrong…_

_When it was finally time for him to leave, I only had one thing in mind:_

_Who's next?"_

"I like it… It shows how important her first time was." He said.

"Yes, it does…" She replied with a small blush, making him chuckle.

After a few minute she pointed him to another part she liked:

"Look here, her mother tells her how to choose her lovers." She said before she began reading

"_Bianca, In order to choose your lovers wisely, you need to understand men. No matter their shape or size, position or wealth… They all dream of the temptress. The irresistible… unapproachable Venus that can quickly turn pliable maiden when they've had a hard day."_

"Well, she's got us down doesn't she?" Elijah chuckled when he saw the part Bella didn't read. A part that was much more technical about what to do to get a specific type of men's attention and how to handle them…

"Should I write the spell she hid in her poetry to try and change Pippino's way of seeing women?"

"Well, since he's the one who turned her in during the inquisition it didn't work right?" he asked.

"No, it didn't. You can't change who someone is inside…" She replied.

"Then put it in…along with his reply!" He winked before he added "How did it start anyway?"

"Oh… hum… They were at some kind of party and the big noblemen asked for some poetry match for their entertainment. Pippino had made a comment about Bianca having been through all the men in the room and she replied that it put it all in a different kind of perspective. Then he makes a move on her but she refuses. He took it the wrong way and later when her poetry book was introduced, he attacked her verbally…Saying she used her feminine attribute to get it done and that he didn't know the old man could still… Well here, listen…" Bella said before she started to read:

"_Pippino: Personally, I didn't think Count was still capable of getting it up. What did you do to him to get him to publish this book Bianca?_

_Umberto: She worked for it!_

_Pippino: Ha, I bet she did. How much to you cost these days Bianca?_

_Bianca: If your prick is as limp as your verse, no price can buy time enough."_

"Then they fight a bit and talk some more before the good stuff really starts…" Bella said before she picked up her reading further:

"_Bianca: Recant the curse you give my kind. Admit I have, as you, a heart and mind._

_Pippino: A greedy hand, and empty heart is all that wrests your legs apart._

_Bianca: I confess I fuck divinely those who love… and well opine me._

_Pippino (mocking her): I confess… I fuck divinely… Those who… richly wine and dine me! ... May sing…and rhyme… and more. Still… is at best a slut… with every horny mutt! You pride yourself on arts and letters, and fucking best your manly betters!_

_Bianca: I save the goodly wives of Venice from their husband's lustful menace!"_

"Nice… I like the slight humour… and the poetry…" He said.

"Me too… I really do." She replied with a smile.

After a few more minutes of hard work, they were distracted by a loud obnoxious laugh… They didn't need to turn around to recognize Elena's laugh.

"Let's go back home… I've had enough of this place for today!" Bella announced as she got up and put everything back in her bag. Elijah nodded and walked her out and to his car.

-B-

Alice and Katherine were hand in hand, trying to find their way to the boat they had chosen to embark on. It was going to France but they knew once there they would be able to find a way to Italy with more ease. They were both hiding in a dark alley in front of the port, trying to hide from the couple of hybrids that had spotted them and escaped their attack on the group.

"We need to create a diversion so we can jump on this boat before it leaves!" Katherine said in annoyance.

"I hate to say it but they are stronger than us… We can't kill them…" Alice said.

"Look, I'll just compel this girl here to keep them busy while we run!" Katherine decided.

"Be careful please!" Alice said with worry as she watched Katherine sneaking up to a pretty young woman and compelled her to keep the two hybrids busy.

It worked pretty well and while the hybrids tried to help the woman gather what she had dropped and finding her way, Alice and Katherine, still holding hands, ran to the boat and jumped on it just as it left.

When the two hybrids turned around, it was too late, they were already too far to catch up to them.

"I'll call Klaus now." One of them decided as the other nodded.

-B-

Klaus was in the back porch, watching Isabelle running after butterflies when his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked, not recognising the number.

"Klaus? It's Tom, one of your hybrid… I've got bad news on Katherine and Alice." The man said on the other side of the line.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, we were a group of 8 and we had managed to corner them but the bitches are sneaky and they managed to kill 6 of us… We couldn't stop them from jumping on a boat…"

"Do you know where the boat is going?" Klaus asked.

"Mario is getting more detailed information's right now. I'll text it to you as soon as I have it… Right now all I know is that the boat is going to France." The man said quickly.

"Right, thanks mate. When you text me the information you got, text me your address and I'll send you the reward." Klaus said.

"No problem. It will probably take a few minutes though." The hybrid said before he hung up.

Klaus sighted and called everyone.

It took a few minutes for everyone to come and he put them up to date with what his hybrid told him.

"Why are they going to France? I mean, I get that Europe had its appeal but why going there?" Rebekah asked.

"The Volturi…" Carlisle said.

"They are in Italy!" Emmett said.

"Yes, but if they were trying to escape, they took the first occasion they got to escape… Once they reach France they won't have a problem to travel quickly toward Italy…" Bella said quietly.

"But why would they go to the Volturi?" Caroline asked.

"Because Alice wants to use them… She wants power…their power… They are going to use them to try and get rid of us and then they will take their thrones away from them…" Jasper guessed.

"What do we do?" Esmee asked, a mask of horror on her face. She was worried not only for Carlisle and herself but also for everyone else. She had grown to care deeply for them all…

"Well, according from the text I just received, they won't be in France before a couple of weeks… This gives us time…" Klaus said.

"I could cast a spell to delay them a little…" Bella suggested.

"Good idea!" Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, let's try this… _Alice and Katherine are on their way to acting badly, delay them somehow, give us a month to get ready!_" As soon as Bella said that, they all felt air shift around them.

"It's done… We have a month." She said.

"Why didn't you ask for more?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it wouldn't have worked…If I want this to work I need to be reasonable in what I ask for…" Bella replied.

"So we have a month to decide on what we do?" Esmee asked worriedly.

"We have at least a month before they reach the Volturi…" Bella said.

"Good. That leaves us free of worries until after graduation." Elijah nodded.

They all nodded and decided not to think too much about it until after graduation.

As promised, Klaus sent a big reward to the two hybrids that had helped him along with a bonus to give the families of the fallen hybrids. He was a man of his word after all.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far in this story!**

_For the quotes from "Bianca's journal" I'm using actual quotes from the movie "Dangerous Beauty" that I changed a bit for some. If you want to watch a good movie watch this!_

**I have a couple more chapters planed... Maybe more if I get inspired... But I don't know when I'll update next.**

**_A little review please? Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happening._**

**What will happen with Elena?**

**Please answer the poll on my profile! I took out the choices I already used.**

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY NEW STORIES: **

**Candy's eternal life! Candy is changed into a vampire by Anna, later she'll meet Katherine, they'll free Pearl, of course go to Mystic Falls (season 1) and Klaus will have a big role in it too (NOT evil!) along with Damon...**

**I'm also rewriting _A Mars in Mystic Fall_s, crossover between Veronica Mars and The Vampire Diaries. It's much longer now. Please give it a chance too! Veronica/ Klaus, Rebekah/Weevil, Lilly has a big role too, along with evil Esther. UNITED Mickelson family...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

Just like they had decided, they didn't think about Alice and Katherine for the next few weeks. They had much more important things in their minds and didn't have time to think about the trouble girls…

Bella, Rebekah and Jasper had the end of year exams coming and then graduation. It was very important for Bella to graduate but she felt something coming, something that would prevent everything from going smoothly. She didn't know what it was exactly but she knew it was supernatural and that she would need to vanquish something before the end of the exams…

.

"We need to do something about it Emmett… Isabelle is becoming spoiled and I'm tired of her tantrums! She needs to understand that she can't always have everything she wants!" Rosalie said.

They were both in their bedroom while Klaus had taken Isabelle to the park after the little girl had begged him to.

"Well, I'm starting to see that but it might be because Klaus always gives her everything she wants!" Emmett replied.

"We need to talk to him, set things straight… Things need to change! I will not have a brat for a daughter!" Rosalie said with anger.

"Calm down Rosy… We'll find a solution… Maybe we should move away for a while, until she grows up and learns responsibilities…" Emmett suggested.

"That could be a good idea… Now we need to ask Klaus to stay away for a while…" Rosalie sighted before she entered Emmett's arms.

The reason behind their worry was an incident that happened the previous day.

Isabelle had found her mother's copy of the Book of Shadows and recited a spell to invoke a fairy. Once the fairy got here, the youngest Swan imprisoned her _guest_ in a box and decided the little thing was her new pet since she couldn't keep her unicorn.

The other fairies came to the house a couple of hours later, ready to attack the house and Bella got hurt trying to protect Isabelle. She ended up bleeding heavily on the floor and if Carlisle and Elijah hadn't been there, she would have surely died.

Isabelle refused to let her '_friend_' go and while Bella was sleeping, between life and death, Elijah got really mad and so did Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie used magic to free the little fairy and gave her back to her family, apologising for her daughter's behaviour.

Isabelle threw a tantrum and yelled and cried for what seemed like hours until she understood that they wouldn't budge. Klaus had a hard time watching and ended up going at a bar with Kol, Jasper and Damon not to see it all. He really liked Bella and had a hard time seeing her hurt but it also pained him to see his mate cry… He was thorn and didn't know what to do about it…

"Did you decide what you were going to do?" Bella asked Rosalie after she came down from her conversation with Emmett.

"Yes… It's not going to be easy but we think we need to leave town… Raise Isabelle away from Klaus if possible…" The blond replied.

"He's not going to like it…" Elijah said.

"I know but he can't help but give her everything she wants… It's not healthy for her… She's becoming spoiled and will not be a good person if we keep this going… You have enough to worry about here with Elena's bratty behaviour without adding Isabelle into the mix…" The mother explained.

"You're right… Where are you going to go?" Bella asked her.

"We're not sure yet… Maybe back in Forks, this way we'll stay close to you in a way and if something happened in Forks we'll be able to help Charlie and Liz…"

"Good idea…" Bella nodded as Elijah said:

"Now who is going to inform Klaus?"

Rosalie and Emmett decided to inform Klaus of their decision together while Isabelle was in her room, packing. They wanted to leave as soon as possible and the little girl knew it was her fault, it was her punishment for what she did to the fairy and she didn't really understand why it was so bad…

"Klaus, I'm really sorry but we need to talk…" Emmett said softly.

"I heard…" Klaus replied.

He was in the living room, drinking some Bourbon and looking quite depressed.

"We're really sorry but we don't see any other options…" Rosalie said.

"I know… Don't worry, it hurts but I understand that it's for the best…" Klaus replied reasonably.

"It's not forever… You'll be able to come for a visit from time to time and as soon as she's older… more reasonable… we'll come back…" Rosalie said.

"I know… Don't worry…" Klaus smiled sadly.

As Emmett and Rosalie started to turn around, Klaus called back:

"I hope you don't mind but I don't think I can say goodbye… It hurts too much…"

"We understand… Hopefully it will help Isabelle to realise just how her actions have heavy consequences…" Emmett said.

.

For the past few weeks, Elijah had been spending his nights with Bella, just holding her in his arms and he loved it but he couldn't help get worried when he saw her tossing and turning in her bad dreams for the past few days. Now, the morning after Rosalie and Emmett left, he decided to try and find out more about those dreams who made her restless.

"Do you want to talk about it Bella?" Elijah asked her after another night of Bella being restless during the night.

"It's not really a nightmare… I'm in some sort of forest, I don't know where… It's sunny and quite hot around… I'm not alone, there are a lot of other girls around me and we're all dressed weirdly…" Bella started.

"How weirdly?" He asked curiously.

"Like the amazons from the Book…" Bella added.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I know it's them and I'm one of them… I'm the adopted sister of the Queen and we're hunting centaurs away from our land when tonight one of them shouts her close to the heart… She gave me her right of cast just before I woke up…"

"That quite an exciting life you have in your dreams…" Elijah mused as he kissed her neck softly.

"That's the thing… I don't think it was a dream… I've had similar dreams ever since I was a little girl and it always feels so real… I actually feel pain like I had just lost my mother…" Bella explained.

"Maybe you should try to find a spell to find your answers…" Elijah said.

"You're right… I think I'll do that right now… I want to know what this is all about!" Bella replied before she headed into her magic room.

"Do you need anything or do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked from the door way.

"No that's fine thank you… I think it might be best of me to do this on my own but you should keep an ear out in case I end up shouting for help!" She smiles before she kisses him on the lips and watches him nod and leave the room.

After finding the spell she needed to use in her trusty Book of Shadows, Bella placed the required number of candles around the room and a bowl in front of a big purple candle. She took a piece of paper and wrote _"I want to know more about my Amazons dreams."_. The she placed the paper near the flame of the candle and let it catch fire. As she placed it in the bowl she said:

"_My heart is strong, my spirit is weak, it is an answer that I seek. The question burns within the fire, so that I can find the answer I desire._"

As soon as she said the words, she saw the smoke from her piece of paper expend in the room and leave behind the mother she had watch die during her sleep.

"Bella, my sweet child! It's very nice to see you in your element!"

In front of Bella stood a tall brunette woman with long brown hair. She was dressed just like she did when she had died the previous night and was smiling softly.

"Alkaia, is that you? How is it even possible?" Bella asked, still in shock.

"My sweet little Bella, it is time for me to explain everything to you… Maybe you should sit down… Do you remember when the first time you came to us during your dreams was?" The tall Amazon woman asked Bella.

"I think I was 6 or 7… Mom wasn't paying any attention to me and it's around the time I had to start cooking for myself…I had just understood that I would need to be the adult and raise myself when you appeared and took me in…"

"Yes, and around that time we learn of your prophecy… We were told you were also going to be the one who will lead our people forever…" Alkaia explained.

"What do you mean? How can I lead you people? I have responsibilities here!" Bella said.

"I know that sweetheart… But just like you came to us in your dreams when we needed you, we will come to you when we need you… My sister Bremusa will hold your place while it's not important… When the time comes to defend our territory against the centaurs or the men come again, they will come and find you, this time in your real world… Bella, I took you under my wings because your destiny is far greater than one of a witch who becomes a vampire and lives forever. Last night you reached you destiny my Bella: you're now the ultimate Amazone queen! You're not only the queen of the tribe that raised you in your dreams honey, you're also the queen of every Amazone tribe in the world."

Bella was shocked and couldn't do anything beside stare… She never knew this kind of thing would ever happen to her…

"Alkaia… I don't know what to say… I don't even know if I'm capable of all this…" Bella replied.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about anything… Before, everything you ever learned with us stayed with us… Now you're capable of fighting here too… You are a queen my Bella and I'm very proud of you!" The tall woman said before she hugged Bella.

"I have to go now… I will always be there for you when you need me… Your Amazone sisters love you dearly and will always be with you!" She said before she disappeared in a cloud of light.

Bella took a few minutes to breath and realise what had happen when in front of her appeared her Amazone attire along with the Queen's token. She looked at everything and placed them, one by one in an empty box. First the brown leather skirt and the shirt that went with it, then she took the weapons (the sword, the knives,…) she was about to put the necklaces that made her the queen inside when she changed her mind and decided to put it all on, leaving the ceremonial masks aside. She was surprised to see a magical tattoo on her forearm. This tattoo was the tribal tattoo that held her position in the tribe that raised her as she dreamed.

Looking at herself in the mirror after she was dressed, she saw another tattoo on her lower back. She gasped. She knew that symbol: it was the tattoo that designed her as the Ultimate Amazone Queen. Every Amazone in the world knew that tattoo and she realised just who she was… Not only she was some super powerful witch who will live forever and become a vampire, but she also was a super queen to the Amazones of the world…

She decided that she needed to tell everyone and after making sure she had everything on her, including her weapons and jewellery, she walked down the stairs to find everyone in the living room. Apparently, Elijah had told Rebekah about the dreams and everyone came to see what it was about…

"Wow…" Klaus said when he saw her.

"Hot!" Damon exclaimed.

"Bella…" Elijah said…

Everyone looked at her in owe…

"Well, that's new… What is this new attire all about? Need more attention?" Elena muttered but shut her mouth as soon as everyone glared at her. She had almost lost Stefan and knew she needed to be careful about what she did.

"What is this Bella?" Caroline asked as she circled her friend.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Damon asked.

"You didn't have any when I left… Now you have two?" Elijah exclaimed. He had to admit that he was a little turned on by his girl…

"Well, to make a long story short, ever since I was a little girl I've been dreaming that I had been adopted by an Amazone queen and raised among them… Tonight I dreamt that Alkaia, my adoptive mother and the queen, died during a battle and gave me her right of cast… I did a spell to find more about it and she came to me, telling me that it was all real…" Bella said, blushing slightly under the intensity of the men's stare.

"So you're a queen to this Amazone tribe?" Jenna asked and chuckled as Anna slapped Jeremy upside his head to make him stop staring.

"Actually, It's a little more complicated… I am actually the Queen to every single Amazone tribe in the world, including the magical dimension and the ones who are here or on their own… I am what they all call the Ultimate Amazone Queen. Now and forever the queen to every single Amazone in the world…" Bella said, blushing.

"Wow… That's some destiny you have…" Alaric mused.

"I can't believe you're an Amazone queen… I have met and fought Amazones in the past, a long time ago… They are excellent fighters… Even though they are human they can hold their own against us…" Klaus said.

"Before today, I didn't take my knowledge and abilities of Amazones back with me… But now I do… I don't just have my cloths and tattoos, I also have the ability to fight… I've trained hard in my dreams and now I know it all…" Bella said.

"Well, you look very hot!" Elijah said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

They talked for a few more minutes before Bella decided to go out and relax a little. Elijah agreed and along with Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Jasper, they went to a small bar outside of town.

Of course Bella had changed but the shirt she wore didn't hide her tattoos. When they entered the bar, Bella sensed something weird.

"What is it Bells?" Rebekah asked her.

"One of my sisters is here…" Bella announced

"Like an Amazone? Cool!" Caroline exclaimed as they all sat at a table and ordered.

Just then a tall woman, very sexy, walked to them. Looking at her, you would have thought she was a biker girl.

"My queen, it's nice to see you… My sisters and I aren't living very far from here… Just a couple of hour drive… Here is my phone number, call if you need us!" She said before she left, handing Bella a card with a name, address and phone number.

"I guess they can sense you just as much as you can sense them…" Elijah said before handing her the soda she had ordered.

.

When she got home, Elena was enraged. Once again everyone had ignored her.

Why didn't they side with her anymore? Why were they all always against everything she had to say? She was pacing in her room, rage rolling off her while she could hear her brother and Anna enjoying themselves in his bedroom.

Stefan told her that if she didn't get her behaviour in check, he didn't want to be with her anymore. She was alone because her friends had sided with Bella and the others…

She kept on pacing and glaring daggers toward the window when all of the sudden, flames appeared in front of her, without burning anything. Very fast, the flames died down and Elena found herself face to face with a very handsome man dressed all in black with a black cape on his shoulders. He had dark short hair and bright green eyes with a tanned skin. He was obviously very strong.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, her voice calm, not showing any fear.

"My name is Radnor… I'm here for you." He said in a soft voice that showed authority.

"What do you mean you're here for me?" She said.

"I've been watching you and you're the perfect bride for me!" He said simply, shocking her.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Elena asked him.

"Yes, I am." He replied, advancing toward her, never letting here eyes look anywhere else than his.

Elena was stuck in his eyes and couldn't help but be excited at the sight of the demon-man in front of her. At last someone wanted her…

"What's going to happen now?" Elena whispered as she felt his hands on her hips.

"Now, I'm going to make you mine and you're going to carry my child. Then I'll carry you away to my home were you'll be my bride." He said in an authoritative tone, sending chills down Elena's spine… She couldn't help but agree… He was the one for her, at that moment, she was sure of it.

.

Bella was in her garden when she was hit by a bad feeling…

"What's wrong Bella?" Elijah asked, watching her frown.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is coming… We need to be careful… I just know it has to do with Elena…" Bella said.

"Do you want me to go and get her?" he asked her.

"I don't think it would help… She's so set against anything to do with me… We'll just have to be careful… I think someone is going to use her…"

"Well, maybe we should still warn Jeremy, Anna, Alaric and Jenna…" He suggested.

"You're right, it might be a good idea to warn them to keep their eyes open…"

"I'll go and call them right now!" He said before he kissed her and took his cell phone out.

.

Elena was in her bed, smiling and satisfied.

Radnor had just disappeared after telling her he would be back soon. She put her hands on her belly…

She was pregnant. He had told her so…

The pregnancy would go faster than a normal one…9 days instead of 9 months… Already she had a bump… Once the child is born, he would come and collect the both of them and she would be welcomed in his world… He told her he was high up the demonic ladder and that she would be like a queen…

It was all she ever wanted right?

In front of her mirror, she pulled her shirt up so she could examine her baby bump closer.

"Elena, you're okay?" Jeremy asked her as he entered her room with Anna.

They both gasped when they realised what Elena was doing.

"What do you want?" She asked her brother with an annoyed look.

"It's too late… We need to call Bella!" Anna whispered before they left the room in a hurry.

.

20 minutes later, everyone, minus Elena, was in Bella's living room, listening to Jeremy telling them what he saw.

"Are you positive it was a baby bump?" Stefan asked, heart broken.

"She definitely had a flat stomach yesterday…" Jeremy said.

"And there definitely was another heartbeat in her… A strong one…" Anna added.

Jenna was looking extremely worried as Stefan found comfort between his brother and Esmee's motherly embrace.

"It was the reason you had a bad feeling…" Elijah told Bella.

"I heard moans coming from her bedroom last night but I figured she had made up with Stefan and didn't want to interrupt…" Jenna half cried.

"If she got pregnant only last night and is already so advanced, the baby can't be human…" Carlisle said.

"It's the child of a demon… A doppelganger can assure them strong spawn…" Klaus informed them.

"What can we do?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No matter how she's been acting lately, we can't let her end up the mother of some demon baby!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I could do a spell to attract the father here and kill him but Elena would still be pregnant with a demon…" Bella suggested.

"We can't kill a baby… It would be half human right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and there is some herb cocktails that we can use to ensure that it ends up more human than demonic." Bella added.

"I'll get right on it Bella… The sooner she takes them the better it is!" Bonnie suggested.

"Yes, look if I have everything in the basement. If you have to get some somewhere else, take Damon with you!" Bella replied, in full super witch/ Amazone queen mode as she went upstairs to look for the right spell.

Before she climbed the stairs she turned toward Alaric and Jenna:

"Bring Elena here. Knock her out with a sleeping potion." She said as she threw them a small bottle that was among the ones she stored all around the house in case of a surprise attack.

They nodded and left while Elijah and Klaus followed her up the stairs. They weren't willing to risk her life.

Bella walked in front of the Book and turned a few pages before she decided to create her own spell:

"Okay, let's try this… _In this time and in this hour, I call upon the higher power; bring to me the demon who wants to be her mate so that I can save Elena from her dark fate._" Bella said.

Immediately, flames grew in front of her and a man dress all in black appeared in front of them.

"I should have guessed you wouldn't let me have the Doppelganger, witch!" He snarled.

"What do you want with Elena?" Bella said as she threw at him a truth potion.

"I want her to have my child and be my queen… With her as the mother of my children I would be unstoppable and create the most powerful dynasty in Hell!" he replied, obviously mad at himself for not being able to resist.

"I won't let you!" Bella replied before she used her blasting power.

Only his right arm exploded and he threw a fire ball at her. She used her powers to throw it back at him and his second arm burned off. She kept on blasting him until he finally was dust while Klaus and Elijah threw divers destroying potions at him.

"He was quite powerful…" She noted.

"Do you think you can save Elena's baby from being evil?" Elijah asked her.

"I hope so…" Bella said as they made their way back down the stairs to see that Elena was trying to get away from them.

"The sleeping potion didn't work for long…" Alaric said.

"That's because of the baby she carries…" Bella replied.

"Radnor! Radnor help me!" Elena was yelling.

"Yell all you want, Radnor won't come, I just killed him!" Bella replied.

"You little bitch!" Elena screeched.

"Oh shut up a second will you! You're carrying the demonic child of a demon and Bella is trying to make sure this baby will turn out more human than demon! The least you can do is to be grateful!" Jeremy snapped at his sister.

"Or we could simply kill the child!" Kol suggested.

If he didn't want to let it show, he was worried for Caroline and his family. He wanted to protect them all.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" Elena said, looking scared and putting her hands protectively on her belly as she slowly back up into the wall.

"That's not what we want Elena. We're going to make sure you can have this child and keep it as human as we can!" Bella said as calmly as she could.

"I don't want _your_ help!" Elena screeched, glaring daggers at Bella.

"How about mine?" Bonnie said as she came back with a bottle of herbal tea.

"Do I have to drink this?" Elena asked.

"If you drink as much of this as you can it will help your child developing with his humanity while keeping his powers." Bonnie informed her friend.

Elena took the bottle and slowly drank it.

Once she finished it, Bonnie showed her a big bottle of herbs, telling her that she would need to drink them until the delivery date.

"I'm not staying here with you all! I don't trust you not to kill me or my baby!" Elena declared, breaking Stefan's heart even more.

"I could take you to Forks… Rosalie will have the powers to help you magically and make more herbal tea. I have the necessary equipment to take care of you in our Forks house!" Carlisle suggested.

"Fine… As long as I don't have to see Bella or hear about her everyday!" Elena said before she turned away, declaring she was going to pack a bag.

"You don't have to go Carlisle… You know that… Rosalie could take care of Elena…" Jasper said.

"I would feel better if I could be there… Watch over everything…" The good doctor replied.

"It's a good idea to have her away from me for a while… It will give her time to recover from the hate and jealousy that surrounds her and to be the old Elena again… I feel like it will work." Bella said.

"Stefan, you're okay brother?" Damon asked his little brother.

"I think I'll go with Carlisle and Esmee to Forks… I want to see if there is a chance for Elena and I to get back together…" The younger Salvatore replied.

"You realise that if you get back together with Elena you'd have to be a father figure to the baby right?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yeah I know… We'll see how it turns out…" Stefan replied, leaving the house to pack a bag with Esmee and Carlisle.

They all knew that the main reason he left was because he didn't want to be away from Elena but also because he needed Esmee, a mother, to support him.

.

Far away from Mystic Falls, on a boat to Europe, Alice and Katherine were doing their best to keep themselves busy until they arrived at destination.

Most of the time, they stayed in the cabin they shared and spent time pleasuring each others. After all, who else could they trust with their most important needs than each others?

Whenever they needed something, they compelled a member of the crew to bring it to them. Life on their journey was quiet, easy and nice.

Part of them wished it could last forever but they knew something was coming… Would it be good for them or good for Bella's team?

.

Caroline was tired of how things were with Kol. Was it wrong of her to want more romance? She had tried to talk to Kol about it but he always cut her off with his abs and they ended up in bed, having sex.

"We need to talk Kol." She declared.

"About what?" He asked her.

"About us…"

"What about us?" He asked.

"Listen, I know we agreed on letting things be the way they come but… I want… a change… I want… romance!" She said in a hard tone that showed him she was sure of herself.

"What…like… me buying you dinner or something? I thought we were fine!" Kol exclaimed.

"Buying me dinner? You think buying me dinner will bring more romance between us? No Kol… I don't want you to buy me dinner! What I want is for you to show me that you care about me more than you care about having sex with me!"

"I don't know if I can do that…" Kol replied in a very soft voice.

"Then we cannot be together anymore… I'm sorry Kol, but it's my heart on the line here… I hate to do this because I do love you but I can't do this anymore if you're not as much involved in this as I am… You can show yourself out…" Caroline said, tears in her eyes as she turned around and walked back to her room, not listening to Kol's yells.

Kol didn't know what to do… He couldn't leave… He couldn't loose her… Why couldn't he be romantic? Why couldn't he show her some romance when he knew he wanted it too…

He knew why… He didn't want to get hurt… He had been thought to guard his heart over the years but since all of his siblings had opened their hearts and were happy with it, why couldn't he?

He didn't even realise that he was climbing the stairs when he found himself in front of Caroline's door. He could hear her crying on the other side and kicked himself for it… he hated it…

"Caroline… I'm…sorry…" He said as he walked closer to her.

"I thought I asked you to leave! Please… Don't make this any harder for me…" She begged him.

"I need for you to let me speak a bit please… I… I do love you Caroline… I know I've never said it before but I truly do! I've been guarding my heart for so long, protecting myself from heartbreak that I didn't realise what I was doing to the girl I love… I'm sorry Caroline… if you agree to give us a second chance, I promise you I will do my best to open my heart up to you… I'll take you out and I'll give you romance… As much as you want…" He said, getting closer to her and, finally taking her in his arms and whispering to her "Please stop crying… I hate to see you crying Love…"

Caroline of course stopped crying and they just hugged for the rest of the night, promising to give each other more time and be truthful from now on.

.

Bella was studying for her last exam before graduation when Rebekah ran in the house, looking panicked.

"Jasper is sleeping! Do something!" She yelled, attracting her 2 brother's attention on top of Bella's.

"He's a cold one, he can't sleep. He's playing a prank on you!" Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't understand! His breathing is even and he can't wake up at all! At first I thought like you that he was joking but it's been hours!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Bella was about to say something when Klaus' phone rang and he left the room to answer it. This would mean one thing: Isabelle was calling to give him news. He came back in the room less than 5 minutes later.

"So, is Elena and her baby demon still doing alright?" Bella asked.

"Yes but that's not why Isabelle called. Stefan and Elena were with her… Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are asleep!" Klaus said.

"Well, now we know it's not just Jasper… Something is up!" Bella exclaimed.

"Isabelle said that she saw that the vampire that looked like Elena paid some demon a while ago to force the Sandmen to put muses to sleep right before your exams so you'd miss and be in trouble but the demon misunderstood what Katherine showed him and saw the Cullen's…" Klaus explained.

"Well, I'll cast a spell to kill the demon and soon after, the Cullen's will wake up." Bella said.

"Do you need help?" Elijah asked.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks."

Bella went upstairs. She was mad. Couldn't she do something simply human that she cared about without the supernatural spoiling things for her? She was enraged! She flipped the book open, said a spell so the demon appeared in front of her and she blasted him before doing a spell to invoke a sandman. She told him the demon had been dealt with and not to do it again. He nodded and left.

She walked back down the stairs and grabbed her book, sitting back down in her armchair and going back to studying after saying "It's done!".

"Thanks!" Rebekah said before running out.

.

Of course Bella aced her exams and was able to graduate, along with Rebekah and Jasper. Charlie and Liz came for the occasion. They didn't stay long because Charlie had to go back to work but they were proud of their daughters.

After the ceremony, Sage and Finn left, to travel in Europe, just like they had planned.

.

Charlie and Liz were still happy together in Forks and Liz had to admit that she was happy not to have to deal with supernatural again. She was happy when Mason and Leah brought her some of her stuff… Let's be honest, they brought her the most important.

They had been disappointed that they had to go back so quickly but having Rosalie and Isabelle around town was a blast. No matter when she was born, Rosalie was now a Swan and so Isabelle was his family…. He was happy to spend time with her as much as he could.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry I took so long to update...**

**Who wants to make a banner for this story?**

**Only one small chapter to go I think... and once again, I don't know when i'll update...**

**PLease Review! I need to know what you think of this!**

**When and if you miss my story, please check out my other stories!**

**Don't forget, Review, Review, Review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_

Alice and Katherine were finally in Italy…

How did it take them so long?

They simply kept being interrupted by weird things… A tree falling right in front of their car on the road with a lot of people around so they couldn't use their powers, their stuff disappearing over and over again, people being excruciatingly slow in front of them…

"I'm sure Bella did something to delay us!" Katherine said.

"Don't worry Kat…She doesn't know what we're up to… Even if she cast some kind of spell so we could be delayed, there is nothing she can do against us now… We'll be in Volterra soon and the Volturi will destroy that supernaturally aware town!" Alice reassured her best friend and lover as they crossed the invisible border between the two countries.

.

After her graduation, Bella knew that she needed to think about taking care of Alice and Katherine and their intention of getting the Volturi to attack the small town. Since her father had visited for the occasion, she waited until he left before she did anything. Once he was gone, she started making plans.

"Are you sure you want to go Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

He and Esmee came back a few days ago, telling them that Elena was fine and that she and Stefan decided to move somewhere new to try and start fresh with the baby. They however promised to keep in touch. Elena was back to her old safe and they believed that the demon had been influencing her so that she was ready for him. She felt guilty about everything she did and said, especially to Bella and said she didn't feel ready to face them again. Stefan and her did sent a picture of her baby boy and Rosalie made sure it would grow at a normal rate. Under the circumstances, they were happy.

"Yes… I am the Amazone Queen… They have to listen to me… us Amazones have helped them when they got their power… We helped them defeat the Romanians on several occasions… They owe us their power and their lives… Not helping me would put a war on their hands." Bella announced.

"Well, you're not going alone!" Esmee said with worry.

"Of course I'm not! I'm a high school graduate going to Europe for the first time in my life! I'm going with my boyfriend!" Bella replied with a small smile.

They quickly settled things and left the next day.

Elijah had gotten them first class tickets, saying that if she was going to Volterra as a Queen, she should get there as one too. At first he wanted to rent a private Jet but she managed to change his mind using the excuse of Global warming...

Once they landed in Florence, they drove to Volterra in a very fancy rental car and arrived a day before Alice and Katherine were supposed to come, according to what they had heard.

They entered the bathroom in the lobby of the castle before going to the reception desk and Bella dressed in her Queen Amazone attire. It was the best way for her to be recognised and accepted for who she was. She was afraid that simply with her necklace and her tattoos, it wouldn't be enough. After all, anybody with enough knowledge would be able to forge some copies...

"Welcome to Volterra, how can I help you?" A human receptionist asked them in a bad English as soon as they arrived.

"Please inform Aro that Isabella Swan, Queen of all Amazones is here and wishes to see him as soon as possible." Bella said in an imperious voice.

She had practiced her queen tone and was very proud of it.

"Of course!" The woman said before taking her phone and speaking quickly in Italian.

After only a couple of minutes, two tall vampires came to them.

"Your highness, We appologise for the wait you had to suffer. Aro would be happy to see you right away, please follow us!" the first one said before informing her that his name was Felix and that his friend's was Demetri.

They walked through several corridors before they finally arrived in front of two big wooden doors and were welcomed in what looked to be the throne room.

"Welcome, Welcome! My name is Aro, this is Marcus and this is Caius! You must be the long prophesied Amazone Queen! It is an honour to meet you!"

"Thank you… You can call me Bella, and this is Elijah Mickealson." She introduced.

"A member of the original family of vampire… Nice to meet you! Now, what can we do for you?" Aro asked.

Bella found it weird to see those three kind talking to her like she was the highest ranked in the room, like she somewhat had power over them. It was both pleasing and disturbing.

Bella took about a half hour to explain the situation to them.

"Well, those two need to be dealt with!" Caius enraged while Marcus kept on looking at Bella in an intense look.

"Alice has the power to see the future based on the decisions you take… I've cast a spell to prevent the people in this castle to be seen in her visions but I'm not sure it's going to work right… We need to be careful!" Bella said.

"What is it brother? What has you so taken with Queen Bella?" Aro asked Marcus, bringing all the attention to the sad and quiet ruler.

Elijah went to stand closer to Bella, showing everyone that she was his, even if he hadn't marked her yet.

"I'm not sure… The queen looks somewhat familiar…"

"Familiar? I've never been around here and I don't remember ever meeting you..." Bella asked with confusion evident on her voice.

"Not in that sense, no...but... You have my mother's eyes…and my sister's hair…" Marcus replied.

"So she's some distant relative? Family from several generations over?" Caius asked.

"I think so…" Marcus replied with a small smile nobody had seen on his face since Didymee died.

Bella was uncomfortable with this conversation, she felt it could take their focus away from the important things so she spoke.

"Listen, I really need Alice and Katherine out of the way so the people I love can be safe again… If you do this, I'll perform a spell that will allow you to see Didymee once more!" Bella suggested.

"You will?" Aro asked with surprise.

"Yes, I will. According to a spell I did they should be here tomorrow morning, around 7." Bella announced.

"Why don't you and your friend go and stay in one of our best rooms? You can use the afternoon to see the town… We'll deal with the misfits together tomorrow!" Aro suggested.

"Thank you Aro!" Bella said.

"Anything for you dear Bella… Your arrival was prophesied a long time ago and you're a legend already… Simply meeting you is an honour but helping you, having the chance to prove ourselves to you… Now that's the real honour!" Aro said while Caius nodded and Marcus, understanding her reservations said:

"We shall speak tomorrow young one, after the misfits are dealt with."

Bella nodded with a soft smile and left.

.

Elijah and Bella discovered their room and after seeing how truly luxurious it was and setting their luggage down, Bella changed into more tourist-like clothes and they left the castle to go on a tour of the town and simply enjoy the Italian sun together.

"Your highness, Aro wants to know if you wish for an escort while you visit the town?" The vampire named Felix came and asked her as they were about to leave the castle.

"We'll be fine, thank you!" Bella replied with a smile.

"As you wish!" Felix replied with a small bow before he left the place.

"Aro likes you… So does his guards apparently… You seem to be very popular anywhere you go." Elijah said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, you don't need to be worried! You're the only one I see,no matter where we are!" Bella said softly before she kissed him.

.

"This is nice…" Bella said as they both sat at a terrace with cold drinks.

They had iced tea and the sun was shining brightly. It was hitting their skins softly and warming them up in a nice, comforting way.

"Yes, it is… We should think about doing that more often when you're not worried about Alice and Katherine!" Elijah replied, knowing her mind didn't take a break and that she was worried about everything.

"You know me too well… When this is over and they're dead, we'll take a long vacation, just the two of us and no worries to disturb us!" Bella declared.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her with a smile.

"How about on the Amazone land? It's sunny and peaceful…" She suggested with excitement shining in her eyes.

"As you wish love!" He replied, happy to see her happy.

"After they die, there is something I have to finally give you too!" Bella said quietly with a blush on her face.

"What is that?" Elijah asked in a teasing voice, guessing what she was talking about.

"I think you know already… It's long overdue!" She replied, still blushing.

Elijah chuckled and kissed her hard:

"I love you Bella, I hope you know that!"

"As I love you!" She replied.

They saw a lot of the town and even crossed an Amazone on vacation.

They had a lot of fun and it allowed Bella to relax a little instead of stressing over what was going to happen the next morning.

.

They eventually went back to the castle and, tired from their long afternoon, they went to bed.

The next morning, they were awoken the next day at 6:30 by Felix, bringing them a breakfast tray and informed them of Alice and Katherine being spotted entering the city by a member of the guard. They got dressed quickly and joined the three Volturi kings in the throne rooms. Bella had on her formal Amazone Queen attire and looked impressive.

Before they left their room, Bella turned to Elijah and said:

"I think I'd like to drink a bit of your blood before we go." She looked shy as she asked him this.

"My blood? Why?" He asked surprised.

"Just in case they have efficient plans B, C, D and E..."

"You're not going to die this morning Bella;" Elijah growled.

"I know this... but just in case, as a safety measure..." She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Of course Sweet Bella... When you look at it this way... here..." He replied, biting into his wrist and letting her drink from it.

She drank a few mouthfuls before she stopped, licked his wrist clean and looked up to him. He bent down to kiss her and after they finally separated, they made their ways through the long corridors of the castle.

.

As soon as they entered the throne room, everyone stood and the guard bowed to Bella.

In true Bella fashion, she blushed and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on the three kings, she saw that they stood, too, and were probably waiting for her to sit down to sit as well. She immediately saw that a forth throne had been added. It was by far the prettiest and it was positioned so that it was the center of all attention. Aro was on its right and Marcus and Caius on its left and yet the new throne seemed to be in the middle.

"Bella, we had a throne brought in for you." Aro said, standing as she entered the room.

Everyone was standing.

"Thank you, it's beautiful but that wasn't necessary…" She said with a soft blush.

"On the contrary, I think it was. They need to know what your real position is as soon as they enter. I figured Elijah would stand by your side…" Aro said.

Elijah nodded. He didn't want to sit down when Bella was in danger. He wanted to be able to protect her against the two little bitches on their way.

Bella went to sit on her throne and only after she was seated did everyone else relax a little.

"So much for not liking being the center of attention!" Bella muttered, making everyone smile with amusement.

.

They didn't have to wait for long.

A few minutes after Bella sat down, a member of the guard opened the door and let Katherine and Alice walk in the room. The two young women were holding hands and looked pretty confident at first.

The first thing the two vampires saw when they came in was that all the guard was assembled and they found it suspicious. The big double door closed behind them before they had time to look further and a couple f guard stood behind them, blocking any chance of retreat.

Turning back around to the front of the room, they wondered who was on the fourth throne when they recognized Bella and Elijah. They both stopped in their confident walk forward and looked worried for a minute before Alice squeezed Katherine's hand reassuringly and motioned for them to walk forward.

"So this is Alice and Katherine... You two have some nerves attacking a queen and coming here to ask us to help you killing her." Caius growled.

"Since when do you take pathetic humans as royalty?" Alice asked smartly.

She figure they were already condemned by the look of things, she might as well try to do things with fashion. Katherine tightened her hold on Alice's hand too. They were on the same page.

"How do you dare?" Marcus screamed in rage.

Alice and Katherine were shocked. Just like everyone else, they knew of Marcus being a depressed king.

"Let me do this please." Bella asked softly before she rose.

"What kind of attire is this?" Alice snorted.

"You know me as Isabella Swan, pathetic human you manipulated and then later you met the witch version of me. Maybe you even heard of the prophecy there is about me being the first ever witch that will be able to live forever and to keep her power after her change into a vampire. What you obviously don't know is that I am the Ultimate Amazone Queen... You see, for years, in my sleep, I lived a second life, one I lived with a tribe of Amazone... I was adopted by the Queen and when she died, very recently, she made me the new Queen... The rest made me the Ultimate Queen... A queen to all Amazone all over this world and every dimension... I am much more powerful than you think and I don't need spells to kill the two of you today..." Bella said calmly, feeling a new confidence in her.

"You think you can take us without using potions, spells or the guards?" Katherine snorted.

"I know I can... But what makes you think that you deserve this attention from me?" Bella asked.

"It's not like you have a chance." Alice said before she and Katherine started throwing several small vials of potions toward the guards and the thrones.

"Oh, you think that by freezing everyone you'll be able to fight me? I have to give you this though, you're always prepared..." Bella said, standing up.

She could see everyone's eyes could still move so she kissed Elijah's forehead before she walked to stand in front of her two nemesis. She was nervous and tried her best to hide it. Sure, she was strong, surely strong enough to rival their's... But would she be able to fight the both of them at the same time?

"Don't even try one of your spells, we're prepared for this as well." Katherine warned her as the three of them started circling each others.

"I figured. Don't worry, I've spent every night since I was 6 training to fight Centaurs, men, demons and even a few vampires. I helped my sisters fight against the God of war once too. I think I can handle the two of you." She replied.

"Let's see then shall we." Alice smirked.

Then the fight started. Bella could finally put to good use all of the training that came back to her mind since she got her queen title. She had fought a few times with Klaus or Elijah to practice and knew she could hold her own.

Alice and Katherine were fast but then so was Bella. She immediately got her sword and knife out and started to fight them as best as she could. She knew that everyone was watching her and for once, she didn't feel bad about being the center of attention.

At some point, Bella threw her knife right into Katherine's heart and if it didn't kill her, the poison on it had her paralyzed and unable to move.

"No! What did you do to her? Katherine!" Alice screamed.

"Don't worry, she doesn't feel anything right now." Bella replied before they started fighting again.

Bella managed to slice Alice's right arm off with her sword and kept on fighting, slicing the second arm and the head in another move. She took the time to cut Alice is smaller pieces with her sword, separating the legs from the body and cutting her chest in half.

"Remember what I wrote in that letter Alice? Karma is a bitch..." Bella said to the Cold one's head that was blinking in horror on the floor.

Bella figured that she was probably seeing her own end. She was about to turn around and check on Elijah when Katherine managed to take the knife out and to run to Alice's head.

"No! Alice, no! Don't leave me Lilice, please don't leave me!" Katherine crying as she grabbed Alice's head and buried her face in Alice's hair before she turned to Bella and while she tried to assemble the Alice jigsaw before her she said: "How dare you hurt her? How could you? You little bitch I'll..." Katherine however couldn't continue as Bella threw at her a wooden stake she had on her belt.

The stake went through the vampire doppelganger's heart and she fell on the floor, still hugging the head in her arms.

As soon as both women were dead, everyone cold move again and Bella was soon applauded by everyone for a job well done.

"Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri, make sure to burn all of the pieces." Aro told to the favorite members of his guard.

They did as they were told and soon, a few others left the room to do their duties and cores.

"Well, that was short..." Caius noticed.

"You almost sound disappointed brother." Marcus said.

"It's not everyday we get to watch such a great show, I was hopping for it to last a bit longer." The blond ruler replied with a small smirk.

"Well, I'm glad it was this short. I hated not being able to move and end Katerina's life." Elijah growled.

Bella called her friends and family with the good news and spent the rest of the day in Volterra before she and Elijah grabbed a plane to Spain, where they were going to spend a few days before touring the rest of Europe and visiting the Amazone land and the tribes all over the world. she took the time to speak with Marcus and, with a simple spell, they found out that, indeed, she was one of his descendants.

Before she left, she also did the spell to call a spirit and allowed her new found ancestor to speak with Didymee one last time and to get the closure he so dearly needed.

"Please come and see us again soon fair Bella. This castle is your home too now." Aro said as they were saying their goodbyes.

Of course Bella promised to come again soon. At the moment though, she could only think of what she was planing to do with Elijah once their reached his house in Spain.

.

They traveled by plane once more and after a short but peaceful ride, they finally arrived in front of a small but beautiful house.

"I called ahead and had the maid preparing everything." Elijah told her as they entered.

The house was simple and just big enough for the two of them. It was isolated and the perfect house for them to take their small break from reality. Of course they had called everyone to tell them everything went perfectly fine with the Volturi and that Katherine and Alice were no more. Everyone had been very happy to hear this news and they understood that Elijah and Bella wanted some alone time.

"It's getting late already... Do you want to take a shower to wash off the plane trip or go to bed immediately?" Elijah asked her after the tour of the house when he realised it was almost midnight already.

"I think we should both take a shower..." Bella replied with a light in her eyes that turned the vampire on immediately.

"After you my Love." He said with a smile as they made their way to the bathroom, undressing each other between kisses on the way.

When they entered the shower, Bella suddenly realised that she was naked in front of this man for the first time but Elijah didn't let her be self conscious as he immediately told her just how sexy she was and how much he wanted her. They took turn washing each other and used this opportunity to get to know the other's body better.

After about an hour in the shower, they both got out and after they dried each other, all the while teasing each other and chuckling, Elijah carried her to the bed and took his time making love to her for the first time.

It was perfect for the both of them and unable to help himself, Elijah ended up marking her.

.

The next morning, Bella woke up to an empty bed. She was just starting to wonder where Elijah was when he showed up with a well furnished breakfast tray.

"Good morning my sweet Bella." he greeted her with the smile of a perfectly happy man.

"Good morning. You didn't have to make breakfast you know, I could have done it..." She said.

"I know... I wanted to." He replied, setting the tray and sitting next to her so they could eat together.

At some point, when they were almost done with the breakfast, Bella said:

"You know about Bianca's journal... I was thinking... I can't really publish it until I've tried at least a few of her tricks..." She was blushing but the mischievous light in her eyes told everything.

"That, my dear, is a very good idea." Elijah replied, kissing her hard before they discarded the tray and started testing out some tricks.

.

At some point, Elijah and Bella decided it was best to go back to reality before something bad happened and forced them back into it. They decided to visit Charlie and Liz in Forks only to learn that the couple was expecting twins and was very happy about it. Of course Bella was also super happy, so was Caroline who came with Kol as soon as she heard.

"Well, I know I can't have kids but I can be the super cool, super nice big sister! Kol and I are going to stay here a while to help you when they're born " Caroline announced them.

"If you're the super cool, super nice big sister, who am I?" Bella asked.

"You're the super witch, super powerful big sister that will help them out of the trouble they get in because of me!" Caroline replied, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" Elijah asked the couple.

"We wanted to but they were both hiding so we have to wait a while..." Liz replied sadly.

"I could find out for you if you want..." Bella suggested.

"That would be great Bells." Charlie exclaimed.

Bella immediately grabbed a couple of candles and did a simple spell to have an answer to a question.

"Well, these two are boys but it's not going to be your last..." She replied.

"We'll have one more?" Liz asked.

"Try another set of twins...Girls this time." Bella replied with a small smile.

"Well, look who's repopulating the founding families." Kol joked.

.

Of course Bella and Elijah used this occasion to visit Rosalie, Emmett and Isabelle. The little girl was growing up and maturing very fast.

"We're thinking of moving back to Mystic Fall's now. She much more mature and we don't want to keep her away from Klaus much longer... Talking on the phone every day isn't enough anymore for him and since she's being reasonable with her powers..." Rosalie told Bella as they took a walk through the woods on their own.

"I'm sure he'll love that." Bella smiled.

"What about you, I know you're planning on changing to be a vampire like Elijah. When are you going to do it?" Rosalie asked.

"I still have some time. He was 25 when he was turned... We'll wait until I'm at least that age, unless something happens in the mean time." Bella replied.

"Good... It will give you time to prepare."

"You're happy now right Rosalie? You're not damning this life anymore right?" Bella asked her sister.

"No, I'm not. You gave me everything I've always wanted Bella... I'm happier than I've ever been... Emmett and I are talking about adopting in a few years... I'll do a spell to find a supernatural baby or something... We have time." Rosalie replied with a soft smile.

"So, another child in a few years?"

"Yes... We'll wait until Isabelle and Klaus are happy and together..."

"Good idea." Bella concluded.

.

Back in Mystic Fall's, Mason and Leah were happy together and when Leah found herself pregnant, they couldn't have been happier. The entire Lockwood family was happy about it. The parents weren't sure if the child would be human, hybrid or a shape shifter but they didn't worry about that now. They would find out later and everything would be fine because they were together and because they had friends to help them deal with anything.

.

Much like Finn and Sage, Jasper and Rebekah decided to travel a bit. They visited Peter and Charlotte in Texas before the four of them decided to travel the world. Sometimes they would cross people they knew, sometimes they would end up coming home to celebrate a special occasion...

At some point, they decided to settle down and went back to high school, playing humans and pretending they were absolutely normal.

.

Bonnie and Damon stayed in Mystic Fall's a bit. When Jeremy and Anna graduated High school, they all went to college together not far from their home town so they could always be near.

Bonnie started taking herbs to slow down her aging and this gesture touched Damon a lot. He suggested changing her but Bella came home around that time and gave Bonnie the opportunity to become a vampire and keep her powers. She wouldn't be as strong as she could be while staying human but she would be able to defend herself and her loved ones. Bonnie accepted and completed the transition on her 23rd birthday.

.

After two years away from everyone, Elena and Stefan, always as happy together, went back home with the boy she had given birth to. Elena was back to her caring nice self and after truly apologizing to everyone, they all went back to being one big happy family.

Elena and Bella never got really close but at least Elena had her friends Bonnie and Caroline back. Everyone was surprised that Stefan had given his last name to the boy but they didn't question it. He loved the boy and the boy loved him, it was the most important.

If she didn't want to become a vampire in the past, she had now changed her mind, mainly because her son would stop aging when he turned 18, so she asked Stefan to change her before they got home and he did. Bonnie provided her friend with a ring so she could walk in the sun and everything was right for them.

.

Alaric, now official sheriff of Mystic Fall's and Jenna were also very happy together and started a family at some point. They were very good parents and new to protect their children from the supernatural, while knowing to give a chance to people before judging them to be evil.

.

Carlisle and Esmee spent some time on their own before they started traveling. Most of the time, they lived with Rosalie and Emmett but sometimes they would move with the Salvatore. They had a big family and even if they didn't have children of their own, they were able to give all their love to the children around them.

After Isabelle and Klaus got together, when Rosalie looked for a kid to adopt, Esmee asked her daughter to do it for her too and they both found needing babies to adopt. While Rosalie adopted a baby girl and boy that were twins and half cupid, half witch, Esmee adopted a two year old half werewolf, half Cold one and her baby brother who was half Cold one and half fairy.

It wasn't always easy but they did their best and always had help from their friends.

.

Klaus and Isabelle started dating when Isabelle looked to be 17 and they never let go of each other since that day. They didn't argue much and were really happy. Their happiness seemed to be able to bring out the happiness around them too.

After they were together for 5 years, Isabelle got pregnant and they both got ready to welcome into life this new Swan witch.

.

Bella's book became a series of best sellers and she used the money to do as much good as she could around her. She was growing very powerful and popular in the supernatural world. Of course over the years she had to escape from a few demons' attacks but she always won.

She met up with a few Amazone tribes over the years too and visited them once in a while to check if everyone was doing okay and if there was no war starting with enemy tribes.

She also visited the Volturi and even though she wasn't a Cold One, she was an honorary queen and whenever she would go there, her word would become law. The three king knew that she was more popular than them and they did their best not to anger her. Later, when Bella got pregnant with her first born daughter, she named her Didymee (as her middle name) and named Marcus her Godfather for a way to help the king that had been a member of her family feel involved in their lives.

Bella never got anymore news from her mother. She found out at some point that Renee and Phil had had a few children of their own but she never saw them and was never told of their existence by her mother. She was fine with it though, she had made her peace with this.

She stayed the matriarch of the Swan witch line and made sure to teach them all how to use their powers and about right or wrong. She even made them all their personal version of the family book of shadows for their 16th birthday.

When she turned 23, Bella found herself pregnant. She knew it was coming of course because Elijah and her had done a spell to make it possible.

"This is new for us both...It won't be easy everyday..." Elijah warned her but the wide smile on his face showed just how truly happy he was.

"I know...but we'll be fine. We're not alone." She replied with a soft smile as they both stared at the home made test that had informed them of her pregnancy.

They had a new life starting, with friends and family and everything would be alright as long as they all stuck together.

* * *

**So, I know I took a while but I had a hard time finishing it...**

**What did you think? I know it's sad that it's the end.**

**I might rewrite this last chapter later. Feel free to read my other stories in the mean time.**

**Don't forget to review please people, I love reviews of all size!**

**I would really like for you guys to check out my story "_Candy's eternal life_". Please read it and tell me what you think of it. You don't have to know the anime Candy Candy to read it, I explain what needs to be.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
